


Холодные ночи в Мелтдауне.

by Vodolej



Series: Настал час озвереть! (с) [1]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, F/M, Gag Reels, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В маленьком промышленном городке Мелтдауне, в самой жопе канадского севера, живут разные люди. Некоторые хорошие, некоторые - плохие.<br/>И все они хотят любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст иллюстрировала CrazyTom: https://vk.com/public56205948

_\- Сид, что бы ты ни придумал — это плохая идея (с)_

_— А это нормально, что я так увлечена Арнольдом, ну всякие там вздохи, портреты, поклонение святыне?_   
_— Нормально, пока тебе это не мешает._   
_— Пока не режу животных на алтаре?_   
_— Ты все правильно поняла (с)_

_– Не в том смысле, как ты думаешь. Я знал, что ты меня любишь, и я ждал. Я всегда верил, что терпеливый в конце концов непременно побеждает. (с)_

 

Внутри было тепло.

Элли торопливо, пока никто не заметил, подула на озябшие пальцы. Перчатки остались дома, наверное, завалились между двумя не распакованными коробками. Она торопилась, поэтому решила, что обойдется. Теперь она готова была признать, что ужасно ошиблась.  
Пальцы так замерзли, даже в карманах теплой куртки, что начали болеть, оттаивая в тепле. Элли немного испугалась, когда увидела свои посиневшие, как у покойника, ногти.

В тамбуре было совершенно пусто, но за стеной, покрашенной бежевой краской, ровно гудел генератор. Элли отдышалась, откинула плотный шарф с лица и несколько секунд постояла перед дверью.  
Потом решительно толкнула ее. У нее не было времени на сомнения.  
Денег оставалось впритык, а мальчишки все еще быстро росли. В таком суровом климате им наверняка потребуются новые куртки, теплые, не чета южным курточкам, и зимние ботинки, и Бог весь что еще. Как бы Элли ни было страшно и неловко просить работу, она должна была это делать.

Тяжелая дверь закрылась за ее спиной с всхлипом. Элли обернулась и заметила, что ребро двери по периметру оббито толстой резиной – очень умно: тепло не выходит в тамбур, сохраняется внутри. Элли нерешительно расстегнула куртку и покрутила головой.

Она услышала смех из кабинета за стеклянной дверью, но не сразу поняла, о чем вообще речь. Тот, кто говорил, обладал выразительным французским акцентом, грассировал и проглатывал часть звуков. Должно быть, не местный, а тоже приехал с юга. Может, даже из Монреаля.

Элли подкралась ближе, чувствуя себя глупо, и постучалась. Разговор моментально смолк, за дверью возник высокий и широкоплечий золотисто-рыжий красавец. В его внешности так причудливо смешались и отчетливо скандинавские, и индейские, и такие же отчетливо латиноамериканские черты, что Элли даже растерялась. Она бы не удивилась, если бы именно этот красавчик, - с ума сойти, у него даже были веснушки на носу!, - обратился к ней с французским акцентом, но нет, он спросил совершенно нормально, внятно и разборчиво:

\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, душечка?  
\- Д-да, - выдавила Элли, неожиданно для себя застучав зубами.  
Красавчик вздернул густую золотистую бровь, открыл дверь и затащил Элли внутрь, где была натуральная жарища.  
\- У нас гости! – радостно заявил кто-то, кого она пока не видела за широкими плечами, обтянутыми зеленым свитером. – Мэнни, иди сюда, у нас гостья!  
Элли приподнялась на цыпочки и посмотрела на того самого французишку.  
\- Снимай курточку, - проговорил он, сияя огромными серыми глазищами, чуть раскосыми на треугольном лице. – Будешь чай? Может, хочешь кофе? Сахар? Мед? Конфетку? Ты же совсем замерзла, милая! У нас есть шоколадные конфеты!

\- Это Сид, - сказал золотистый красавчик, с кривоватой ухмылочкой наблюдая за ее ошарашенным лицом. Ухмылка ему очень шла, и Элли подозревала, что красавчик об этом отлично знает.  
\- Я Диего, - представился золотистый. – А ты кто, крошка?  
\- А я Элли, - ответила она. – От чая не откажусь, и можно две ложки сахара.

Сид, сероглазый, мелкий и худенький, кивнул, вскочил и едва не споткнулся о термопушку, перешагнул провод и достал из шкафчика чистую чашку. Потом он шагнул обратно и снова запнулся о провод. Потом он щелкнул кнопкой чайника, спохватился и заглянул внутрь.  
\- Ох, вода закончилась! – сказал он себе под нос, вскочил, схватив чайник, и споткнулся в третий раз.  
\- Да отодвинь ты эту хреновину в сторону! – не выдержал Диего, который, как и Элли, с молчаливым интересом наблюдал за этими метаниями. – Ты ж убьешься нахрен!  
Сид кивнул, набрал в чайник воды из большой бутыли, пошел обратно и осторожно переступил провод.  
\- Сколько говоришь сахару? – спросил он гостеприимно. – Ой, а у нас же печенье есть, сейчас достану!  
Он бросился к рюкзаку, висящему на крючке, зацепился через провод и едва не полетел носом вниз.

Элли невоспитанно хрюкнула в ладонь. К счастью, этого никто не услышал, потому что термопушка опрокинулась, Диего поймал ее носком ботинка и подтолкнул обратно, поставив на место. При этом он успел схватить падающего Сида за плечи и поставил его на место тоже.  
\- Спасибо, котик, - рассеянно ответил Сид, совершенно не смутившись.  
Диего отодвинул агрегат подальше от стола, пропустив электрошнур под стулом.

Глухая деревянная дверь в глубине кабинета открылась, оттуда пахнуло прохладой и сигаретным дымом. И вышел самый здоровый мужик из всех, каких Элли только доводилось видеть своими глазами - высокий, с плечами лесоруба, заросший густой бородой до глаз. Еще и рыжий; но не золотистый, как вот этот красавчик Диего, и не клубничного оттенка, как она сама, а медный, темно-рыжий. Элли заметила в его бороде легкую проседь.

\- Что у вас такое? – низким и сипловатым, но в целом приятным басом спросил рыжий великан, глядя в распечатки. – Сид, а где…  
Он вскинул голову и замолчал, заметив Элли. Потом улыбнулся, прищурив глаза.  
\- О, - проговорил он. – О! У нас дама в гостях?  
\- Привет, - сказала она. – Ребята, а это вы давали объявление, что ищете работника?

Рыжий великан вдруг помрачнел, да так стремительно, что Элли прикусила язык.  
\- Уже не ищем, - ответил он грубовато, сложив могучие руки на груди.  
\- Вообще-то ищем, - осторожно вмешался золотистый красавчик Диего. – Мэнни имеет в виду, что нам секретарь не нужен, нам нужен водитель погрузчика на складе.  
\- Ну так? – пожала плечами Элли. – Значит, все-таки ищете? Все-таки нужен?  
Стало очень тихо, только в чайнике булькала закипающая вода.  
\- А ты не шутишь? – посерьезнел Диего.  
\- Сертификат показать? – ответила Элли.  
Диего кивнул.

Элли растерла пальцы, которые немилосердно ныли, расстегнула куртку до низа и вытащила из внутреннего кармана пакет с документами. Диего забрал ее сертификат, внимательно перечитал и хмыкнул. Потом вдруг засмеялся, запрокинув голову, показав красивую, крепкую шею. На золотой цепочке болтался клык какого-то крупного и явно вымершего животного. Если, разумеется, не было где-нибудь малюсенькой приписочки «мэйд из чайна».

\- Ну так что, Элли Рипли, - улыбнулся Диего. – Пошли поглядим, на что ты способна?  
\- Можно и не смотреть, - прогудел Мэнни, который все это время рассматривал ее недобрыми глазами. – Бабу на работу я не возьму!  
\- Вообще-то, это сексизм, - заметила Элли, которая начала злиться. – За такое можно штраф словить, вы же в курсе, мистер?  
\- Ну так топай жаловаться, - предложил тот. – Можешь прямо сейчас начинать, как раз за месяц до Уайтхорса дойдешь.  
Элли поморщилась, хотя ей было что ответить. Но какой толк ругаться, делу это не поможет, только потеряет время.

Она молча забрала свои документы, аккуратно сложила их обратно и сунула в карман. У нее горело лицо от злости и унижения, и ужасно хотелось пнуть этому великану по яйцам.

\- Хоть чаю выпей, - предложил Сид, заметно огорченный тем, что беседы не вышло.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - фыркнула Элли, хотя у нее внутри все смерзлось в ком, ноги просто оледенели, и от горячего чая она бы на самом деле не отказалась.  
\- Так, погоди пару минут, крошка, - вдруг сказал Диего. – Сид, держи ее, а то леди сбежит.  
Он решительно и бесстрашно схватил мрачного Мэнни за плечо и утащил в кабинет, где тут же загудели низкие, злые голоса.

\- Послушай, - позвал ее Сид. – Ты, пожалуйста, не спеши. Вот, выпей!  
Он вскочил и почти насильно сунул ей в руки чашку с чаем. Еще и шоколадную конфету затолкал в рукав.  
\- Мэнни не злой, - виновато проговорил Сид. – У него, понимаешь, все сложно со слабым полом.  
\- Я не слабый пол, - резко отозвалася Элли.  
Впрочем, ей тут же стало неудобно. Сид отнесся к ней по-доброму, сердечно, не стоило на нем срываться.

\- Ну, в общем, Мэнни не очень любит женщин, - вздохнул Сид. – Тяжело ему.  
\- Он что, гомик? – спросила она, прищурившись. – Поэтому?  
\- Не, куда там, - усмехнулся Сид. – Мэнни у нас гетеросексуальный. Это я.  
\- Что ты? – не поняла Элли, прихлебывая крепкий горячий чай.  
\- Ну, я гей, - Сид заморгал пушистыми ресницами.  
\- Ой, - Элли побагровела. – Прости, пожалуйста. Честно, я не… я не имела в виду… я вовсе не…  
Ей захотелось откусить себе язык. Надо же было ляпнуть так бестактно!

\- Да все в порядке, - Сид расплылся в улыбке, его это только позабавило.  
Передние зубы у него были крупные и выступали вперед, но в целом улыбка была очень обаятельная и милая, хотя красивой ее Элли бы не назвала. Своеобразной.

\- Ты просто готова выцарапать Мэнни глаза, - усмехнулся Сид. – Но я, знаешь, от него тоже не ожидал такой грубости. Обычно Мэнни хороший и не хамит.  
Элли пожала плечами. Она не поверила, что эта махина патриархальной тупости и сексистских предрассудков в принципе может быть хорошей.  
\- Не переживай, милая, - кивнул Сид. – Диего его сейчас уломает.  
Мат за дверью стоял уже буквально трехэтажный. Элли поморщилась. Сид – тоже.

\- Может, не стоит? – опасливо спросила Элли. – Лучше я пойду.  
\- Нет! – твердо ответил Сид и встал у двери с такой решимостью, словно, в самом деле, мог бы остановить Элли, которая была выше его на голову и крупнее почти в два раза. – Понимаешь, нам очень нужен водитель для погрузчика! Прямо очень нужен!  
\- А что, кроме меня никто не приходил? – удивилась Элли.  
Сид вздохнул.  
\- Так сезонники уже уехали, - сказал он грустно. – А всех толковых водителей уже давно разобрали.  
Элли хмыкнула.

Дверь дальнего кабинета открылась, и оттуда вывалился взъерошенный и сияющий Диего.  
\- Пойдем, крошка, - позвал он. – Давай поглядим, что ты умеешь на деле.  
\- Ты уговорил его? – обрадовался Сид.  
\- Уговорил? – фыркнул Диего, цапнул со стола конфетку и забросил ее в рот. – Я его заставил!  
\- Я не согласился! – рявкнул из кабинета Мэнни. – Можешь с ней сколько угодно по складу колесить, но работу я ей нихера не дам.  
\- Пойду я, пожалуй, - решила Элли. – Удачи, парни.  
Она повернулась, но Диего схватил ее за рукав.  
\- Куда собралась?! – рыкнул он. – Двигай со мной. А ты захлопнись, Мэнни!  
Мэнни предложил Диего пройти в определенное место и там сделать с собой определенные манипуляции. Диего почти машинально пожелал Мэнни того же и потащил Элли на склад.

Склад оказался неожиданно огромным. Элли не ожидала, что у компании, где, судя по всему, трудилось всего трое мужиков, будет такой большой склад. Но, видимо, и оборот был приличный. Элли прошлась вдоль стеллажей, поскребла затылок, рассматривая паллеты, сложенные ровными штабелями и обмотанные блестящим целлофаном и скотчем.

\- И что тут? – спросила она, кивнув в сторону уходящих до дальней стены полок.  
\- Древесина, - ответил Диего. – Эта уже готовая, просушенная. Неделю назад должны были отгрузить, но я ни х-х…черта не успеваю сам. А Мэнни, болван бестолковый, управлять погрузчиком не умеет. Ну а Сид, сама видела, у нас возится с бумажками. Нам пиздец как нужен квалифицированный водитель.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнула Элли. - Покажи оборудование.

Она увидела погрузчик и едва не взвыла:  
\- Да он старше меня на двадцать лет!  
\- Какой уж есть, - буркнул Диего. – Летом новый купим, если не вылетим в трубу с этими простоями.  
Элли обошла отключенный погрузчик, внимательно рассматривая его. Потом подошла поближе и громко фыркнула, увидев ключи под рулем.  
\- Что? – оскорбленно спросил Диего. – У меня почти закончился обед.  
Элли сняла крышку и несколько секунд рассматривала проводку, кое-где обмотанную изолентой.  
\- Кто ремонтировал? – деловито спросила она.  
\- Ну я, допустим, - агрессивно ответил Диего. – А что?  
\- Ничего, молодец, толково, - похвалила Элли, вернула крышку на место и уселась на водительское место.

Диего, не ожидавший похвалы, удивленно вскинул брови. Элли выпрямилась и вздрогнула, заметив, что в дверях склада стоит хмурый Мэнни, все так же угрюмо набычившись и сложив руки на груди. У Элли задрожали руки, но она справилась с собой.

Просто вспомни, чему тебя учили, - подумала она. – И чем ты занималась три долбанных года в Монреале. Давай, девочка, не позволяй какой-то самовлюбленной свинье смутить тебя!

Ее руки, крепкие и сильные, задвигались почти без участия мозга, на одних рефлексах. Элли запустила двигатель, опробовала самую малую скорость, заставила погрузчик покрутиться на месте, сначала по часовой стрелке, потом против. Диего наблюдал за ней с ухмылкой. Мэнни – с мрачным неудовольствием. Кажется, его очень огорчило, что она в самом деле умеет управлять этой штукой.  
Элли подсунула вилочный захват под паллету на стеллаже, осторожно вытащила паллету, потом положила обратно.

\- Ну что? – спросила она, глядя на Диего.  
\- Заебись, - ответил тот, ухмыляясь. – Мэнни, мы ее берем, а ты свое несогласие можешь засунуть себе…  
Мэнни молча повернулся и ушел. Элли заглушила двигатель и автоматически выдернула ключ.  
\- Завтра с утра выходи на работу, Элли Рипли, - весело сказал Диего. – Иди к Сиду, подпиши там все бумажки. В девять я жду тебя на этом самом месте.  
Элли поскребла затылок.  
\- А ты уверен? – спросила она с сомнением. – Кто тут вообще хозяин?  
\- Вообще-то Мэнни, - осклабился Диего. – Но ты его не бойся. Он, конечно, будет изображать свирепую обидку, но работа твоя.

\- Да не будь ты таким дебилом! – не выдержал Мэнни, который, видимо, подслушивал под дверью и не утерпел.  
Он вернулся и ткнул в Элли пальцем.  
\- Ты ее знаешь? Я вот вообще не знаю! Да может у нее десяток судимостей!  
\- Не думаю, - поморщился Диего. – Для десятка девочка слишком молода, может, пара-тройка…  
\- У меня нет судимостей, - холодно ответила Элли, которой совершенно расхотелось тут работать.  
\- Ну, может у нее десяток детишек! – рявкнул Мэнни. – И одиннадцатый в пузе! Я из твоей зарплаты ее декретные буду вычитать!  
\- Детишек у меня нет, - сказала Элли прежде, чем Диего вякнул про пару-тройку. – И если ты еще раз ткнешь в меня пальцем, громозека, я его тебе сломаю.  
Мэнни осекся и поглядел на нее с изумлением.  
\- Это вам позарез нужен водитель, - холодно ответила Элли, глядя на него в упор. – А я себе где угодно работу найду, у вас тут вроде дефицит со специалистами в городе. Так что захлопни хлебало, борода, и пошел вон с моего пути.  
Диего присвистнул. Мэнни выглядел так ошарашено, словно с ним заговорила стойка с гаечными ключами.

Элли молча застегнула куртку, натянула шапку и зашагала к выходу.  
\- Эй, стой! – завопил Диего и догнал ее почти у самой двери.  
На шум выглянул Сид и удивленно заморгал, увидев, что Диего зажимает Элли у дверного косяка.  
\- Что это вы тут делаете?  
\- Слушай, ну перестань, - сказал Диего. – Манфред у нас немного несдержан на язык, но ты не злись, пожалуйста.  
Он мягко ворковал и потихоньку подталкивал Элли в теплый кабинет.

\- Завтра в девять, - повторил Диего, когда Элли ознакомилась с документами и выпила еще чашку чая. – Раньше не приходи, раньше я и сам не собираюсь сюда тащиться.  
\- Лодырь, - ответил Сид, колдуя над принтером. – Тунеядец. Я вот прихожу в восемь!  
\- Это твои проблемы, - равнодушно ответил Диего. – Мне, знаешь, есть чем заниматься по утрам… и с кем.  
Он ухмыльнулся и пошло подвигал густыми золотыми бровями. Сид презрительно фыркнул, отмахнулся и отвернулся. Но когда Элли случайно обернулась, она заметила, что Сид исподтишка смотрит на Диего тоскливым жадным взглядом. Элли сразу стало все понятно про эту парочку.

Ей стало жалко Сида. Он был такой дружелюбный, общительный… только какой-то совсем серенький. И волосы у него были бесцветные, мышиные, и мешковатая толстовка с длинными завязками у горла была серо-зеленая, и вообще в его внешности было что-то такое неброское, пройдешь мимо – и не вспомнишь. Глаза только хороши – большие, ясные и ласковые. Но такие, как вот этот Диего, они не ценят ласковые ясные глаза, им подавай кого-нибудь эффектного, яркого. Ботаники и гики, вроде Сида, всегда западают на красавчиков, и всегда больно получают по носу и самооценке.  
История эта была стара, как мир.

\- До завтра, крошка, - проговорил Диего, рассеянно поглядев на часы. – И учти, мы тебя найдем, если что. Городок тут маленький.  
\- Не угрожай мне, - хмыкнула она. – Я не из трусливых.  
\- Это я заметил, - улыбнулся Диего, повернулся к Сиду и сказал. – Прикинь, она пообещала выдрать Мэнни бороду, если он еще хоть раз поперек тявкнет.  
У Сида буквально отпала челюсть.  
\- Вранье! – фыркнула Элли. – Такого я не говорила.  
Сид сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Я просто пообещала переломать ему пальцы за хамство, - небрежно ответила Элли и улыбнулась, заметив, с каким уважением поглядел на нее Сид. – Ладно, ребятки, до встречи.  
\- Пока, Элли, - сказал Диего.  
Сид закивал и бросил ей еще одну конфету.

Элли натянула шапочку поплотнее, накинула сверху капюшон и вышла в белую пургу. Ее сразу же подхватило ветром и потащило в стену, но Элли сгорбилась, приподняла шарф почти до переносицы, сунула моментально замерзшие ладони в карманы и упрямо зашагала.  
Буря выла и свистела, в лицо то и дело швыряло сухим, колючим снегом. Элли почти бегом добежала до ближайшей улицы и прислонилась спиной к кирпичному дому, переводя дыхание. Тут ей метель была не страшна, каменные дома более-менее защищали ее от ветра, а на некоторых строениях, сверху, были козырьки, спасающие пешеходов от снега. Хотя не очень-то много было этих пешеходов. А может, они просто все растворились в этой молочно-снежной каше.

И это теперь наш дом, - с унынием подумала Элли. – На два года – так точно… а может и навсегда, если мы тут замерзнем к чертовой матери.

Ей стало ужасно жалко себя: она была еще так молода, и хотела бы посмотреть на мир, а в итоге застряла на неопределенное время на крайнем севере, в небольшом рабочем городке, среди таких вот мужланов и сволочей, как этот медно-рыжий великан. Потом Элли подумала о мелких, и ей стало их еще жальче. Им так чудесно жилось в Монреале, теплом и многолюдном. Как они приживутся среди этих бандитов и головорезов? Среди этой почти круглогодичной лютой снежной зимы?

Она, едва живая от холода и ветра, доползла до их коттеджа. Он двухкомнатный и одноэтажный, без гаража и подвала, стоял на отшибе, в конце улицы, поэтому внутри всегда было стыло. Дрожащие стекла пришлось заклеивать бумагой и скотчем.  
До них тут жили какие-то сезонники, и во время уборки Элли неожиданно нашла припрятанную пачку с травкой. Она обалдела от такой находки, и теперь боялась, что Крэш и Эдди тоже найдут какое-нибудь припрятанное дерьмо, а ей не скажут. Травку Элли распотрошила и вышвырнула за дверь, откуда ее тут же унесло вьюгой в бескрайнюю тундру.  
Один косячок Элли все-таки оставила себе, вот как чувствовала, что пригодится.

Она плотно закрыла дверь, включила отопление, отряхнула куртку от налипшего снега и повесила в тамбуре. Зубы начали стучать, пальцы снова заныли, под ногтями разлилась синева. Элли увидела свои перчатки, лежащие на самом видном месте – на коробках у кухни.  
Она выругалась и уже хотела было разбирать вещи, - надоело спотыкаться о тюки и коробки, - но поняла, что сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы сделать себе чашку горячего кофе. Она села на старенький, продавленный диван, оставшийся от прошлых жильцов, зажмурилась и подавила всхлип.

Комната постепенно прогревалась, морозные цветы на окнах бледнели. У Элли слипались глаза. В тишине тикали часы, за окнами рычала и хрипела вьюга, упрямо пытаясь выдавить стекла и ворваться в дом. Элли собралась с силами, тяжело встала и дошла до своей кровати. Вытащила из нычки в изголовье косяк и прикурила его от кухонной плиты. Спичек она в этом бардаке не нашла.  
Ей ужасно хотелось плакать, но Элли мужественно стискивала зубы, прикусывая бумагу. Ладони отогрелись и наконец-то перестали болеть. Элли поглядела на часы и решила, что полчаса покоя у нее есть, а потом нужно делать ужин, мелкие вернутся из школы, нужно разобрать вещи, навести порядок, а завтра….

Она задумалась. Положение ее было шаткое и какое-то непонятное. Она так и не поняла, нужно ли ей идти завтра к этим странным парням, возьмут ли ее на работу, или нет. Наверное, стоило еще раз пройтись по городку и поискать место получше. Но, насколько Элли могла судить, если кто-то здесь и требовался, так это, в массе своей, официантки и проститутки. Элли как-то не улыбалось ни первое, ни второе. А еще ей совершенно не хотелось больше встречаться с такими вот свиньями, как этот Мэнни, и выслушивать пренебрежительные оценки своей компетенции.  
Городок-то был на краю света, небольшой и замкнутый, и Элли уже сообразила, что здесь свои порядки, и законы всем этим уродам не писаны, они сами себе закон.

Она вздохнула, затянулась – и едва не поперхнулась дымом, услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь. Близнецы ввалились в дом: раскрасневшиеся, веселые, в пятнистых шарфах. Ну прямо не мальчишки, а парочка игривых опоссумов.  
Прятать сигарету было поздно, так что Элли сделала строгое лицо и сразу сказала:  
\- Нет.  
Эдди захлопнул рот. Крэш приуныл.

Они торопливо выбрались из курток, обсели ее с двух сторон и принялись заглядывать в глаза.  
\- Эл, что случилось? – спросил Эдди, подергав ее за клубнично-рыжую прядку, выбившуюся из прически.  
\- Ничего, - ответила она. – Я нашла работу.  
\- Это здорово? – осторожно переспросил Крэш.  
\- Угу, - ответила она, перегнулась и безжалостно потушила сигарету о покоробленную столешницу, потом обхватила мальчишек за шеи и притянула к себе. – Натворили чего-нибудь?  
\- Не, - быстро сказал Эдди. – Мы были паиньками.  
\- Да тут все скучные какие-то, - сморщил нос Крэш. – И одни малолетки вокруг...  
\- Прикинь, Эл! – перебил его Эдди. – В школе тридцать человек! Всего тридцать, Элли! Можешь себе такое представить?  
Элли хмыкнула.  
\- Мальчики, - сказала она. – Я вас прошу, продержитесь хотя бы неделю без вызовов к директору, ладно? У нас денег осталось впритык.  
Они вдруг переглянулись, и эти переглядки ей совершенно не понравились.

\- Мальчики, - сказала Элли стальным тоном. – Без глупостей.  
\- Хорошо, - мягко ответил Эдди, погладив ее по руке. – Мы не будем.  
«Мы тебе не скажем» - вот что это обозначало на самом деле.

\- Пожалуйста, не торгуйте наркотиками, оружием и собой, - устало попросила Элли. – Мы пока не умираем с голода, но взнос копам за вас обоих сразу я внести не смогу.  
\- В этой дыре есть копы? – усомнился Крэш.  
\- В любой дыре есть копы, - с многоопытным видом бывалого уголовника ответил Эдди.  
Элли захихикала.  
Ее не то разобрало джоинтом, не то просто стало смешно, потому что Эдди был мелкий, темноволосый, хорошенький, с мелкими белыми зубками, и в тюряге, разумеется, никогда не сидел. Даже на ночь в участке не оставался, несмотря на свои хулиганские наклонности. Элли бы скорее сдохла, чем позволила братишке оставаться за решеткой.

\- Давайте не будем так сразу знакомиться с местными легавыми? – предложила она. – Нам совсем не нужно, чтобы вы светились в полицейской базе, сами знаете.  
Близнецы кивнули. Это они отлично знали.  
\- Да тут, наверное, до сих пор поклоняются Пентиуму, - сказал Эдди.  
\- И Бэйсику, - захохотал Крэш. – Небось, в школе наши телефоны приняли за Тэтрис!  
\- Придурки, - вздохнула Элли.  
Близнецы принялись идиотничать, прикидываться, будто пляшут с бубнами, вызывая дух вай-фая. Элли помассировала переносицу.

\- Так, - сказала она, прерывая это безудержное веселье. – Мальчики, мне завтра рано вставать, так что давайте разберем уже вещи, и я пойду спать.  
\- Да мы и сами можем, - убедительно сказал Крэш.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Элли. – Только я потом ничегошеньки не найду, знаю я вас!  
Она поднялась, выбросила за порог сигарету, убедившись, что вьюга унесла ее в ночь. Когда она вернулась, близнецы уже, - ну да, кто бы сомневался, - распаковали ноутбуки, и пытались подключиться к сети.

\- Это – потом! – строго сказала Элли. – Сначала посуду.  
Крэш сморщил нос. Эдди громко засопел. Но спорить они не стали, покладисто пошли за ней и принялись открывать коробки.  
\- Эл, - вдруг спросил Эдди. – А мы здесь надолго?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответила она. – Как получится.  
Крэш кивнул, взгляд у него стал серьезным и встревоженным. Эдди безрадостно усмехнулся и щелкнул его по уху.  
\- Смотри не написай в постельку, малыш.  
Крэш щелкнул зубами, едва не отхватив Эдди палец.  
\- Да это было всего-то один раз! – сказал он возмущенно. – Мне было шесть лет! Ты никогда не забудешь?  
\- Неа, - честно ответил Эдди. – Это была моя постель, чувак! Моей злопамятности нет предела.  
\- Эдди, успокойся, - машинально ответила Элли и выругалась, увидев, что несколько тарелок разбилось при транспортировке.

\- Ой, - сказал Эдди, заглянув в осколки. – Элли, может, перейдем на железные миски, а?  
\- Тебя первого переведем, - огрызнулся Крэш. – Я даже маркером подпишу, что бы ты мимо своей мисочки не пробежал. Молодец, Эдди, хороший песик!  
\- Крэш, успокойся, - сказала Элли.  
\- Я сам тебя маркером подпишу! – пообещал Эдди. – На лбу тебе, знаешь?! Напишу твое настоящее имя! Ссыкло!  
Крэш остановился, отложил пакеты с носками и бельем Элли, - эта коробка каким-то образом попала на кухню, - засучил рукава и приготовился давать по шее. Элли молча растащила их и отвесила каждому подзатыльник.  
\- Мудила, - громко прошипел Крэш.  
\- Ссыкло, - просвистел Эдди.

Элли уже приготовилась снова вмешаться, но близнецы заткнулись, а через пару минут, совершенно забыв о сваре, принялись обсуждать одноклассников и каких-то задохликов из младших классов. Элли подозревала, что близнецы выбирают себе очередную жертву, чтобы измываться над ней. Но близнецы сошлись во мнении, что все вокруг какие-то бледные и дохлые, и так не интересно, и вообще, приехали они в какую-то задницу мира, где ничегошеньки занятного нет, и даже снег такой мерзкий, что из него и снежка не слепишь.

О-хо-хо, - подумала Элли, перестав слушать их перепалку. – Хотела бы я сама знать, мальчики, надолго ли мы тут застряли и что мы тут найдем на свои задницы?


	2. Chapter 2

В баре было накурено. Если здесь когда-нибудь и слышали о зале для некурящих, то, видимо, сочли шуткой. Вентиляция кое-как справлялась с сигаретным дымом, что поднимался к потолку, но горьковатый привкус табака все равно незримо витал между столиков, оседал на коже и волосах. 

Бак обычно не курил сигареты, но теперь ему тоже отчаянно захотелось покурить. Он покрутил головой, раздвинул пустые стаканы, сгрудившиеся на столе, и нашел сигаретную пачку Сида. Там обнаружилось несколько штук, одна была надломана. Ее Бак и взял.

Диего вернулся из туалета, посвежевший, с мокрыми волосами. Наверное, сунул голову в раковину. Ворот у его темной футболки намок, от Диего разило горьким одеколоном, сухим, смолистым деревом и крепким запахом мужского пота. Девчонки, что сидели за отдельным столиком в углу, оживились и зашушукались. Диего подмигнул самой грудастой, в розовой, полупрозрачной кофточке, но сел рядом с Сидом и от души потянулся - под футболкой проступили огромные, каменные мускулы.  
Сид посмотрел на него искоса, потом перевел взгляд на девчонок, улыбнулся и отсалютовал им стаканом.  
Сид пил джин, причем, за вечер выхлестал уже прилично. Глаза у него заблестели, а губы припухли, сразу придав его незлому лицу томную порочность, Сид казался хорошеньким и очень молоденьким. Бак бы, на месте Диего, Сида одного домой не пустил. Но Диего искал приключений, не замечая, что у него под боком.

Наконец Сид встал и, чуть покачивая бедрами, собрал пустые стаканы, подошел к бару и обменял их на полные. Бак лениво наблюдал за ним, потому что смотреть, как Диего флиртует и присматривает жертву на ночь было неинтересно. Все похождения Диего заканчивались одинаково – он получал свое и сваливал, и ни одна горячая киска не могла его удержать. Сид обменивался с какими-то парнями в клетчатых рубашках задиристыми шуточками, посмеивался и, наконец, оперся локтями на барную стойку, будто бы хотел удержать равновесие. Его серая, длинная рубашка чуть задралась, обнажив узкие бедра и симпатичную задницу, обтянутые узкими штанами.  
Парни с дальнего столика, не то строители, не то шахтеры, которых Бак толком не знал, заинтересовались. Диего тоже соизволил обратить внимание и похлопал по столу, подзывая Сида.  
Сид забрал поднос и вернулся обратно, а вместе с ним пришел и Мэнни, взъерошенный и злющий. В его бороде и густых рыжих волосах таял снег, видать, Мэнни бросил машину и топал пешком, наверное, собирался напиться. 

Мэнни тут принялся жаловаться на девчонку, которую сам же взял на работу. Диего лениво поддакивал, хотя скорее защищал, чем осуждал. Его больше забавляло то, что Мэнни едва не кипит от злости. Бак забрал свой стакан с виски, благодарно кивнув Сиду. Тот очаровательно улыбнулся, показав выступающие передние зубы. Глаза у Сида были блудливые, в них плясали желтые искорки. 

Бак забрал еще одну сигарету, поболтал стаканом, пока лед не подтаял, и выпил двумя большими глотками. На несколько секунд ему стало хорошо, внутри потеплело, хоть табачная горечь и щипала потрескавшиеся от мороза губы. Бак ненадолго расслабился, откинул голову назад, позволяя рокоту смеха и разговоров накатить, словно волне. Несколько минут он бездумно слушал этот ровный гул, из которого иногда вырывались женские вскрики, и поглядывал на барную стойку, где выстроились ровными шеренгами разноцветные бутылки. Из-за зеркала позади бутылок казалось, что выпивки в два раза больше, чем есть. Хотя, может, у него двоилось в глазу - Бак толком не выспался, спустившись вниз с гор.  
Туристов в сезоне было мало, Бак почти все время бездельничал, спал и пинал хуй, и как-то незаметно для себя истосковался по обществу. Но теперь он пожалел, что не остался дома хотя бы на один вечер. И, наверное, не стоило так надираться.

Он сел ровно, потряс головой, но в глазу все равно двоилось. От шума и звона начала болеть голова, тупо ныли виски, а шрам поперек левой глазницы пульсировал глухой, застарелой болью. 

В духоте Бака начало штормить. Он торопливо отставил почти пустой стакан, где виски плескался на донышке среди подтаявшего льда. Диего покосился в его сторону, но промолчал. Диего как-то больше посматривал на Сида, а тот, уже не скрываясь, строил глазки бородатому парню из компании строителей-шахтеров. Мэнни по-прежнему бухтел. Бак сделал сочувствующее лицо, хотя ему было наплевать. У него закружилась голова, сильно захотелось на воздух.  
Сид вытащил сигарету из пачки, томно и кокетливо обхватил губами, намекая, что эти губы могут раскрываться и шире. Диего громко фыркнул, Сид, не обращая на него внимания, пощелкал зажигалкой и затянулся, выдохнул дым распухшим, вишневым ртом.

\- Не позорься, - предложил Диего, толкнув Сида плечом. – У парня наверняка жена и трое детишек в Оттаве.  
\- И что? – Сид пожал плечами и сверкнул улыбкой. – Я же не замуж за него собрался.  
Диего прищурил зеленые глаза. Бак хмыкнул. Его начало забавлять то рвение, с которым Диего пытался обратить на себя внимание Сида, стоило Сиду отвлечься на кого-то другого. 

Диего даже себе не признавался, что его к Сиду чертовски тянет. Как же, он же «свободный человек», он же «тигр-одиночка», «сам себе вожак», и прочее дерьмо, которое, по мнению Бака, скрывало неуверенность в себе. Диего был из тех парней, что отчаянно боялись влюбиться и привязаться.  
А еще Диего отлично знал, что Сид к нему нервно дышит, и плевать на это хотел. А вот стоило Сиду отвлечься, так Диего чувствует себя оскорбленным - как же, не вокруг него танцуют вприсядку.

Мэнни даже не заметил, что его перестали слушать. Он все не мог угомониться, бубнил и бубнил о девчонке, что пришла к ним работать. Дескать, и смотрит она не так, и говорит дерзко, и дышит неправильно, и вообще сущая рыжая ведьма, и он такого не потерпит. 

Бак щелкнул языком, откинулся назад и снова запрокинул голову. Потолок тут же закружился по спирали. Бак торопливо выпрямился - еще не хватало, чтобы его вывернуло наизнанку.  
Диего встал и забрал опустевшие стаканы, ушел к барной стойке, а Сид тут же принялся снова строить глазки и невербально флиртовать.

\- Серьезно? – не выдержал Бак. – Ты собираешься уйти с этим парнем?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Сид, не прекращая улыбаться. – Что вы пристали? Я хочу развеяться.  
\- Развейся со мной? – негромко предложил Бак, зная, что Мэнни не услышит в этом гуле, а Диего далеко.  
Сид покосился на него и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ты пьян, - ответил он. – Тебе бы поспать.  
\- Как хочешь, - не обидевшись, ответил Бак.  
Он и сам знал, что алкоголь будит в нем зверя, сметая социальные рамки. Сид обычно терпел и засосы, и укусы, и нечаянные синяки. Не возникал и не дулся, но однажды, когда Бак реально нажрался и искусал его до крови, Сид все-таки высказал свое справедливое «фе». Плечи и бедра у него тогда были красно-лиловые, кое-где сочилось кровью.  
\- Я так больше не хочу, - сказал ему тогда Сид, и на его лице остались следы от слез. Бак как-то разом протрезвел, заметив эти сухие дорожки. – Пьяный больше не приходи, ладно? Я думал, ты мне горло вырвешь.  
Бак в какой-то момент тоже так думал, вообще-то.

Он отодвинулся и поглядел на Мэнни. Тот наконец замолчал и перевел дух, тоскливо посмотрел в пустой стакан, который Диего забыл забрать или не заметил. 

\- Так что, девочка плохо работает? – спросил Бак. – Не справляется?  
\- Справляется, - кисло ответил Мэнни. – Только пиздит много. Вот же ведьма!  
\- Отлично она работает, - сказал Диего, подставив на столик поднос. – И не болтает. Я, знаете ли, обожаю людей, которые мало болтают.  
Сид не обратил внимания на эту подколку, он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и запрокинул голову, показав кусочек горла и край тонкой ключицы.

\- Мне хватает и этого пиздливого трепла, - сказал Диего, мерзко похрустев костяшками.  
\- Сам такой, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Сид. – Это ты у нас обожаешь журчание собственного голоска, верно?  
\- Херня! – оскорблено ответил Диего.  
Он подвинул Сиду бокал с ярко-синим приторно-сладким напитком.  
\- Держи и захлопнись.  
\- Ага, спасибо, - рассеянно ответил Сид, даже не повернувшись к нему.  
Парень, которому он строил глазки, кажется, уже собирался подойти к ним. Физиономия у Диего стала хищной и неприятной, глаза блеснули, верхняя губа чуть вздернулась, показав полоску белоснежных зубов. Диего наклонился, перегнулся через Сида и уперся ладонью в подлокотник диванчика, где устроился Сид, собственнической и слишком интимной позой показывая всему бару свои права на Сида.

\- Я тебе сейчас твой вонючий коктейль на голову вылью, - пообещал Диего, мурлыкая Сиду почти на ухо. Сид повернулся и посмотрел на него расширенными глазами, невольно облизнулся, вжимаясь спиной в диван. Диего издевательски чмокнул его в кончик носа, и выпрямился, бросив на поскучневшего строителя-шахтера хмурый взгляд.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь! – огорчился Сид, подтянув к себе бокал. - Ну зачем надо было это делать?  
Диего сверкнул улыбкой и снова похрустел костяшками. Еще бы ногтем в зубах поковырял, дикарь.  
Мэнни, понаблюдав за этой пантомимой, вздохнул и закатил глаза. Потом оживился, сел ровно и помахал кому-то рукой. Бак проследил его взгляд и заметил у двери рыжую вертлявую шлюшку, Скрэтти, которая тоже приветливо помахала Мэнни. 

\- До завтра, парни, - быстро сказал Мэнни, встал и подошел к Скрэтти. Она доставала макушкой ему до груди, поэтому Мэнни наклонился, а девчонка встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. Выглядело это умилительно и даже трогательно.  
Потом Мэнни, ухмыляясь, схватил Скрэтти, закинул себе на плечо, словно котенка, и вместе с ней ушел из бара. 

Диего хмыкнул.  
\- А наш Манфред падок на рыженьких, - сказал он одобрительно. – Элли тоже рыжая, он говорил?  
\- Неоднократно, - фыркнул Бак. – Я смотрю, эта ловкая барышня здорово стукнула нашего друга по макушке.  
\- Куда она его только не стукнула! – засмеялся Сид. – Ты бы слышал, как они ругаются! Стены дрожат!  
\- О, - Диего тоже улыбнулся. – Да уж.

Он вдруг посерьезнел и выпрямился.  
\- Ладно, парни, - сказал он, глядя поверх плеча Бака. – Мне пора. До завтра, Сид.  
Он встал, провел ладонью по золотистым волосам и ушел к барной стойке, куда как раз подошла эффектная блондинка.  
\- Скот, - вздохнул Сид, обернувшись и тоже увидев Ширу, красивую, высокую, с длинными светлыми волосами. Диего хорошо с ней смотрелся на самом деле, даже Сид, несмотря на личную заинтересованность, это признавал. 

\- Диего все еще путается с этой девкой? – нахмурился Бак. – Опасная дамочка. Я слышал, что она часто крутится в компашке Гатта.  
\- А сам не видишь? – огрызнулся Сид, уставившись в свой бокал. – Путается.  
\- Ну однажды доиграется, - покачал головой Бак. – У этой мадам ни стыда, ни совести.  
\- Можно подумать, его интересуют ее стыд или совесть, - горько сказал Сид. – Его совсем другое интересует.  
Бак помолчал, потом шутливо дернул Сида за воротник рубашки.  
\- Проводить тебя домой? – спросил он, погладив Сида по руке.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я еще посижу.

Бак кивнул ему, допил свой виски, забрал куртку и вышел на улицу. Вьюга улеглась, но слежавшийся снег потрескивал от мороза, хрустел под тяжелыми ботинками. На беспросветно черном небе застыла белая, идеально округлая луна, она была такой яркой, что затмевала звезды.  
Бак застегнул куртку, неспешно намотал на лицо шарф, оставив на виду только глаз. Натянул капюшон до самой уцелевшей брови, шрам на месте левой брови все равно холода не чувствовал. 

Ноги сами понесли его к концу улицы. Там, если идти через мостик над замерзшим ручьем, через три поворота и два больших многоквартирных дома, жил Руди Барионикс. Бак ужасно хотел его увидеть, он очень соскучился по Руди. Хотя бы постоять под окнами, среди сосен, и посмотреть на его высокую, худую тень, упавшую на оконное стекло. Или подняться на его этаж и, сидя на холодных бетонным ступеньках, просто послушать, как он ходит внутри, звенит посудой, разговаривает по телефону или смотрит какое-нибудь кино.  
Но Бак к нему не пошел. 

Он, хоть и протрезвел на холоде, но за себя не ручался. Он почти неделю не видел Руди и мог сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Например, постучать в его дверь и взять Руди за руку. Или полезть к нему с поцелуями. Наговорить восторженных глупостей. Все испортить, словом.  
Бак, конечно, не мог прямо так с уверенностью утверждать, что продвинулся за эти долгие месяцы в завоевании своей принцессы, но… не хотелось ему все портить. Слишком уж тяжело ему дались и эти маленькие победы.  
Он вдохнул морозный, сладкий воздух, решительно повернулся в другую сторону, и зашагал домой, пытаясь обогнать луну. 

Он жил в старом квартале, где дома были с толстыми стенами, и кое-где на лестничных площадках осталась облупившаяся лепнина. В лучшем случае ее просто не замечали, в худшем – давно расписали непристойными граффити. 

Его двухкомнатная квартира, аскетически пустая и чистая, прилично выстыла. Бак включил отопление, решительно разделся, постукивая зубами от холода, стряхнул с себя остатки опьянения и зашел в ванную. На белую ванну даже смотреть было холодно. Бак почесал затылок, переминаясь босыми ногами по кафелю, и решил, что утром успеет быстро принять душ и обсохнуть, когда комната достаточно прогреется за ночь.

Он подошел к высоко вбитой перекладине, подпрыгнул и крепко схватился ладонями. Подтянулся раз и другой, разминая мышцы, закусил крестик и жетон, чтобы не мешали, и принялся ритмично подтягиваться.  
Тренировка его согрела. Бак подтягивался, зависая наверху на напряженных руках, и лениво размышлял. С утра надо послать Руди цветы, белые и нежные, как его волосы, как его белоснежная кожа, в прожилках голубых вен… смена продлится сутки, если ничего не случится, хорошо бы, ничего не случилось… надо вытащить Сида в кино, или погулять с ним вдоль озера, Сид выглядит подавленно, наверное, устал… кто-то из парней просил заменить его, жена на неделе собралась рожать.  
У Бака жены не было, и дома его никто не ждал, - он даже собаку не завел, хоть и мечтал о ней в детстве, - так что обычно охотно брал себе чужие смены. Пусть потом он шатался от усталости и засыпал, как убитый, но это всяко лучше, чем сидеть одному в четырех стенах и бесконечно смотреть на фотографии прекрасного, недостижимого Руди. 

Бак завис в высшей точке, ощутив, как подрагивают руки, и спрыгнул на пол. В комнате за это время стало теплее. Он даже вспотел. Бак обтерся влажным полотенцем, включил почти разряженный ноутбук и заказал цветы для Руди.  
Потом он несколько секунд рассматривал свое утомленное лицо в зеркале. Правой брови почти не осталось, так, пучок темных волос над длинным толстым шрамом поперек глазницы. Бак нежно погладил этот шрам кончиком пальца.  
Шрам оставил Руди. Бак отлично помнил, как Руди прикасался своими длинными, прохладными пальцами, ощупывая подживающий шов.

Руди чертовски шел белый врачебный халат. Руди вообще все чертовски шло, он был очень красивый – с красными, чуть раскосыми глазами, тонкими, почти малиновыми губами и снежно-белыми волосами. И брови, и ресницы, и волоски на руках – все у него было белое-белое. У Бака крыша ехала от сочетания этого сливочного великолепия с розовой кожей, покрытой сеточкой голубых и лиловых вен.  
Бак готов был вылизать Руди от головы до пяток, чтобы узнать вкус каждого сантиметра кожи. Он хотел бы покрыть каждый дюйм худого тела Руди засосами и кровоточащими укусами, пометить так, что бы Руди был целиком и полностью его. Бак бы целовал пальцы его ног, он бы прижимал холодные ладони Руди к своему лицу, сосал бы его длинные, тонкие пальцы и ловил губами его дыхание. 

Он повернулся к стене и несколько секунд блуждал взглядом по фотографиям, и четким, и размытым. Раньше Бак печатал их в центре, но потом решил, что проще купить себе цветной принтер. Теперь у него было столько фотографий Руди, сколько душа могла пожелать. Это было его сокровище.  
Руди во врачебном халате. Руди в длинном черном пальто, высокий, стройный и худой. Руди в солнцезащитных очках морщит нос. Руди пьет горячий шоколад, держа стаканчик черными перчатками, господи, какие у него длинные и тонкие, аккуратные, фантастические пальцы.

Бак подошел поближе и прикоснулся лбом к стене, там, где на фотографии была ладонь Руди. Он бы все на свете отдал, лишь бы Руди положил ладонь на его плечо. Хотя бы ударил, хоть бы отпихнул, но прикоснулся, обратил внимание. Заметил.

Через несколько минут Бак сумел опомниться и отойти от стены.  
\- День триста сорок шестой, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Принцесса все еще не завоевана.  
Потом он улыбнулся, потому что в принципе не умел сдаваться, с нежностью погладил Руди с фотографии по щеке и принялся готовиться ко сну.

Бак машинально проверил рабочий рюкзак, поставил его у двери, чтобы утром не споткнуться. Вытащил из карманов куртки мусор – ненужные чеки и какие-то обрывки он выбросил, мелочь сгреб и закинул в стеклянную банку, стоявшую на тумбе в прихожей. В верхнем кармане нашлись патроны от штурмовой винтовки. Бак несколько секунд глупо на них смотрел, пытаясь понять, откуда они взялись, и сколько уже тут лежат. Потом он вспомнил, что встретил днем, возле лесопилки Мэнни, двух мелких пацанов, лет шестнадцати, не больше. 

Пацанята, черноволосые близнецы со шкодливыми мордашками, где-то раздобыли патроны и пытались придумать, куда их применить. Бак помог им с нелегким выбором – патроны отобрал, по шеям не надавал, хотя мог, когда мальчишки начали залупаться. Вместо патронов он подарил им охотничье ожерелье из когтей медведя и подвеску с медвежьими клыками. Побрякушки он смастерил сам, пока сидел в горах, зверея от безделья. Патроны он закинул в карман – и совершенно про них забыл.  
Надо завтра занести в оружейный магазинчик и отдать их Быстрому Тони, наверняка, пацаны поживились именно у него. Надо бы вообще проверить – сперли они эти боеприпасы, или Тони продал несовершеннолетним боевые патроны к винтовке. 

Бак переоделся в чистую майку и пижамные штаны, лег в постель, накрывшись одеялом до ушей и хлопнул по кнопке прикроватной лампы. Вместе с навалившейся темнотой остатки опьянения накатили головокружительной волной - потолок стремительно раскрутился, люстра мерцала хрустальными бликами, по окнам упорно ползли морозные узоры. Луна не могла достать до постели, та стояла в тени, но сонно моргающий Бак видел, что лунные квадраты медленно наползают на его одежду, прокуренную и пропитанную запахами бара, сваленную посредине комнаты. 

Бак спохватился, выбрался из теплой кровати, стуча зубами, и достал из кармана куртки телефон. Ему пришло сообщение о том, что его заказ на букет белых роз принят и обрабатывается. Сид написал, что успешно добрался домой, и что Диего – мудак. Банк прислал сообщение о списании с баланса.  
От Руди не было ничего. Руди никогда не писал. Но Бак часто перечитывал единственную смс, которую Руди ему прислал, еще давно, до первого свидания: «В семь? Ок».

Больше Руди ничего ему не написал. После этого неудачного свидания Руди вообще его избегал. Бак закрыл глаза и вспомнил ощущение прохладных, шершавых губ под своими губами. Кромку острых зубов. Легкое дыхание с привкусом мятной жвачки. Напряженные, худые плечи под его хваткой.  
Это было драгоценное воспоминание – единственный поцелуй, который Бак сумел вырвать у Руди. Краденое счастье.

\- Не прикасайтесь ко мне, - сказал ему тогда Руди, когда Бак, шальной от счастья, его выпустил. – Больше никогда не приближайтесь ко мне.  
Он не сумел вырваться из хватки, терпеливо дождался, пока Бак отлипнет от него и выпустит, и тогда брезгливо попятился, натянул перчатки и ушел, застегивая на ходу длинное пальто.

Бак все испортил. Он был пьян и жалок. Нервничал. Он из шкуры выпрыгивал, чтобы понравиться. Он все сломал, все разрушил, растоптал чужое доверие и собственное будущее. Но, господи, сколько он еще будет нести наказание? Как же это тяжело. Как же это мучительно – захлебываться от неразделенной любви и не иметь возможности… даже видеть чаще, чем раз в неделю, слышать его голос, касаться его холодной, гладкой кожи. И даже не сметь мечтать о большем.

Бак взял телефон и, как обычно, написал: «Сладких снов, Руди». Это было ему дозволено. Руди жестко оговорил, что не желает, чтобы ему звонили. И не желает видеть Бака чаще, чем раз в неделю, иначе вызовет полицию. Но против смс Руди не возражал. Может, он их даже не читал.  
«Спокойной ночи, мой прекрасный», - написал Бак, нежно погладив потемневший экран мобильного. Он надеялся, что Руди ощутит его нежность, его почитание и любовь. Баку очень хотелось, что бы Руди знал, как Бак его ценит.

Он отложил телефон, накрылся одеялом с головой и заставил себя заснуть. Это было легко - алкоголь дурманил голову, расслаблял. Бак вообще-то крайне редко выпивал: с его безумным рабочим графиком он никогда не знал, где и как закончится день, и редко позволял себе культурный отдых в баре. Но обычно ЧП случались летом, когда приезжали беспечные туристы, а зимой сезон был спокойнее, зимой наведывались опытные ребята, адреналиновые наркоманы, профессиональные спортсмены, которые если и рисковали головой всерьез – то скорее по неудачному стечению обстоятельств, а не по собственной безалаберности и тупости.  
Зимой можно было спокойно посидеть в баре, наблюдая за многолетним, безнадежным планом завоевания строптивого Диего. Диего как-то не спешил завоевываться, но Сид тоже не унывал. 

Бак заснул. Луна, наконец, жадно доползла до его одежды, поглотила неопрятный ком целиком и поползла дальше, заливая пустую спальню равнодушным зимним белым светом.


	3. Chapter 3

Скрэт сидел на подоконнике на лестничной площадке, нахохлившись и подтянув ворот грязно-желтой куртки до ушей. Он нервно курил, то и дело пытаясь согреть стынущим дымом озябшие пальцы. Его длинные, худые ноги доставали носками до пола, неприятно шаркали, рисуя какие-то фигуры. Иногда Скрэт постукивал потертой кроссовкой по холодному бетону, время от времени оборачивался через плечо и поглядывал на быстро темнеющее небо.

Скрэтти поправила прическу, натянула кокетливую вязаную шапку и одернула короткую курточку. Клиент попался придурочный – поставил ее рачком и все время дергал за волосы, словно хотел сорвать с нее скальп. От этого дерганья у нее начала болеть голова, болела кожа на затылке. 

Скрэт увидел ее и мигом вскочил на ноги, подошел поближе, поглядывая диковатыми золотистыми глазами, обведенными почти черными синяками.  
\- Дай сигарету, - потребовала Скрэтти.   
Скрэт тут же послушался, вытащил сигарету, прикурил и отдал. Потом скользнул за ее плечо и принялся массировать ей загривок. Его ледяные пальцы ощущались щекотно, но приятно, головная боль отступила и растворилась.

\- На сегодня все? – спросил Скрэт, глуховато и хрипло.   
Он всегда был простужен.   
\- На сегодня – да, - согласилась Скрэтти.  
Она блаженно зажмурилась на последней затяжке, потом посмотрела на Скрэта, ухмыльнулась и потушила сигарету о его руку. Скрэт охнул и заскрипел зубами, но терпеливо снес очередное издевательство. Он всегда терпел.  
Скрэтти застегнула курточку до горла, потрепала Скрэта по щеке и приказала:  
\- Пойдешь со мной.

Впрочем, ее планы сменились еще до того, как они спустились вниз.   
\- Отведешь меня к себе, - приказала она.  
У ее дома могли поджидать парни Гатта, а Скрэтти на самом деле не любила групповой секс, хотя, конечно, умела изображать удовольствие от него. К Скрэту эти ублюдки не сунутся, со Скрэта нечего взять. А ее рабочий день закончился, и работать сверхурочно, еще и бесплатно, она вовсе не желала. 

Он сунул руки в карман и глухо кашлянул. Зашагал рядом, приноравливаясь к ее шагу. Скрэт всегда ходил быстро, но она-то не могла спешить на высоких каблуках, увязала в снегу. В конце концов Скрэту надоело семенить посреди снежных заносов, он молча повернулся и подставил спину. Скрэтти, не смущаясь, запрыгнула ему на загривок, обняла за шею и прильнула к его спине. Скрэт был болезненно горячим, словно живая батарея, страдающая хроническим гриппом. Он безропотно тащил ее, огибая сугробы, один раз наступил на скользкий лед и пошатнулся, но удержал ее и удержался сам. 

Наконец, когда уже совсем стемнело и Луна выкатилась на небо, они дошли до его дома, свернули в окраины. Через три многоэтажки начинались склады, а за ними – шахты, рабочие и заброшенные. Оттуда ветер доносил жалобное завывание вьюги. Звук был высокий и неприятный, словно выло от боли живое и довольно злобное существо. Скрэтти никогда не попадала ночью в район шахт, да как-то и не стремилась. 

Скрэтти спрыгнула со спины Скрэта, поправила перекрутившуюся задом наперед юбку.   
\- Будешь ужинать? – спросил Скрэт, остановившись перед освещенной витриной китайской еды на вынос.   
\- Буду, - буркнула Скрэтти, у которой во рту до сих пор оставался вкус спермы.   
От запаха лапши и мясного бульона у нее сжался желудок. Она вдруг поняла, что зверски голодна.

Скрэт порылся в карманах куртки, наскреб мелочь и, не считая, положил на пластиковую тарелочку. Скрэтти тоже проверила кармашки и добавила пару монет.   
\- Поднимайся, - предложил Скрэт. – Я сейчас.  
Он повернулся к улыбчивому китайцу, - Скрэтти никогда их не различала, - и принялся хрипло, но уверенно лопотать на визгливом, неразборчивом языке. Китаец, впрочем, его отлично понимал и отвечал с такими же мяукающими интонациями.  
Скрэтти улыбнулась. Она уже привыкла к тому, что Скрэт умеет удивлять. Если бы не умел – она бы давно потеряла к нему интерес.

Она пошлепала наверх, крепко держась ладонью за перила. Однажды она чуть не покатилась кубарем с лестницы, зацепившись шпилькой каблука за щербатую ступеньку. Чуть шею себе не свернула, и каблук сломала. Теперь, правда, горели все лампочки на лестничных пролетах. Наверное, Сид, который тоже был ужасно неуклюжим, обеспокоился. А еще вероятней – рыжий красивый котан, который таскался к Сиду днем и ночью. Сид-то был чем-то похож на Скрэта – масса романтики, никакой практичности.

Скрэт догнал ее у входной двери. Он прижимал к груди пластиковые контейнеры от которых шел божественный аромат. Этот запах горячей еды моментально растекся по пустой, холодной комнате. Скрэтти подошла к открытому окну, смахнула снег с подоконника и закрыла окно на задвижку. Потом сбросила туфли и забралась в кровать, даже не снимая куртку. Скрэт притащил из кухни поднос, положил его на кровать и выставил туда контейнеры.   
Он скинул свою бледно-желтую куртку, повесил ее на спинку стула и ушел на кухню. Через пару минут там начал урчать чайник. Что-то звякнуло, запахло спиртом, но этот запашок был слабым и не перебивал мясной дух китайской лапши и жареных грибов.

Скрэтти разломала палочки и принялась жадно ужинать, невольно прислушиваясь к звяканью из кухни. Скрэт вышел через несколько минут, пытаясь ленивыми, смазанными движениями раскатать обратно рукав рубашки. Зрачки у него расширились, губы подрагивали в слабой улыбке. 

\- Мой чай, - напомнила Скрэтти.  
Скрэт несколько секунд смотрел на нее с удивлением и восторгом, как на прекрасное видение. Он, видимо, уже забыл, что она сидит в его стылой постели, и решил, что она ему мерещится. Он блаженно улыбнулся, покачиваясь на одном месте, как пьяный. Скрэтти бросила в него пустой коробкой, попав в плечо.   
\- Дурень! – прикрикнула она. – Где мой чай?!

Скрэт с удивлением поглядел на пол, перевел взгляд на коробку, упавшую на ребро, потом поглядел на Скрэтти и сообразил, чего она от него хочет.  
\- А! – сказал он хрипловато. – Сейчас.   
Он повернулся и ушел на кухню, и вернулся через пару минут, держа в руках горячую чашку, даже не чувствуя ее жара.   
\- Давай сюда, - смягчилась Скрэтти, поставила чашку на пол и отодвинула одеяло в сторону.   
Скрэт лег рядом, вытянулся своим длинным, худым телом. Закинул руки за голову и утомленно вздохнул. Его желтые, воспаленные глаза закрылись, губы разомкнулись. Скрэтти подвинулась и устроилась у него под боком – Скрэт был очень горячий.

\- Тебе оставить? – спросила она, поглядывая на вторую порцию лапши.  
Он промычал что-то невразумительное, должно быть, уже видел свои лакокрасочные сны.   
\- Тогда обойдешься, - решила Скрэтти, подвинула к себе вторую порцию и быстро умяла ее, ловко и аккуратно работая палочками. 

Она скинула пустые и ненужные контейнеры на пол, отпила из чашки немного коричневой, горькой бурды, которую Скрэт называл чаем. Впрочем, ее это окончательно согрело. Скрэтти подтянула одеяло выше, заползла на Скрэта всем телом, сунув ступни ему между ног, обняла его за плечи и прижалась щекой к его груди. Там у Скрэта что-то похрипывало и посвистывало. Эти больные звуки усыпляли. Скрэтти закрыла глаза и уже было совсем заснула, сморенная горячей едой и теплом, но тут дверь хлопнула, а по ее лицу пробежал прохладный сквозняк. Скрэт даже не дернулся.

\- Скрэт, слушай! – начал было Сид и остановился на пороге комнаты. – Ой, простите, ребята! Я помешал?  
\- Нет, - лениво ответила Скрэтти. – Здравствуй, зайчик.  
\- Привет, сладенькая, - улыбнулся Сид. – А что, Скрэт спит?  
Скрэтти села, опираясь на локоть, и посмотрела на Скрэта: тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, рыженькие ресницы подрагивали, на щеках разгорелся болезненный румянец. 

\- Да, Скрэт уже вне зоны доступа, - согласилась она. – А что ты хотел?  
Сид поднял повыше кастрюльку, которую крепко прижимал к себе.  
\- Я тут потушил кучу фрикаделек, - сказал он огорченно. – Думал, Диего завалится на ужин. А он чем-то занят. Но я один столько не осилю даже за два дня. Оставить вам?  
\- Оставь, - согласилась Скрэтти. – Ты золотко.  
Сид смущенно улыбнулся, поставил кастрюльку на подоконник, - холодильника у Скрэта не было, - и присел на край кровати. Скрэтти погладила его по щеке, ущипнула за ухо. Сид захихикал. 

\- Хочешь, я обогреватель принесу? – предложил Сид. – Вы же тут замерзнете насмерть!  
\- Нет, - отмахнулась она. – Все нормально.  
Скрэт глухо кашлянул. Кадык остро выступал из его горла, словно затерянный остров в океане. Рукав рубашки задрался, обнажив сухую, мускулистую руку. Черно-синие точки на внутренней части локтя кое-где воспалились. Вокруг мелких, бессвязных татуировок кожа казалась сухой, словно старая змеиная чешуя. 

Сид заботливо накрыл Скрэта одеялом и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - сказал он, встал и почесал густые серые волосы на затылке.  
\- Кстати, я видела утром твоего котана, - вспомнила Скрэтти.  
Сид поглядел на нее с недоверчивым удивлением.  
\- Да? – спросил он. – То есть… он был у тебя?  
\- Нет, - фыркнула Скрэтти. – Твой кошак не из тех, кто станет платить за секс.   
Сид кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Он терся с блондой из компании Гатта, - пояснила Скрэтти, сморщив нос. – От этой компашки на километр разит грязной уголовщиной. Ты бы держал своего красавчика на привязи.  
\- Разве я сторож брату своему? – грустно спросил Сид. – Да пусть трется, мне-то что?

Скрэтти только вздохнула. Сида ей было жалко - он был очень хороший и очень ласковый. Причем, насколько она могла судить, и рыжий кошак считал Сида своей территорией, но все это было как-то мутно и бессмысленно. Впрочем, у нее своих проблем хватало.

\- Ну, я тебя предупредила, - сказала она и снова устроилась у Скрэта под боком. – Вот увидишь, твой красавец куда-нибудь вляпается. Зачем только Гатта сюда занесло, так спокойно без него было.   
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Сид. – Мне тоже его компашка не нравится, какие-то странные они ребята, злые.  
\- Бандиты, - усмехнулась Скрэтти. – Они всегда такие.  
Она подтянула одеяло до носа и зажмурилась. Сид понял намек, помахал на прощание и ушел, закрыв дверь.

Посреди ночи Скрэтти проснулась от того, что кто-то гладил ее ноги. Она едва не заплакала от усталости и раздражения. Иногда ей и правда снилось, что ее все еще трахают, хотя на самом деле она спала одна. Но на этот раз это был не сон: горячие ладони с длинными, умелыми пальцами, трогали ее колени, поглаживали до щиколоток и обратно.  
\- Милый, спи, - сказала она наугад, надеясь, что этот парень, кто бы он ни был, уймется.  
К ее бедру прикоснулись губы, укололи щетиной. Скрэтти запустила руку под одеяло, нащупала короткие грязные волосы – и тут же поняла, что это Скрэт. Он вспомнила, где находится, и с кем, и разом успокоилась.

Скрэт сполз еще ниже, осторожно приподнял ее юбку и, отодвинув в сторону ниточку трусиков, припал жадным, сухим ртом между ее ножек. Скрэтти прикрыла глаза и устроилась удобней.   
Всегда находились парни, которые хотели полизать ее там. Их, видимо, заводило само осознание, что они отлизывают у проститутки. Но когда это делал Скрэт – это было совершенно другое дело. Скрэтти не стонала, не выгибалась красиво и вообще не шевелилась. Она не видела смысла принимать красивые позы или показательно стонать. Это же был Скрэт. С ним все было честно и не всегда красиво.   
По любви. 

Она закинула ноги ему на плечи и расслабилась. Скрэт старательно лизал и посасывал, сам он уже давно не мог возбудиться, но любил делать ей приятно. Потом, когда он устал, он лег щекой на ее живот и небрежно поцеловал в пупок.

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь? – спросила она, поглаживая его жесткие, нечесаные волосы.  
Скрэт помолчал, потом кивнул и выбрался из-под одеяла.  
Он достал стеклянную трубку для крэка, вытащил откуда-то пакет с веществами. Скрэтти, накрывшись одеялом, терпеливо ждала. Наконец, он подал ей трубку и сел рядом. Пока она курила, он поглаживал ее худенькую спину и яркие волосы, разлившиеся по лопаткам алой волной. 

\- Оставить? – спросила Скрэтти, которой стало хорошо и спокойно.  
Скрэт кивнул, наклонился, обхватил губами стеклянное горлышко и вдохнул. Глаза у него прояснились и тут же затуманились. Он вернулся в постель, повернулся на бок и долго кашлял. Скрэтти блаженствовала. Все тревоги отступили – холод, постоянная тянущая боль в простуженных и отбитых почках, зуд в замерзших ногах, все ее беды и страхи, все это уплыло. Скрэтти купалась в чистой эйфории, почти не ощущая, как Скрэт лихорадочно и бешено целует ее живот и лобок. Все это ее мало касалось. Вообще не интересовало.

Она лежала на подушке, такая маленькая и тоненькая, на серой простыне, с задранной юбочкой, с расстегнутой, перекрутившейся кофточкой. Она видела себя сверху и чуть сбоку, словно смотрела кино про Скрэтти. Рыжие волосы превратились в ржавую лужицу и капали с края кровати на пол, растекаясь по немытому линолеуму. Скрэт устроился в ее ногах, словно преданная собака. Он кашлял и горел от жара. Скрэтти слышала, как сжимаются и разжимаются его легкие, пористые и темные, как грязная губка для посуды.  
Потом ее отпустило и она уснула, сквозь сон ощущая, что Скрэт крепко, словно утопающий, обнимает ее ноги.


	4. Chapter 4

Сид совершенно не удивился, когда пришлось спускаться в подвал - бандиты, почему-то, всегда кучковались в темных, холодных подвалах. Как будто нельзя вершить свои темные делишки где-нибудь в офисе с отоплением и нормальным освещением.

Сид споткнулся о выщербленную ступеньку, взмахнул руками, вскрикнул от неожиданности и шлепнулся на Мэнни, шагающего впереди. Мэнни только громко, обреченно вздохнул и поставил его на ноги. Он привык.  
Нервный парень с вздернутым розовым носиком и воспаленными глазами наркомана, который их привел в это логово, захихикал, но промолчал.

В подвале оказалось неожиданно тепло – работало сразу три масляных обогревателя. Один стоял рядом с Диего, видимо, Гатт и его компашка не хотели, чтобы их ценный заложник подхватил насморк.  
Вообще-то, подвал был вполне обжитый: с вентиляцией, с большими лампами дневного света, даже с бильярдным столом. Сид даже как-то разочаровался, он-то представлял себе мох и плесень на стенах, сырость и подозрительные потеки, чугунные кандалы, вдетые в скобы и все такое…

Диего сидел в дальнем углу, где свет лампы рассеивался, становился тусклым. Диего примотали скотчем к стулу и зачем-то забрали ботинки. Сид не очень понял, зачем Гатту ботинки Диего. Но вот чему он точно не удивился, так это черной ленте скотча, пересекающей лицо Диего, разбитой брови и припухшей, глубокой ссадине на щеке. Диего умел доводить до белого каления. Доигрался.  
Сид только надеялся, что Диего просто получил пару раз по наглой морде, а не избит в мясо.

\- Живой он там? – скучающе спросил Мэнни, остановившись у входа.  
Он даже не стал расстегивать длинную шубу, несмотря на заблестевшие на висках капли пота. Вытащил из карманов несколько денежных пачек, туго перетянутых цветными резинками, и бросил на столик перед Гаттом.  
\- Тут десять тысяч, - сказал он. – Больше у нас нет.

Гатт медленно перевел взгляд на деньги, потом снова поглядел на Мэнни и неприятно оскалился. Сид решительно сунулся между двумя бандитами Гатта: толстяком с пропитым и парадоксально добродушным лицом, и еще одним нервным молодым наркоманом с красными глазами. У наркомана был несколько истеричный вид, но он был чуточку моложе того первого, что привел их сюда. Сид как-то не к месту подумал, что Скрэт бы отлично вписался в эту компашку, раз уж Гатт коллекционирует торчков.

Сида никто не остановил. Гатт на него вообще не смотрел, он больше посматривал Мэнни нехорошим взглядом. Шира, сидевшая на оттоманке, равнодушно подпиливала длинные зеленые ноготки стеклянной пилочкой. Она изящно скрестила длинные ножки, обтянутые черными чулками, и в строгой юбке до колен, с темно-красной помадой вообще выглядела как-то неуместно среди этой компании. Но Сид знал, что она – одна из них. И был практически уверен, что Шира спит с Гаттом. Возможно, даже по любви.  
Он подошел к Диего, взял его двумя пальцами под нижней челюстью и внимательно посмотрел на припухшую скулу и окровавленный подбородок. Шира отложила пилочку и громко хмыкнула, но Сид не обратил на нее внимание.

\- Ты идиот, - доходчиво сообщил он Диего. – Мы тебя предупреждали.  
Тот закатил глаза и что-то промычал в ответ.  
\- Мэнни, ему даже не стыдно! – громко позвал Сид. – Ты погляди на этого бессовестного!  
\- Было бы на что смотреть, - буркнул Мэнни, хмурясь и сутулясь. - Как будто я его не знаю.  
\- Мы говорили про тридцать тысяч, - холодно вмешался Гатт, откинувшись назад. – Тридцать, а не десять.  
\- У нас нет такой суммы, - терпеливо сказал Мэнни. – И никогда не было. Мы что, по-твоему, концерн «Кока-кола»?  
\- Какая жалость, - после тяжелой паузы проговорил Гатт. – Шира, дай мне нож.  
Она усмехнулась и встала, приподняла узкую юбку до стройных бледных бедер и небрежно вытащила из-под подвязки чулка остро заточенный нож. Передала его Гатту и села рядом с ним. В ее ядовито-зеленых глазах, цвета тропических трав, засверкали шаловливые искорки. Сид убедился во мнении, что она наверняка спит с Гаттом.

\- Какую треть своего дорогого друга вы хотите получить, ребятки? – спросил Гатт.  
\- Мне голову и член, если можно, - застенчиво попросил Сид.  
Мэнни недовольно взглянул на него, Диего возмущенно замычал и попытался пнуть его босой ногой.  
\- Нет, ну а что? – спросил у него Сид. – Можно подумать, мы тебя не предупреждали! Да тебе все говорили про эту… дамочку.  
Он покосился на Ширу. Та, небрежно привалившись плечом к широкой груди Гатта, ответила ему безмятежной улыбочкой. Сид в глубине души обзавидовался: дама-то мерзавка, конечно, и гадина та еще, но какая красавица! Пепельная блондинка, глаза – как зеленые изумруды, треугольное точеное личико и белые крепкие зубки. Ножки, талия, грудь… ну красивая же стерва. Не удивительно, что Диего по ней слюни пускал, как ненормальный.

\- Послушай, приятель, - спокойно сказал Мэнни. – Ты можешь изрезать нашего придурка, как кожуру на яблоке, но бабла у нас от этого не добавится. Мы и так собрали все, что смогли.  
\- Не поверишь, здоровяк, - ухмыльнулся Гатт, показав крупные белые зубы. – Когда придурки начинают кричать, то обычно оказывается, что можно раздобыть и еще чуточку.  
\- Не в нашем случае, - твердо сказал Мэнни.  
Гатт пожал плечами, встал и подошел к Диего, потянул того за спутанные, золотисто-рыжие волосы, заставляя вскинуть лицо к свету.  
\- Какой ты у нас красавчик, амиго, – задумчиво сказал Гатт, с издевательской нежностью погладив Диего по разбитой щеке.  
Желто-зеленые глаза Диего расширились от ужаса. Мэнни заволновался, дернулся, пытаясь как-то помешать, но тут Сид, которого осенило, вдруг положил ладонь поверх руки Гатта.

Сид, еще когда зашел, краем глаза заметил между креслами низкий столик, покрытый засаленным зеленым сукном. На нем веером, рубашкой вверх, лежали затрепанные карты, а в углу стояли высокими стопками фишки для покера. Сид особо не присматривался, но тут у него в голове щелкнуло, и он решил вмешаться.

\- Ты ведь азартный человек, да? – спросил он, легонько погладив пальцы Гатта, шершавые, мозолистые и на удивление горячие. – Я вижу, у тебя тут подпольное казино.  
\- Почему же подпольное? – усмехнулся Гатт. – Я особо не скрываюсь. Тут рады всем, у кого есть деньги.  
Он кивнул в сторону Диего, намекая, что у Диего были деньги, и до поры ему были тут рады. До того, как отобрали ботинки, в общем.

\- Твой дружок сюда частенько совал нос, - подтвердил Гатт.  
\- Гатт, послушай… - позвал его Мэнни, который не понял, к чему эта лирика.  
Но Сид вскинул руку, жестом попросив его помолчать.  
\- Как насчет одной партии? – спросил он, нервно облизнув губы. – Ты почти ничего не выиграешь, а я, возможно, проиграю больше, чем могу себе позволить, но вдруг мне повезет?  
Гатт несколько секунд рассматривал его лицо, заинтересованно вскинув бровь. Шира заволновалась, встала, но не решилась разбить повисшее молчание и села обратно. Стало очень тихо, даже компашка молодых наркоманов перестала ворчать в углу.

\- А что ты предлагаешь, сладенький? – спросил, наконец, Гатт.  
\- Партию в вист, например? – предложил Сид, у которого начали подрагивать колени. – Или покер.  
Гатт улыбнулся и расправил плечи.  
\- Продолжай.  
Его глаза, темно-зеленые и жестокие, оббежали Сида с ног до головы, словно ощупали. Сид с усилием сдержал дрожь, чувство было такое, словно его всего облапали липкими руками.

\- Если я выиграю – я забираю наши деньги и нашего друга, - сказал Сид. – А если ты выиграешь, то забираешь наши деньги и нашего друга.  
Мэнни фыркнул и потер переносицу.  
\- Я их и так могу забрать, - расхохотался Гатт, и его молчащие бандиты тоже рассмеялись.  
\- Ну ладно, я добавлю… - Сид достал бумажник и потряс его над столом, из бумажника выкатились монетки, Сид вытащил мятые купюры. – Вот, я добавлю к ставке.  
\- Ты смешной, - отсмеявшись, сказал Гатт. – По крайней мере, это будет забавно!

Сид улыбнулся и кивнул, стараясь не показывать, что его-то это вообще не забавляет. Он едва не вскрикнул, когда Гатт неожиданно схватил его за горло, притянул к себе и вздернул на цыпочки. Диего замычал и забился на стуле, побагровел от усилия, напрягая руки, но не сумел разорвать скотч. Мэнни тоже вздрогнул и отшатнулся.

\- Какие губки, цыпочка, - задумчиво проговорил Гатт. – У тебя замечательный ротик, верно?  
Он повернул Сида, показывая его своим бандитам, интимно прижался грудью к его спине. От Гатта почему-то сильно пахло мокрой псиной. Сида передернуло от этого запаха. И ему совсем не понравилось, что эти уголовники глядят на него с неприятными усмешками. Только Шира нахмурилась и смотрела на него с гадливостью, видимо, ее-то не прельщал его ротик. Ну и на том спасибо.

\- Ну, это несерьезно, - вмешался Мэнни. – Давайте не будем…  
\- Давай, я сам буду решать, здоровяк! - перебил его Гатт. – Я сам решу, что мы будем делать, а чего – нет.  
Он хищно погладил Сида по волосам и сказал:  
\- Хорошо, сыграем. Но ты, крошка, тоже на кону.  
Сид вздрогнул и задергал ногами, пытаясь достать до пола.  
\- Я… я не уверен!  
\- Как знаешь, - поскучнел Гатт, выпустил его и повернулся к Диего.  
Сид не устоял на ногах, шлепнулся на пол, и зашипел, стукнувшись копчиком. Гатт переступил через него, достал нож и одним движением содрал ленту скотча. Диего взвыл от боли, грязно выругался и поглядел на Сида злющими глазами.

\- Ты в своем уме, придурочный?! – прохрипел он, заглядывая через руку Гатта. – Да ты трефы от пик не отличаешь!  
\- А что ты мне предлагаешь? – возмутился Сид. – Я хотел тебя спасти!  
\- Найдите еще денег, - взмолился Диего. – Я не хочу умирать.  
\- Да мы что, печатаем их, по-твоему? – рассердился Сид. – Мы и так подключили всех, кого смогли. Не сезон, знаешь ли.  
Диего выругался и снова попытался лягнуть Сида.

Гатт немного растерянно посмотрел на Мэнни.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, - сказал тот со злой иронией. - Будет лучше, если ты захлопнешь рот хотя бы одному из них. Они могут ругаться часами, поверь.  
Гатт хмыкнул, поймал Диего за челюсть и неглубоко сунул лезвие ему между зубов.  
\- Нет, нет, стой! – завопил Сид, побледнев. – Погоди, я согласен!  
Гатт ухмыльнулся и нож убрал. Повернулся и ушел к игральному столику.

\- Пики – это черные или красные? – шепотом спросил Сид у Диего.  
Тот сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы и выдохнул:  
\- Мне пиздец. Нам всем пиздец. Молодец, Сид.  
\- Пошел ты! – выругался тот, отшатнулся, когда один из бандитов подвинул ему стул, и робко посмотрел на карты.  
Через несколько напряженных минут игра была окончена.

\- Я выиграл, - холодно сказал Сид, которому надоело притворяться. – Диего мой, и деньги тоже.  
\- Не… я не понял, - тихо проговорил Гатт. – Ну-ка стой, крысеныш! Это как так?  
\- Ну вот так, - Сид пожал плечами и равнодушно положил карты на стол. – Я выиграл. Ты - проиграл.  
Он встал и одернул куртку, перебросил Мэнни пачку денег, обвязанную резинкой. Гатт тут же схватил его за руку, и все как-то сразу зашевелились, готовясь к драке, но Мэнни, который все это время стоял, ссутулившись, выпрямился.

Полы его длинной медвежьей шубы разошлись, Мэнни вытащил обрез, и твердо нацелил дуло в голову Гатта.  
\- Давайте без глупостей, парни… и леди, - сказал он спокойно. – Мы забираем нашего друга и наши деньги, а вы сидите на жопе ровно. Потом мы уходим… а вам лучше свалить нахер из города, и поживее. У нас такое не любят.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я с тобой за это сделаю, толстяк? – с тихой ненавистью спросил Гатт, боясь пошевелиться.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Мэнни. – Иначе потом с тобой что-нибудь сделают, чужак. И я не толстый. У меня кость широкая.

Сид взял нож, небрежно лежащий на столе, разрезал черный скотч и помог Диего подняться. Диего пошатнулся, застонал, схватившись за ребра, но устоял на ногах, сплюнув кровью.  
\- А где твои ботинки? – спросил Сид с интересом.  
Диего пожал плечами и поглядел на Ширу.  
\- Под столом, - ответила та неохотно, отводя взгляд.

\- Кстати, леди, - окликнул ее Мэнни. – Вот вам точно лучше умотать отсюда как можно скорее. Парни таких штук не прощают.  
Она оскалилась, но Мэнни больше не обращал на нее внимания, а смотрел в полные ненависти глаза Гатта. Сид подхватил Диего, дождавшись, пока тот затянет шнурки, подставил плечо и потащил к выходу.  
Мэнни вышел последним, но на пороге он задержался, хмыкнул, осмотрев всю компанию, и сказал:  
\- На будущее, Гатт. Больше пятнашки тут никто не даст. Здесь не Лас-Вегас.

Он захлопнул тяжелую стальную дверь, молча подставил плечо, подхватил Диего и потащил его наружу. Они вывалились в самый разгар бурана: соседний дом проглядывал неясным контуром, и тут же пропадал в белой каше. Они быстро зашагали, и остановились только на соседней улице, спрятавшись под защитой козырька.

\- Парни, это было охренительно круто! – заметил Диего, стуча зубами. – Эти недоумки что, даже не стали вас обыскивать?  
\- Конечно нет! - фыркнул Сид. – Мы же лесорубы, а не бандиты.  
Мэнни неожиданно сверкнул улыбкой и убрал обрез обратно под шубу. Диего пытался застегнуть куртку, но пальцы у него тряслись, поэтому язычок молнии все время выскальзывал.

\- Диего, - строго сказал Сид, отвел его руки и сам застегнул молнию до самого горла. – Ты хоть раскаиваешься?  
\- Возможно, - кивнул тот и прикоснулся к разбитой губе. - Черт, больно!  
\- Мэнни, въеби ему! - приказал Сид. – Ты посмотри на него, его же это только развлекает!  
\- Вовсе нет, - обиделся Диего. – Мне чуть лицо не порезали! А все потому, что ты захотел поиграть в шпионов, блядь. Ты мог проиграть!  
\- Не мог, - ответил Сид. – Думаешь, я не заметил, что этот долбоеб жульничает?  
\- Ах ты мой маленький математический гений, - засмеялся Диего, поймал Сида в охапку и прижал к себе.  
Сид, смутившись, забарахтался и вырвался из хватки.

\- Диего, иди сюда, - вкрадчиво позвал Мэнни, поглядывая по сторонам, как будто в этой пурге можно было что-то толком увидеть.  
Диего приуныл и попятился.  
\- Ну не надо, парни, - попросил он. – Я все осознал.  
Мэнни требовательно поманил его пальцем. Диего неохотно подошел и крепко получил по шее.  
\- Нас всех могли прикончить! – эмоционально сказал Сид, у которого в минуты волнения сильнее обычного прорезался французский акцент. – Тебя могли изуродовать! А из меня сделали бы общественную шлюху!  
\- Можно подумать, ты был сильно против, - огрызнулся Диего. – Ластился, как к родному!  
\- Мэнни, будь добр, - рассвирепел Сид.  
Мэнни кивнул. Диего охнул, сощурился и прижал ладонь к распухающему уху. Он не пытался сопротивляться, осознавал, что виноват.  
\- Спасибо, Мэнни, - кивнул Сид.  
Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Дальше разбирайтесь сами, голубки. Я нахрен замерз тут отношения с вами выяснять.  
\- До завтра, - ответил Сид. – Диего, а ты со мной. Надо заклеить тебе губу.  
Диего неохотно кивнул, посмотрел на порывы ветра, вздымающие снег до небес, и поднял воротник куртки почти до ушей.

 

Несколько минут они шагали молча. Вьюга неожиданно улеглась, но стало зверски холодно. Снег медленно оседал, скрипел под ботинками. От мороза слипались ноздри. Диего отобрал у Сида перчатку, набрал снега и с силой сжал кулак, слепив плотный снежок. Он приложил снежок к ушибленной щеке и тихо простонал сквозь зубы.

\- Скажи, а вот это было обязательно? – не выдержал Сид, которого даже потряхивало от возмущения. – Обязательно нужно было кричать «Ах, это же жалкий, убогий Сид, мы все пропали»?  
Диего поглядел на него с удивлением, потом улыбнулся разбитыми губами и плюнул кровью под засыпанное до нижних ветвей деревце.

\- Конечно, - ответил он. – Знаешь, если бы я сказал: «Вам пиздец, недоумки, мой маленький шулер пустит вас по миру без штанов», даже эти придурки поняли бы, что дело нечисто.  
Сид невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты мне жизнь спас, крошка, - сказал Диего, сгреб Сида и притиснул к себе. – Я тебе должен, однако! Хочешь, завалимся отпраздновать в какой-нибудь кабак? А то съездим в столицу на выходные, а?  
Сид резко остановился и заглянул Диего в лицо.

\- Повтори? – сказал он очень задумчиво.  
\- Поехали в Уайтхорс? – послушно повторил Диего. – Я тебе такой ужин закачу! Или в театр заглянем, а?  
\- Нет, - сказал Сид, внимательно рассматривая красивое, хоть и побитое лицо Диего. – Другое… сказал, что мне жизнью обязан.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Диего. – Они бы меня точно зарезали нахрен.  
\- Тогда ты дешево себя ценишь, - сказал Сид. – Всего лишь ужин… нет, я хочу большего.  
\- Чего? – насторожился Диего. – Ты чего так чудно смотришь? Что ты задумал? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Тебя, - твердо сказал Сид, решив, что терять ему нечего.  
Диего замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- А?  
\- Тебя на… на месяц, - решил Сид. – Ну что ты уставился?! Я тебе жизнь спас, ты сам сказал!

\- Э, нет, - твердо сказал Диего, когда смог говорить. – Ты рехнулся, Сидни? Ты как вообще это себе представляешь?!  
\- Ну как-как, - Сид пожал плечами. – Мы живем вместе, спим вместе и нам хорошо вдвоем, вот так.  
\- Нет! - рявкнул Диего. – Вот так точно не будет! Сид, да ты чего?! Нельзя заставлять кого-то жить с тобой насильно!  
\- Да?! – рассердился Сид. – Ну тогда возвращайся к Гатту, расскажешь ему, чего можно, а чего нельзя! Я тебя выиграл, Диего! Ты мне должен! Ты жизнью обязан! Долг чести, слышал, про такое? Так что теперь в твоих интересах быть для меня идеальным бойфрендом, нежным и послушным!  
\- Ты ебанулся, - покачал головой Диего. – Я не буду. Я не хочу!

Сид мрачно смотрел на него, сложив руки на груди. Его лицо, обычно ласковое и доброжелательное, исказилось в презрительной гримасе. Серые глаза зло прищурились, губы сжались в тонкую нитку.

\- Нет, - повторил Диего. – Точно нет. Ну… неделю. Не больше.  
Сид снова прищурился.  
\- Идеальный и нежный бойфренд, - с нажимом сказал Диего. – Но только неделю.  
Сид вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Уговорил, так и быть.

Он собирался зашагать дальше, но Диего поймал его за локоть.  
\- Еще не поздно передумать, Сидни, - сказал он тихо. – Ты понимаешь, что это всю нашу дружбу разрушит?  
\- А у нас была дружба? – ядовито спросил Сид. – А я-то думал, что ты мной пользуешься, когда тебе выгодно, и время от времени балуешь крохами своего внимания.  
Диего помрачнел.  
\- Вообще-то, ты мой друг, - сказал он. – Сид, пожалуйста… передумай.  
\- Нет, - сказал Сид. – Нет уж. Ни за что! Но ты не переживай, Диего… я буду нежен с тобой, если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
\- Тьфу, блядь! - выругался Диего, снова сплюнув кровью на снег. – Ну учти тогда, я тебя сразу предупредил, что это очень плохая идея.  
Сид фыркнул, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

\- И что ты собрался со мной делать? – спросил Диего, помолчав. – Что я должен буду делать? Голышом убирать твою квартиру? На поводке ходить? Жрать из миски на полу?  
Тонкие брови Сида высоко взлетели, а лицо стало растерянным и обиженным.  
\- Что?! Нет, конечно!  
Он вдруг усмехнулся и облизнул губы.  
\- Хотя идея хорошая. Всегда мечтал водить кого-нибудь на поводке.  
\- Заведи себе собаку, - буркнул Диего.  
Сид покосился на него и пошло подвигал бровями.  
\- Ты сойдешь, кобелина, - ответил он. – Мы научим тебя выполнять команды и подавать лапу.  
\- Вот пиздец какой, - поморщился Диего. – Сид, ты омерзителен.  
\- Ну конечно, - спокойно ответил Сид, глядя перед собой блестящими глазами. – Я омерзителен. Я бросился тебя выручать из очередных дурацких приключений, в которые ты впутался. Меня могли по кругу пустить, до тебя что, не доходит? Нас вообще могли всех прикончить, а все потому, что ты, мудак, не удержал член в штанах. И я омерзителен, а ты, как всегда, в шоколаде.  
\- Но… - начал было Диего, уязвленный этими правдивыми словами.  
\- Вот поэтому, козлина, ты будешь делать все, что я тебе прикажу, - так же спокойно и холодно закончил Сид. - И на поводке ходить, и убирать мою квартиру на каблуках, и, если надо, хвостом вилять по команде. Ясно?  
Диего помрачнел. Сид, обозленный и расстроенный, тоже мрачно молчал.

В угрюмой, недружелюбной тишине, под скрип снега, они дошли до многоквартирного дома и поднялись на третий этаж, где жил Сид.  
Диего разулся, привычным движением скинул куртку, встряхнул от снега и повесил ее на крючок, оставшись в клетчатой рубашке, заляпанной кровью, и помятых брюках.

\- Что дальше? – спросил он напряженно.  
Сид взглянул на него, прикусил губу. Застеснялся.  
\- Иди в ванную, - сказал он, шумно сглотнув. – Тебе надо отогреться, у тебя губы совсем синие.  
Диего молча подчинился, включил горячую воду и принялся раздеваться. И когда повернулся, то увидел, что Сид стоит на пороге ванной и таращится на него жадными, влажными глазами.

\- Ну что? – устало спросил Диего. – Изучаешь свое приобретение? Не продешевил?  
\- Диего, заткнись, - приказал Сид и подошел ближе.  
Он положил ладонь на выпуклые, крепкие грудные мышцы, провел до плоского, твердого живота, и даже задрожал. Потом погладил напряженного Диего по боку, царапнул ногтями бедро. Погладил большую, выцветшую татуировку на спине.  
\- Охуительный, - сказал Сид едва слышно.

Диего растерялся. Он пытался и не мог совместить образы Сидов – привычного друга, которого тошнило от насилия, и нового Сида, который проступил сквозь знакомые черты. Сида, который оказался способен заставить его, который не побрезговал насилием и принуждением.  
Если бы Сид делал что-то гадкое, или с порога начал унижать – Диего бы легче стало. Он бы как-то уяснил для себя, что Сид свихнулся, и больше это не Сид, а нечто неведомое. Но после той вспышки злости, Сид снова стал мягким и дружелюбным, и он искренне восхищался Диего, и едва слюни на него не пускал. Все то злое куда-то спряталось в глубины души. Но Диего не забыл, что это было.

\- Потереть тебе спину мочалкой? – спросил Сид, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Хочешь?  
\- Не хочу, - буркнул Диего, отстраняясь. – Я хочу побыть один.  
Сид моргнул, провел пальцами по флаконам, стоящим на краю ванны.  
\- А ты не утопишься? – спросил он подозрительно.  
Диего невольно засмеялся.  
\- Ты не настолько ужасен, - сказал он. – А я не настолько трепетный. Я переживу, Сидни.  
\- Диего – жалобно позвал Сид. – Ну перестань ты так себя вести. Это же не конец света.  
Диего поглядел на него тяжелым взглядом, Сид приуныл и ушел.

\- Будешь вино? – крикнул он из глубин спальни через несколько минут, стоило Диего погрузиться в горячую воду и начать блаженствовать.  
\- Лучше пива, - проорал в ответ Диего.  
\- Пива нет, - виновато ответил Сид и возник на пороге.  
Он переоделся в растянутую серо-зеленую футболку и узкие шорты. Ноги у Сида, кстати, было очень даже ничего, длинные, стройные, мускулистые. Диего хмыкнул и сел, отметив, что он сам уже включился в эту чертову игру и оценивает Сида, как любовника. Сид тоже внимательно осмотрел обнаженного Диего и чуть покраснел.

\- Теперь что? – равнодушно спросил Диего, который своего тела никогда не стеснялся.  
\- Ничего, - смутившись, ответил Сид. – Какой ты, все-таки, сука, прекрасный.  
\- М-м, - протянул Диего, не зная, что ответить. – Ладно, давай сюда вино.  
\- Ну так вылезай, - ответил Сид. – Или ты собираешься в ванне пить? Тебя развезет.  
\- Да может я и хочу нажраться в хлам, - буркнул Диего. – И тогда делай со мной, что хочешь.  
Сид помрачнел, перестал застенчиво улыбаться. Он покусал губу и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Тогда кинь полотенце, - попросил Диего.  
Сид послушался, несколько секунд молча смотрел, как Диего вытирается, потом повернулся и ушел в спальню.

Диего даже присвистнул, остановившись на пороге.  
\- Нихрена себе ты ответственно подошел к делу, - сказал он с насмешкой. – А где лепестки роз?  
Сид пожал плечами.  
\- Не нашлось, - сказал он. – В следующий раз.  
Зато он расставил зажженные свечи, перестелил постель и сунул под одеяло грелку. Выглядело это очень романтично. Сид раздвинул шторы, поэтому в окна заглядывала луна, которую иногда перекрывало порывами вновь поднявшейся вьюги.  
\- Ложись, - сказал Сид, нервно облизнув губы

Диего стиснул зубы, отбросил полотенце и опустился коленями на край кровати. Сухо спросил, старясь не показать нервозности:  
\- Ну и как мне лечь?  
\- Да как тебе удобнее, - ответил Сид, жадно разглядывая его влажное, обнаженное тело.  
Никак не мог насмотреться.

Диего, подумав, перевернулся на спину и раздвинул ноги. Под него, обычно, парни ложились именно так. Наверное, так было легче.

\- Привет, красавчик, - промурлыкал Сид, тут же устроившись между его колен. – С ума сойти, какой ты рыженький внизу! Диего, у тебя веснушки на члене!  
\- Да что ты, блядь, говоришь? - процедил Диего. – Давай делай уже, что хотел, только молча.  
\- Разбежался, - фыркнул Сид, разглядывая его член и облизываясь. – М-м-м, кто тут у нас хорошенький?  
Диего закатил глаза.  
\- Ты как всегда в своем репертуаре, - сказал он, ухмыльнувшись.

Он открыл рот, что бы еще что-то добавить, но осекся и зашипел, и разом все мысли растерял, когда Сид игриво лизнул его член и обхватил губами головку.  
\- М-м? – осведомился Сид. – М-м-м?  
\- В душе не ебу, что это значит, - хрипло сказал Диего, которого в пот бросило. – Но охуительно. Продолжай.

Сид старался. Его губы моментально покраснели и припухли, округлились прекрасной и тугой буковкой «о». Диего было и стыдно смотреть на его томное лицо с блестящими глазами, но и очень приятно. Недаром Гатт похвалил эти губки. Они, в самом деле, были замечательные.

Диего поставил мысленную галочку у пункта «трахнуть Сида в рот». Оказывается, давно хотел это сделать, надо же. И как же это оказалось здорово!  
Диего хотел было зарыться ладонью в его густые волосы, задать привычный, любимый ритм, но застеснялся, остановил себя. Сид тоже замер и вскинул глаза, огромные, серые и сияющие. Потом возбужденно облизнул распухшие губы и потерся щекой о ногу Диего.

\- Кажется, ты хотел выебать меня до горла? – спросил он интимным, распутным шепотом.  
Диего даже вздрогнул от накатившего возбуждения. У него ноги вспотели, и в подмышках стало влажно. Сид и его похоть как-то странно на него действовали, словно афродизиак.  
\- Серьезно? – хрипло спросил Диего. – Ты серьезно сейчас?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Сид. – А что? Ты разве не хочешь?  
\- Хочу, - признался Диего. – А что ты потом со мной за это сделаешь?  
\- За что? – удивился Сид. – Что я сделаю?

Диего вздрогнул и опомнился. Он сначала отпихнул Сида подальше, но потом подтянул его к себе, нос к носу, встряхнул и обнял за плечи, целомудренно, несмотря на то, что оба были голые и возбужденные.  
\- Сид, - сказал он, - Сидни, пожалуйста, остановись, пока не поздно. Я не хочу этого. Мне противно. Не заставляй меня подчиняться, я это ненавижу.

Сид вздрогнул так, словно его ударили в лицо. Он выпутался из объятий, откатился на край кровати, сел, свесив ноги на пол, и обхватил себя руками. Диего вдруг, совершенно некстати, заметил, какой Сид ладный и стройный. Он как-то не обращал внимания, а Сид, оказывается, под своими безразмерным серыми рубашками и свитерами как с чужого плеча, скрывал тонкую талию, аккуратные бедра и отличную задницу. Такое сокровище все время было под боком.

\- Да ты же всех без разбора трахаешь, - жалко и сипло проговорил Сид со слезами в голосе. – Всех. Я же знаю. А со мной тебе противно? Ну почему, почему?! Чем я хуже остальных?  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Диего блестящими глазами. Тут до Диего дошло, что он, кажется, изначально понял все не совсем верно. Он тоже сел, поскреб затылок, поймал Сида за плечи и притянул обратно в постель.  
\- Сид, - позвал он, сжав ладонь на бледном, худом плече. – Я чего-то не догоняю, ты мне присунуть хочешь, или все-таки наоборот?  
Сид громко, слезно фыркнул.  
\- Ты меня уже сколько лет знаешь, придурок? – сказал он безрадостно. – Я разве похож на подающую сторону?  
\- Хоккеист, блядь, - фыркнул Диего, у которого от души отлегло. – Что ж ты сразу не сказал?!  
Он схватил Сида поперек груди и опрокинул на кровать, затащив под себя. Сид завозился, попытался выскользнуть.  
\- Теперь я не хочу, - сказал он обиженно, царапая подушку.  
\- Теперь уже я хочу, - ухмыльнулся Диего. – Раздразнил меня своей круглой жопой…  
Сид замер и недоверчиво покосился на него. Диего перевернул его на живот, решительно наполз сверху и погладил худые бока, прикусил за плечо.

\- Погоди, а ты что думал? – спросил Сид. – Ты серьезно думал, я тебя трахнуть решил?  
Он расхохотался, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
\- Диего, ты такой придурок!  
Диего больно укусил его за загривок, чтоб не выебывался, жадно огладил упругие, маленькие ягодицы, покрытые мягким, бесцветным пушком.  
\- Ах ты, блядь, гребанный персик, - проворковал Диего.  
Сид прогнулся, томно простонал, вцепился руками в изголовье, раздвинул ноги и повилял задницей.  
\- На тумбочке, - прошептал он со страшным акцентом, почти проглотив все согласные. – Возьми там все.

Диего ненадолго отвлекся, заметил ленту презервативов и флакон смазки, улыбнулся и оторвал один квадратик. Быстро и умело натянул резинку на член, плеснул смазкой на пальцы.  
Сид охнул и выгнулся сильней, бесстыдно выставив задницу. Диего осторожно вставил палец, вогнал его до конца и подвигал во влажной, горячей глубине.

\- Сид, - сказал он недоверчиво. – А ты что же…  
\- Еще, - прошипел взмокший Сид. – Что ты возишься? Вставь мне уже! Я твой хер хочу!  
Диего вытащил палец и молча приставил член. Он все это время был уверен, что Сид целочка. Это же Сид. Он робкий и застенчивый. Он флиртует иногда с разными парнями, но у него никогда не было ничего серьезного.  
Ну, по крайней мере, Диего так думал. А дырка у Сида оказалась разработанная, легко приоткрывалась, отлично обхватывала и жадно поглощала его член до самого корня. Это было, конечно, охуеть как приятно, но Диего такая тенденция совершенно не понравилась.  
Это следовало обдумать в спокойной обстановке. Потом.

Диего толкнулся несколько раз, поймал ритм и задвигался с оттяжкой, перехватив Сида под горло. Сид поскуливал и ахал, видимо, он был из тех, кто в койке не молчит. Диего, кстати, очень любил тех, кто под ним не молчит. Так что он ускорился, вжал Сида в постель, собираясь оттрахать так, что бы неделю сидеть не мог, но Сид вдруг дико заорал и вывернулся, едва не свалившись головой вниз с кровати. Диего едва успел поймать его поперек груди и удержать на весу.

\- Ай, блядь, - недовольно проговорил Сид, обернувшись. – Ой!  
\- Ты чего? – взволнованно спросил Диего, которого потряхивало от желания трахаться. – Иди сюда.  
\- Нетушки, - фыркнул Сид. – Ты мне свой клык чуть под лопатку не загнал!  
Диего опустил голову и непонимающе поглядел на подвеску-клык, болтающуюся на цепочке.  
\- Ну, знаешь, никто раньше не жаловался, - наконец, сказал он.  
\- А я жалуюсь! - огрызнулся Сид. – Я под тебя больше не лягу, пока ее не снимешь. Я думал, ты меня прирежешь!  
Диего вздохнул, покрутил в пальцах подвеску и хотел уже ее снять, но Сид остановил его пальцы, склонился и лизнул Диего в щеку.  
\- Ложись на спину.  
Диего сглотнул и подчинился. Он не терпел доминирования над собой, но это же совсем другое… против такого доминирования он ничего против не имел. Тем более что далеко не все его партнеры предпочитали «наездницу», а это, вообще-то, охренительно возбуждало.

 

Сид устроился сверху, застонал, медленно насаживаясь, и уперся ладонями в широкую грудь Диего. Поскреб ногтями и взвыл в голос, когда Диего в ответ подкинул бедра.  
\- Вот так тебе ничего не мешает? – усмехнулся Диего, с интересом рассматривая Сида.  
Сид помотал головой и принялся опускаться и подниматься, закусив губу. Диего не мешал и не помогал ему, только смотрел, заложив руки за голову и наслаждаясь зрелищем.

Его внимание привлекла открытая бутылка вина на тумбочке. Он отвлекся, схватил ее и глотнул прямо из горлышка. Сид тоже облизнулся и остановился, крепко обхватив ногами влажные от пота бока Диего.  
\- Будешь? – спросил Диего.  
Сид кивнул.

Диего сел, надавил ему на поясницу, заставив сесть до конца, полностью насадиться. Глаза у Сида закатились, рот искривился в довольном оскале, мелькнул розовый язык. Диего прижал к его губам горлышко и держал, пока Сид не моргнул.  
\- Развезет? – догадался Диего, заметив, как разом заблестели серые глаза и поплыл взгляд.  
\- Ага, - хрипло сказал Сид. – Меня ведь уже…  
Он робко погладил Диего по шее и потянулся за поцелуем. Диего хотел отодвинуться, он целоваться не любил и со своими одноразовыми партнерами не целовался, но с Сидом… ему не хотелось обижать Сида, так что он взял его за затылок и требовательно разомкнул его влажные, сладкие от вина губы. Сид покорно застонал.

Диего, не глядя, отставил бутылку, крепко схватил Сида за бедра и принялся насаживать его до конца, впившись пальцами в мягкую кожу. Сид гортанно стонал и запрокидывал голову, подставив белое, беззащитное горло. Диего не выдержал, рыкнул и впился зубами, оставил несколько засосов, и лишь тогда опомнился, вспомнив, что это же Сид.

Сид. Его друг. Заноза в его заднице. Надоедливый и дотошный, трепло и придурок. Умница и хитрец. Хороший и славный Сид, с которым еще работать вместе.

\- Еще, - слабо прошептал Сид, податливо болтаясь в его руках.  
Он был мокрый от пота, бархатистый и почему-то пах каким-то диким зверем. Диего никогда не замечал, какой у Сида запах пота, а тут заметил.  
\- Еще, Диего, - попросил Сид, сам подставляя горло под укусы.  
Диего больно впился зубами, сжал пальцы, ощущая, как Сид вздрагивает в его объятиях. Хватка вокруг члена стала просто стальной. Диего оскалился, зарычал, толкаясь через чужие оргазменные судороги, уронил Сида спиной на кровать и едва не раздавил его, навалившись сверху. Сид кричал и дергался, бился в экстазе, царапал ему плечи. Из края его ярко-вишневого, распухшего рта потекла слюна.

\- Ох, Господи, - шумно, хрипло проговорил Сид, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Диего, лежа рядом, признал, что действительно «Ох, господи». Он, наверное, всегда знал в глубине души, что этим все закончится, что однажды он попадет и в эту постель, но никогда не думал, что это реально будет «Ох, господи».

Он отдышался, неохотно встал и поискал взглядом свою одежду.  
\- Куда ты? – спросил Сид, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги.  
\- Домой, - пожал плечами Диего. – Попробую дойти, пока метель снова не поднялась.  
\- Останься, - попросил Сид.  
Он тоже сел и свесил ноги на пол, ссутулился и потрогал свежий лиловый засос на шее.

Диего замер, не зная, что ему делать. Он уже привык уходить сразу после секса, не любил он все эти пост-коитальные вещи – обнимашки и целовашки, и взаимную неловкость, и все эти церемонии, включая утренний завтрак. Но Сид так смотрел и так мрачнел… а Диего, на самом-то деле, совершенно не чувствовал себя неловко.

\- Останься, - тихо и твердо сказал Сид. – Утром уйдешь.  
\- Это приказ? – уточнил Диего. – Ты мне приказываешь, м?  
\- Ну… да, - Сид поморщился. – Только не вынуждай меня, пожалуйста. Я просто не хочу, что бы ты ночью шатался. Тем более, там метель, а ты даже без шарфа.  
\- Ты что, моя мамочка? – усмехнулся Диего. – Ладно, не реви, останусь. Есть что пожрать?  
\- Диего, ты просто животное, - покачал головой Сид, улыбнувшись и повеселев. – Тебе бы трахаться и есть.  
\- И спать, - бессовестно поддакнул Диего. – И, кстати, я горю желанием обсудить, почему у тебя дырка такая рабочая, а, малыш Сидни?  
\- Чего?! – возмутился Сид. – Не твое дело!  
Он фыркнул, потер нос, взял бутылку и пару раз крупно глотнул.  
\- Как это не мое? – спросил Диего, сам удивившись прозвучавшей в голосе ревности. – Я же теперь, типа, твой нежный и трепетный бойфренд.  
\- Послушный, - поправил его Сид. – Нежный и послушный.  
\- Хм, - только и ответил Диего, который в жизни не был послушным, и как-то не собирался им быть.

Он покрутил головой, подтянул к себе одеяло, замотал бедра и вышел на кухню, где было прохладней, зато пахло печеньем и поджаренным хлебом. Сид, запахнувшись в голубой домашний халат, поспешил за ним, прихватив полупустую бутылку.

\- Мне оставь, - попросил Диего, поглядев на него краем глаза. Он достал разделочную доску и нож, и принялся копаться в холодильнике Сида, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь, из чего можно приготовить ужин.

\- Ну так? – спросил Диего, пока Сид, забравшись на барный стул, болтал ногами и трескал фисташки из блюдца, пялясь на Диего нетрезвыми, сияющими глазами. – Что дальше?  
\- Что? – глупо спросил Сид. – Черт, знаешь, а я думал, что все будет как-то по-другому.  
\- То есть? – Диего мигом выпрямился. – Я тебя не удовлетворил?  
\- Я думал… - Сид нахмурился и поскреб затылок, запутав волосы еще сильней. – Ну, мне казалось, что все сразу как-нибудь изменится… но я так далеко не заглядывал. Я никогда не думал, что мы будем делать, после того, как наконец-то переспим.  
\- И что же мы делаем? – развеселился Диего.  
\- Ты делаешь ужин, - с удивлением сказал Сид, словно только что понял, чего они оба забыли на кухне.  
\- А ты нажираешься, - согласился Диего, забрал у него бутылку и быстро допил сам. – Ух! Хорошее вино, кстати. Чье?  
\- Мое, - равнодушно ответил Сид.  
Диего фыркнул.  
\- Да уж понятно. Где взял?  
\- В шкафу, - лениво ответил Сид и сонно заморгал. – Что ты пристал?  
Диего рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам. Сид встал, привалился к нему сзади, повиснув на спине теплой тяжестью, и принялся водить кончиками пальцев по контуру старой татуировки.

\- Иди-ка в кроватку, а? – сказал Диего с нежностью.  
Сид, проскользнул у него подмышкой, поглядел на него и закусил губу.  
\- А ты не уйдешь? – спросил он тихо. – Когда я засну?  
\- Нет, я не сбегу, - пообещал Диего, ухмыляясь до ушей. – Если я захочу уйти – ты меня не удержишь.  
\- А я на твоей ноге повисну! – пообещал Сид. – И зубами вцеплюсь!  
Диего фыркнул, но в глубине души признал, что это вполне в духе Сида. Тот иногда совершал какие-то дикие, инфантильные поступки.  
\- Не надо на мне виснуть, - сказал Диего. – И зубами цепляться не надо. Если не хочешь ужинать - иди спать. И я тоже скоро приду, но я жрать хочу – умираю.  
\- Тогда пиццу себе разогрей, - посоветовал Сид, спрыгнул со стула и ушел в спальню.

Диего нашел пиццу в морозилке, разогрел ее и торопливо поел. Вкус ему не сильно понравился, да и вообще, какой-то поспешный был ужин, почти безвкусный, но какой уж есть.  
Диего заглянул в спальню и остановился на пороге – Сид спал на животе, разметавшись по постели, голый, розовый, со спутанными серыми волосами и искусанным загривком, с узкими бедрами и худенькой, упругой задницей.

\- Что ты натворил? – шепотом спросил у него Диего. – Что ты с нами сделал?  
Сид, понятное дело, не ответил.

Диего подошел ближе, присел перед кроватью и заглянул в спящее, необычно суровое лицо Сида, со сжатыми губами и подрагивающими длинными ресницами. Запутался пальцами в сереньких, густых прядях. Сид тихонько простонал, перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. Без одежды он казался очень юным и худеньким, совсем уж малолеткой. Диего поежился, хоть и знал, что Сиду через несколько лет стукнет тридцатник.

На шее Сида запеклись кровавые засосы, между ног было влажно, поблескивала смазка, которую он не удосужился стереть. Диего, глядя на эти блестящие следы, вдруг кое-что осознал - впереди у него была неделя безудержного и затейливого секса с человеком, который никогда не скрывал, что хочет его и готов подставиться.  
Диего был уверен, что Сид позволит ему что угодно; в Сиде было что-то такое развратное. Даже когда он стеснялся и казался скромником, было под этим налетом скромности нечто застенчиво-извращенное. Диего почему-то подумал, что развлечется с ним на целую жизнь вперед – и поркой, и игрушками, и всякими играми в насилие, в хищника и жертву, в тигра и газель, короче говоря, впереди у него чумовая неделька. Лишь бы хватило сил и фантазии. Сиду наверняка понравится все то, что Диего хотел бы с ним проделать. Сид точно будет тащиться.

Диего сглотнул, набежавшую от таких перспектив слюну, заботливо накрыл Сида одеялом и ушел в ванную. Он нашел в шкафчике новую, запакованную зубную щетку, поискал бритву, выпрямился у зеркала - и замер. В стаканчике на полке уже стояли две щетки. Диего настороженно покрутил головой, пытаясь найти еще какие-то свидетельства того, что к Сиду кто-то ходит. Но либо их не было, либо он не туда смотрел. Однако Диего теперь твердо был уверен – Сид с кем-то регулярно трахается. Ему не показалось, у Сида в самом деле была разработанная регулярной еблей задница.

Это… это оскорбляло. Диего понимал, что несправедлив, что не имеет права ничего требовать. Но все-таки ему ужасно хотелось верить все это время, что Сид терпеливо его ждет. Время от времени флиртует с кем-нибудь, почему же нет? Но выходило, что Сид трахается в свое удовольствие, при этом, скрытно, потому что Диего о его ебарях ничегошеньки не знал.

Диего сполоснул горящее от гнева лицо, поскреб ногтями отросшую рыжую щетину и вернулся в спальню. Он сдернул одеяло, крепко взял Сида за плечи и встряхнул от души. Сид щелкнул зубами и проснулся, посмотрел испуганно и попытался вырваться.  
\- Это чья вторая зубная щетка? – требовательно спросил Диего, не выпуская его из хватки. – Кто еще тебя пялит? А?!  
\- Ч…что? – обалдело спросил Сид, недоуменно моргая. – Ты с ума сошел? Сколько времени?  
Диего снова встряхнул его.  
\- Отвечай, - сказал он холодно. – Чья это щетка?  
\- Да Бака же! - чуть не заплакал Сид, растирая лицо. – Что ты ко мне пристал?  
\- А, - Диего даже засмеялся от облегчения. – Тьфу. А уж я подумал, что… спи, короче.  
Сид несколько секунд смотрел на него с непонятным выражением в глазах. Потом громко вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Ебнутый, - буркнул он недовольно, отвернулся, сжавшись в комочек, ткнулся лицом в подушку и засопел. Диего выключил свет и устроился рядом, накрыв их обоих одеялом.

И уже засыпая, плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру, в темноте и тишине, он подумал – а что, если он все понял правильно? Что, если Бак… и Сид. Да ну, ерунда… Или нет? Или не ерунда?


	5. Chapter 5

Элли торопливо зашла в кабинет Сида, утирая пот со лба ладонью. У нее было полно дел, но Сид позвал очень настойчиво, так что она все бросила и пришла. 

После прохлады склада, где были открыты настежь двери, в кабинетах казалось очень жарко и душно. Сид даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда она нечаянно хлопнула дверью: он аккуратно поливал из красной леечки свой любимый цветок, который рос на подставке у подоконника. Цветок периодически собирался подохнуть, но всегда выкарабкивался. Сид, вместо того, чтобы выбросить его на мороз, упрямо пихал в землю палочки удобрений, отстаивал и фильтровал воду, и, кажется, готов был орошать это злоебучее растение собственными слезами. Элли раньше и не подозревала в нем такие глубины упрямства. 

\- Что такое? – спросила Элли встревожено, поправляя выбившиеся волосы обратно в косу. – Сид, у меня дел по горло.   
\- Ну так и какого хера? – внезапно спросил Мэнни, появившись на пороге своего маленького кабинетика. – Мы, кажется, так не договаривались.  
Элли непонимающе посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на Сида. На Мэнни было неприятно смотреть, он прямо демонстрировал животное, безмозглое превосходство патриархата – закатал рубашки рукава до локтей, обнажив огромные, сильные мускулистые руки, заросшие рыжими волосами. Верхние пуговицы рубашки тоже расстегнул, - наверное, в его кабинете тоже было жарко, - Элли заметила медные волоски на груди, просвечивающие через белую майку. От Мэнни несло крепким духом курева и горького одеколона. 

\- Тебе какой-то мальчик звонил на наш рабочий телефон, - пояснил Сид. – Просил тебя позвать.  
Элли вздрогнула, похлопала себя по карманам спецовки и вытащила мобильный, поморщилась, заметив десяток пропущенных звонков. Она с утра машинально поставила телефон на беззвучку и совершенно забыла об этом. 

\- Ладно, - сказала она рассеянно, - спасибо, Сид.  
\- Нет, стой! – рассердился Мэнни, которого Элли старательно игнорировала.  
Он подошел к ней и навис, загоняя ее в угол и закрывая плечами свет.   
\- Какого хрена?  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, - соврала она. – Что ты ко мне пристал?  
\- А кто это звонил, Элли? – заинтересовался Сид. – Мэнни, а ты перестань так злобно сопеть!  
\- Не знаю, - с нажимом проговорила она, глядя в сторону.  
Не очень-то хотелось смотреть Мэнни в глаза.   
\- Может, твои соседи? – предположил Сид. – Я спросил, кто это говорит, но там бросили трубку.  
Ну слава богу, хоть это из ее наставлений Эдди и Крэш запомнили. 

\- Наверное, - уклончиво сказала она и попыталась обойти Мэнни, но он тоже шагнул в сторону, преграждая ей путь.  
\- Ну что ты ко мне пристал? – сдалась Элли, посмотрев на него снизу вверх.  
Странное было ощущение на самом деле. Элли редко встречала людей, которые были выше ее самой. Но Мэнни над ней чуть ли не на голову возвышался. И глаза у него были красивые – шоколадные, с длинными густыми темно-рыжими ресницами. Жалко, что Мэнни такой мудак.  
Он сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не успокоится, пока Элли е выложит все.

\- Ты что же думаешь, я сама себе звоню? – с ехидством спросила она. – Серьезно?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул он. – Я думаю, что ты скрываешь от нас своих детишек, вот что я думаю!  
\- Ты охренел? – возмутилась Элли. – Я слишком молода для детишек!  
Мэнни было открыл рот, но услышал смешок и сердито посмотрел на Сида.   
Тот сидел на краю стола, болтал ногами и любопытно смотрел на них, сморщив в улыбке нос. 

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания, ребята, - попросил Сид. – Считайте, что меня тут нет.  
\- Тебя это забавляет что ли? – прищурился Мэнни.   
\- Ну да, - честно ответил Сид. – Ваши перепалки такие милые… и такие страстные!  
Элли фыркнула и попыталась уйти, но Мэнни, не глядя на нее, поймал ее за руку.

\- Сид, - сказал он грубовато. – Если ты думаешь, что ты теперь эксперт в отношениях, то я тебя разочарую. Тот пиздец, что ты недавно закрутил - это не отношения. Это принуждение, и ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Диего свалит в окно, как только срок выйдет, и думать про тебя забудет.  
Элли больно ткнула его локтем в бок, но было поздно - Сид вздрогнул, улыбка сползла с его треугольного лица. Сид заморгал и через силу выдавил какую-то жалкую, безрадостную усмешку. Элли поняла, что чертов Мэнни попал ему в самое больное место. Сид наверняка уже думал об этом, он и так сомневался в себе, а Мэнни только подлил маслица в огонь.

\- Прости, - помолчав, сказал Мэнни. – Я не должен был…  
\- Ты не должен так о нем думать, - тихо, с нажимом проговорил Сид. – Он не такой. Он хороший!  
Мэнни вздохнул. Элли прикусила губу, освободилась и вышла в коридор, Мэнни вышел вслед за ней, преследуя ее по пятам.  
\- Он ошибается, - сказал он негромко.  
\- Да, - согласилась Элли. – Но тебе необязательно каждый раз напоминать ему, с какой падалью он связался.  
\- Диего не падаль, - неприязненно сказал Мэнни. – Следи за языком, леди.   
\- Ты, случаем, не с собой разговариваешь? – огрызнулась она. – Тебе бы тоже не помешало помалкивать!  
Мэнни побагровел от злости. Кажется, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сплюнуть ей на макушку.   
\- Ты… - сказал он, пытаясь сдержаться. – Ты просто… просто…  
\- Мне пора работать, - перебила его Элли. – У тебя что-то по существу?  
\- Да что б тебя! – не выдержал Мэнни.   
Элли ухмыльнулась, повернулась и ушла на склад. Она думала, что Диего уже там, но на складе было пусто, тихо и холодно.

Элли вообще-то не собиралась говорить Мэнни, - она в принципе о таком не собиралась рассказывать никому, - но она нечаянно видела Сида и Диего. В смысле – вместе, ближе уж некуда. Два дня назад: уже после того, как все это началось, но до того, как Сид рассказал о том, что натворил. До того, как он начал сиять серыми глазищами и томно улыбаться в пустоту.   
Элли даже поежилась от дурного предчувствия, Сид выглядел таким счастливым, таким… наверняка от Диего ему прилетит так, что мало не покажется. Диего вроде казался хорошим мужиком, но лишь тогда, когда он хотел таким казаться. А так Элли угадывала в нем всякое, и плохое - тоже. В Диего было достаточно сволочизма, что бы Сиду в душу плюнуть. Но Элли все-таки надеялась, что у него хватит ума этого не делать. Сид с него разве что пылинки не сдувал, и всячески ему угождал.

Она вообще случайно их застала вместе, и надеялась, что ее не заметили. Днем она выложила телефон и ключи из кармана рубашки, потому что спецовка из-за них не застегивалась на груди, и, разумеется, вспомнила, уже когда ушла с работы. Пришлось возвращаться.   
Мэнни уехал домой, на складе было темно, а вот в кабинете Сида горел свет. Элли чуть было не сунулась туда сдуру, но услышала вскрики, и всякие непристойные звуки, и нежное урчание Диего, и пошлости, которые говорил Сид. Она тихонько прошла на склад, забрала свои вещи и так же тихонько ушла домой, размышляя о стереотипах.

Вот ей, например, общество приписывало пассивную и уязвимую роль в постели, со всякими вскриками и жалобными стонами. А она никогда в жизни в постели не стонала, и уж тем более, не лопотала всякого фальшивого идиотизма в духе «оттрахай меня, как собачку Жучку, о да, ох, сильнее». Элли вообще пассивность не любила, так что всякие альфа-самцы, которые пытались над ней доминировать, вылетали прочь со свистом.   
А Сид вот был парень, причем, совершенно не женственный, просто мягкий и добрый. Для него были совершенно другие неписанные социальные нормы, но Сид на них, видимо, плевать хотел. Он стонал, кричал и умолял, и говорил всякие глупости, словно звезда дешевого порно.   
Хотя, черт его знает, может, Диего и в самом деле настолько хорош. Элли позволила себе представить Диего в своей постели… но тут же поморщилась и едва не плюнула в снег. Диего ее немного раздражал своими маскулинными замашками. Он был еще хуже, чем Мэнни. Тот хоть изредка сомневался в своей правоте, а Диего никогда в себе не сомневался, самодовольный паскудник. 

Диего, накинув сверху расстегнутую куртку, курил у забора. Он вышел в заснеженный двор, обошел сложенные блоки и ушел подальше от склада. Диего вообще как-то пристрастился к сигаретам за эти дни: к никотиновой горечи во время поцелуев, к запаху дыма на одежде и волосах. Но неделя подходила к концу, Диего надеялся, что потом сумеет бросить. Но пока он одолжил у Сида пачку сигарет и зажигалку. 

Диего затянулся и выдохнул дым. Потом поежился, ощутив, как медленно и цепко пробирается под расстегнутую куртку холод. Небо над головой было ослепительно-синим, неспешно катилось бело-желтое солнце, которое светило-то ярко, но нихрена не грело. Снег сиял чистейшей белизной. Вообще, это было бы даже красиво, но такое небо обещало ночью знатный мороз. Надо, что ли, убрать с подоконника драгоценный цветок Сида, а то промерзнет насквозь.

Диего потушил сигарету о стальную стойку забора, поддернул куртку - и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда в плечо ему стукнулся снежок. Он обернулся, решив, что это Сид дурачится – и вскинул бровь, заметив у открытых ворот незнакомого темноволосого мальчика лет пятнадцати.   
Мальчик тут же раздвоился на парочку совершенно одинаковых пятнадцатилетних мальчишек. У обоих были темные волосы, розовые от холода, вздернутые носы и дерзкие хулиганские глаза.

\- Эй, дядя, - позвал тот, что был посмелее; варежки у него были в снегу. – Это у вас тут лесопилка?  
\- Допустим, - согласился Диего, подумав, что он уже где-то видел этих детишек. – Чего надо, пацаны?  
\- Да так, - уклончиво ответил второй, который выглядывал из-за плеча брата, то и дело поднимаясь на цыпочки. – Смотрим.   
\- Нехуй тут смотреть, - ответил Диего. – Проваливайте отсюда.  
\- А то что, дяденька? – ангельским голосом поинтересовался первый, наглый. У него на мордашке прямо было написано шкодливое желание чего-нибудь учудить.  
Второй дернул его за рукав, но близнец не угомонился.  
\- Вам дорогу обратно показать, детишки? – спросил Диего, пожалев, что не взял перчатки.  
\- Сами найдем, - ответил второй. – Спасибо.  
Теперь уж первый дернул его за рукав и что-то прошипел на ухо. Близнецы принялись вполголоса совещаться, поглядывая на него с опаской.

\- Шпана, вы что тут потеряли? – спросил Диего, невольно заинтересовавшись. – Давайте без баловства, а то по шее.  
Близнецы тут же перестали шушукаться и уставились на него любопытными глазами. У одного глаза были темные, как пуговки, а у другого – светлые, голубые. 

\- По шее? - спросил левый. – От тебя, что ли, дяденька?  
Диего хмыкнул и медленно пошел к ним. Близнецы принялись отступать, оглядываясь по сторонам. Диего на самом деле, конечно, не собирался ничем им делать, ему просто стало скучно, а мальчишки его развлекали.

\- От меня, - согласился он. – И прямо сейчас!  
Он прыгнул, собираясь достать хотя бы одного пацана, но близнецы оказались не из пугливых. Они моментально разбежались в разные стороны и юркнули вдоль ящиков у забора. Один забежал на склад и затаился где-то среди ящиков и паллет. Другой остался на улице, недалеко от распахнутых ворот.  
\- Ну-ка идите сюда! – прорычал Диего. – Поймаю – хуже будет!  
Кто-то из близнецов в непристойной форме предложил ему пройтись туда, куда Диего, в принципе, и так каждый вечер захаживал. 

Он выбрал правого близнеца, того, что остался снаружи. Мальчишка казался более испуганным, и догнать его было легче. Диего принялся загонять его в угол, отгороженный сеткой-рабицей, между коробками, но тут второй пацан с безумным боевым кличем вынырнул откуда-то сбоку и метко запустил снежком Диего в ухо. Диего на несколько секунд отвлекся: в ухе звенело, за шиворот ему посыпался рыхлый, тающий снег, а загнанный близнец выскользнул из ловушки и сбежал. Тут уж Диего рассвирепел не на шутку и бросился в погоню.

Близнецы, с ором и воплями, перепрыгивая коробки и ящики, бросились бежать к воротам. Диего почти догнал их, но один из близнецов на бегу сбросил рюкзак и, словно обезьянка, удивительно ловко забрался на забор, потом протянул руку и затащил наверх и второго. Забор был каменный, высокий и крепкий, с обоих сторон его подпирал снег. 

\- Ну и что? – спросил Диего, прохаживаясь внизу, как разъяренный тигр. – И долго там сидеть будете, голубчики?  
\- Сколько надо, - хором ответили близнецы, поджав ноги.   
Диего осклабился и застегнул куртку.  
\- А ведь холодает, - сказал он небрежно. – Через пятнадцать минут вы шлепнетесь вниз, как переспевшие груши, пацаны. А я подожду.   
Близнецы встревожено переглянулись, такая перспектива им не понравилась. Диего пнул подальше школьный рюкзак, попавший под ноги, подошел ближе и вдруг схватил зазевавшегося мальчишку, правого, за ногу. Тот заорал не своим голосом и вцепился в брата. Диего решительно тащил вниз, близнецы пинались, лягались, визжали и голосили на всю округу.

\- Какого хрена тут происходит?! – заорала Элли прямо у Диего за плечом.   
Он разжал пальцы от неожиданности, а мальчишки, не удержавшие равновесия, опрокинулись спиной вперед по ту сторону забора, только ноги дрыгнулись. Земля глухо дрогнула. Диего ахнул. 

Однако не успел ни он, ни Элли испугаться, как мальчишки, вывалянные в снегу, но живые и вполне здоровые, забежали во двор, пламенея красными от возбуждения и мороза физиономиями.   
\- Вау, круто! – выдохнул тот, что был без рюкзака. – Реально круто! Типа такая охота, мужик!  
Он ткнул Диего в плечо, но Диего так поглядел на него, что пацан аж присел и бочком отошел в сторону. 

\- Привет, Элли, - сказал второй, который, видимо, был чуточку умнее.   
\- А это кто? – спросил Мэнни, который вышел на крик.   
Он сложил руки на груди и неодобрительно рассматривал эту живописную картину.   
\- Да, кто это? – заинтересованно спросил Сид, пытаясь заглянуть через плечо Мэнни.  
Наружу, за пределы склада, он не выходил, был слишком легко одет, чтобы шататься по морозу. 

\- Неважно, и они уже уходят, - напряженно ответила Элли, схватила близнецов за шкирки и попыталась выставить их за ворота.   
\- Да они же только пришли! – оскорбился Сид. – Мы так с гостями не поступаем.  
\- Это не гости, - огрызнулась Элли.  
\- Эл, но мы замерзли, - вдруг хлюпнул носом тот, что был с рюкзаком. – Честно, я очень замерз!  
Второй, без рюкзака, тоже закивал, упираясь ногами в снег. Элли беспомощно поглядела на Мэнни, тот молча кивнул и пошел в дом. Элли вздохнула и разжала руки. Близнецы послушно пошлепали за ней, держась подальше от Диего, один из них подобрал рюкзак и отряхнул его от снега.

\- Заходите, ребятки, - гостеприимно сказал Сид, доставая запасные чашки. – Будете конфеты?  
\- Не будут они конфеты, - мрачно сказала Элли, у которой возникло плохое предчувствие.   
\- Будем, - хором сказали близнецы, поглядев на Сида с жадностью.  
Диего невольно улыбнулся. Он вдруг сообразил, где видел этих мальчишек. Во-первых, они часто терлись недалеко от лесопилки, а во-вторых, у них и у Элли прослеживалось определенное сходство. Конечно, это были не ее дети, слишком уж взрослые, но младшие братья, или племянники… родня, одним словом.

\- Ну и как это понимать? – спросил он, наблюдая, как близнецы тычутся розовыми носами в кружки, от которых исходил горячий пар.   
\- А что тут понимать? – буркнул Мэнни. – Это ее мелкие… братья?  
\- Да уж не сестры, - ответила Элли. – И я говорила им не приходить. Честно, говорила. Только они меня не всегда слушают.  
\- Ты не брала трубку! – взволнованно ответил тот мальчик, который схватил красную чашку.  
Диего мысленно восхитился соображалкой Сида – тот дал близнецам яркие чашки, красную и синюю, не перепутаешь.

\- Мы решили, что тебя поленом придавило, - сказал мальчик с синей чашкой. – Мы переживали.   
Мальчик с красной чашкой взволнованно закивал.  
\- А вдруг тебя метелью в тундру унесло? – сказал он. – Или, может, в циркулярную пилу вселился злой дух! Мы волновались.  
Сид, которого это все забавляло и умиляло, захихикал.  
\- Ребята, - сказал он. – Элли не работает с циркулярной пилой.   
Элли устало села на стул и помассировала переносицу, потом слопала шоколадную конфету. Видимо, успокаивала нервы.   
\- Слева Эдди, - сказала она наконец. – Справа – Крэш.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Сид. – Ребятки, я Сид, а вот тот рыжий варвар, что чуть вас не пришиб – это Диего. Вот он у нас главный по циркулярным пилам.  
\- А вот этот хмурый пухляш – это Мэнни? – догадался Эдди.  
\- Я не пухлый! – оскорбился Мэнни, который помалкивал. – У меня кость широкая!  
Близнецы одновременно кивнули, и это выглядело как-то немного… издевательски. Мэнни заметно разозлился.

\- Что вы натворили на самом деле? – спросила Элли, сообразив, что надо срочно менять тему разговора. – Только не парьте мне о родственных чувствах!  
Близнецы переглянулись. Между ними прошел какой-то занятный молчаливый диалог, они явно решали, что ей можно рассказать, а его – нет. Наблюдать за этим было забавно. Элли, правда, совсем не веселилась, а прищурилась.

\- Тебя вызывают в школу, - сказал Крэш.  
\- И мы подрались с каким-то наркоманом, - одновременно с ним сказал Эдди.   
Крэш толкнул его в бок, но было поздно - Элли замерла с открытым ртом.  
\- Чего? – спросила она, часто моргая. – Вы что-что?  
\- Мы подрались с каким-то нарком, - виновато сказал Эдди. – Он решил, что мы кадрим его девчонку.  
\- А вы ее кадрили? – заинтересовался Диего.  
\- Конечно нет, - лживо ответил Крэш.   
\- А какой был наркоман? – вдруг спросил Сид. – Высокий, тощий такой, в желтой куртке?  
\- Глаза совершенно безумные, - поддакнул Эдди. – Дерганный такой. А что, вы его знаете?  
\- Они на Скрэта нарвались? – спросил Диего у Сида, тот кивнул. – А вы, ребятки, головой вообще не думаете, верно?  
\- Думаем! – обиделся Крэш. – Почему же не думаем?  
\- Да он вас порезать мог на ленточки, - фыркнул Диего. – Просто не стал связываться с малышней.  
Элли побледнела. Близнецы заволновались. Эдди погладил ее по руке, но Элли так сверкнула глазами, что он отпрыгнул.   
\- Но мы же в порядке, - сказал он. - Элли, все в порядке!  
Крэш недовольно поглядел на Диего, спросил взглядом, кто его за язык тянул.  
\- Я вас придушу обоих, - пообещала Элли.

Сид ловко всунул ей чашку с чаем. Близнецы, отсев подальше, шуршали конфетами и обиженно сопели.  
\- Они на тебя почти не похожи, - сказал Диего.   
\- Да неужели? – ядовито отозвалась Элли.   
Диего пожал плечами. Она несколько секунд рассматривала виноватые физиономии близнецов.  
\- Что там со школой? – спросила Элли.  
\- А! – фыркнул Крэш. – Да ничего особенного, забей.  
Эдди покосился на него и вздохнул.  
\- Ну? – требовательно спросила Элли. – Я жду ответа.  
\- Сегодня, типа, родительский день и все такое, - признался Эдди. – Возможно, парочка наших учителей хотела бы познакомиться с тобой.  
\- И нажаловаться, - негромко сознался Крэш. – По мелочам…  
\- Во сколько? – вздохнув, спросила она.  
\- В пять, - хором ответили близнецы.  
Элли посмотрела на часы.

\- Но твой рабочий день до шести, - с ехидством сказал Мэнни, который все это время молча наблюдал и слушал.  
\- Но по такому случаю ты можешь уйти и раньше, - сладко проговорил Диего.  
\- Хрен, - лаконично ответил Мэнни. – До шести и точка  
\- Спасибо! – выдохнул Эдди. – Спасибо, мужик!  
Мэнни скривился. 

\- И сколько длится этот долбанный родительский день? – спросила Элли.   
\- До восьми! – брякнул Крэш.   
Теперь уже Эдди ткнул его локтем в бок, но было поздно. Элли задумалась.  
\- Может, не стоит? – жалобно спросил Крэш. – Зачем тебе одной ходить по ночам, а?  
\- Кстати, к ночи обещают буран, - вмешался Сид. – Элли, а хочешь, мы с Диего тебя проведем домой?  
Диего поглядел на него недовольно. Ему совершенно не понравилось это небрежное «мы с Диего». Сид им уже откровенно помыкать начал.  
\- Нет, спасибо, ребята, - Элли улыбнулась. – Я справлюсь сама. Мы живем рядом со школой.   
Близнецы хотели что-то сказать, но Элли так на них взглянула, что они мигом уткнулись в свои чашки и замолчали.

\- Обеденный перерыв окончен, - сказал Мэнни, тоже поглядев на часы. – Детей на выход, пожалуйста.   
Близнецы поднялись, Сид впихнул им по конфете и проводил до входной двери.

\- Ну и? – спросил Диего, когда Сид вернулся. – Ты этих оболтусов от нас скрывала?  
\- Да никого я не скрывала, - сказала Элли. – Я просто на каждом углу не кричу, что у меня братья есть, вот и все.   
\- О чем ты еще не кричишь на каждом углу? – язвительно спросил Мэнни.  
\- О моей горячей любви к тебе, - огрызнулась она и встала.  
Мэнни так растерялся, что сразу не придумал ответа, так что Элли вернулась на склад и включила погрузчик.

К вечеру, как и предупреждал Сид, разыгралась пурга, стало так холодно, что Элли на несколько минут растерялась. После того, что она выслушала от учителей, она была зла и взмылена, и горела желанием надрать близнецам уши… но теперь уж не знала, как добраться домой. Перед глазами плясала белая пелена, в которой очень смутно угадывались очертания машин на парковке. 

Элли соврала – от школы до дома было целых три улицы, два поворота, мост через ручей, и еще небольшое пустое пространство, и оно как раз пугало ее больше всего. Там, вроде бы, была детская спортивная площадка, но в такой метели это была коварнейшая ловушка. Школа стояла на окраине Мелтдауна, и неудачно потеряв направление, можно было убрести в тундру с концами. 

Пока Элли раздумывала, прячась под навесом, вьюга швырнула ей прямо в лицо пригоршню колючего снега. Элли подтянула шарф до глаз, шагнула с крыльца – но тут порыв ветра с такой силой ударил ей в грудь, что она вернулась обратно. Элли крепко, грязно выругалась, по-мужски и беспомощно. Ее слова все равно унесло ветром, они растворились в реве метели.  
Элли собиралась уже снова шагнуть в бурю, - не могла же она остаться ночевать в школе, - но одна из машин на парковке вдруг осветилась, и сквозь вой прорвался гудок клаксона. Элли невольно поглядела в ту сторону – и потеряла дар речи. За рулем здоровенного черного джипа-вездехода терпеливо ждал Мэнни. 

Он поманил ее ладонью, но Элли с места не сдвинулась. Она не могла сообразить, что он тут забыл. Детей у него не было. Жил он, кажется, совсем не здесь. Не за ней же, в самом деле, приехал? Мэнни, поняв, что она не подойдет, привычно нахмурился, выбрался из салона и сам подошел к ней, под защиту крыльца. Полы его длинной, теплой шубы мели по сугробам, но Мэнни не обращал на это внимания.

\- Садись, - приказал Мэнни. – Отвезу тебя домой.  
\- Спасибо, я справлюсь сама, - прокричала Элли, отплевываясь от снежинок, что кололи губы.  
\- Тебя унесет к хуям, как только ты выйдешь из-под навеса, - пообещал Мэнни. – Садись в машину.  
Элли посмотрела на него с возмущением, поправила капюшон и вышла в буран. Ветер ударил ей в лицо и грудь, словно молот. Идти было неописуемо тяжело, никогда еще она не попадала в такую непогоду. В какой-то момент ее закрутило вьюгой, перед глазами стало бело – и Элли испугалась, что потеряла направление. Она остановилась, выпрямилась – и в этот раз ветер ударил снова, да с такой силой, что ее опрокинуло на спину.  
Она наверняка упала бы, если бы Мэнни, который, оказывается, шел следом, не схватил ее за плечи. Элли ошалело обернулась. Она шагала несколько минут, а оказалось, что она даже за ограду школы не вышла.  
\- Ты ужасно вздорная, глупая и упрямая! – прорычал Мэнни ей на ухо. – Живо в машину!  
Элли так устала и вымоталась, что подчинилась без спора.

В машине было тепло, хотя вьюга оскорблено завывала снаружи. Элли поежилась, отогреваясь и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Куда тебя везти? – помолчав, спросил Мэнни. – И давай без всей этой херни «справлюсь сама, справлюсь сама». Я уже видел, как ты справляешься.  
\- Ты смешон! - фыркнула Элли. – А как я, по-твоему, добираюсь на работу? На крыльях любви? Машины-то у меня нет. И как-то справляюсь без твоей доброты.  
Она вдруг осеклась, недоверчиво посмотрела на него и смутилась. Он вроде бы приехал за ней, а она тут на него накинулась… как-то глупо и некрасиво получилось.

Мэнни осторожно вывел джип на дорогу и тоже покосился на нее.  
\- Так ты, правда, приехал за мной? – спросила Элли, подставив ладони под горячий воздух, дувший из вентиляционных отверстий.  
\- А что? – огрызнулся он. – Сдохнешь тут в сугробе, а мне потом на твое место искать кого-нибудь?! Ты хоть не криворукая и соображаешь быстро…  
Он резко замолчал, рассердился… но не на нее, а на себя. Элли это как-то поняла, что Мэнни злится из-за того, что сказал лишнее.

Она притихла и только время от времени показывала, куда сворачивать. Мэнни притормозил у ее дома, погасил свет в салоне и щелкнул какой-то кнопкой. Все двери заблокировались. Элли замерла. Она видела через стекло свой коттедж, видела, что внутри горит свет. Наверное, близнецы ждут еще и нервничают. Может даже приготовили ужин и картофельный пирог испекли, надеясь ее разжалобить.

\- И что это значит? – спросила она настороженно. – Манфред, ты что делаешь?  
\- Я хочу получить ответ, - спокойно ответил Мэнни. – Почему ты скрываешь, что у тебя братья есть? И что ты еще скрываешь, а?  
Элли выругалась и попыталась ногтями отжать замок на двери. Мэнни только усмехнулся. В полумраке он выглядел огромным, бесформенным силуэтом.   
На стекло налипал снег, постепенно становилось холодно, двигатель-то Мэнни заглушил.

\- В принципе, я тут до утра просидеть могу, - сказал Мэнни наконец. – Может, ты горишь желанием провести ночку в моей компании, а?  
Элли снова выругалась, откинулась назад и вздохнула.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она. – Черт бы тебя побрал, ладно!  
Она помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. И пока она думала, с чего начать, Мэнни подался вперед и заглянул в ее лицо. 

\- Где ваши родители? – спросил он, сообразив, что Элли не может увязать мысли в цельный рассказ.   
\- Мать умерла, - ответила Элли. - А отчим вот недавно откинулся… он нас ищет. Он пытается забрать у меня мальчиков.   
Между домами вьюга выла не так сильно, но все равно звук был неприятный, жутковатый.

\- Ты выкрала детей?  
Элли даже захохотала.  
\- Ты что, больной на голову? – спросила она, отфыркиваясь. – Конечно нет! Я оформила опекунство между его отсидками. Только для таких уродов, как их батя, законы не писаны. Плевать ему на мое опекунство, ему нужны мальчишки.  
\- Зачем? – серьезно спросил Мэнни. – Он их любит?  
\- Нет, - фыркнула она. – Он их не знает, а они толком не знают его. Ему просто нужны солдаты в его долбанную наркоимперию. А они его боятся.   
Она стиснула зубы и сжала кулаки, как всегда при мысли о том, что кто-то может отобрать у нее братьев.

\- И давно вы скрываетесь? – спросил Мэнни. – Может, ты никакая не Элли и вовсе не Рипли?  
\- Не Рипли, - созналась она. – Но это неважно. Ты меня сдашь?  
\- Кому? – усмехнулся Мэнни. – Белым медведям? Тут всем совершенно похер кто ты, если ты работаешь наравне со всеми.   
Элли молчала. Мэнни тоже помолчал.  
\- Еще какие-нибудь секреты? – спросил он. – Говори сейчас, я больше не хочу сюрпризов.   
Элли пожала плечами, она не знала, что тут еще добавить.  
\- Ты лесбиянка? – спросил он совершенно неожиданно.  
Элли едва не поперхнулась.  
\- Нет, - ответила она. – То есть… у меня, конечно, были эксперименты, но нет. А какое это имеет отношение…  
\- Никакого, - усмехнулся Мэнни. – Просто спросил.  
Элли косо поглядела на него, но Мэнни белозубо, широко улыбнулся. Впервые улыбнулся ей на ее памяти.

\- Кстати, я живу в конце улицы, - сказал он. – Завтра утром я за тобой заеду.  
\- Э, нет! – тут же отреагировала Элли. – Я тут немного… немного разболталась, но это ничего не меняет! Я справляюсь сама, не нужно меня опекать, я не маленькая девочка.  
\- Я не опекаю, - возразил Мэнни. – Я уже сказал - ты хорошо работаешь. Мне не хочется весной откапывать твое дурное тело из ближайшего сугроба и искать на твое место другого работника.   
Элли, подумав, кивнула, признав его правоту.

\- Выпусти меня, - попросила она. – Пойду отрывать уши.  
\- Хулиганят? – усмехнулся Мэнни. – Они у тебя шустрые, сразу видно.  
\- Да не в том дело, - призналась Элли. – Я просила их сидеть тихо, чтобы какой-нибудь дотошной училке не пришло в голову полезть в базу – что это за дети и где их родители.  
\- Были случаи? – уточнил Мэнни.  
Элли кивнула и неохотно сказала:  
\- Нам потому пришлось спешно сбегать из Монреаля. Он нас нашел через любопытную учительницу.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что вечно бегать нельзя? – спокойно спросил Мэнни. – Дальше и хода-то нет, разве что к индейцам на запад.  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь? – рассердилась Элли. – Спать с обрезом под подушкой?  
\- Или с кем-то, у кого есть обрез, - кивнул Мэнни.   
Элли открыла было рот, но потом, неожиданно даже для себя, засмеялась.  
\- Уж не себя ли ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты не в моем вкусе, - холодно ответил Мэнни. – Не люблю рыжих.  
Элли захохотала.  
\- Жаль-жаль, - сказала она. – Сид говорил, у тебя здоровенный арсенал…  
Она заткнулась, сообразив, как двусмысленно это звучит.

\- Я про оружие, - закончила она, смутившись.  
Мэнни фыркнул.  
\- Я понял. Хочешь, подгоню тебе что-нибудь?  
Элли хотела согласиться, но потом покачала головой.  
\- Нет, - сказала она. – Мои бестолочи обязательно решат поиграть с огнестрелом, и закончится это плачевно. Как-нибудь так перетопчусь.  
\- Ну, как знаешь – ответил Мэнни, включил свет и снял блокировку с дверей. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спасибо, что подвез, - сказала Элли. – До свидания, Мэнни.  
Он кивнул.

Элли выбралась наружу – ветер тут же прижал ее к боку джипа. Она натянула капюшон до самых бровей и поспешила к двери. Мэнни несколько минут наблюдал, погасив свет, в темноте, под завывания бури. Когда Элли зашла внутрь, Мэнни подвинулся и шумно вдохнул у спинки соседнего, пассажирского сидения. Обивка слабо пахла клубнично-рыжими волосами. Мэнни закрыл глаза и несколько секунд наслаждался этим женским, сладким ароматом.   
Потом он опомнился, повернул ключ в зажигании и вывернул руль, разворачивая машину.


	6. Chapter 6

На лестничной площадке было пусто - время было позднее, соседи Руди легли спать. Да и сам Руди, наверное, уже спал. За маленьким окном шуршал снег, на улице был сильный снегопад, грозивший затянуться до утра.

Бак положил на ступеньку белую розу с длинной, твердой ножкой, достал из кармана записку, которую начеркал на желтом листке в форме сердечка. Потом он осторожно прикрепил записочку магнитной кнопкой, на верхушке кнопки было маленькое пластиковое сердечко, только почему-то зеленое, а не розовое.

Бак надавил, как следует прижимая записку к двери, а та вдруг легко подалась под его пальцами и отворилась. Бак покачнулся, едва не ввалившись внутрь, но удержал равновесие и выпрямился. Он обалдело уставился на выглянувшего Руди, худого, высокого, в черной футболке с низким горлом. У Бака едва не потекла слюна, когда он увидел белые широкие ключицы и длинную, стройную шею. Руди удивленно поглядел на него, потом перевел взгляд на дверь, на записку.

\- Насколько я знаю, сегодня не четверг, - сказал он протяжно, скривив губы. – А ты всегда приходишь по четвергам.  
Бак кивнул. По их сложившемуся уговору он являлся по четвергам, пялился на Руди, раздражая того до невозможности, и уходил, счастливый. Но на этот раз обстоятельства изменились.  
От волнения у него перехватило горло. Бак попытался взять себя в руки, хоть в этот раз не выставлять идиотом. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и выпрямился, хотя доставал макушкой Руди всего лишь до плеча.

«Я просто поздороваюсь, - лихорадочно сказал Бак себе. – Скажу, что он хорошо выглядит. Сделаю комплимент. Подарю розу. Потом пожелаю спокойной ночи и уйду».

Руди заинтересованно вскинул белую бровь, потом неспешно отвел упавшую челку с глаз. Ногти у Руди были, как обычно, накрашены черным лаком. Руди отлично знал, как действует на Бака, и развлекался, наслаждаясь его мычанием и дурным видом. Наверное, ему льстило такое внимание. А может, он просто считал Бака безнадежным дураком.  
Бак залип на уверенном движении длинных, худощавых пальцев. Кто-то однажды, - Диего что ли?, - сказал, что у Руди странные пальцы, длинные и паучьи. Но Баку они нравились, они его возбуждали, вызывали желание взять эти прекрасные пальцы в рот и долго сосать, пока они не отогреются.

\- Какой же ты охуенный! – ляпнул Бак, не успев удержать язык за зубами, и мысленно поморщился от собственной глупости. Отлично начало разговора.  
\- Что, прости? – переспросил Руди, снисходительно поглядев на него розово-красными, умными глазами.  
\- Ты очень охуительно выглядишь, - убито признался Бак. - Мне нравится твоя футболка. Тебе идет черное. У тебя восхитительная шея.  
Он с ужасом понял, что его вот-вот так понесет, после чего Руди с ним вообще общаться прекратит, если их редкое взаимодействие можно считать общением.

Руди на все эти нелепые комплименты только хмыкнул, потом выдернул своими прекрасными пальцами записку и прочитал ее вслух, близоруко прищурившись.  
\- «Вернусь во вторник, мой прекрасный». И что?  
\- Я подумал, что ты можешь… что тебе станет интересно, почему я не пришел в четверг, - сбивчиво ответил Бак. – Я очень хотел бы, но у меня командировка. В горы снова заехали туристы, так что нужен человек, который всегда будет на подстраховке…  
Руди кивнул. Он слушал невнимательно, блуждая взглядом поверх плеча Бака.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он равнодушно. – Это все?

Бак сглотнул и тоже кивнул. Вообще-то, он уже договорился о том, что как раз в четверг Руди доставят цветы на работу, а в субботу – коробку конфет. Но уйти так просто он не мог, он так редко видел Руди настолько близко. Это был такой подарок судьбы, что Бак вцепился в перила, и даже дышать не смел, чтобы не спугнуть.  
Руди несколько секунд настороженно глядел на него, склонив голову. Потом сложил руки на груди и презрительно улыбнулся.

\- По-твоему, мне есть дело до того, где ты пропадаешь? – спросил он, чуть сморщив нос. – Я за тобой не слежу. Ты не обязан отчитываться.  
Бак глухо кашлянул и ссутулился. Слова Руди больно ударили его в самое сердце, но Баку было не привыкать к его пренебрежению. Он заслужил. И не сдавался.  
\- Но ты же читаешь мои записки, - робко сказал он наконец, боясь обидеть Руди.  
\- С чего ты взял? – спросил тот, прислонился спиной к двери и странным взглядом окинул всего Бака, от макушки до ботинок.

Бак, который никогда в жизни не придавал значения своей внешности, вдруг ужасно позавидовал Диего. Тот был красавчиком и умел одеваться. По крайней мере, считалось, что Диего умеет себя подать. Баку было пофиг, как он выглядит, и что ему носить, лишь бы это было теплое и удобное, и в работе не мешало. Но под этим внимательным алым взглядом ему хотелось стать лучше, красивей, чем он есть. Быть достойным, что ли.  
Он выпрямился и расправил плечи, одернул куртку. Руди иронично усмехнулся.

\- А ты их не читаешь? – спросил Бак, мучительно пытаясь придумать, чем еще удержать Руди, как завязать разговор.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил тот. – Первый раз заметил вообще.  
Бак вдруг подумал, что Руди, кажется, неискренен. Куда-то эти записки исчезали, кто-то их снимал и выбрасывал.  
\- Ну… в общем, - Бак облизнул губы. – В общем, я вернусь во вторник. Ты… будешь по мне скучать?  
Он жалобно улыбнулся, стараясь показать, что шутит и не смеет надеяться. Но Руди его жалкую шутку не поддержал, фыркнул и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Мне надо идти, - сказал Руди. – У меня полно дел.

Бак закивал. Он вдруг сообразил, что в подъезде пиздецки холодно, а Руди стоит только в тонкой футболке и джинсах. От его дыхания взлетал пар. Руди был из тех людей, что ужасно мерзли, и как бы Баку не хотелось эгоистично смотреть на него и любоваться им, он испугался, что его ненаглядный Руди простудится.

\- Да, - сказал он, поднял розу и протянул ее Руди. – Спокойной ночи.  
Руди хмыкнул, вздернул голову и забрал цветок. Он собирался уже зайти в внутрь, но на секунду задержался, снял с двери кнопку и записку, и забрал их с собой, закрыв дверь.

Бак сел на ступеньку. Ноги его не держали, виски вспотели, а руки тряслись. Бак так не волновался на работе, даже когда заглядывал в лицо смерти. Он затих и прислушался, надеясь уловить из квартиры за дверью хоть какие-нибудь звуки – ходьбу, бубнеж телевизора, телефонные звонки. Но было тихо.  
Бак достал телефон и написал «Сегодня ты очень красивый, мой драгоценный». Он прислушался, напряг слух изо всех сил – но не услышал ничего. Стены тут были толстые.  
Так что он посидел пару минут, пока сердце не перестало стучать в горле, потом поднялся и побрел наружу на заплетающихся ногах.

На него налетели порывы ветра, закидав лицо сухим колючим снегом, и это его немного остудило. Бак опомнился и потряс головой, натянул шапку до ушей и зашагал домой.  
Ему одновременно было и радостно, и горько. Он несколько минут разговаривал с Руди, стоял рядом с ним, дышал его ароматом – холодным, горьковатым; у Руди был неистребимый запах лекарств, хвои, морозного утра в глубине леса. Но Руди в очередной раз дал ему понять, что Бак его только раздражает. Руди был равнодушен к нему, и, что хуже всего, бесповоротно разочарован в нем. Бак стиснул зубы.  
Он снова остро пожалел, что он – это он, такой, какой есть, а не какой-нибудь высокий, здоровенный горячий красавчик, вроде Диего. Бака такие мысли раньше никогда не посещали, но теперь ему так хотелось, чтобы Руди заинтересовался им… хоть волосы в рыжий крась, в самом деле.

Он остановился у ближайшей темной витрины, где даже вывеска не светилась, и с тоской заглянул в глаз своему отражению. Можно подумать, рыжие волосы что-то изменят, если у тебя половина рожи в шрамах. Голубой глаз смотрел печально.  
\- Старик, - без слов говорил ему Бак из витрины. – Старик… ну ты сам все понимаешь.  
Конечно, Бак понимал. Он заставил себя выпрямиться, подумал о тех, кому наверняка еще хуже, чем ему… и неожиданно вспомнил о Сиде.

Можно было заглянуть за утешением к Сиду. Правда, существовал риск наткнуться на Диего, но… в глубине души Бак подозревал, что Диего там не застанет. В духе Диего было трусливо сбежать оттуда, где ему хорошо и лучше быть не может, где его лелеют и разве что опахалом не овевают; сбежать, забиться в какой-нибудь кабак, и там страдать из-за того, что кто-то пробился к его сердцу.  
Бак отлично знал Диего. Тот никогда не боялся реальных опасностей, но чувства, и особенно любовь, чем-то так его пугали, что ни один его роман не длился больше месяца. Баку хотелось бы верить, что с Сидом все выйдет иначе, что Диего не поступил с Сидом, как со случайной легкомысленной девчонкой… но все-таки подозревал, что именно так и вышло.  
Диего до последнего будет упираться лапами и кричать, что он одиночка и независимый тигр, который, прежде всего, ценит свободу. То, что он Сида уже давно выбрал и пометил, этого Диего либо не хотел замечать, либо и правда не понимал, насколько все очевидно для того, кто наблюдает со стороны. Хотя, конечно, Бак был бы рад ошибиться в своих мрачных предположениях.

Но когда Сид открыл ему дверь – Бак понял, что не ошибся. Сид выглядел паршиво, а вонял – еще хуже: сигаретами, потом, перегаром, блевотиной, немытым телом и такой тоской, что Бак даже пошатнулся. Глаза у Сида были зареванные и красные, как у кролика… или альбиноса. Бак испытал мимолетную вспышку возбуждения, но тут же устыдился. Сид едва на ногах держался от горя, а он тут…  
Бак крепко обнял его прямо на пороге, дрожащего, нетрезвого, едва стоящего на ногах. Запутался в полах распахнутого халата и покосился на подозрительные белесые пятна на подоле.

\- Он ушел, - просвистел Сид сорванным голосом, ткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. – Бросил меня. Ушел.  
Бак кивнул, пытаясь дышать через раз. В комнате было зверски накурено, под ноги то и дело попадали пустые бутылки.  
\- Ушел, - жалобно повторил Сид.  
Он ослабел и повис на Баке всей тяжестью.

\- Ты хоть что-нибудь ел? – спросил тот, усадил Сида в кресло и открыл все окна, чтобы пурга унесла этот тяжелый дух.  
Сид посмотрел на него непонимающими, тусклыми глазами, пошарил по столу растопыренной ладонью и нашел пачку сигарет.  
\- Хватит! - приказал Бак.

Сид его не послушался, сунул в рот сигарету, но зажигалку не нашел, вскочил и принялся бродить по комнате, почти вслепую пытаясь хоть что-нибудь найти. Его метания поразительно походили на муки раненого зверя. Баку было больно смотреть на такого Сида. Он даже о своей беде забыл перед лицом такого безудержного горя.  
Длинная занавеска трепетала над окном от порывов ветра, в Сида швырнуло снегом. Он остановился и недоуменно заморгал. Потом протер пальцами лицо и оглянулся так, словно только что проснулся.

\- Бак, - сказал он тихо. – Бак, мне больно.  
Бак кивнул. Он Сида понимал и жалел.  
\- Ты не уйдешь? – спросил Сид, дрожа в ознобе. – Мне нехорошо.  
\- Я не уйду, - согласился тот.  
Сид попытался улыбнуться, но губы у него распухли от плача и алкоголя, так что улыбки не получилось.

Бак почти насильно раздел Сида и запихнул в теплую ванну, а сам принялся собирать бутылки и пустые сигаретные пачки в прочный мусорный пакет.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – равнодушно спросил Сид, остановившись на пороге.  
С волос у него капало, но глаза посвежели и протрезвели. Бак заметил, что с его тела не сошли еще все отметины. Однако, Диего крепко любил его всю неделю. Если это считать любовью, конечно.

\- А что ты делаешь?! – сердито спросил Бак. – Что ты с собой делаешь? Ну свалил он – ну и хер бы с ним!  
\- Он меня целовал, - шепотом ответил Сид, глядя перед собой. – Знаешь, мы лежали и целовались, и болтали… а потом у него запищал мобильный. Я думал, что ему позвонили. Я думал, что это ты звонишь… а это был будильник. Понимаешь, он себе сигнал поставил, заранее… Встал и ушел.  
\- Прямо так, голышом? – удивился Бак.  
\- Нет, - Сид невесело оскалился. – Он долго одевался, а я валялся у него в ногах и умолял не уходить. Никогда в жизни так не унижался…  
Он сел, понурился и свесил руки между худых, розовых колен. Бак был так на Диего зол – так бы и дал по шее, встреться ему Диего прямо сейчас.

Как же, сука, это в его духе! Сломать, растоптать, унизить, камня на камне после себя не оставить, и гордиться, вот, мол, какой я молодец, какой я мужик и альфа-самец.

\- Ну что я сделал не так? – безнадежно спросил Сид. – Я же все для него делал!  
\- Сид, - тихо сказал Бак. – Ты же понимаешь, что не в тебе дело?  
\- А вдруг во мне? – воскликнул тот, и даже на ноги вскочил. – А если во мне?!  
Бак подошел к нему, постучал костяшками по лбу и покачал головой.  
\- Алле, прием, - сказал он. – Сид, ты как будто Диего не знаешь. Он эгоист и мудак.  
\- Да, - приуныл Сид. – Мне все говорили, меня все предупреждали, только я… я почему-то подумал… я надеялся… но ему же было хорошо со мной! Я же видел, что ему хорошо!  
Бак кивнул.  
\- Да потому он и сбежал, теряя ботинки, - сказал он. – Диего тебя боится.  
Сид фыркнул и развел руки, как будто показывая – «Меня? Как можно меня бояться?».

И в самом деле. Он был такой маленький, худенький, серенький, с узкими, как у мальчишки бедрами, только глаза покраснели и губы распухли на пол-лица. Совершенно безобидный. Травоядный. Жертва.  
В глубине души, очень-очень глубоко, Бак отлично понимал Диего. Понимал, почему того, словно мотылька на свет, тянет к Сиду. К такому положительному, мягкому, ласковому Сиду. Такому жертвенному и послушному… к Сиду вообще всех хищников в округе тянуло. Только вот выбрал Сид самого страшного и опасного из них. И этот страшный и опасный, независимый и свободолюбивый страшно удивился и перепугался, когда выбранная жертва сама в глотку полезла.

\- Ой, плохо мне, - вздохнул Сид. – Ты не видишь зажигалку?  
\- Хватит себя убивать! – приказал Бак. – Ты, случаем, сдуру на крэк не подсел?  
\- Ну, я заходил к Скрэту, но его дома не было, - неохотно ответил Сид.  
\- Вот ведь идиота кусок, - фыркнул Бак, покачав головой. – Диего тебя не заслуживает нихуя. Ты слишком хороший для него.  
Сид открыл рот, что бы ответить, но вдруг, неожиданно, кажется, даже для себя, так разревелся, что согнулся пополам. Бак подсел к нему, обнял и принялся покачивать, утешающе повторяя «тс-с-с», «ш-ш-ш» и «ну-ну».  
Сид устроил мокрое лицо на его плече, рубашка даже намокла от его слез. Бак поморщился, но не сдвинулся с места. Он убаюкивал Сида и страшно злился на Диего, но Сид успокаивался и затихал.

Он вскинул глаза, снова розово-красные и несчастные, и хрипло сказал:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, - ответил Бак и шумно сглотнул, ощутив, что у них появились проблемы.  
Не у них с Сидом, то есть, а них с хером, который на красные глаза реагировал однозначно. Это было чудовищно невовремя, учитывая состояние Сида. Баку стало стыдно. Его друг тут чуть ли не вены себе зубами грызет, а он…

\- Останься на ночь? – попросил Сид, который животом ощутил выпуклость. – Пожалуйста.  
Бак замер.  
\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - сказал он негромко. – Тебе от этого только хуже станет.  
\- Хуже? – спросил Сид с горькой интонацией. – Куда уж хуже, а?! Похоже, что мне может стать хуже?  
\- Всегда может стать хуже, чем было, - сказал Бак.  
Однако по упрямому взгляду Сида он понял, что тот не отступится.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Бак. – Останусь. Но если ты думаешь, что тебя это развеет – ты ошибаешься.  
\- Я не хочу развеиваться, - тихо проговорил Сид. – Я не хочу сегодня спать один. Мне тошно спать одному.

Бак кивнул. Ему самому до тошноты не хотелось идти домой, где его никто не ждать, и ложиться в пустую холодную постель. Он неспешно поглаживал Сида по спине, голой и теплой, и в какой-то момент эти дружеские, заботливые ласки переросли во что-то иное. Сид послушно лег спиной на диван и позволил стащить с себя полотенце, подсунул подушку себе под копчик.  
Бак встал, быстро, по-военному разделся, закрыл окно и выключил свет. Ему было не внове, они уже много раз так делали, так что Бак просто закрыл глаза и представил под собой Руди. Сид, конечно, был намного ниже, он пах по-другому, поскуливал другим голосом… но Баку не приходилось выбирать  
Он ласково раздвинул колени Сида, забросил одну его ногу себе на плечо, мимолетно поцеловав худую лодыжку.

\- Не надо, - сказал Сид, когда Бак принялся шарить под диванными подушками в поисках тюбика смазки.  
Бак сплюнул на пальцы и попробовал осторожно вставить – Сид не соврал. Диего отлично постарался: дырка у Сида стала разработанной, легко приняла два пальца даже по слюне. Бак еще раз сплюнул и размазал по члену, резко втолкнулся и задвигался, не церемонясь. Сид упирался ступней в пол и пытался подмахивать на толчки, но Бак склонился, укусил его за ухо и хрипло сказал:  
\- Детка, перестань. Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю.  
\- Да, - слабо ответил Сид и замер. – Прости.

Бак устроил его удобней, снова зажмурился и принялся представлять, что это не Сид, а его прекрасный Руди. Худой, покорный и послушный. Такой податливый, такой смирный, принимающий с обреченностью загнанной добычи. Руди, с его длинным, белым горлом. С тонкими пальцами и черными ноготками. С длиннющими стройными ногами, такими сильными и хрупкими одновременно. Бак бы покрывал поцелуями эти ноги, если бы ему позволили. Он машинально принялся целовать щиколотку Сида и прикусил косточку.  
Сид всхлипнул. Потом протяжно вздохнул и снова разрыдался, закрывая лицо ладонями. Бак остановился и попытался отстраниться, но Сид так стиснул его ногами, что Бак въехал в него по самые яйца.

\- Нет, прости, - попросил Сид. – Прости, сейчас… сейчас… погоди секунду…  
\- Сид, я так не могу, - признался Бак, эрекция у него сошла на нет, член поник, а желание трахаться совершенно пропало.  
\- Прости, - осипшим голосом сказал Сид и выскользнул из-под него, нашарил халат и стыдливо завернулся. – Я просто… не могу не думать о нем.  
\- Ну, я тебе сразу сказал, что ничего из этого не выйдет, - пожал плечами Бак.  
\- Мне все это говорили! – выдохнул Сид. – Меня все, понимаешь, все вокруг предупреждали, а я, дурак, уши развесил. Идиот, идиот! Поделом мне!  
Из-за истерики речь у него скомкалась, акцент так усилился, что Бак понимал хорошо, если каждое третье слово.

\- Сид, успокойся, - попросил он. – И ты не виноват. А я вообще-то не это имел в виду.  
\- А что? – спросил Сид, пытаясь оттереть зареванное лицо майкой Бака.  
\- Я про секс, - пояснил тот. – Я же сказал, что не поможет.  
\- А-а, - Сид шмыгнул носом. – Я думал, что меня это отвлечет, но меня теперь ничего не отвлекает. Извини, дорогой.  
Бак поймал его за руку и поцеловал ладонь.  
\- Давай просто ляжем спать? – предложил он. – Завтра с утра я сваливаю на неделю в горы. А тебе точно не помешает поспать.  
\- Сваливаешь? – спросил Сид. – Ладно. Ты там аккуратней, с медведями не дерись, и в ледники не суйся.  
\- Лады, - усмехнулся Бак. – Уговорил.

Он перетащил Сида на кровать, устроил его маленькой ложечкой, обнял сзади и накрыл их обоих одеялом, пахнущим сигаретным дымом и разлитым, но почти выветрившимся алкоголем.

\- Я сегодня разговаривал с Руди, - вдруг брякнул Бак, хотя вовсе не собирался говорить.  
Просто вырвалось – и все.  
\- О, - отозвался Сид. – О чем же?  
\- О том, что ему на меня совершенно наплевать, - признался он. – Он даже не читает мои записки… он так сказал.  
\- Читает, - уверенно сказал Сид. – Он точно их читает.  
Бак вздохнул.  
\- Ты должен вернуться и поговорить с ним еще раз, - сказал Сид. – Попробуй снова пригласить его на свидание. Может, теперь он согласится?  
\- Да никогда он не согласится, - буркнул Бак. – Зачем ему я… он красивый.  
Сид хмыкнул, выражая свое несогласие.  
\- Ты тоже красивый, - сказал он. – Ты очень хороший. Ты классный, Бак! Вернись и попробуй еще раз.  
\- Вернусь, - улыбнулся Бак. – Обязательно вернусь. Я бросил ему в штаны монетку, значит, придется вернуться.  
Сид секунду молчал, а потом так захохотал, что едва не свалился с кровати. У Бака от души отлегло, пока Сид мог смеяться – жизнь продолжается.

\- Ты как всегда в своем репертуаре, - сообщил Сид. – Господи, когда ж ты позврослеешь, а?  
Бак мог бы ему сказать: «А ты?» - но это было бы жестоко. Поэтому он только пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- Не знаю.  
Сид немного поворочался, потом заснул. Во сне он вскрикивал и стонал, но спал крепко. Видимо, так взвинтил себя, что нервная система не выдерживала. Бак осторожно выполз из постели, взял телефон и ушел на кухню.

В трубке гремела музыка, пьяно хохотали какие-то девки. Бак молчал.  
\- Ну и какого хуя ты хотел? – спросил Диего после паузы.  
Говорил он очень четко, выговаривая буквально каждую букву. Правда, в его речи прорезался легкий-легкий испанский акцент. Судя по всему, Диего нажрался просто в говно, до нестояния на ногах.  
\- Какого хера ты делаешь со своей жизнью и с Сидом? – спросил Бак. – И ты вообще где, мудак?  
\- С Сидом, - задумчиво проговорил Диего. – С моим сладким нежным Сидом.  
\- Именно с ним, - согласился Бак. – Что за ебанину ты творишь, а?  
\- Ты уже оттрахал его сегодня? – спросил Диего так неожиданно, что Бак едва не прикусил язык.  
\- Что? – спросил он, растерявшись до глубины души.  
Диего хохотнул, потом выругался.

\- Ты думаешь, я не в курсе, что ты пялишь моего Сида? – спросил он, и акцент резко усилился. – Думаешь, я такой дебил и ничего не замечу? Я знаю, что ты его ебешь! Я догадался! И давно? А сегодня ты уже оттрахал эту шлюху? Засадил ему?  
\- О-ох, - протянул Бак, массируя переносицу. – О-хо-хо. Ты где? Давай, я заберу тебя, и ты проспишься?  
\- Иди нахуй, - пожелал Диего. – Иди в жопу. И эту ебливую суку забери с собой!  
Он молчал, но не отключился. Бак тоже ждал.

\- Ну так что? – спросил Диего, помолчав почти минуту. – Ты был у него? Зачем ты вообще к нему ходишь? Твой мутант тебе не дает, и ты поэтому пялишь Сида? Прикольно трахать за моей спиной моего Сида, да?  
Бак собирался сказать, чтобы Диего успокоился и прекратил выдумывать, но после гадких слов о Руди, он разъярился не на шутку.

\- Ага, - ответил он в тон. – Сегодня я снова был у Сида. И знаешь что? Я отличненько выебал его! Он визжал как сучка и вилял жопой, словно месяц не трахался. Мы отлично порезвились, о тебе не вспоминали!  
\- Ах ты сука, - тихо и грустно сказал Диего. – Я убью тебя нахуй.  
\- Валяй, - фыркнул Бак. – А пока я, пожалуй, пойду и кину ему еще пару палок на ночь. Буду с ним до утра развлекаться, а ты хер соси!  
Диего принялся ругаться, и речь его потеряла связность, так что Бак отключился и с трудом подавил желание запустить телефоном в стену. Диего ухитрялся своим цинизмом и своим скотским обращением заражать тех, кто вокруг. Даже тех, кто изначально был к этому не склонен.

Бак отдышался, попил водички, снова взял телефон и набрал смс: «Спокойной ночи, мой прекрасный. Надеюсь, тебе приснятся хорошие сны».  
Разумеется, Руди ему не ответил. Бак и не ждал.

Он забрался обратно в постель и обнял спящего Сида поперек груди. Сид застонал и позвал Диего, что-то невнятно сказал и затих. Бак поцеловал его в затылок. Он бы очень хотел, что бы с Сидом, в самом деле, лежал тут Диего, хотя этот рыжий гондон нихрена не заслуживал такого счастья.  
А Бак был бы счастлив, если бы Руди позволил ему спать на коврике в спальне, как псу. Или в ногах кровати. Или… тут Бак задохнулся, потому что он не мог вообразить себе такого – как он обнимет Руди, настоящего, прохладного, длинного и послушного Руди. Он бы все отдал за такое счастье…  
Диего, мудак такой, не представлял себе, как это больно – когда ты так сильно любишь, а ты, и твоя любовь никому не нужны.


	7. Chapter 7

Элли знала, что Сид сидит дома, но все-таки инстинктивно ожидала увидеть Сида за его рабочим местом. Просто как-то непривычно было видеть стол, заваленный бумагами и документами, в которых разбирался только Сид, и не видеть серую макушку. Без Сида было как-то пусто, тихо и неласково. Мэнни дал ему недельный отпуск. Элли невольно вздохнула.   
Сид выглядел просто ужасно, и когда он пришел на работу, ну вылитый зомби, Мэнни даже сучиться не стал, с порога отравил его домой – приходить в себя.

Элли не горела желанием обедать вместе с Мэнни, но еще меньше желала находиться в одном помещении с Диего сверх необходимого. Элли тошнило от его смазливого лица, наглых глаз и ярко-рыжих волос. Правда, Диего тоже не лез общаться, он был какой-то тихий и мрачный. На страдания Сида, судя по всему, ему было наплевать. Элли не любила, когда обижали слабых, а это тоже был способ агрессии, пусть Диего и делал вид, что он не причем.

К неудовольствию Элли, близнецы почему-то прочно сели ему на хвост, нашли себе компанию. Сначала они бегали по пятам за одноглазым парнем из службы спасения, но тот хоть выглядел приличнее. Потом этот парень куда-то пропал, уехал или… куда-нибудь делся, и близнецы приклеились к Диего.   
Элли боялась, что Диего таскает их по барам и всяким злачным местам, но потом близнецы сознались, что они, в основном, шляются туда-сюда по улицам, и вокруг города. Если бы Элли не знала таких, как Диего, она бы решила, что его терзают угрызения совести, но Элли не верила в наличие совести у Диего.  
Впрочем, она и не думала о нем слишком много. Хватало собственных тревог и проблем. 

Она до сих пор не могла понять, что происходит между ней и Мэнни. Элли была слишком умна, что бы обманывать себя тем, что не происходит ничего. Что-то все-таки менялось, незаметно и от этого пугающе.  
В непогоду Мэнни заезжал за ней с утра и вез на работу, а вечером порой отвозил обратно. Он всегда молчал за рулем, лишь время от времени задавал какие-то короткие, отрывистые вопросы, а Элли, к собственному удивлению, почему-то отвечала, причем подробно и честно, хотя раньше не считала себя болтушкой.  
Но это была лишь половина беды. Элли чувствовала, что все сильнее желает Мэнни плотски, как мужчину. Ей и не нужно было напоминать себе, что Мэнни патриархальный мудак, сексист и просто козлина – он-то своим привычкам не изменял, и на работе не стеснялся выражаться по делу, и не очень. Но, несмотря на это, Элли почему-то возбуждали какие-то дурацкие мелочи, которые она случайно подмечала. Легкая проседь в его темно-рыжей бороде, длинные и густые медные ресницы, смешные кончики розовых ушей, выступающие из густых, жестких рыжих волос. То, как небрежно и уверенно Мэнни держал руки на руле. Элли просто глядела на его пальцы, с квадратными ногтями и крупными костяшками, с рыжей шерстью, поросшей на костяшках, Мэнни смотрел на дорогу и легонько постукивал пальцами по рулю в такт музыке из радио, а у Элли намокли трусики. Ее даже в холодный пот бросило, когда она осознала, о чем думает.

Она сначала побаивалась, что Мэнни попробует обязать ее своей бесценной помощью, намекнет, что нужно расплачиваться, начнет хватать ее за колени… или что-то подобное. Но Мэнни вел себя прилично. Даже жаль, что ли.

Элли толкнула дверь в его кабинетик, и едва не выронила чашку с заваренным супом. Сначала ей показалось, что она видит что-то совершенно неприличное, но потом она присмотрелась и поняла, что неприличное она, к счастью, уже пропустила.  
На столе Мэнни, задницей на документах, сидела рыжая шлюшка, которую Элли иногда встречала в городе. Мэнни сидел на стуле перед шлюшкой, лицом к ее раздвинутым ногам, и разминал ее крошечные ступни в своих огромных ладонях. 

Мэнни дернулся и поглядел на нее с удивлением и испугом, но потом рыжая шлюшка осклабилась накрашенными губами – Элли сразу возненавидела ее за эту улыбку, гаденькую, презрительную и победную. Элли и раньше относилась к этой девчонке с неприязнью – за той пытались бегать близнецы, со своими нелепыми мальчишескими ухаживаниями. Элли чуть с ума не сошла, когда узнала от Диего, что мальчишки вздыхают по этой потаскухе, через которую весь городок прошел. 

\- Серьезно?! – не выдержала Элли, прислонившись к двери. – Ты своих баб и на работу таскаешь?  
\- А что такого? – огрызнулся Мэнни, но выпустил аккуратную ножку в полосатом гольфике.   
Элли как-то неосознанно отметила, что эта ножка худее и миниатюрнее, чем ее рука. Девчонка была совсем как тростинка, в чем только душа держится. 

\- Да ничего, - фыркнула Элли. – Погоди, ты что… ты и трахал ее тут же?   
Мэнни побагровел и нахмурился. Шлюшка спрыгнула с его стола, одернула короткую юбку и влезла в сапожки на тоненькой шпильке.   
\- Я больше ни одну бумажку от тебя в руки не возьму, - предупредила Элли. – Мало ли кто на ней пиздой елозил!   
Мэнни моргнул. Шлюшка захохотала, запрокинув голову. Волосы у нее были не медные, и не клубничные, и даже не золотистые, как у Диего, а огненно-красные. Прямо не городок, а заповедник рыжиков.   
Ее, видимо, чужая агрессия вообще не задевала. Элли вдруг устыдилась, подумав, что эта девочка, должно быть, каждый день выслушивает «комплименты» от таких, как она, от «приличных» женщин. Ей стало неловко. 

\- Элли, не заводись, - попросил Мэнни.   
Он встал и накинул на шлюшку куртку из малинового искусственного меха. Причем, сделал это нежно и заботливо, застегнул молнию и поправил воротник и капюшон. Шлюшка улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке. Элли почему-то рассердилась еще сильней, хотя на самом деле Мэнни впервые вел себя нормально по отношению к женщинам. Но… возможно, именно эта нежная забота ее и разозлила. Разбираться в себе не было времени.

\- Да мне вообще пофиг, - ответила она, воинственно скрестив руки на груди. – Еби кого хочешь, лишь бы сифак не разносил.  
\- Не разнесу, - холодно ответил Мэнни. – Ты уж не переживай.  
Элли скривила губы.  
Рыжая шлюшка, цокая каблуками, подошла к двери, остановилась рядом с ней, положила руку на бедро и внимательно осмотрела Элли. Она была на голову ниже, молоденькая, маленькая и хрупкая. Элли ощутила себя здоровенной кобылой, неуклюжей и громоздкой. Обычно она была довольна своим телом, и считала себя очень даже ничего… но рядом с такими хлипкими принцессками Элли как-то болезненно осознавала, насколько она крупная для женщины. Эту девку кто только не таскал, а она все равно оставалась принцесской, а Элли…

\- Чего тебе? – неприязненно спросила она, прищурив глаза.   
\- Какая злая, - покачала головой та и злобно улыбнулась. – Не ебут?  
Элли даже задохнулась от возмущения, а Мэнни, мудак такой, захохотал. Элли и улыбку-то на его суровой морде редко видела, а тут ржал, прямо зубы сверкали. Мэнни чуть пополам не согнулся, но потом заметил ее обиженный и злой взгляд, кашлянул и унялся. Поднялся и накинул на плечи куртку.

\- Скрэтти, детка, куда тебя подбросить?  
\- Никуда, - капризно отозвалась та, рассматирвая Элли с любопытством. – Скрэт меня заберет.   
\- Как знаешь, - согласился Мэнни, подошел и поцеловал ее в щеку, взял за руку и ушел ее провожать.  
Элли села на его место и задумчиво поглядел на стол, на распечатки, на которых сидела эта наглая девка. Очень хотелось повозить ими по физиономии Мэнни. Элли отпила остывший суп из чашки и поморщилась, ощутив, что он пересолен. 

\- Что ты хотела? – спросил вернувшийся Мэнни. – И чеготы на нее накинулась?   
\- Ей на лицо кто только не спускал, а ты ее в щеки целуешь? – спросила Элли. – Смело!  
Мэнни поморщился.  
\- Отвяжись от девочки, - сказал он. – Она хорошая и добрая… в отличие от некоторых.  
\- Кого, например? – спросила Элли, прищурившись.  
\- И с моего места брысь! – приказал Мэнни, уйдя от ответа.  
\- А если нет? – Элли нагло и шумно отпила суп и поставила чашку поверх его документов.  
Мэнни растерялся. Он, видимо, пришел к выводу, что стаскивать ее за руку или вытряхивать из кресла, как нахальную кошку, будет глупо и неуместно. Элли ухмыльнулась. Мэнни пожал плечами и прислонился к дверному косяку.

\- Так что ты хотела? – спросил он, пытаясь показать, что вовсе не злится. – У тебя какое-то дело?  
\- Просто отдыхаю, - ответила Элли. – У меня обед.  
\- Отдыхай на диване, - приказал Мэнни. – Мне вот надо работать…  
Он осекся, заметив ее пренебрежительную улыбку.  
\- Я уж заметила, как ты работаешь, - фыркнула Элли. – Хуем ты работаешь. А должен был еще вчера нам накладные отдать, к слову.  
\- Так я отдал! – принялся защищаться Мэнни. – Они у Диего.  
\- Да? – удивилась Элли. – Не видела.   
\- И вообще, - вдруг завелся Мэнни. – Я твой начальник! Не твое дело, чем я работаю!  
\- Формально, мой начальник – Диего, - поправила его Элли. – А ты мне просто деньги платишь.  
Мэнни помолчал. Элли похрустела сухариком. Потом вздохнула и встала.

\- Да ладно, отдыхай, - проговорил Мэнни. – Пойду полью эту драгоценную петунью, за которой Сид присматривал.   
\- Черт! – спохватилась Элли. – Ее же неделю никто не поливал! Черт!  
Они переглянусь, Элли вскочила, бросив кружку на столе, и они с Мэнни бросились смотреть, что там со цветком, над которым Сид так пыхтел. 

\- Бля, - растерянно проговорил Мэнни, держа в руках пустую, сухую лейку.   
Элли покусала губу, не зная, что сказать. Герань там или не герань, но цветок без присмотра чувствовал себя отлично – зеленел и колосился, даже пару новых веточек выпустил.  
\- Лучше ничего не трогай, - предложила она. - Сид вернется и пусть сам думает, что с ним делать.  
\- Надо же, - хмыкнул Мэнни. – Не сдох, паскудник.  
Элли подумала не о растении, а о Сиде. В последний раз, когда она его видела, он выглядел так, что в гроб краше кладут. Но ничего, вроде справился и оклемался. Бедняга Сид. Надо зайти проведать его. 

Мэнни достал из шкафа упаковку чая, принес свою кружку и щелкнул кнопкой чайника.  
\- Тебя ждать сегодня? – спросил он. – Но я не сразу домой. Мне надо купить жратвы, холодильник пустой.  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Элли. – Я сегодня вообще не домой.  
\- А куда? – тут же насторожился Мэнни.  
\- Не твое дело, - фыркнула Элли.   
Она открыла рот – и тут же осеклась.

\- А ты в своей машине шлюх не трахал? – спросила она подозрительно. – На моем месте, например?  
\- Может и трахал, - поддразнил ее Мэнни. – А тебе-то что, ты же в брюках сидишь, не в юбке.  
\- Мерзость, - поморщилась Элли.  
Мэнни посмотрел на нее как-то странно.  
\- Мерзость, - сказал он, помолчав, - когда с мужика бабки доят и голову ему морочат, а это не мерзость, а честная проституция.  
\- Нда? – хмыкнула Элли. – Ты когда-нибудь спроси у этой девочки, что она на самом деле думает о честности проституции. Уверена, узнаешь много нового.  
\- Что же, например? – завелся Мэнни. – Ты думаешь, я ее принуждаю? Нет, я ей честно плачу! И ей даже нравится со мной!  
Тут уж Элли не выдержала и расхохоталась. Мэнни заметно обиделся.

\- Ты вроде взрослый мальчик, а веришь в сказки, - сказала Элли, когда смогла отсмеяться. – Это она тебе сказала, что ей с тобой нравится? Ну да, ну да! Наверное, кончает по пять раз за один трах, да? Утешай себя дальше!  
\- Знаешь… иди ты нахер, - оскорблено ответил Мэнни. – Женщинам со мной нравится!  
\- Тем, которым ты платишь – несомненно, - фыркнула Элли.   
\- Тебе я тоже плачу, кстати, - заметил Мэнни. – Съела?!  
\- О, Мэнни, ты такой гигант! - проворковала Элли издевательским тоном. – О, мне так нравится! Ах!   
Мэнни от возмущения побагровел до кончиков ушей.  
\- Видишь, это очень просто, - спокойно ответила Элли, допила свой суп и закусила печенюшкой, которую нашла в шкафу.   
\- Сука, - выплюнул обиженный Мэнни, у которого не нашлось аргументов.   
Элли ухмыльнулась, вымыла чашку и ушла на склад с чувством морального превосходства.

На самом деле она понятия не имела, хорош ли Мэнни, и что там на самом деле ощущали его женщины, но зато чувство иррациональной обиды, возникшее, когда она увидела Мэнни с проституткой, утихло.

Мэнни дулся до самого вечера, и уехал без нее, не стал ждать. Элли заглянула в магазин и отправилась к Сиду, держа под мышкой большое пластиковое ведерко.  
Вечер был очень хороший: ветер, дувший весь день, утих и унес снег за город. Элли шагала по улице, освещенной мягким, желтым светом фонарей. Никому не было до нее дела, людей было не так уж много, и все они проходили мимо, молча или негромко переговариваясь. Элли запрокинула голову и посмотрела в черный купол неба, на которое высыпали яркие звезды. Редко, когда выпадал такой тихий вечер, все-таки не зря она решила прогуляться.

На перекрестке она встретила знакомого – одноглазый спасатель, в расстегнутой куртке, с потертым рюкзаком на спине, читал что-то с мобильного. Он вскинул лицо к свету, заросшее черной, жесткой бородой, заметил Элли и улыбнулся ей, словно хорошей знакомой. Элли улыбнулась в ответ.   
Он снова уткнулся носом в телефон, и когда загорелся его зеленый цвет, зашагал через дорогу. Элли немного слышала о нем. В основном, про Бака говорили только хорошее. Но что-то там про его одержимость Элли слышала краем уха. Правда, не поняла, чего эта одержимость касалась.  
Она свернула к подъезду, по расчищенной дорожке, и поднялась на нужный этаж. 

\- А это что? – первый делом спросил Сид, увидев ее на пороге.  
Он был завернут в голубой халат. Еще и носки нацепил ярко-голубые, словно в тон подбирал, модник. 

\- Это клубничное мороженное, - ответила Элли. – Может, ты впустишь меня и заберешь его?  
\- Ой, прости, - спохватился Сид.   
Он принялся крутиться вокруг нее, помогая раздеться, закутал ее в плед и усадил в мягкое кресло. У него было прохладно – в открытое окно то и дело заметало снежинки с карниза.  
\- Я тут… проветриваю, - виновато пояснил Сид.  
Он выглядел намного лучше – побрился и выспался. Правда, глаза у него были тоскливые, как у брошенной собаки. Но с этим нельзя было бороться крепким сном и отдыхом.   
Какой ты все-таки мудак, Диего, - подумала Элли.

\- Зачем мороженое? – спросил Сид и притащил две ложки, чайник и маленькие кофейные чашечки.  
Элли пожала плечами.  
\- В тех мелодрамах, что я видела, его всегда жрали черпаками в минуты душевной слабости.  
\- А помогает? – заинтересовался Сид.  
\- Не знаю, - призналась Элли. – У меня не бывает минут слабости.  
Сид тут же забрал ее ложку и показал ей язык.  
\- Давай сюда, - фыркнула Элли, отобрала обратно и сняла крышку.  
Мороженое выглядело привлекательно – кремово-белое, в розовых прожилках клубничного джема.  
\- М-м, - протянул Сид. – Черпака у меня нет, но ты знаешь, мне уже помогает.

Они несколько минут молча чавкали. Мороженое подтаивало, занавеска у окна трепалась от сквозняка. Элли покрутила головой, рассматривая барахло, которое валялось повсюду. В целом был бардак, но какой-то… нарочитый.  
\- Я убираюсь, - пояснил Сид. – Давно пора было навести порядок и выкинуть лишнее.  
Элли кивнула. Она поняла, что Сид говорит не только о вещах.

\- Спрашивай уже, - смилостивился Сид. – Вижу же, что тебя что-то грызет.  
В этом был весь Сид: у самого душа в клочья, сердце разбито, он только-только нашел в себе силы собраться, а уже пытается помочь ближнему. 

\- Ты знал, что Мэнни таскает проституток на работу? – спросила она.  
Сид кивнул.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он. – А что? Ты про Скрэтти? Про рыжую?  
\- Про нее, - неохотно ответила Элли. – А что?  
\- Да ничего, - Сид пожал плечами и облизнул ложку. – Мэнни давно с ней интрижку крутит.  
\- Ты же мне говорил, что у него с бабами проблемы, - рассердилась Элли. – Я бы сказала, что у него с моралью проблемы, но не с бабами.  
\- Ну так… - Сид растерялся. – Но… я имел в виду отношения, знаешь… с приличными женщинами. С неприличными у него проблем никогда не было.  
\- Это я уж заметила, - сквозь зубы ответила Элли.  
Сид вдруг засмеялся. 

\- Он тебе нравится, да? – спросил он, заглянув ей в глаза.   
\- Абсолютно нет! - отрезала она.   
Сид мягко улыбнулся.   
\- Элли, - сказал он. – Если я что-то в жизни и понял, так то, что нельзя себя обманывать. Только хуже от этого будет.  
\- При чем тут…  
\- Да при том! - перебил ее Сид. – Ты себя обманываешь. Тебе нравится Мэнни. Признай это и что-нибудь с этим сделай.

\- Что, например? – спросила она, помолчав. – Написать на транспаранте?   
\- Пригласи его на ужин, - сказал Сид. – Мэнни тоже к тебе неровно сопит, поверь мне.  
\- А по-моему, я его раздражаю до истерики, - вздохнула Элли.  
Сид закивал, постукивая ложкой по столу.  
\- Ну а я о чем? – спросил он, расплывшись в улыбке. – На других женщин, знаешь, он вообще внимания не обращает.   
Элли нахмурилась и задумалась, поскребла мороженое, и принялась посасывать ложку.

\- А почему он такой? – спросила она. – Его что, в детстве злые девочки били лопатками?  
\- От него ушла жена, - спокойно сказал Сид. – Она его бросила и забрала все, до чего дотянула цепкие ручонки. Мэнни заново с нуля начинал.  
Элли молчала несколько минут. Сид трескал мороженое так, что за ушами хрустело.  
\- Ну а я причем? – наконец сказала Элли. – Я ему сочувствую, конечно, но на меня он какого хрена рычит?  
\- Мэнни рычит на всех баб, - заметил Сид. – Кроме тех, которым платит за секс.   
Элли хмыкнула.

\- Ну так что? – спросил Сид. – Разве я не прав? Ты совершенно равнодушна к нему?  
\- Не знаю, - сказала она. – Я не хочу идти с ним на ужин. Он мне не настолько нравится… он…  
\- Э-элли, - страдальчески протянул Сид. – Ну вот посмотри на меня! Вот посмотри!  
\- Ну? – спросила она, рассматривая его треугольное лицо, с огромными серыми глазами и припухшими от холода губами.  
\- Вот я себя обманывал, - твердо сказал Сид. – Ну и что, мне это помогло? Нет, совершенно нет. Лучше бы я сразу все для себя уяснил.  
Элли молчала.

\- Вот и ты себе уясни, что тебе нравится Мэнни, - продолжил он. – Можно подумать, со стороны не видно!  
\- Сильно видно? – сдалась Элли.  
\- Ну… прилично, - уклончиво ответил Сид. – Только Мэнни этого тоже не видит, если ты об этом. Вы два упрямых упрямца!   
\- Да не пойдет Мэнни со мной на ужин, - вздохнула Элли. 

\- Пойдет, - возразил Сид. – Он, конечно, охренеет, и решит, что ты над ним издеваешься. Вы перебьете всю посуду и согнете пару ножей, но все будет хорошо.  
Элли рассмеялась. Потом перегнулась и поцеловала Сида в серую макушку, пахнущую сигаретным дымом. Сид поглядел на нее блестящими глазами. Когда-то, совсем недавно, эти глаза искрились от счастья, как две рождественские свечки, но теперь они были грустные и потерянные.

\- Ты отличный друг, - честно сказала Элли. – И хороший человек. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу тебе помочь.  
\- Ты уже помогла, - улыбнулся Сид и кивнул на ведерко с мороженным. – Я буду смотреть мелодрамы и наворачивать за обе щеки.  
\- Только не подхвати ангину, - попросила Элли. – Тогда Мэнни меня точно придушит. Он и так кое-как бултыхается в твоей бухгалтерии, скоро совсем потонет.  
Сид хмыкнул и улыбнулся весьма самодовольно. 

Элли встала и застегнула куртку. И стоило ей влезть в ботинки, как запищал телефон.  
\- Чего? – спросила Элли, пока Сид заботливо наматывал на нее шарф.   
Эдди, и регулярно перебивающий его Крэш, сообщили, что Диего разрешил им остаться у него на ночь. Еще обещал прийти Бак, который вернулся из командировки, а близнецы ужасно любили слушать его истории, а у него наверняка куча новых историй, в общем, можно ли им остаться на ночь у Диего.   
\- Ну и что? – спросила Элли, косясь на Сида. – И что вы там будете делать всю ночь?  
Близнецы хором проорали, что будут смотреть «Звездные войны» от начала до конца, с комментариями создателей и дополнительными материалами.   
Элли, откровенно говоря, подозревала, что к часу ночи они задрыхнут без задних ног, и не будут мешать Диего и Баку ностальгировать по молодости.   
\- Ладно, - сказала она. – Но что бы утром были дома, ясно?  
Близнецы клятвенно пообещали, что будут чуть ли не на рассвете.

\- До свидания, Элли, - вежливо сказал Сид. – Спасибо, что проведала.  
Элли понадеялась, что он не слышал, о чем был разговор. Сид раньше часто пропадал с Диего, но теперь дружба их закончилась, наверное, поэтому Диего и терпел ее мальчишек. Должно быть, ему тоже стало одиноко. Так ему и надо.  
\- До свидания, Сид, - сказала Элли, чмокнув его в щеку.

Она спустилась вниз и медленно пошла по заснеженной и расчищенной улице. Фонари горели у каждого дома, снег сверкал и искрился. В воздухе пахло ночным морозом и сосновой смолой. Издалека доносился запах дыма, наверное, на смолокурне работали и ночью.

Элли набрала Диего.  
\- А? – спросил тот. – Что случилось, Эл?  
На заднем фоне гремел старый рок-н-ролл, с восторгом вопили близнецы.  
\- Никакого алкоголя, - твердо сказала Элли. – Никаких сигарет.  
Диего помолчал несколько секунд.  
\- Я дал им бутылку пива на двоих, - сказал он честно. – Им хватит.   
\- Ладно, - согласилась Элли, она умела ценить компромиссы.   
\- Они пытаются выклянчить у Бака трубку, - сказал Диего. – Но я думаю, что они обломаются.   
Элли не знала, что Бак, этот самый кореш Диего, курит трубку. Какой странный, однако, парень.  
\- Пусть обломаются, - сказала она. – Утром выгоняй их, когда рассветет.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - проговорил Диего. – Ты думаешь, я сам проснусь, когда рассветет? Пусть спят. Они мне не мешают.   
\- Ну, как знаешь, - сдалась она. – В общем, ответственность на тебе, Родригес.  
\- Вас понял, - отрапортовал Диего и отключился. 

Домик за день выстыл, но Элли включила отопление на максимум, набрала в ванну горячую воду и забралась внутрь по самый нос. День был тяжелый и какой-то напряженный, Элли хотелось поскорее смыть с кожи липкое ощущение чужой беды, хотя, она, конечно Сиду очень сочувствовала. И, конечно, когда она задремала в горячей воде, пахнущей лимонником, в дверь кто-то требовательно постучал.

\- Ну е-мое, - застонала Элли, торопливо выбираясь из ванны и пытаясь запахнуться в липнущий к телу халат.   
Она надеялась, что проведет вечер в спокойствии, но, видимо, у близнецов не сложилось с киномарафоном. Стук повторился еще раз, настойчивый и громкий. Элли открыла дверь, собираясь разразиться гневной тирадой - и осеклась, увидев на пороге Мэнни, в яркой желтой куртке с молниями и заклепками. 

Мэнни тоже растерялся, поскреб волосы на затылке и отступил на шаг.  
\- Ну и где твои спиногрызы? – спросил он. – Диего велел забрать их.  
\- Да они уже два часа, как у него, - растерялась Элли.   
Она повернулась и отправилась на поиски телефона. Мэнни зашел и закрыл дверь, чтобы не выпускать тепло. Он расстегнул куртку и стащил перчатки, наблюдал, как Элли, босиком, в прилипшем к телу халатике, ходит туда-сюда, рассеянно растрепывая влажные клубничные волосы.

\- Не берет трубку, - сказала Элли. – Похоже, они там все заснули еще на вступительных титрах.  
Мэнни усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Поеду тогда домой, у меня уже поперек горла их киномарафоны.  
\- Всего хорошего, - буркнула Элли.   
Она прошла мимо него, открыла дверь, но Мэнни не сдвинулся с места. Он молчал и глядел на нее, на ее короткий розовый халатик и волосы, завившиеся кольцами и сладко пахнущие фруктами.

\- Слушай, я нахрен замерзаю, - сказала Элли. – Топай.  
\- Я бы выпил кофе, - вдруг сказал Мэнни. – С сахаром и молоком.   
\- Тут тебе что, кофейня? – огрызнулась Элли. – Я похожа на официантку?  
Мэнни помрачнел и сжал губы.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он хмуро, прошел мимо нее и нечаянно зацепил застежкой на рукаве за рукав ее халатика. 

Элли дернулась от неожиданности, легкий халатик затрещал по швам, полы верху чуть разошлись, обнажив упругие полушария. Мэнни молча захлопнул дверь одной рукой, другой притянул Элли к себе и попытался поцеловать в край рта.  
Элли уперлась руками в его грудь, но не смогла даже сдвинуть его с места. Мэнни замер и заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Нет? – спросил он.

Элли неуверенно положила ладонь на его лицо, на неожиданно мягкую бороду и обветренную, шершавую щеку, горячую и сухую. Мэнни поцеловал ее ладошку и попытался отстраниться, но теперь уже Элли сама схватила его за плечо и медленно, сама не веря, что делает это, расстегнула верхние пуговицы рубашки. Под рубашкой оказалась белая майка. Элли задрала ее вверх и самозабвенно провела пальцами по густой рыжей растительности на его груди.   
Мэнни зарос курчавыми волосами, словно мамонт. 

Он отмер от ее движения, принялся быстро раздеваться, успевая целовать ее щеки и губы крепкими, жадными поцелуями. Элли требовательно обняла его за горячую, сильную шею. Она не собиралась падать в его руки спелым плодом, она и сама собиралась насладиться их связью.

Полуголый Мэнни каким-то хитрым образом выбрался из ботинок, подхватил ее на руки и понес на кровать. Это, наверное, был первый мужик в ее жизни, который мог таскать ее на руках и не задыхаться при этом.   
Элли застонала, когда он стащил ее халат и принялся покрывать ее мокрое после ванны тело поцелуями. Вообще-то, Элли всегда считала засосы пошлостью, но когда Мэнни впился губами в ее горло – она застонала и выгнулась, разодрала ему спину короткими ногтями. Впилась пальцами под широкие лопатки, притягивая Мэнни к себе   
Он тоже застонал с блаженством, видимо, ему это понравилось. Потом он торопливо вытащил из кармана расстегнутых брюк презерватив, приспустил брюки на бедра и стащил белье. 

Элли даже протрезвела, когда увидела его член, здоровенный, толстый и багровый, больше похожий на долбаный хобот. Она охнула и инстинктивно сжала ноги.   
Мэнни остановился.  
\- Я буду осторожен, - сказал он. – Обещаю, я тебя не поврежу.  
Элли сглотнула. Внизу живота разгорался жар, даже по изнанке бедер потекла прозрачная слизь. Элли протянула руку и сжала этот здоровенный, горячий хрен, ощупала большие, отвисшие яйца, поросшие рыжими волосками. Мэнни терпеливо ждал, на его шее быстро пульсировала жилка, напрягались мускулистые руки.

\- Ой, да хер с тобой, - сдалась Элли, подтянула подушку под бедра и жадно развела ноги.   
Мэнни натянул резинку, лег сверху, нежно поцеловал ее в шею, за ухом. Потом чуть поерзал, пристраиваясь, и медленно двинул бедрами. Элли едва не взвыла. Никогда еще у нее не было настолько оснащенного любовника. Это было и страшновато, и любопытно, и приятно.   
Мэнни не давил на нее своим весом, держался на ладонях и неспешно вталкивался, а потом так же неспешно выходил, чтобы снова втолкнуться. Время от времени он прикусывал ее горло, оставлял жаркие поцелуи. 

\- И как тебя хватает на двух баб в день в твоем-то возрасте? – прошипела Элли, не сумев сдержаться.  
Мэнни белозубо ухмыльнулся, его позабавила ее шпилька.   
\- Видимо, ты крепче, чем кажешься, леди, - ответил он, и начал двигаться резче, яростней.  
Вот теперь Элли не сумела удержать протяжного крика. Она держалась за крепкие, широченные плечи и обхватила бедра Мэнни коленями.   
Мэнни, как все тертые, бывалые мужики, был чудовищно вынослив, он поймал ритм и двигался, неуклонно и жестко, вжимая ее в постель.  
Элли едва не разрыдалась от нахлынувших эмоций. Мэнни остановился, бесцеремонно перевернул ее на живот, подхватил под грудью, насаживая на себя, а пальцы его свободной руки проскользнули под ее животом и принялись помогать ей.

Элли уставилась в подушку широко распахнутыми глазами. В этом было противоречивое, в том, что нахал и скотина Мэнни, который женский пол вообще ни во что не ставил, так заботился о ней, о своем удовольствии почти и не думал, а ее ублажал. Мозолистые пальцы Мэнни, неожиданно нежные и ласковые, легли на ее влажные, припухшие губы, приласкали и задвигались по кругу. Элли застонала, накрыла его ладонь своей, показывая, как и где ей нравится больше всего. Мэнни тут же подчинился.  
Он был терпеливым и нежным, и когда она кончила, сжимаясь и всхлипывая, он вынул член, закончил ладонью, потом стащил резинку и завязал ее узлом. Элли, потная, растрепанная и ошарашенная, благодарно погладила его по щеке.

Мэнни лег рядом, поцеловал ее в висок и спросил:  
\- Как ты?   
\- О, какой ты гигант, - томно сказала Элли. – Мне так понравилось, ах!  
Мэнни, догадавшись, что она дразнит, ущипнул ее за ягодицу. Элли взвизгнула.  
\- Серьезно, - сказала она, отдышавшись. – Ты как такой хобот отрастил?  
Мэнни пожал плечами.  
\- Ну вот как-то так, - ответил он и принялся целовать ее плечи и грудь, щекоча бородой.  
Элли отстранила его, села и потянулась. Все тело сладко ныло. Давно уже Элли не получала такую отличную разрядку.

Мэнни тоже сел, лежать ему было неудобно, его длинные ноги болтались над краем кровати. Он неохотно слез и принялся собирать свою одежду.

\- Ну что, - сказал он, покосившись на Элли. – Заслужила добавку к зарплате?  
Томная нега моментально слетела с Элли, словно рукой сняло.  
\- Ты охренел? – спросила она, моментально рассвирепев. – Ты меня не спутал со своей шлюшкой?  
\- Может и спутал, - буркнул Мэнни. – Вы все рыжие.  
Элли стало обидно до слез. Она все-таки думала, что у них тут…. что-то вроде романтики. 

\- Ты тут больше не нужен, - сказала она, стиснув зубы, чтобы не заплакать. – Проваливай.   
\- Ты на меня еще и злишься? – обалдело спросил Мэнни. – Сама выскочила меня соблазнять в халатике, и сама же злишься?  
\- Что? – Элли даже заморгала, настолько она такого вывода не ожидала. – Ты что… ты решил, что я тебя тут соблазняла? Да ты сам все начал!  
\- Ну да, ну да, - издевательски ответил Мэнни. – Может, это я тут голыми ногами светил, а?  
Элли встала, завернулась в одеяло, потом молча подошла к Мэнни, схватила его за ворот рубашки, и поволокла к выходу. Мэнни неохотно упирался. 

\- Пошел. Вон! – отчетливо проговорила Элли.   
\- Может, я хотя бы оденусь? – огрызнулся он.   
Элли вместо ответа вышвырнула его ботинки на улицу. Мэнни проследил взглядом за их полетом и выругался. За ботинками полетела и куртка.  
\- До чего же ты ебанутая! – сердито сказал Мэнни.  
\- А ты просто жалкий мудак, - брезгливо ответила Элли. – Хуй вырос, а мозги – нет.  
\- Дура, - не остался в долгу Мэнни.  
Элли просто захлопнула дверь перед его носом. 

Она слышала, что Мэнни ругается за дверью, потом взревел двигатель машины. Наконец, он уехал, а Элли, униженная и обиженная, забилась под одеяло, которое, так его перетак, пропахло их потом и одеколоном Мэнни. Но этот запах, который должен был злить, почему-то успокаивал.

\- Будь ты проклят, - прошипела в темноту Элли. – Чтоб тебя черти побрали… что б тебя…  
Она все-таки расплакалась, и ревела, пока слезы не иссякли.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Бедный медвежонок, - шутливо проворковала Скрэтти, прижав голову Мэнни к своей груди. – Бедный маленький медвежонок.   
Мэнни, который был больше ее раза в два, заурчал, потерся щекой и прихватил губами красный, твердый сосочек. Скрэтти хихикнула и шлепнула его по лбу, ей стало щекотно. 

\- Не дури, милый, - попросила она, пытаясь выскользнуть из его объятий. – Мне надо идти.  
Мэнни перегнулся через нее, вытащил из бумажника еще две бумажки и бросил на тумбочку.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказала Скрэтти. – Уговорил.  
Она откинулась обратно, свернулась рыжим клубочком у Мэнни под боком и принялась почесывать его грудь, заросшую кудрявыми волосками.

\- Ты голодна? – спросил Мэнни. – У меня вроде что-то было…  
Скрэтти легко соскользнула с кровати и голышом пошлепала к холодильнику. Мэнни устроился удобнее и принялся ее разглядывать. Скрэтти нырнула в холодильник и через несколько минут вытащила оттуда целую охапку всего. Рыжие волосы разлились по ее спине, как алый короткий плащ.   
Скрэтти сдула челку с глаз, положила свою ношу на кухонный столик, деловито нацепила фартук, висевший над раковиной, и принялась куховарить. Мэнни улыбнулся, рассматривая ее худенькие, упругие ягодицы в вырезе красного фартука.

\- Что ты готовишь? – заинтересовался Мэнни, поднялся с кровати и неохотно надел штаны.  
\- Мясной салат, - ответила Скрэтти. – Почисти лук, дорогой.  
Мэнни подчинился, взял нож и принялся резать на отдельной доске.  
\- Хорошо наточены, - одобрила Скрэтти, потрогав пальчиком тонкое лезвие другого ножа.  
\- Ну так, - улыбнулся он. – Может, тебе тоже помочь чем?  
\- Нет, - она сморщила носик. – У меня для этого есть Скрэт.  
Мэнни пожал плечами.  
\- Он тебя не обижает? – спросил он на всякий случай.   
Скрэтти захихикала.  
\- Скрэт? – переспросила она, сверкая белыми зубками. – Нет, он хороший.   
Мэнни хотел что-то сказать, но подумал и промолчал. Скрэтти одобрительно потрепала его за густые волосы на груди и вернулась к готовке.

Мэнни задумался о своем, помрачнел и нахмурился.   
\- Дай угадаю, - улыбнулась Скрэтти. – Ты переживаешь из-за своей красавицы, медвежонок?  
\- Она не моя красавица, - резковато ответил он. – От нее одни проблемы!  
\- Ты уж не обижайся, сладкий, - заметила Скрэтти. – Но мне кажется, что проблемы создаешь ты сам.  
\- Да знаю я! – буркнул Мэнни.   
Он злобно высыпал мелко порезанный лук в большую миску. Скрэтти усмехнулась.

\- Своди ее на ужин, - предложила она. – Подари цветы.  
\- Элли не такая, - сказал Мэнни. – Цветы она не любит, а на ужин со мной не пойдет.  
\- Это она тебе сказала или ты так решил? – уточнила Скрэтти. – Ты не очень хорошо разбираешься в женщинах, дорогой.  
Мэнни поморщился.  
\- Смотри, упустишь шанс – уведут твою девушку, - поддразнила Скрэтти.  
\- Да кому она нужна! – возмутился Мэнни. – Она упрямая и сварливая! И… и…   
Он вздохнул и грустно посмотрел на ладонь, где до сих пор оставался светлый след от обручального кольца.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, рассуждая вслух. – Эл очень крутая на самом деле. Она умная, и хорошая…я бы сказал адекватная, как для женщины, конечно.  
Скрэтти закатила глаза и вздохнула.  
\- Медвежонок, - сказала она мягко. – Надеюсь, ты при ней такого не говоришь? Тогда твои шансы близятся к нулю.  
\- Говорю, - признался Мэнни.  
Скрэтти помолчала, потом взяла лопаточку и принялась мешать салат.

\- Ну, мне от этого сплошная выгода, - сказала она, наконец. – Ты ведь мне платишь.   
\- Думаешь, все настолько плохо? – приуныл Мэнни. – Думаешь, я ей совсем не нравлюсь?  
\- Ну… - Скрэтти кривовато улыбнулась. – Знаешь, приличные девушки не любят, когда после секса с ними пытаются расплатиться. Так что да, медвежонок, готовь наличку. Мы будем видеться еще долгие годы.  
Она не выдержала и рассмеялась, заметив его погрустневшее лицо.  
\- Мэнни, - сказала она. – Перестань загоняться. Купи цветы и извинись. Я уверена, что после того, как она разотрет букет по твоей физиономии, ей стает легче.   
\- Да уж, - буркнул он, почесывая затылок. – Но я снова что-нибудь ляпну. Я всегда что-нибудь ляпаю! Черт, почему я такой придурок?  
Он нервно прошел туда-сюда по кухне, дергая себя за рыжую, с проседью бороду. 

\- Потому что тебе нравится эта девушка, - улыбнулась Скрэтти. – Мой медвежонок вырос и снова влюбился!  
\- Вырос? – фыркнул он. – Куда уж дальше-то? Я скоро стареть начну, а толку-то?  
Скрэтти убрала готовый салат в холодильник, подошла к Мэнни и попыталась его обнять. Ее тонкие ручки не могли полностью обхватить его плечи. Мэнни взял ее на руки, как маленького ребенка, и принялся носить, чуть покачивая. Скрэтти болтала ногами и хихикала.

\- Знаешь, Элли очень похожа на мою бывшую, - вдруг сказал Мэнни. – Не то, чтобы внешне, просто…  
\- Типаж? – подсказала Скрэтти.  
Мэнни кивнул.  
\- И непохожа тоже, - сказал он. – Но это я не сразу понял. Я думал, что Эл – пустоголовая тупая пизда… да как все девчонки. А она не такая, она совсем другая.  
Скрэтти нежно вплела ладонь в курчавые волосы на его груди и сильно дернула. Мэнни ахнул и поморщился.  
\- Вырабатываю у тебя рефлекс, - пояснила Скрэтти. – Против ляпанья глупостей.   
Мэнни только вздохнул.

Скрэтти спрыгнула, вымыла руки и достала тарелки.  
\- Вот Сид тоже загоняется, - сказала она.  
\- И что говорит? – заинтересовался Мэнни. – Они, знаешь, с Диего на ножах. Я боюсь, что кончится это плохо.  
\- Не кончится, - уверенно ответила Скрэтти. – Сид говорит, что сердце его разбито, бла-бла-бла, и больше ему не знать любви. Всякую ерунду, в общем.  
Мэнни усмехнулся. Скрэтти достала охлажденный салат и разложила в две тарелки, села напротив Мэнни и взяла вилку.  
\- А я ему говорю не дурить, - сказала она. – Нашел бы себе какого-нибудь временного парня…  
\- Сид не такой, - покачал головой Мэнни. – Я его знаю, он будет ныть и страдать.  
Скрэтти кивнула.  
\- Таких, как этот рыжий котан, - сказала она. – Вернуть очень просто. Достаточно найти себе кого-нибудь другого и быть с ним относительно счастливым. Вы, мальчики, примитивные, как наскальная роспись.   
\- Ну, знаешь, - обиделся Мэнни. – Некоторые из нас очень сложные!  
\- Наверное, - равнодушно ответила Скрэтти. – Но я таких не встречала.

Мэнни вдруг рассмеялся, и она поняла, почему он смеется. Мэнни презирал женщин, но ее любил и относительно уважал, хотя отлично знал, что она обычная проститутка. А Скрэтти презирала мужиков, но Мэнни любила и жалела, хотя он был мудак и шовинист. Мэнни сделала таким бывшая жена, а ее – сама жизнь. Так что их союз был, по сути, союзом двух несчастий. 

\- Закинь посуду в раковину, - сказал Мэнни. – Я потом помою. Хочешь еще покувыркаться?  
Скрэтти пожала плечами. Она не любила секс, но Мэнни ей платил и был достаточно мил, что бы спрашивать ее мнение.  
\- Давай, - сказала она. – Только я носик припудрю, ладно?  
Мэнни несколько секунд глядел на нее, потом негромко сказал:  
\- Если тебе надо – возьми лучше у меня в аптечке.   
Скрэтти безрадостно улыбнулась, поцеловала его в висок и сказала:  
\- Спасибо, Мэнни. Ты добрый.  
Она захватила сумочку и ушла в ванную, а Мэнни успел помыть посуду и вернуться в постель.

Скрэтти, томная и расслабленная, с блестящими глазами, устроилась рядом и положила голову ему на грудь.   
\- Заенька, ответь мне на один вопрос, - задумчиво сказал Мэнни, поглаживая ее алые, мягкие волосы. – Но честно, уговорились?  
\- Ладно, - любопытно ответила Скрэтти. - Спрашивай.  
\- Тебе всегда нравится спать со мной?   
Скрэтти приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
\- Медвежонок…  
\- Честно! – приказал Мэнни.  
Скрэтти легла обратно и облизнула губки. Она занервничала, смахнула пальчиком пылинки туши с глаз. Мэнни, в принципе, и так по ее виду все понял и приуныл.

\- Ну и часто ты притворяешься? – обреченно спросил он.  
\- Бывает, - ответила она. – Я совсем не люблю анал. И уж тем более, таким членом, как у тебя. Но в основном ты хороший, медвежонок, просто…  
\- Она была права, - уныло проговорил Мэнни. – Элли была права.  
Он сел и потянулся за рубашкой.  
\- Да погоди ты, - улыбнулась Скрэтти. – Разве ты не хотел еще раз?  
\- Я-то хотел, - мрачно ответил он. – А ты?  
Скрэтти кивнула. Мэнни посмотрел на нее внимательно, но она только захихикала от его внимательного взгляда.  
\- Медвежонок, - проговорила Скрэтти убедительно. – Мне нравится с тобой трахаться, правда. Ты один из лучших.  
\- А кто лучше всех? – спросил Мэнни, не выдержав.  
\- Скрэт, - тут же, без паузы, ответила она.  
\- Что?! – оскорбился Мэнни.  
Скрэтти так сверкнула на него глазами, что он моментально заткнулся.

\- Вообще-то, он не считается, - сказал Мэнни. – Он твой парень… разве нет?  
\- Он платит мне, как и все остальные, - невозмутимо ответила Скрэтти.  
Мэнни посмотрел на нее с удивлением.  
\- Еще пара лет – и я смогу переехать в Торонто, - мечтательно проговорила она. – Закончу колледж и стану крутым дизайнером интерьеров!  
\- Я в тебя верю, - честно ответил Мэнни. – Ты умница.  
Скрэтти усмехнулась, забралась на него сверху и оседлала, словно быка. 

Неспешно тряхнула длинными, огненно-рыжими волосами. Откинулась назад. Линии груди и талии у нее стали такими соблазнительными, что Мэнни не выдержал и принялся распускать руки. Скрэтти вертелась, словно белка, она поддразнивала его, подначивала и провоцировала, и когда он уже собирался подмять ее, она вдруг прекратила ускользать и сопротивляться, подчинилась, еще и ресничками похлопала, и изобразила на смазливом личике смирение.

\- Крошка, ты бесподобна, - сказал Мэнни, которого этот обнаженный флирт возбудил.  
Скрэтти цапнула квадратик презерватива, ухватила за кончик резинки губами и эффектно натянула ее на Мэнни ртом.   
Скрэтти была очень легкая и маленькая. Мэнни подхватил ее на руки, словно пушинку, приподнял и усадил верхом. Он старался сдерживаться, не двигаться резко и быстро, хоть и знал, что Скрэтти выдержит. Эта девочка уже столько всего перепробовала… что ей его хрен. Но все-таки Мэнни не хотел быть грубым. Не с ней.  
Скрэтти начала стонать, не показушно и красиво, а хрипло и отрывисто. Она раскраснелась, раздвинула ноги. Мэнни закинул ее худенькие лодыжки на свои плечи и все-таки перевернулся, погребая Скрэтти под собой. Она еле слышно пискнула, алые волосы разлились по подушке. 

Мэнни старался выдерживать ритм, пока Скрэтти не начала дергаться всем телом. Ее личико исказилось, рот приоткрылся в немом крике. Мэнни тоже содрогнулся, обнял ее и прижал к себе. Скрэтти была такая крошка, у нее и грудок-то почти не было, она пользовалась этими хитрыми женскими штучками. И вообще-то Мэнни любил таких вот маленьких и худеньких девчонок, но почему-то, закрыв глаза, подумал об Элли. О том, что ее волосы не рыжие, а какого-то странного клубничного оттенка, а глаза зеленые, прозрачные и ехидные. О том, что у нее большая грудь, крепкая и подтянутая. И широкие бедра.   
\- Медвежонок, - позвала Скрэтти. – Я сейчас задохнусь.   
Мэнни выпустил ее и сел. Секс и оргазм не принес ему утешения, только душу растравил.

\- Черт, - проговорил он с тоской. – Твою мать!  
\- Что? – Скрэтти поглядела на него и проницательно улыбнулась. – Ты снова думаешь об этой злючке?  
\- Да я все не могу перестать думать, - сознался Мэнни. – Кто меня дергал за язык, а?  
\- Все будет хорошо, - утешительно ответила Скрэтти.   
\- Ты говоришь то, что я хочу слышать, - обозлился он. – Не будет ничего хорошо.   
Скрэтти пожала плечами.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она равнодушно. – Раз уж у нас вечер честности, то я скажу тебе, что думаю на самом деле. Ты наговорил гадостей девушке, которая тебе нравится, выебал ее, оскорбил и сбежал. Скорее всего, она тебя больше и на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. Как тебе такой ответ?  
\- Мда, - помолчав, сказал Мэнни. – Знаешь, раньше мне нравилось больше.

Скрэтти улыбнулась и погладила его по плечу.  
\- Медвежонок, - сказала она. – Вот теперь мне точно надо идти.  
\- Давай я тебя подвезу? – предложил он.  
\- Валяй, - согласилась она, встала и натянула трусики.   
Мэнни стащил использованный презерватив, завязал его узлом и выбросил. Скрэтти одевалась и поглядывала на него с лукавой улыбкой.   
\- Ну что? – спросил Мэнни. – Что такое?  
\- Вообще-то, я за тебя рада, - серьезно ответила она.   
\- А я за себя не рад, - буркнул Мэнни. – Сплошные неприятности.  
Скрэтти улыбнулась и поцеловала его в плечо, выше она не доставала.   
\- Все будет хорошо, медвежонок, - пообещала Скрэтти. – Все будет отлично!


	9. Chapter 9

Сид насухо вытер посуду полотенцем, повесил его на сушилку и убрал тарелку на полку. Его больно резанул сиротливый вид этой одинокой тарелки. Казалось бы, уже все отболело, он уже смирился со своей ненужностью, и вот снова – одна тарелка для одного человека. Не две, и не три, не гора посуды, которую оставлял после себя Диего, а всего лишь одна жалкая тарелка, белый, круглый и наглядный символ одиночества.

Сид громко засопел, пытаясь взять себя в руки. А он еще ругался с Диего, пытался приучить того к порядку. Диего просто был из тех людей, избалованных судьбой, которые жили широко и неэкономно. Ему подавай тарелку для хлеба, и тарелочку для масла, а еще можно блюдце для ножа, и подставку под ложку. Сам он, понятное дело, посуду не мыл, и Сид особо не возражал, это ведь такие мелочи… Сейчас каждая мелочь казалась значимой, у каждого воспоминания находился скрытый подтекст, второй, глубинный, смысл. Надо было уже тогда понять, что он не сумеет удержать Диего, не сумеет ублажить его настолько, что тот забудет о своем эгоистичном принципе «Потребляй, не сдерживаясь».

Раньше у Сида всегда стояла в мойке стопка посуды. Иногда заходил Мэнни, часто тусовался Диего, тогда еще просто друг, не любовник. Забегал пожрать Скрэт и очень трогательно оставлял Сиду дешевые, но ядреные малиновые леденцы, купленные на углу в аптеке. Только Бак, единственный порядочный человек, мать его, после себя посуду сразу мыл.  
А теперь Мэнни почти всегда был занят, Бак уехал в командировку - следить, чтобы туристы не свернули себе шею на подъеме, но наверное, вернется или ночью, или утром, если не задержится. А Диего… Про Диего вообще думать не хотелось. Сид вдруг вспомнил, что не видел Скрэта почти неделю.

Обычно он присматривал за Скрэтом: тот был что дитя малое, мог целыми днями торчать под кайфом или скитаться в поисках дозы, забывая поесть. Пару раз Сид вызывал Скрэту скорую, когда дело было совсем уж плохо. Скрэт тоже частенько забегал. Ему порой не хватало общения, если можно было так назвать их молчаливые посиделки. Сид читал, или играл в видеоигры, или занимался чем по дому, а Скрэт молча и неподвижно сидел в продавленном кресле и наблюдал за ним желтыми, больными глазами. Может, ему просто нужно было присутствие другого человека, или он нуждался в якоре реальности среди бушующего моря трипов, или он вообще Сида не видел, а грезил наяву с открытыми глазами. В общем, Диего, например, это охренительно пугало, он считал, что Скрэт крипотный и надо гнать его в шею. Но Сид никогда никого в шею не гнал, и Скрэта жалел.  
Тот был неплохим парнем на самом деле, пропащим, но все-таки неплохим. И девчонку свою любил до яростной истерики. Мало кто, на самом деле, может любить шлюху так неистово, чисто и преданно. А Скрэт вот – мог. Сид иногда думал - а осознает ли вообще Скрэт, чем она занимается, что она делает, как часто и с кем? Он ведь относился к Скрэтти, как к принцессе какого-то чудного наркоманского царства, поклонялся ей с неистовством фанатика и целовал ее ноги. Сид это видел собственными глазами.  
Он вздохнул, достал из холодильника кастрюльку с ужином и убедился, что там хватит на двоих. Потом одернул намокшую футболку и отправился к соседу.

Скрэт никогда не закрывал дверь в квартиру - красть у него было нечего, холода он не боялся, всегда, даже дома, таскал светло-коричневую, слишком большую ему куртку с кучей карманов.  
Сид толкнул приоткрытую дверь, зашел в полумрак и принюхался. В воздухе сильно пахло чем-то тошнотворно-сладким, и еще специями, но как-то удушливо и неприятно. Едва слышно гудела музыка из почти разряженного плеера, индейская, с протяжным вытьем и барабанами. Сид свернул за угол, на неяркий свет.  
Кастрюля выпала из его враз ослабших пальцев, перевернулась, а содержимое расплескалось по грязному полу. Крышка укатилась в сторону.  
Сид почувствовал, что сейчас его стошнит. Он прислонился спиной к стене, пытаясь удержаться на ватных ногах. Колени подкосились, и он все-таки сполз вниз, не в силах оторвать взгляда от устроенного… устроенного… того, что Скрэт устроил.

Скрэтти, в красивом голубом платье, пышном и воздушном, словно у принцессы из диснеевской сказки, смотрела на него мертвыми глазами. Учитывая, что ее любовно забальзамировали, выглядела она очень даже… неплохо. Особенно на фоне всех этих кружев, бантов, оборок и складок. Сид едва слышно застонал сквозь зубы – и тут ему показалось, что Скрэтти пошевелилась. Это было невозможно, она была мертва уже несколько дней. Но блики на ее рыжих, расчесанных и даже, - о Господи! - завитых волосах заметно изменились. Сид пополз назад, отталкиваясь локтями. Скрэтти следила за ним взглядом, ее личико, тругольное и хищненькое, приобрело после смерти пугающее выражение, как у голодной ламии. Казалось, Скрэтти вот-вот вздернет верхнюю губу и покажет длинные белые клыки.

Сид случайно перевел взгляд вниз – и вот теперь закричал. У ног Скрэтти, прикрытых пышным подолом платья, лицом в ее голубые сафьяновые туфельки лежал Скрэт. И если Скрэтти пахла пряностями и специями, то от Скрэта несло, как от падали. Вокруг него засохла кровь, много… наверное, вся, что была в его худом теле. Тело Скрэта едва заметно шевелилось, внутри уже, должно быть, пировали черви. Сид, заметив это шевеление, завыл и бросился прочь.

Когда он заходил, видимо, машинально закрыл дверь. Это была привычка, выработанная долгой жизнью в холодных краях, где каждая капля тепла ценилась. Сид с силой ударился головой, грудью и плечом о дверное полотно и на несколько секунд потерял ориентацию в пространстве, зашатался и упал на пол, больно ссадив колени.  
Ему вдруг почудилось, что в соседней комнате шелестит платье. Сид явственно услышал тихие шаги в этом заунывном, бесконечном вытье, и представил силой воображения, что сейчас из-за поворота появится Скрэтти, мертвая принцесса, а с ней верный пес, тронутый разложением, в безразмерной желтой куртке. И тогда они сделают с ним, пока еще живым, что-то ужасное, чего и вообразить нельзя.

Сид рванул с низкого старта, как обезумевшее животное. Он сломал сразу все ногти на левой руке, потными руками открывая замок, распахнул дверь и выкатился на лестничную площадку, до последнего момента ожидая, что вот-вот его схватят за плечи и втянут обратно, в полумрак, желтоватый свет настольной лампы, в вой музыки и сладкий запах специй и гниения.

Однако никто его не схватил. Сид буквально дополз до большого светлого окна на лестничной площадке, прижался мокрой от пота спиной к стеклу и замер, приготовившись в любой момент бежать прочь. Но в коридоре было светло, холодно и тихо. За окном шуршал падающий снег. Потертая и поцарапанная дверь прикрылась, отсекая музыку и барабанный бой, и стало совсем тихо. Руки у Сида безудержно тряслись, на безымянном пальце, где ноготь обломался совсем коротко, проступила кровь. Сердце забралось в горло и там разбухло, не давая дышать.  
Сид кое-как вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон, не отводя взгляда от двери, словно оттуда могло появиться опасное дикое животное. В животе трясся, не затихая вязкий кисель, колени тоже дрожали, дергалась мышца на щеке. Сид по памяти набрал единственный номер, который мог сейчас вспомнить.

\- Диего, - проскулил он в трубку, сжимая ее трясущимися руками, трубка норовила ускользнуть из влажных пальцев, словно живая лягушка, - Диего…  
\- Чего тебе надо? – раздраженно спросил Диего, на заднем фоне что-то грохотало, рычал погрузчик.  
\- Приезжай, пожалуйста, - шепотом попросил Сид, утирая ладонью лицо, не замечая, что только размазывает пот и слезы. – Мне… я…  
\- Сид, отъебись, - холодно сказал Диего.  
И отключился.

Потертая дверь скрипнула и медленно начала открываться. Сид охнул, вжимаясь спиной в холодное стекло. Сердце снова подпрыгнуло к горлу.  
Я сейчас умру, - подумал он. – Я сейчас просто умру.  
Но дверь, повинуясь порыву сквозняка, так же медленно закрылась.

Сид кое-как набрал Мэнни, и когда тот снял трубку, что-то прохрипел, сам не понимая, что говорит.  
\- Ты где? – сразу же спросил Мэнни. – Сид, что случилось?  
Сид снова что-то пробормотал. Он болтался в предобморочном состоянии, зрение странным образом сузилось черно-красным тоннелем, на конце которого была эта проклятая дверь, что открывалась и закрывалась. А Сид до ужаса боялся, что вот-вот на пороге появится голубая туфелька, а в воздухе разольется пряный аромат корицы и гвоздики.  
\- Сид! – громко позвал Мэнни в телефоне. – Где ты?  
\- Дома, - прошептал Сид.  
Язык у него распух и неохотно ворочался во рту, словно кит, попавший в узкую песчаную бухту.  
\- Мэнни… пожалуйста, приезжай.  
\- Сейчас буду, - коротко ответил тот.

Баку даже говорить ничего не понадобилось, он только услышал хриплое, сдавленное дыхание Сида и сразу спросил:  
\- Ты дома?  
Сид угукнул. У него сильно стучало в висках, а жар сменился ознобом. Его так колотило, что зубы начали выбивать дробь.  
Бак кашлянул, сгоняя сонную хрипотцу, и сказал:  
\- Сейчас приеду.  
Сид как-то отстраненно вспомнил, что Бак, должно быть, вернулся ночью и лег отсыпаться. Но это все было из другой жизни, из нормальной жизни, из той, где в желтом круге света не сидели мертвые коричные принцессы с завитыми алыми волосами.

Сид считал каждую секунду и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Он морально держался только за этот отсчет, проговаривая сдавленным шепотом «тридцать пять, тридцать шесть, тридцать семья, тридцать восемь…». Несколько раз он сбивался и начинал с последней цифры, которую помнил.  
И, наконец, он с тоской подумал, что во всем мире остался только он, проклятая дверь и тихая музыка, которую он все-таки слышал, которая становилась все громче и накатывала ему в уши, уговаривая зайти внутрь. Зайти, окунуться в сладкую вонь и пряности, закрыть за собой дверь, оставить холодный мир за спиной, лечь у голубых туфель и подставить горло. Все будет хорошо, Сид. Заходи, Сид. Заходи и забудь обо всем, Сид. Мы ждем тебя, Сид. Я и моя скво, я и моя девочка, моя прекрасная принцесса. Заходи, чувак, мы же друганы. Заходи, Сид, не заставляй нас ждать, моя девочка голодна. Заходи и посмотри в ее синие глаза, посмотри на ее алые волосы, посмотри, заходи, Сид…  
Он встал и, загипнотизированный, пошатываясь, как пьяный, шагнул и протянул испачканную кровью руку, ища дверную ручку.

И тут зазвенела и грохнула дверь подъезда, разбивая наваждение. Загрохотали шаги на лестнице, эхо раздробилось и заглушило заунывную музыку, и через несколько секунд на этаж поднялся Мэнни, взъерошенный и встревоженный, а за ним и Бак, с красным, воспаленным от недосыпа глазом, небритый и смуглый от горного загара. Белый шрам перекал его скуластое лицо, как толстая нитка.

\- Что…? – спросил Мэнни, и осекся, увидев Сида.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул Бак. – Сид!  
Он быстро подошел и обхватил Сида, принялся растирать его горячими руками. Мэнни тоже сжал его за плечи, потрогал холодный лоб. Мэнни пах мехом, сырой древесиной и горьким одеколоном, от Бака несло табаком и хвоей. Не было сладких ноток корицы.

\- Ты весь дрожишь, - с испугом сказал Мэнни. – Что ты тут делаешь? Пойдем к тебе?  
\- Нет! – слабо вскрикнул Сид, вырвавшись из его рук, и замотал головой, прижимаясь спиной к окну. – Не пойду, не пойду, не пойду, не…  
\- Тихо-тихо, - успокаивающе сказал Бак. - Не пойдешь и не надо.  
Он коротко взглянул на Мэнни. Тот моментально скинул длинную медвежью шубу и накинул на Сида. Сид почти утонул в ней, только глаза, огромные и полубезумные, сверкали, как серые драгоценные камни.

\- Что случилось? – спросил Бак; он говорил мягко и негромко, успокаивающе.  
\- Там, - прошептал Сид, тыча пальцем в сторону квартиры Скрэта. – Там…  
Мэнни и Бак переглянулись.  
\- Скрэт умер? – спросил Мэнни.  
Сид закивал согласно, потом отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Умер, но не умер? – удивился Мэнни. – Надо посмотреть.  
\- Не ходи! – взвыл Сид, вцепившись в его руку, словно клещ. – Она тебя утащит! Тебя она точно утащит!  
\- Кто? Что? – растерялся обалдевший Мэнни. – Сид, успокойся.  
Бак обнял Сида за плечи и повернул лицом к себе. Его голубой глаз, в воспаленных прожилках, глядел напряженно и внимательно.  
\- Сидни, - нежно проговорил Бак. – Сид, смотри на меня. Все в порядке.  
Он словно разговаривал с потерявшимся ребенком, или с пострадавшим, застрявшим в перевернутой машине. Успокаивал и утешал голосом.

Мэнни благодарно кивнул ему и пошел поглядеть. Через минуту он, странно бледный, вернулся.  
\- Сходи глянь, - сквозь зубы сказал Мэнни. Его тоже начало потряхивать.  
Бак буквально из рук в руки передал ему Сида, впавшего в шоковую апатию, и тоже ушел посмотреть. Он пропадал несколько минут, и вернулся озабоченный, разговаривая по телефону.

\- Я ее совсем недавно видел живой, - подавленно сказал Мэнни. – Неделю назад, Боже!  
Бак посмотрел на него, кивнул и снова вернулся к разговору. Он вызывал спасателей и копов, хотя спасать уже было некого.

\- Сид, - тихо сказал Мэнни. – Посмотри на меня.  
Сид послушно поглядел на него пустыми глазами. Он пережил такой ужас, что выгорел внутри, не было сил даже стоять на ногах, так что он почти висел на Мэнни.  
\- Ты звонил Диего? – спросил Мэнни.  
Сид кивнул.  
Мэнни собирался спросить, но понял все и без слов, помрачнел и достал телефон.  
\- Ты, гондон, - сказал он без приветствия. – Дуй сюда, к Сиду.  
И оборвал звонок, не дожидаясь ответа.

Сид прижался головой к его груди, теплой и большой. Бак договорил, остановился перед ними и нахмурился.  
\- Сид, - сказал он. – А это что у тебя тут?  
\- Седина это, - сказал Мэнни. – И вот, возле уха, немного.  
\- Ебать, - выдохнул Бак. – Сид, детка, ты сильно испугался?  
\- Дверь закрылась изнутри, - ровным, безэмоциональным голосом проговорил Сид и показал им ушибленную руку. – Я не мог выйти.  
\- Ебать, - повторил Бак, бережно взял его ладонь и рассмотрел обломанные ногти. – Сид, тебе надо продезинфицировать ранки. Трупный яд, знаешь, он…  
\- Я к ним не прикасался, - перебил его Сид.  
Он вдруг затрясся и разрыдался, осознав, что Скрэт умер. Сид знал, что этим все и закончится, Скрэт в последнее время был совсем плох, но что бы так…

\- Он ее убил? – спросил он, утирая щеки.  
\- Да, - процедил Мэнни. – Мне вот тоже интересно, мистер специалист. Он ее убил?  
\- Нет, - мягко сказал Бак. – Я думаю, она передознулась, а он уже закончил начатое. Парень-то был чертовски странным.  
Сид громко застучал зубами.

Мэнни подхватил его на руки и унес домой, Сид уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, стараясь не смотреть на открытую соседскую дверь.  
Бак тут же принялся хозяйничать: достал из аптечки успокоительное и пластыри, вскипятил чайник и сделал чай. Мэнни настойчиво растирал Сиду ладони, которые окоченели, как ледышки. Обработал и заклеил ранки.

\- Выпей, - настойчиво сказал Бак, поставив перед Сидом чашку с крепким, горячим сладким чаем.  
Сид попытался взять кружку, но руки его все еще плохо слушались, а зубы постукивали.  
\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Бак, разглядывая. – Сид, ну чего ты так испугался?  
\- Отвали от него, - буркнул Мэнни. – Даже мне там было не по себе.  
\- И м-музыка, - выдохнул Сид. – Вы ведь слышали?  
\- Какая музыка? – напрягся Мэнни.  
Сид посмотрел на него огромными, полными ужаса серыми глазами.  
\- Ты не с-слышал? – спросил он сдавленно, начиная задыхаться.  
\- Я слышал, - спокойно сказал Бак. – Он закольцевал мантру, да?  
Сид закивал.  
\- Да? – удивился Мэнни. – Я, знаете, не обратил внимания.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Сид инстинктивно прижался к Баку. Мэнни пошел открывать и вернулся вместе с Диего. Тот был настолько бледен, что казался позеленевшим.  
\- Блядь, - с порога сказал Диего. – Я знал, что этим все однажды кончится, нахуй. Там медики приехали, но я им не завидую…  
Его лицо искривилось от отвращения.

Потом он увидел Сида и замер. Они толком не виделись с той ночи, как расстались. Они и работали в разных кабинетах, вместе уже не обедали, и на работу вместе не ездили, и после работы перестали общаться. Диего его старался избегать, и оказывается, ужасно соскучился.  
Но Сид смотрел в стол и лицо не поднимал. Диего рассматривал его и даже задохнулся, заметив седину в серых волосах.

\- Ты их нашел? – спросил Диего, моментально забыв, что кроме них с Сидом, тут еще присутствуют Мэнни с Баком.  
Сид кивнул, рассматривая свою чашку, словно в ней что-то интересное было.  
\- А зачем ты туда поперся вообще? – спросил Диего, подходя ближе.  
Сид наконец на него посмотрел, и лицо у него было такое странное, что Диего испугался: с Сидом случилось что-то ужасное, а его не было рядом, чтобы защитить. Сид всегда вляпывался в какие-то приключения.

\- Я часто к нему ходил, - прошептал Сид. – И он ко мне.  
\- Да, - вмешался Бак. - Я помню, что он к тебе таскался.  
Диего коротко взглянул на него. Вот уж кто бы молчал, насчет «таскания» к Сиду.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что он в порядке, - сказал Сид и поднял взгляд на Диего.  
Эти глаза на целую жизнь постарели. Из них ушел тот ласковый свет, который всегда манил Диего. Сид выглядел лет на десять старше своего возраста, хотя обычно как раз казался малолеткой.  
\- Твою мать, Сидни, - выдохнул Диего.  
Он хотел подойти и погладить Сида по волосам, но Мэнни, необычно суровый и хмурый, отпихнул его плечом и спросил:  
\- А где ты был?  
\- То есть? – удивился Диего. – На работе, вообще-то. Мы же договаривались сегодня отгрузить партию для…  
\- А, - вспомнил Мэнни. – Точно. И что, ты очень занят был?  
\- Вообще-то – был, - огрызнулся Диего.  
В глубине души ему было неописуемо стыдно. Он, конечно, не бездельничал, но ничем прямо таким неотложным занят не был. Он просто… просто поступил, как мудак.

Бак бесцеремонно вытащил телефон у Сида из кармана, проверил исходящие звонки и тоже холодно поглядел на Диего, сообразив, почему Мэнни сучится.  
\- Ах ты гребанный самовлюбленный мудак, - проговорил Бак, прищурив голубой глаз.  
\- Пошел ты! - рявкнул на него Диего, готовясь защищаться.

Бак скривил губы и отвернулся от него. Он устало потер веко, потом вообще растер лицо и поскреб ногтями небритую бороду. Мэнни, сложив руки на груди, с неприязнью и возмущением смотрел на Диего. Он молчал, но Диего отлично понял, что ему хотят сказать - что он хуевый друг, что он бессовестная сволочь, которая бросила Сида в минуту беды. Диего это и сам все это знал, и задыхался от этой мысли.

Сид перестал, стуча зубами, пить чай, потрогал Бака за локоть и вдруг сказал:  
\- Мне страшно тут оставаться. Пожалуйста, можно я хотя бы переночую у тебя?  
Потом он с мольбой посмотрел на Мэнни, игнорируя Диего, как пустое место.  
\- Ну конечно, о чем речь, - смягчился Бак. – Ну что ты, Сид! Можешь пожить у меня без проблем.  
Мэнни тоже закивал.

Сид встал и почесал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, что ему понадобится. Руки у него все еще заметно тряслись, поэтому он сцепил их в замок и несколько секунд глубоко дышал полной грудью. Диего смотрел ему в спину, в худую и напряженную, и не знал, что сказать. Как утешить.  
\- Возьму зубную щетку, - решил Сид. – И носки.  
\- Да можешь вообще ничего не брать, - сказал Бак. – Я тебе футболку найду, и носки тоже, и щетку. Ты только успокойся и одевайся.  
\- Сид, - позвал Диего, но Сид только дернулся, и больше на него никак не отреагировал.  
\- Одевайся, - мягко повторил Бак. – Поехали.  
Сид кивнул и ушел в комнату, где принялся двигать ящики.

\- Слушай ты, гондон, - тихо проговорил Бак. – У него тахикардия до небес. Отъебись от Сида. Он чуть инфаркт не схватил, ты это понимаешь?  
\- Но ты, конечно, его успокоишь, - огрызнулся пристыженный Диего.  
Мэнни без лишних слов подошел и двинул ему в ухо с такой силой, что у Диего даже в глазах потемнело. Он пошатнулся и схватился за край стола, едва не сбив на пол пустую кружку.  
\- Еще одно слово – и я еще добавлю, - пообещал Мэнни.  
Диего оскалился и выпрямился, потряс головой, приходя в себя, и собрался дать сдачи. Сбоку от Мэнни нарисовался мрачный Бак, которому, видимо, тоже очень хотелось подраться. Но тут на пороге появился Сид, осмотрел их живописную композицию, вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Парни, не надо. Не сейчас, ладно?  
Мэнни тут же успокоился, да и Бак тоже притих.  
Сид влез в ботинки и опасливо выглянул в коридор, где уже возились медики и копы.

\- Отведи его в машину, - попросил Бак, дернув Мэнни за руку. – Я сейчас переговорю с ребятами и вернусь.  
Мэнни кивнул и увел Сида.

\- Что ты нахрен делаешь? – хмуро спросил Бак. – Братан, вынь голову из жопы.  
\- Отъебись от меня, - сказал Диего, едва не дрожа от ярости.  
\- Без проблем, - фыркнул Бак. – Плевать я на тебя хотел. А вот Сида мне жалко.  
\- Но ты, конечно, будешь о нем хорошенько заботиться, - процедил Диего.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно ответил Бак, хотя глаз у него сверкал, как сапфир. – Буду утешать его изо всех сил. Я-то ему друг.  
Диего даже затрясло от гнева, но Бак, больше не обращая на него внимания, ушел разговаривать со знакомыми копами.

Диего остался один в пустой квартире Сида. Он заглянул в спальню и несколько минут смотрел на аккуратно заправленную кровать, с белыми тугими подушками. Когда он жил у Сида, как они только не кувыркались в этой постели, чего только не делали, Сид на все соглашался.  
Только теперь с прикроватной тумбочки исчезли презервативы, флаконы со смазкой… наручники Сид тоже убрал. И игрушки. И старую фотографию, где они втроем – Мэнни с видом «ну и идиоты достались мне в друзья», Сид с широкой ухмылкой, и он сам, как всегда красивый, стильный и клевый на фоне этих неудачников.  
Диего порылся в ящиках тумбочки, но фотку не нашел. Не выкинул же ее Сид?

Он сел на край кровати, потом расстегнул куртку и лег. Никто его не видел, можно было позволить себе минуту слабости. Диего прижался лицом к белой подушке и жадно вдохнул запах Сида – его резковатый пот, аромат его волос, остаточный флер одеколона.  
Не надо было от него уходить. Не надо было играть в оскорбленную независимость. Ничего хорошего с этого не вышло и никакого покоя ему не принесло. Только душу себе растравил тоской и рефлексиями. Ни шлюхи, ни бухло, ничего не помогало. Ему было хорошо с Сидом.  
А теперь еще эти глаза Сида, серые и усталые, без привычных огоньков. Ебаный же в рот, как все исправить? Как все переиграть? Сид теперь только с Баком и трется, а тот, конечно, кричит о своей великой любви к Руди, но Сида почему-то трахает…  
Диего резко сел.  
Руди.

Почему он сразу не подумал о Руди? С одной стороны, этот малахольный альбинос и не причем, он вообще людей как-то сторонится. Но с другой стороны... если Диего не мог достать Сида, то он мог достать Бака через его драгоценного, обожаемого Руди.

Диего встал, одернув куртку. Он сам не знал, куда его выведет кривая, но стоило действовать сейчас, пока он не потерял Сида окончательно.

***

Наверное, удачливый по жизни Диего попал в «окно», когда дневной поток больных детишек и сопливых дамочек уже закончился, а ночной поток травм и всяких пьяных происшествий еще не начался. Перед кабинетом даже очереди не было, так что Диего, удивившись тому, какие здоровые люди, оказывается, его окружают, спокойно вошел внутрь.

Доктор Барионикс узнал его. Диего не был с ним лично знаком, но они жили в небольшом городке, где сторожилы узнавали друг друга хотя бы в лицо.  
\- О, - сказал Руди. – Здравствуйте… м-м… Мигель?  
\- Диего Родригес, - поправил его Диего.  
\- Ах, точно,- согласился Руди. – На что жалуетесь? М-м, чем могу помочь?

Диего сел напротив и принялся внимательно рассматривать Руди. И чем больше он смотрел, тем меньше понимал, что Бак нашел в этом чудике. Руди был экзотичным, это верно, но никакой особой красоты, или хотя бы обаяния, Диего в нем не видел.  
Глаза у того были чуть раскосые, не то голубые, не то розовые, не разберешь. На светлой коже отчетливо выделялись все молочно-белые волоски: и брови, и ресницы, и волоски на руках, и даже легкая щетина на подбородке. Морда у Руди была злая, с треугольным подбородком. Орлиный нос выступал загнутым клювом.  
Пожалуй, только по разрезу глаз, да по этому клюву, Диего, сам метис и полукровка, догадался, что Руди, скорее всего обычный индеец-метис, откуда-то с дальнего севера. Не случись с ним генетический сбой, был бы обычный темноволосый, темноглазый и смуглый, высокий и худой чероки. А так вышло что вышло – и не канадец, и не француз, не русский, да и не индеец тоже, а какой-то странный, нездешний инопланетянин.

\- Диего? – позвал Руди. – Что с вами?  
Диего моргнул и опомнился, сообразив, что уже несколько минут молча таращится на доктора. Тут до него дошло, что он даже не знает, с чего начать. Нельзя же просто взять и начать разговор с «забери своего Бака от моего Сида», глупость какая-то. Диего как-то не продумал, о чем будет говорить, когда доберется до Руди.

\- Тебе не наплевать на Бака, - брякнул он к собственному ужасу.  
Совсем не это хотел сказать, но из него просто хлынули слова, и Диего больше был им не хозяин. Руди даже вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с удивлением. Достал очки и нацепил на нос, видимо, чтобы получше рассмотреть, какого придурка к нему занесло. Но Диего уже не мог остановиться.  
\- Если бы тебе было наплевать на него, ты бы от него не скрывался! – убежденно проговорил Диего. – Может, ты его ненавидишь, может, любишь, я не знаю, мне похрен. Сделай что-нибудь! У… убери его! Мне нужен мой Сид!  
\- Я не понимаю, - растерянно признался Руди.  
Он откинулся назад и прищурился.  
\- Что тут непонятного? – рассердился Диего. – Бак трахается с Сидом! Зачем ему Сид, черт возьми? Зачем я Сиду, если он с другим живет и радуется? Я его не понимаю! К чему все это, блядь, было, все эти слова о любви, если они трахаются… да я даже не знаю сколько! Может, с самого начала!

Руди молча наблюдал, как по его кабинету мечется, словно взбешенный тигр, странный рыжий пациент. Просто чудо, что Диего ничего не задевал, он ухитрялся как-то компактно психовать. Руди почти не слушал его, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове те слова, что Диего сказал сначала – Бак трахается с Сидом.

\- Сид, - выговорил Руди. – Это такой маленький, сероволосый?  
Диего закивал.  
\- С идиотской улыбкой? – холодно спросил Руди.  
\- У него прекрасная улыбка! – взревел Диего.  
И сверкнул зелеными глазами.

Ну теперь, по крайней мере, Руди все понимал. Кроме одного – зачем Бак к нему таскается, к чему все эти записки, эти редкие встречи, смс каждый вечер, если Баку есть с кем спать.  
Впрочем, тут Руди сам себе возразил: Бак – молодой, энергичный мужчина. Не удивительно, что он нашел какую-то шлюшку, что бы удовлетворять природные инстинкты. Удивительно другое, что несмотря на доступный секс – Бак все равно продолжал приходить, писать и присылать подарки.  
Руди был страшно на него зол. Страшно.

\- А что вы хотите от меня? – спохватившись, спросил он у Диего. – Что я должен сделать?  
\- Не знаю! – выдохнул тот и взъерошил ладонью золотисто-рыжие волосы.  
Руди заметил, что невзирая на холеную внешность и самодовольную физиономию, руки у Диего Родригеса – рабочие. С мозолями, со сбитыми костяшками и поврежденными ногтями. Такие руки бывают у того, кто пашет, как лошадь, занимается тяжелым физическим трудом.

\- Ты же доктор! – сказал Диего, глядя на него полубезумными зелеными глазами. – Сделай что-нибудь!  
Руди хмыкнул, подвинул к себе блокнот, начеркал пару строк и оторвал лист.  
\- И что это? – обалдело спросил Диего.  
\- Как доктор, я могу прописать вам успокоительное, - сообщил Руди. – Больше ничем помочь не могу.  
\- До тебя что, не доходит?! - рявкнул Диего. – Мне нужен мой Сид! Мне нужно, чтобы Бак отвалил от него! А для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты…  
\- Почему бы вам просто не поговорить с ними? – спросил Руди. – Причем тут я?  
\- И что я скажу? – горько спросил Диего. – Бак, какого хера ты трахаешь моего парня, трахай своего?  
Руди даже передернуло. Диего оскалился.

\- А эта шлюха, - прошипел он, его даже трясти начало от злости и ревнивой обиды. – Он мне такие слова говорил, так в глаза смотрел…  
Он оборвал себя и покачал головой, отвечая на какой-то внутренний монолог.  
\- Нет, - сказал он твердо. – Сид всегда был моим. Всегда. Пусть, я с ним не спал. Но он сразу был моим, и он это знал. И Бак это знал… как он мог?!! Он же мой братан… он же… он же всегда знал, что Сид – мой.  
Руди с любопытством наблюдал, как его красивое, широкоскулое лицо меняет выражения, от страдальческого до разъяренного. Руди временно отложил свои собственные ревнивые страдания, настолько интересно было наблюдать за Диего.

Даже Руди, который людей, в общем-то, сторонился, даже он знал, что Диего – блядь. Вернее, в мужском варианте, кажется, это называлось «потаскун». Кобель попросту. Бабником Диего формально не был, потому что трахался со всеми подряд, не делая половых различий. Руди бы пожалел этого несчастного Сида, которому досталось такое счастье, но учитывая, что этот серенький маленький Сид спал с его, - с его! – Баком, Руди мог только ненавидеть. Ненавидеть их всех – предателя Бака, шлюху Сида, и придурка Диего, который не мог уследить за своей жизнью. Впрочем, и себя самого Руди тоже ненавидел, за трусость и бездействие.

\- Боюсь, я ничем не могу помочь, - сказал Руди.  
Диего посмотрел на него тяжелым, больным взглядом и покачал головой.  
\- Ну нет, - сказала он хрипло. – Ты можешь. Ты должен что-то сделать. Забери Бака. Убери его. Отвлеки.  
\- Начнем с того, - холодно сказал Руди. - Что Бакминстер – не маленький ребенок, нельзя отвлечь его от яркой погремушки другой погремушкой. Кроме того, я не проститутка, чтобы кого-то отвлекать собой. И я попросил бы в дальнейшем не…  
Он осекся, потому что Диего снова вскочил и принялся метаться. Но теперь в его хаотических передвижениях было не только отчаяние, но и угроза. Руди машинально поискал кнопку тревоги под столом, но Диего вдруг очутился позади него, перегнулся, почти укладываясь грудью на спину Руди, и поймал его за запястья.

\- Попробуй только вызвать охрану, - интимным шепотом проговорил Диего ему прямо в ухо. – Попробуй – и я тебе руки к хуям переломаю.  
Руди застыл. Диего сжимал его запястья и остановившимся взглядом смотрел на его пальцы с черными ногтями, его дыхание овевало светлые волосы над ухом Руди.  
\- Странные пальцы, - вдруг сказал Диего. – Необычные.  
\- У меня арахнодактилия, - ответил Руди, сам не зная зачем снисходит до ответа.  
\- Странный ты вообще мужик, - проговорил Диего.  
Его ладони поползли вверх по бледной коже, пальцы задели края докторского халата, на секунду сжали локти, плечи, и наконец, замерли на горле. У Диего были очень горячие руки, поэтому это прикосновение показалось вечномерзнущему Руди даже приятным.

\- До Сида мне теперь не добраться, - проговорил Диего, тычась носом Руди за ухо. – Сид от меня закрылся.  
\- Да, и почему же? – ядовито спросил Руди, не двигаясь.  
\- Но Бака я могу достать через тебя, доктор, - вкрадчиво проговорил Диего. – Если я сверну шею его ненаглядному и драгоценному мутанту, как думаешь, его это проймет?  
\- Понятия не имею, - процедил Руди, который не столько испугался, сколько рассердился. – Но, думаю, от вашей дружбы ничего не останется.  
\- Дружбы? – усмехнулся Диего. – Это что за дружба такая, где лучший друг трахает любовь всей твоей жизни?  
Он вдруг осекся.

\- Странно, - проговорил Диего, машинально поглаживая худое, прохладное горло под ладонями. – Мне кажется, я это уже когда-то слышал… это называется «дежавю»?  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Руди.  
Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в скуластое лицо Диего, практически уткнувшись в него носом.  
\- Думаете, насилие поможет заполучить любовь? – спросил Руди с искренним интересом.  
Он не издевался над Диего, он в глубине души уже думал, как устранить Сида. Руди доводила до каления не сама измена, а тот факт, что Бак уделял внимание кому-то другому. Кому-то, кто не Руди. О, как же это бесило.

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Диего.  
Безумный огонь, горевший в его глазах, потух. Диего разжал пальцы, отошел и, после паузы, сел на стул, вцепился себе в волосы и мучительно застонал.  
\- Не бойтесь, доктор, - сказал он, помолчав. – Я вам все равно ничего не сделал бы.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил Руди. – Я не боюсь.  
Диего взглянул на него и криво улыбнулся, заметив в красных глазах альбиноса отголоски собственной кровожадности. Так или иначе, этот худой, тихий и интеллигентный доктор был хищником почище самого Диего. Он тоже был опасен, и в первую очередь потому, что казался таким… таким культурным, приличным и хрупким. Казался, но не являлся.

\- Блядь, - вздохнул Диего. – Бак бы меня просто убил, если бы все это увидел. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Он встал и повел плечами, как человек, что резко проснулся от глубокого сна.  
\- Простите, доктор, - сказал Диего. – Я… я просто…  
\- В отчаянии, - закончил за него Руди. – Сожалею, но я хирург, а не психотерапевт.  
Он кивнул на листок с рецептом.  
\- Это все, чем я могу помочь.  
Диего криво улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Успокоительное мне не нужно, спасибо. Мне нужно как-то вернуть Сида.  
\- Успехов, - сухо сказал Руди.

И когда Диего ушел, и дверь за ним закрылась, Руди сорвал с носа очки, вскочил и сам заметался по кабинету, то и дело задевая бедром кушетку. Его душили злоба и ревность, и ужасно хотелось самому сжать пальцы на шее Сида и как следует пожать.

Руди отлично знал, как выглядит Сид, хоть и делал вид, будто помнит его лишь смутно. Руди в лицо знал всех друзей Бака, всех его коллег и соседей. Руди давно подозревал, что с этим мелким, сероглазым паршивцем что-то нечисто, слишком уж Бак его опекал.  
Но Бак многих опекал, он был прирожденным героем, а точных доказательств у Руди не было… до этого визита. Он не мог понять, и одновременно отлично понимал, что Бак нашел в этой шлюшке. Сид был обаятельный, хоть и страшненький, общительный, шумный и бестолковый. И, наверное, безотказный. Такие всегда безотказные. Особенно для таких, как Бак или этот озверевший рыжий красавец.

Руди остановился у окна и принялся машинально хрустеть пальцами, заламывая их и безжалостно покручивая костяшки. Оконное стекло с той стороны расцвело морозными узорами, но Руди этого даже не заметил, он смотрел в никуда, мучительно размышляя. Диего, желая или не желая, ткнул в больное место, обозвав Руди мутантом. Словно рухнула плотина в памяти, сдерживающая воспоминания.

Руди родился и вырос в крошечном поселке, где все были друг другу родней, все были похожими, если даже не сказать – одинаковыми. С детства Руди знал, что он мутант. Уродец. Бракованный. Выкидыш. Как только его не называли. Да что там, он даже слово «альбинос» считал ругательством, и лишь когда сбежал в Торонто, узнал, что так просто называют людей, подобных ему. И что таких, как он – достаточно много. И что они – никакие не мутанты, и не монстры, и не уродцы, и не очень-то бракованные. Просто… другие. Странные, но не хуже остальных.

Руди пришлось научиться сосуществовать не только с обычным человеческим отвращением, но и с хамством, и надоедливым любопытством. Все детство и юность его шпыняли за то, что он такой, как есть. Теперь ему часто предлагали деньги, чтобы вступить с ним в связь. За то, чтобы снимать или фотографировать его обнаженное тело. Это было неприятно.  
Люди и их неуемный интерес окончательно разочаровали Руди, но жить без них он не мог, поэтому нашел для себя удачный компромисс. Закончив учебу, он не остался в столице, а забрался в такую глушь, на такие задворки мира, где всем было наплевать, какого ты цвета, если ты умеешь делать что-то полезное. Руди умел. Он лечил: резал, пилил, сшивал и вправлял, двигался по кругу, подчинив свою жизнь определенному ритму, и думал, что счастлив.

Но однажды, в ночную смену, перед самим рассветом, когда за окном стояла густая чернильная темень, а сам Руди клевал носом, на его стол положили молодого парня, темноволосого, с разодранным окровавленным лицом и помятыми ребрами. Парень этот, один из обезбашенных сорвиголов-спасателей, попался в объятия медведя. Он защищал каких-то туристов, - как потом узнал Руди, там были и дети, недоделанные бойскауты, которые и разбудили медведя от спячки, - и они притащили его ночью с гор, увязая в снегу. Парень был едва жив, он хрипел и стонал в забытьи, потерял много крови и левый глаз, пережил шок и лютый мороз, но упрямо держался за жизнь.

Руди даже шапочку не успел натянуть на волосы, настолько быстро пришлось зашивать этого беднягу. И что было самое поразительное, полумертвый спасатель, лежа на операционном столе, вдруг поглядел на него, кое-как сфокусировавшись, и выдохнул: «Ого!», после чего снова потерял сознание.  
Руди не спас ему левый глаз, потому что спасать там уже было нечего. Но рваные раны зашил, да так удачно, что воспаление быстро сошло. Парень выжил и поправился, а потом начал преследовать Руди с пугающей одержимостью. Наверное, медведь в самом деле ему повредил голову.

Руди искренне не мог взять в толк, отчего этого парня, Бакминстера, так переклинило. Сначала, разумеется, он подозревал самое плохое. Что Бакминстер, например, поспорил, что сумеет завалить «этого крокодила». Или что Баку просто скучно. Что он нашел повод посмеяться с друзьями. Бак был общительный, друзей у него было много… да целый городок с ним дружил! Все его знали, все его уважали, как же, местный герой.  
Однако время шло, и для шутки все это слишком затянулось, так что один раз Руди позволил себе поддаться и сходил с Баком на свидание, после чего вернулся домой в растрепанных чувствах и стойким убеждением, что этого парня он больше никогда не желает видеть. Бак был груб. Он был пошл. Он был пьян, болтлив, производил впечатление полного психа. Он поцеловал Руди, притиснув его к стене, сжав его руки. Руди едва не стошнило от запаха дешевого алкоголя и этой насильственной, наглой настойчивости.

Руди не знал, что произошло потом. Он боялся, что станет объектом травли, а ему начали приходить цветы и сладости, словно он был… какой-то принцессой, а не взрослым мужиком с приличной врачебной практикой. Бак не понимал «нет», но понимал «я тебя не хочу», и из кожи вон лез, чтобы его захотели.  
Первое время Руди искренне сучился. Когда он перестал недоумевать и раздражаться от этого постоянного потока знаков внимания, он начал сучиться и капризничать. То, что делал с ним Бак, то, как он его баловал – это развращало. Руди никогда еще не попадал в объектив такого пристального всеобъемлющего внимания. Бак его преследовал, пытался звонить, но это Руди быстро пресек. Теперь Бак пытался встречаться с ним, засыпал подарками и приятными мелочами.

И в какой-то момент Руди понял, что это больше не игра, и не мелкая месть всему человечеству в лице отдельного взятого Бакминстера. Он втянулся. Сам не заметил, как развлечение переросло в потребность, а потребность - в необходимость. Он знал рабочее расписание Бака. Знал, где тот живет. Знал его соседей. Поднял свои связи, чтобы узнать его друзей. Знал, когда Бак отправляется в командировки, и ждал его с замиранием сердца, отсчитывая дни до возвращения на календаре. Наверное, если бы он опустился настолько, чтобы приплачивать местным пьянчужкам – он бы даже знал, что Бак ест, и что лежит у него в мусоре. Но настолько Руди самоуважение не потерял.

Он испугался. Но теперь он боялся не одержимости Бака. Он боялся, что она пройдет. Что в какой-то момент Бак остановится и скажет себе – «На что я, в сущности, трачу жизнь? На какого-то бесцветного неудачника? Хватит!». Руди был уверен, что так оно и выйдет в итоге. Он ничего не мог дать Баку – общительному, доброму, компанейскому и чокнутому любимчику местного общества. Разве что мешок своих рефлексий, комплексов и морального самоистязания.  
Руди знал, что его самого это сломает окончательно. Но Бак… заслуживал лучшего. Кого-то нормального. Только вот Бак, похоже, этого пока не понимал. Он снова и снова, не сдаваясь, атаковал Руди своим заботливым вниманием, своей удаленной нежностью. Он был такой забавный, когда приходил раз в неделю повидаться, стеснялся, терял дар речи и только залипал томным, влюбленным взглядом на каких-то мелочах, которым Руди и значения не придавал. Например, на накрашенных ногтях. Руди всегда их красил, ему совершенно не нравится естественный цвет, синюшный, болезненный.  
Бака, кажется, восхищало все – как Руди моргает, как он чихает, как он ходит, и как он кривит губы. Какие у него пальцы, какие губы, какие глаза, какие волосы, какие руки и ноги.  
Если это и было безумие, то оно оказалось взаимным, заразным. Руди влюбился без памяти, потому что Бак заслуживал любви… но уж точно не чокнутой, больной любви проблемного альбиноса-выродка. Чего-то получше.

И вот теперь, оказывается, Бак начал трезветь. Нашел себе нормального парня, с которым спал. Наверное, нужно готовиться к тому, что ежедневные смс превратятся в редкие весточки, пока совсем не прекратятся. Исчезнут записки. Иссякнет поток цветов и конфет. И если Руди однажды встретит Бака на улице – тот больше не остановится, как вкопанный, и не будет смотреть своим голубым глазом, словно увидел чудо, а поздоровается и пройдет мимо, держа эту мерзкую серую шлюху за ручку. Или не поздоровается вообще, а устыдится того, что тратил своей время на чокнутого мутанта.  
Руди всхлипнул и растер ладонью болезненно ноющее в груди сердце. Этого и стоило ожидать… но как же больно!

Он с трудом дождался, пока закончится смена, и поплелся домой, едва переставляя ноги. Состояние было больное, словно он простыл, но Руди знал, что это просто нервы. Он не стал ужинать, плеснул себе стакан красного вина и растянулся на диване, безнадежно и тоскливо рассматривая потолок. Ему было вроде и хорошо физически, тепло и приятно: мягкий удобный диван, уютный плед, который спасал мерзнущего Руди от холода, хорошее вино, ласковый желтый свет торшера и коробка шоколадных конфет на столике, только руку протяни… а счастья не было. На душе скребли и завывали кошки, и алкоголь ничуть не помогал.

Руди ненавидел холод. Его тело, длинное, худое и бесцветное, всегда мерзло, но была определенная ирония судьбы в том, что он мог получить только одно – либо спокойствие и удаленность от людей, либо тепло. Людишки как-то тоже не любили мерзнуть и любили селиться в жарких широтах скопом, по миллиону человек на километр.

А Бак, наверное, был горячий… такие парни всегда пышут жаром. Вот и рыжий красавец с пошатнувшейся психикой тоже так полыхал как костер. Руди закрыл глаза и погладил себя по горлу, вспоминая властное, опасное прикосновение к шее. Ему понравилось само ощущение горячего тугого кольца на горле, жаль только, что его прохладные длинные пальцы не способны на такое. Он вдруг представил, что это не какой-то там Диего Родригес взял его за горло, а Бак держит его за шею загорелыми, крупными ладонями. Низ живота отвердел, возбуждение плеснулось в горло, словно игристое шампанское. Но Руди тут же вспомнил, что у Бака есть кого хватать за шею. Есть кого греть своим телом.

Ненависть снова вскипела грязной пеной. Руди сел, отбросив плед, достал жестяную коробку, в которой хранил все записки Бака, кроме первых двух, которые он давно выбросил по дурости. Записок было много. Все они были нежные. Все они были с сердечком, Бак так подписывался. Гнусный, лживый обманщик. Потаскуха!

Руди сгреб эти разноцветные листки, яростно стиснул их, комкая, превращая свое сокровище в мятую бумагу. Он хотел разорвать все на мелкие клочки, но потом решил, что это слишком долго, поэтому помчался на кухню, взял зажигалку, чиркнул и уронил ее в бумагу.  
Записки мгновенно занялись, начали чернеть и обугливаться. Руди моргнул и с ужасом осознал, что эти жалкие бумажки – это единственное физическое свидетельство того, что хоть кто-то в этой жизни его любил. Это было его персональное богатство. Оно не принадлежало Сиду, и больше не принадлежало Баку. Руди, обжигая ладони и рыча от боли и злости, принялся тушить, а потом долго сидел, рассматривая обгоревшую бумагу и вдыхая запах дыма.  
Несколько записок сгорели полностью, превратившись в хрупкие черные хлопья. Но большинство уцелело, хоть и обгорело по краям. Руди бегал взглядом по строчкам, выхватывая отдельные слова «драгоценный», «сладкий», «любимый», «детка», «вернусь».

\- Вернись, - шепотом попросил Руди. – Вернись ко мне.  
Он забрался под плед, чувствуя, что от усталости и перенапряжения все равно не будет ужинать, допил вино и съежился, ощущая себя жалким и несчастным. И когда он почти заснул, телефон пискнул и засветился.  
Руди близоруко прищурился и прочитал сообщение: «Спокойной ночи, мой хороший».  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бак, - тихо сказал Руди, как говорил всегда, каждый вечер, после каждого сообщения.  
Он погасил свет и забылся тревожным сном.


	10. Chapter 10

Бак проснулся от протяжного, громкого крика. Он моментально скатился с разложенного и застеленного дивана и бросился в спальню. Сид во сне запутался ногами в одеяле, дергался и извивался всем телом, как обожженная гусеница, и низко, страшно кричал, всхлипывая во сне.  
Бак дернул за край одеяла, распутывая Сида, сел на край кровати и коротко встряхнул Сида за плечи. Тот проснулся и вскочил, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Все в порядке, - четко и раздельно проговорил Бак, поглаживая его руки.   
Сид, трясясь от кошмара, заглянул ему через плечо и убедился, что там, в самом деле, никого нет.   
\- Видишь? – Бак погладил его по волосам. – Ты у меня дома. Я с тобой. Все хорошо.  
\- Да вижу, вижу, - хрипло отозвался Сид и вцепился Баку в руку. – Не уходи!  
Бак хмыкнул, устроился рядом на кровати и отвоевал у Сида половину одеяла. Сид поерзал, повернулся к нему спиной, прижался и устроился несчастной маленькой ложечкой. Бак задремал, и думал, что Сид тоже уснул, но тот вдруг сказал, необычайно серьезно в полной тишине.

\- Диего приезжал, пока тебя не было.  
Бак дернулся и проснулся.  
\- Когда? – спросил он лениво. – Сид, а ты спать не хочешь?  
\- Не хочу, - ответил тот. – Сегодня вечером.   
\- И что сказал?  
\- Ничего, - Сид пожал плечами. – Я не открыл. Он, наверное, к тебе приехал, но тебя же не было.  
Бак хмыкнул. Он-то отлично знал, что Диего в курсе, когда его можно застать. Диего вовсе не к нему приезжал на самом-то деле.

\- А почему ты не хочешь с ним разговаривать? – осторожно спросил Бак.  
Сид завозился, почесал щеку. Потом поерзал и повздыхал. Бак терпеливо ждал.  
\- Да он… ну… - Сид вздохнул. – Он пытался ко мне подойти еще вчера, в обед, гадостей наговорил, но Мэнни его прогнал обратно на склад.  
\- Каких еще гадостей? – насторожился Бак. – Что он тебе наболтал?  
\- Да всякого, - отмахнулся Сид. – Типа, как мы тут, два голубчика, поживаем, и как ты меня ублажаешь, а то, может, ты не справляешься и помощь тебе нужна… какую-то чушь.   
\- Вот дебил, - с чувством сказал Бак.  
Он засмеялся. Сидни, добрая душа, не понимал, что Диего изнутри сжирают муки ревности. Ну и поделом мудиле. Такие вот парни, как Диего, сами могут годами блядовать и не понимать - а что не так-то?, но когда их за живое задевает – они от ревности с ума сходят. 

\- А ты не думал, что пора это прекращать? – внезапно спросил Сид.   
\- Чего? Ты домой хочешь вернуться? – не понял Бак.  
\- Да нет, - Сид повернулся к нему лицом, лег нос к носу и поглядел блестящими глазами. – Мне двадцать шесть. Тебе тридцатка. Ты никогда не думал, что мы тратим жизнь на людей, которые нас никогда не захотят? Может, уже хватит?   
Бак чуть не прикусил язык от неожиданности.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он осторожно, пытаясь понять, куда Сид клонит.  
\- Повеситься, - мрачно ответил тот.  
\- Ха-ха, - ответил Бак. – А серьезно?  
\- Не знаю, - Сид громко засопел. – Я хочу попробовать с кем-то наладить отношения. Знаешь… найти себе постоянного парня. Я устал ждать, и ждать, и ждать. Сколько ж можно?   
\- А чего, собственно, ты ждешь? – полюбопытствовал Бак. – Что Диего тебе кольцо преподнесет, опустившись на колено?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Сид. – Но было бы здорово, если бы он хоть раз сказал «Сид, ты мне нужен, я не могу жить без тебя, я люблю тебя сильнее, чем свое непомерное эго». Понимаешь? Я не хочу всю жизнь быть одиноко одиноким одиночкой!  
\- Диего скорее язык себе откусит, - честно сказал Бак. – Он такие вещи не говорит. Знаешь, Сид, скорее уж ты получишь букет роз и кольцо с бриллиантом.   
\- И что мне с ним делать, на член себе повесить? – грустно спросил Сид.   
Бак только фыркнул.

\- Ты не думал, - неуверенно начал Сид. – Что мы… ну… нам по одиночке плохо, но вместе мы же как-то держимся? Не подумай только, что я к тебе клеюсь. Я просто так. Рассуждаю вслух.  
\- Сид, - мягко сказал Бак. – Я уже пытался. Это не помогает.  
\- А?  
\- Я пытался отвлечься, - терпеливо сказал Бак. – Думаешь, я не пытался? Но это не помогает. Мне, по крайней мере, не помогло. Может быть, ты сможешь себя изменить, а я не смог. Меня просто… тянет к нему. К Руди.   
Сид приуныл.

\- Мне страшно, - тихо сказал он. – Я все время думаю о Диего. Он мне снится. Мне без него плохо. Ну почему это должно быть так? Почему ему-то без меня хорошо и отлично?  
Бак кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Как знать, - сказал он. – Может, все изменится, когда ты этого совсем не будешь ожидать.  
\- Я и так уже ничего не жду, - буркнул Сид. – Ладно, давай спать. Мне завтра с утра на работу, я теперь не только бухгалтерию веду, но и Мэнни с Элли растаскиваю, они вот-вот драться начнут.  
\- Элли крутая девчонка, - улыбнулся Бак. – Она Мэнни запросто хобот узлом завяжет.  
\- Она регулярно пытается, - хмыкнул Сид. – Он вечно при ней всякие глупости ляпает. Того и гляди до мордобоя дойдет.

Бак помолчал и вдруг спросил:  
\- Слушай, а ты не хотел бы забыть то, что видел у Скрэта?  
Сид даже встрепенулся.  
\- Очень хочу, - сказал он. – А как?  
\- Я знаю, что Руди немного гипнозом владеет, - неохотно сознался Бак. – Давай тебя к нему на прием отведем?  
\- Я не против, - закивал Сид. – А то я спать нормально никак не могу. Только ты не забудь, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - согласился Бак. – Завтра и сходим. 

Бак не думал, что Сид отнесется к этому так серьезно, но с утра Сид умчался на работу, натянув шапку почти до носа, а шарф, наоборот, до бровей, и оттуда позвонил, напомнив, что они идут к Руди.   
Сонный Бак моментально проснулся. Он не мог появиться перед глазами Руди в таком растрепанном виде, поэтому, приплясывая босиком на холодном полу, побрился, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. 

Внутри все пело ангельским хором – «сегодня я иду к Руди, сегодня я увижу его». Повод, конечно, был не очень радостный, но Бак был искренне благодарен Сиду и за такой. Сид снова кричал ночью, перед рассветом, но Бак не стал его будить, только тихонько подул в лицо, и Сид заткнулся.  
Даже вот завтрак с утра сделал. Бак улыбнулся, тронутый чужой заботой. Он привык полагаться только на себя, но Сид был хорошим парнем и отличным другом. 

Бак быстро поел, стоя у окна и разглядывая низкие, снеговые облака. Босые ноги озябли, хотя обычно холод был ему нипочем. Он натянул майку под рубашку, чувствуя, как по телу бродит нервный озноб. Последние пару дней Бак чувствовал себя как-то странно, словно приболел. Но болеть ему было некогда, да и вообще… последний раз он болел, когда его и двух малолетних школьников, любителей приключений, завалило снегом в подземной пещере. Бак откопался и детей спас, но сам слег. Ну и медведь…

Он вдруг вспомнил парочку шалопаев, Эдди и Крэша, от которых в последнее время продыху не было. Бак чувствовал, что не очень-то он нравится Элли, рыженькой красотке, по которой Мэнни с ума сходил. Но Элли, кажется, вообще не доверяла мужчинам. Она почему-то ждала, что Бак и Диего таскают мелких по каким-нибудь гадюшникам. Кстати, не слишком-то она ошибалась. Диего пытался таскать, но потом опомнился.   
Бак уже учил их выживать в суровых условиях Севера. Наверное, если бы Элли увидела его уроки – ее бы кондрашка хватила. Мамочки вообще склонны преувеличивать опасности, а уроки Бака… возможно, не исключено…. была вероятность, в общем, что они опасны. Но он ведь был на подстраховке. Да и пацанам полезно, может, когда-нибудь в жизни и пригодится такая наука, учитывая, что они не могли усидеть на жопе ровно. 

Бак чихнул и поежился. Денек был какой-то зябкий. Впрочем, Бак тут же вспомнил, что сегодня он увидит Руди – и приободрился. Его захлестнуло кипучей, лихорадочной энергией, он мигом собрался, спустился вниз, в магазинчик, купил Сиду сигарет, а Руди – коробку конфет. Руди был из тех парней, которым требовался шоколад, умственная деятельность требовала особой пищи, а Руди был очень-очень умным. Бак иногда ощущал себя полнейшей деревенщиной, украдкой рассматривая это узкое лицо с выступающими скулами, со сжатыми губами и колючим, острым подбородком. 

\- Ты готов? – проницательно спросил Сид, позвонив ближе к обеду. – Я через час сваливаю.   
На фоне кто-то самозабвенно ругался, что-то трещало.  
\- Что там у тебя? – спросил Бак, пытаясь разгладить рубашку одной рукой.  
\- Да Элли тут воюет, - шепотом сказал Сид. – Мэнни снова к ней прицепился на свою беду…  
Бак рассмеялся, но в телефоне что-то грохнуло.  
\- Сид? – встревожено спросил он. – Ты жив?  
\- Да? – простонал Сид. – Черт, я себе чуть шею не свернул, какая-то скотина перевернула стул, а я не заметил…  
Бак услышал, как женский голос обиженно и виновато сказал: «Это я, извини, Сидни». Сид тоже извинился, потом простонал, потом спросил у Элли где Мэнни. Элли выразила надежду, что Мэнни попал в ад, и там его во все щели уже жарят черти. Бак захохотал.  
\- Вот так мы и работаем, - сказал в трубку Сид. – Атмосфера любви и взаимопомощи.   
\- Я уж слышу, - ответил Бак. – Забрать тебя?  
\- Диего взбесится, - тихо сказал Сид. - Он в последнее время ведет себя как скотина...  
Да что ты говоришь, - подумал Бак. – Это ж как он себя ведет, если даже ты заметил наконец-то. 

\- … не хочу, чтобы он нас вместе видел, - признался Сид. – Не злись. Он мне жизни не даст потом.  
\- Я не злюсь, - честно сказал Бак. – Ну как знаешь.   
\- Ты волнуешься? – угадал Сид. – Перестань, ты клевый!  
Бак услышал улыбку в его голосе.  
\- Отвали, - проворчал он. – Я не девчонка на первом свидании. Я не нервничаю.  
\- Ага, - тут же согласился Сид. – Ну, раз ты так говоришь.  
Голос у него стал ехидный. Бак только вздохнул и порадовался, что Сид его не видит. У него ведь даже руки затряслись от волнения.   
В трубке что-то спросили низким мужским голосом.   
\- Мне пора, - быстро ответил Сид и отключился.   
Видимо, Диего явился. 

Майка почему-то промокла от пота. Только что было прохладно – и вот в жар бросило. Бак поглядел на часы, быстро стащил потную майку и забросил ее в корзину для белья, натянул новую, зеленую. Крестик и жетон, висящие на цепочке, зацепились за лямку. Бак несколько секунд пытался их расцепить, пока не понял, что пальцы у него нешуточно дрожат. Нет, это никуда не годилось!  
Он вцепился руками в столешницу и несколько секунд глубоко дышал, успокаиваясь. Сердце прыгало под горлом. Совсем он разболтался, старость, наверное, подступает на невидимых мягких лапках.   
Наконец он успокоился, одним движением расцепил цепочку, спрятал свои железки под майку, застегнул рубашку и затянул пояс. Через пару минут он был совершенно готов и собран. Бак заправил все шнурки и лямки так, чтобы они не торчали, это была уже профессиональная привычка, от которой он не мог избавиться даже в быту.

Сида он встретил у больницы. Сид сидел на заснеженной лавке, болтая ногами, и рисовал в снегу неприличные рисунки, используя обломанную, высохшую еловую ветку.

\- И что это за художества, Норвал Мориссо? – улыбнулся Бак. – А чего хуи такие кривые?  
\- Какие есть, - виновато ответил Сид, вскочил и быстро разметал снег, стирая свою членопись.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Бак, перебросив Сиду пачку сигарет.   
\- А вдруг он мне не поможет? – нервно спросил Сид. – Вдруг он не сможет?  
\- В любом случае, он что-нибудь посоветует, - пожал плечами Бак. – Он же врач, он всем помогает.  
Бак знал, что у Руди доброе сердце. Он просто ощущал это, несмотря на то, что лицо у Руди обычно было холодное, хмурое и иногда даже злое. Бак просто… знал это. Знал, что Руди не плохой, он хороший. 

Перед кабинетом собралась маленькая очередь: мамочка привела мелкого пацана, подвернувшего ногу; парня притащила за руку девушка, парень ныл и до последнего доказывал, что он в порядке.   
\- Ты сам знаешь, что это не так, - шипела на него девушка, и через несколько минут их диалог повторялся.  
Девушка была русая, но ее волосы на свету отдавали рыжинкой. Сид вспомнил Скрэтти и передернулся. Бак погладил его по ладони. На потолке, в углу, висела видеокамера, но Бак, отметив ее машинально, моментально про нее и забыл.   
Сид, дрожавший от волнения, полез за сигаретами, потом опомнился и убрал их в карман и достал зажигалку. Бак отобрал ее и вытащил потертую карамельку. Сид был как маленький ребенок – за ним только успевай присматривать. Вроде и взрослый парень, неглупый, но такой наивный и доверчивый, прямо беда. Диего, придурок, уже давно мог бы воспользоваться шансом, но нет, вместо этого он творил какую-то хуйню и Сида только лишний раз доводил до истерики.

Бак хотел было спросить у Сида о… о том, что тот с собой начал делать, но не успел. Рыженькая девушка вышла из кабинета, сияя улыбкой. Насупленный парень спешил за ней, словно ручная собачонка.   
\- Вот видишь, - говорила она, - видишь, а ты боялся…  
\- Я не боялся, - возражал он – С чего ты взяла?

\- Пошли? – спросил Сид.  
Бак взял его за локоть и завел в кабинет.  
Руди молча смотрел на них, сложив руки на груди и сжав губы. Лицо у него было очень неприятное, словно он уже примерялся, как будет их разделывать на части своим скальпелем.

\- Привет, - робко сказал Бак, сразу растеряв всю храбрость.  
По спине у него снова потек горячий пот. Руди был такой прекрасный на фоне окна: каждая волосинка сияла серебром, на бледно-розовую кожу легли тени, подчеркнув скулы и впадины розово-голубых глаз.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор, - пискнул Сид.  
Бак даже забыл, зачем они пришли, и вообще забыл про Сида, и даже дернулся, когда тот подал голос. 

Серебристо-белая бровь Руди вздернулась. Он поглядел на Сида, словно на какое-то гадкое, омерзительное существо. Тут до Бака дошло, что происходит что-то не то. Руди так к пациентам не относился и так на них не глядел. Казалось, он едва сдерживается, что бы не вытолкать Сида прочь шваброй, словно дохлую мышь. Бак растерялся, Сид тоже испугался и попятился, и кажется, он уже собирался сбежать. Бак схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте.

\- Мы пришли к тебе, - начал Бак, откашлявшись. – За помощью. Ты нам поможешь?  
\- Нет, - ответил Руди.   
\- Пошли отсюда, - тут же прошипел Сид, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Почему? – удивился Бак, глядя только на Руди

На Сида он не обращал внимания, только крепко держал его за предплечье. Он не мог понять, что происходит - Руди вел себя странно.   
Бак спохватился, отпустил Сида и протянул Руди чуточку помятую коробку конфет. Руди медленно перевел взгляд на белый, плотный картон. Потом протянул руку и взял коробку. И не успел Бак обрадоваться, как острый белый угол прилетел ему в щеку. Сид ахнул, всплеснув руками. Бак покорно застыл, ошеломленный и обалдевший. Руди еще раз больно треснул его по морде конфетами, потом брезгливо отшвырнул измятую коробку в мусорное ведро и холодно сказал:  
\- Пошли вон отсюда.   
\- Почему? – мучительно спросил Бак, вглядываясь в его свирепое, бледное лицо. – Что я сделал?   
Руди оскалился. Сквозь гримасу ярости на секунду прорвалось страдание, но Бак его заметил. У него сжалось сердце, он не хотел, чтобы Руди мучился, он хотел помочь. Он готов был себе оставшийся глаз вырвать, лишь бы Руди не страдал. Так что он робко взял Руди за прохладную руку и погладил длинные пальцы.  
\- Мой прекрасный, - прошептал Бак. – Что случилось?

Руди даже зарычал. Он вдруг схватил Бака за шкирку стальной хваткой и поволок к выходу. Несмотря на хрупкость и худобу, Руди оказался ужасно сильным. Он буквально вышвырнул Бака из кабинета, Сид успел сбежать сам, не дожидаясь, пока его выставят, словно напакостившего щенка.

\- И чтоб я вас больше не видел! - рявкнул Руди.  
Он захлопнул дверь прямо перед их ошеломленными лицами с такой силой, что по коридору прошло эхо.   
\- Пошли, - наконец сказал Сид. – Идем отсюда.  
Он потянул Бака за руку, но тот с места не сдвинулся, только молча глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь. 

Никогда еще Руди с ним так не поступал. Гнал и фыркал, не хотел с ним разговаривать, игнорировал – да, но культурно, а тут была такая злоба, такое отвращение… собственноручно вышвырнул.  
У Бака внутри что-то подломилось, когда он понял, что, Руди, в самом деле, не желает его видеть. Наверное, Руди окончательно надоели его ухаживания. 

У Бака потемнело в глазу, несколько секунд он с трудом дышал, пытаясь справиться с осознанием этого факта. В глубине души он все-таки надеялся, что рано или поздно Руди смягчится, поймет, как он, Бак, его любит, возможно… захочет сблизиться. Эта вера поддерживала Бака два года. Каждый день. По уши в снегу. По локти в крови. Всегда. 

\- Пойдем, - тихо сказал Сид. – Дружок?  
Он перепугался, потому что Бак стоял с понурым, убитым видом, Сид никогда его таким не видел. Но еще больше Сид перепугался, когда потянул Бака за руку, а тот подчинился, словно марионетка. Бак зашагал за ним, и смотрел перед собой широко раскрытым голубым глазом. Но в этом глазу было такое страдание, и такая пустая обреченность, что Сид прикусил губу. Он ничего не понял, произошло что-то странное, что явно ударило по Баку с такой силой, сломало его.

Сид заботливо усадил Бака на лавочку, где до того сидел сам, рисуя всякие глупости. Бак нахохлился и ссутулился, по его смуглым, худым щекам разлился болезненный румянец.

\- Что это он? – шепотом спросил Сид. – Он на тебя злится?  
\- Да, - глухо ответил Бак, глядя себе под ноги. – Наверное.  
Он потрогал щеку, где остался розовый, припухший рубец от острого угла картонной коробки.   
\- А почему? – спросил Сид.  
\- Не знаю, - неживым голосом ответил Бак. – Помолчи, ладно?  
Сид не обиделся.  
\- Посиди тут, я сейчас вернусь, - сказал он.  
Бак кивнул.

Сид метнулся до ближайшего магазинчика, и вернулся с двумя бутылками «Рислинга». Может, это была и не очень хорошая идея - пить айсвин в мороз, но Сид никогда еще не видел Бака настолько опустошенным, и не знал, как вывести его из такого состояния. Из Бака как будто выпорхнула жизнь, и улетела белой бабочкой прочь, а осталась опустошенная оболочка.   
Бак даже позу не изменил, так и сидел, как Сид оставил, и молча глядел перед собой.

\- Это из-за тебя, - вдруг сказал Бак, когда Сид открыл одну бутылку и протянул ему.  
Он поднял голову, голубой глаз вдруг хищно вспыхнул.  
\- Что? – удивился Сид.  
\- Он из-за тебя взбесился, - сказал Бак. – Наверное.  
\- Ну… прости, - растерялся Сид.   
Бак несколько секунд глядел на него таким странным взглядом, словно хотел свернуть Сиду шею.  
Сид испугался. Он Бака давно знал, и знал, что того сложно вывести из себя, но если уж он взбесится, то может натворить сгоряча таких дел. Сид с ним дружил, и спал, но отлично понимал, что ради своего драгоценного обожаемого Руди, Бак кого угодно убьет, даже его, и не поморщится. 

Он попятился, зацепился ногой за ветку и едва не упал спиной в снег, взмахнув руками. И это, почему-то, вернуло Баку рассудок. Он устало съежился и сказал:  
\- Да ладно, ну что ты, перестань. Не бойся, иди сюда.  
Сид опасливо сел рядом, Бак глотнул вина прямо из горла, выдохнул и протянул ему узкую, квадратную бутылку. Они молча допили одну бутылку, передавая ее друг другу. Потом взялись за другую. 

На таком холоде опьянение наступало медленно. Ноги мерзли в снегу, мороз пощипывал нос и уши. С ели иногда сыпались снежинки и таяли на каштановых волосах Бака.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - наконец сказал Сид. – Правда, мне так жаль.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Бак. – И не говори глупостей, ты не виноват.  
Он кривовато улыбнулся и сказал.  
\- Но придется тебе как-нибудь самому справляться с кошмарами.  
Сид кинул.  
\- Наверное, мне пора возвращаться домой, - сказал он. – Иначе я вечно буду бояться. Но если хочешь, я могу еще пожить у тебя.  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- Как хочешь, - ответил он. – Завтра я ухожу на сутки, а потом возьму командировку на пару недель.  
\- Бак, не надо! – испугался Сид. – Ты себя загонишь!  
\- Надо, - жестко ответил тот. – И знаешь, я был бы рад, вернувшись, найти тебя живым. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Понимаю, - смиренно ответил Сид. – Я осторожен.  
Бак снова криво улыбнулся.  
\- Но я все-таки вернусь домой, - сказал Сид. – Я не хочу быть трусом, это… стыдно.

Они посидели еще немного, пока вино не закончилось, потом Сид сжал его плечо, наклонился и поцеловал в щеку, овеяв теплым дыханием, пахнущим виноградом и спиртом.  
\- До встречи, дружок.  
\- Удачи, - ответил Бак. – Береги себя.  
Сид ушел, осторожно шагая через сугробы. Его немного покачивало, но Бак знал, что разберет его уже дома, в тепле. Может, так ему будет легче переночевать в пустой, холодной постели.

Бак даже немного радовался, что Сид вернулся к себе. Он был совершенно разбит и не хотел, чтобы его страдания кто-нибудь видел. Даже Сид.  
Наконец, он встал и с удивлением ощутил насколько ему сложно шагать. Состояние было какое-то болезненное, ноги ослабли. Замерз он, что ли?   
Пока он шагал через парковую аллею у больницы, окончательно стемнело, зажглись фонари. Глаз у Бака слезился, даже такой свет почему-то жег лицо. 

Бак не помнил, как добрался домой. Один раз он свалился в сугроб, почти у дома, и с трудом встал, извозившись в снегу. Он не чувствовал себя пьяным, он… устал. Голосок в его голове шептал, что он заболел, очень сильно заболел, но он ведь никогда не болел. И уж тем более – сильно.   
Из памяти изъяли приличный кусок, и Бак опомнился только тогда, когда прикоснулся лицом к своей прохладной подушке. Дверь в квартиру осталась открытой. Он видел этот квадрат, в который вливался холод и белый свет лестничной площадки.

Надо закрыть дверь, - подумал он отстраненно. – Замерзну насмерть. Отопление выключено. Как же холодно.

Он попытался встать - и не смог. Не мог даже пошевелить рукой, только сжал и разжал пальцы - и все, это был его максимум. Бак испугался, но раньше, чем он сумел собраться, он потерял сознание.   
К счастью, холод его быстро отрезвил. Ноги окоченели, он их и не чувствовал. В щеку упиралось твердое и холодное, во рту был привкус крови. Бак понял, что упал с кровати на пол, лицом вниз. 

Он с трудом перевернулся на спину, запрокинул голову и увидел все ту же открытую дверь и тот же ровный, белый свет. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но понял, что дело плохо. Он заболел, его било и крутило лихорадкой, и надо было что-то срочно делать, пока он не окочурился окончательно.  
Бак кое-как дотянулся до кармана куртки, - рука была ватная и двигалась, словно под водой, - и достал телефон. На экстренной связи у него всегда был Диего. Бак никогда не задумывался, почему так.   
Почему-то в крайнем случае, в самой жопе, они звонили друг другу и друг друга исправно вытаскивали, хотя в обычное время, вот как последнюю неделю, могли даже словечком не перекинуться.

\- Что? – сухо спросил Диего после двух долгих гудков.  
Бак, почти теряя сознание, вдруг подумал – а что если Диего и ему скажет «Отъебись»? Он ведь сдохнет тут. Замерзнет насмерть, больной и неспособный даже встать на ноги. Бак ненавидел жалеть себя, поэтому стиснул зубы, силой воли заставляя себя опомниться, удержаться в сознании.  
\- Бак, - тут же встревожено позвал Диего, сообразив, что хрип и молчание в трубке неспроста. – Где ты?  
Бак что-то ответил ему. Он не соображал, что несет, его крутило в темноте, наверное, просто кружилась голова, но казалось, что он крутится весь, падает вниз, на огромной карусели, на которой кто-то потушил огни. Его стошнило вином так обильно, что он едва не захлебнулся, но успел повернуть голову набок. И снова отключился.

…И пришел в себя, когда его треснули по морде так, что зазвенело в ушах. Он с трудом приоткрыл глаз и заметил блеск рыжих волос.  
\- Мужик, блядь, - с ужасом сказал Диего, держа его за плечи. – Да ты весь пылаешь. Что с тобой?   
Вспыхнул яркий белый свет. Бак закричал, потому что голова от этого света, вездесущего и безжалостного, взорвалась и разбрызгалась мелкими каплями. На закрытом веке, изнутри, отпечаталась разветвленная молния. Бак ощутил, как глухо ноет второй глаз, давно отсутствующий, как он проворачивается в зашитой глазнице, как ввинчивается в череп, дробя кость.  
Потом его подняли на руки и переложили на кровать. 

\- Вот же пиздец, - прогрохотал над ухом голос, и тут же стал тихим и далеким, расстроился эхом. – Не вздумай тут сдохнуть, придурок!


	11. Chapter 11

Когда-то, когда Бак однажды уехал в командировку, Руди подгадал момент и пришел к нему домой. Он хотел своими глазами посмотреть, где Бак живет.  
Он долго рассматривал деревянную дверь, посидел на ступеньках, раздумывая о человеке, что жил за стеной, за этой дверью, и ушел, не решившись даже оставить записку о том, что был там.  
Но теперь дверь стремительно распахнулась перед ним, Диего отступил в сторону и пропустил его внутрь, в квартиру, откуда пахнуло жаром и болезнью.  
Диего был взъерошен, зеленые глаза сверкали от тревоги. Руди мельком заметил, розовые и белые мелкие шрамы на его руках; рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей.

\- Хорошо, что вы пришли, доктор! – сказал Диего. – Я уже на стену лезу, он бредит и мечется, а я не знаю, чем ему помочь!  
Руди снял пальто, размотал шарф и стащил перчатки. Диего забрал у него верхнюю одежду, а Руди, захватив чемоданчик, прошел в комнату и сел у кровати больного. От Бака несло потом, хотя его явно пытались обтирать мокрым полотенцем.

\- А почему он привязан? – с удивлением спросил Руди, заметив, что запястья Бака примотаны к перекладине кровати.  
\- Потому что он норовит куда-то бежать, - пояснил Диего. – Я пытался его перехватывать, но он, сука, сильный, а я боюсь ему сломать чего-нибудь.  
Бак, словно услышав о чем речь, начал что-то бессвязно бормотать и выкрикивать, потом дернулся и попытался скатиться с кровати.

Руди потянул одеяло в сторону и увидел, что Бак, поблескивающий от пота, полностью обнажен.  
\- Я его раздел, - пояснил Диего. – Я нашел его на полу у кровати. Не знаю, сколько он так пролежал, но одежда у него промокла от пота насквозь…  
Он стиснул зубы.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Руди, стараясь казаться безучастным, и принялся доставать инструменты.  
Он прослушал хриплое дыхание больного. Посчитал пульс. Потом надавил на челюсть и осмотрел горло, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Прощупал увеличенные лимфоузлы.

\- Он ведь не умрет? – встревожено спросил Диего, который топтался у него за спиной и волновался. – Что с ним?  
\- Фолликулярная ангина, - ответил Руди и сжал ладонью худое, жилистое плечо Бака. – На фоне общего истощения.  
\- Э-э, - ответил Диего. – Так это очень плохо или средне плохо?  
\- Средне плохо, - улыбнулся Руди. – Жить будет.  
Тем более теперь, - подумал он. – Когда я рядом. Надо только сплавить подальше этого рыжика.

Руди достал блокнот и набросал список лекарств.  
\- В аптеку, - коротко ответил он, оторвав рецептурный лист.  
Диего кивнул, схватил листок… и остановился.  
\- Вы останетесь здесь, доктор? – спросил он настороженно.  
\- Разумеется, - холодно ответил Руди.  
Диего почесал затылок.  
\- Только не отвязывайте его, - сказал он. – Вы его не удержите, если он ломанется на выход.  
\- Я разберусь, - коротко скал Руди. – А лекарства ему нужны прямо сейчас.

Диего кивнул и натянул куртку.  
\- Задержи его, - отчетливо прохрипел Бак, мечась по постели. – Задержи… он уйдет, он совсем уйдет.  
Диего остановился.  
\- Ты его проебешь, - каркнул Бак, оскалив зубы. – Он уже не твой.  
Дальше он понес околесицу про замерзший в снегу виноград.

\- Любопытно, - проговорил Руди после паузы.  
\- Он это несколько раз повторял, - сознался Диего. – Я не знаю, кому это адресовано.  
\- Наверное, это важно, - задумчиво сказал Руди. – Для него уж точно важно.  
Диего вздохнул и ушел, тихонько прикрыв дверь.

Руди сел на край кровати, закатил рукава свитера и положил холодную ладонь на пылающий лоб Бака. И лишь когда он услышал, как загрохотали по лестнице шаги, он позволил себе выдохнуть и всхлипнуть. Он с ужасом подумал, что пока он стервозничал – Бак мог умереть.

Когда его телефон загудел и пополз к краю стола, вибрируя, Руди тупо смотрел в книгу, пытаясь собрать разбитое сердце на куски. Он мучительно прокручивал то воспоминание, запись с видеокамеры, где Бак любовно гладил ладонь этого… этого Сида. Бак словно издевался, приведя свою шлюшку на прием к Руди.  
И когда на телефоне отразилось его имя – Руди едва сдержал порыв швырнуть мобильный в стену. Он отклонил вызов. А когда мобильный снова разразился музыкой, Руди сказал ледяным тоном, даже не слушая:  
\- Оставь меня в покое!  
Он собирался отключить телефон, но тот заиграл и в третий раз, но теперь звонили с незнакомого номера. Руди почему-то встревожился, под сердцем кольнуло, и он неохотно ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- Здравствуйте доктор, - отозвался смутно знакомый, низкий голос. – Это Диего, который… ну…  
\- Я помню, - резко сказал Руди; рыжего Диего, который хотел его задушить, он помнил отлично. – Что вы хотели?  
\- Баку тут плохо, - сказал тот.  
\- А я причем? – едко осведомился Руди. – Кому сейчас хорошо?  
\- Он без сознания, - тихо сказал Диего. – Я не знаю, что с ним.  
Руди потерял дар речи, у него даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

\- Извините за беспокойство, - сказал Диего после долгой паузы, он принял ошеломленное молчание за безразличие. – Наверное, нужно было сразу звонить в скорую, но я подумал, что вы поможете.  
\- Я сейчас буду, - отозвался Руди, вскочив на ноги. – Где он? Что с ним? Опишите симптомы! Какая у него температура?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - растерялся тот. – Но у него точно жар, он весь полыхает.  
\- Травма? Перелом? – уточнил Руди, натягивая теплый свитер на бегу.  
\- Вроде нет, - усомнился Диего. – Я не вижу никаких ушибов, это похоже на простуду, но Бак даже не кашляет.  
\- Хрипы в груди?  
Стало тихо, потом что-то зашелестело.  
\- Кажется, да, - наконец сказал Диего. – И еще он бредит. Так вы приедете?  
\- Уже собрался, - ответил Руди, затягивая шнурки на ботинках.  
\- Он живет… - начал было Диего, но Руди его перебил:  
\- Я знаю, где он живет!  
Диего выдохнул с облегчением. Кажется, ему было очень страшно.

И теперь, наблюдая за тем, как больной Бак мечется в лихорадке и бреду, Руди с ужасом понял, что мог потерять его. Навсегда.

Он смотрел на Бака, а тот ерзал и хрипел. Худой, смуглый и очень красивый. Руди никогда не видел его без одежды, и момент, чтобы пялиться, был неподходящий, но Руди все равно смотрел, и не мог глаз оторвать. Бак был жилистый и худощавый, но очень сильный. Он то и дело пытался вырваться, напрягал руки, под влажной загорелой кожей проступали сухие стальные мускулы. Густая темная поросль на груди курчавилась, уходила клином к пупку, а от пупка спускалась вниз густая, узкая темная дорожка. Руди еще несколько секунд смотрел, но потом он устыдился и прикрыл Бака до пояса одеялом.

На тумбочке у кровати стояла большая миска с водой, в ней мокло полотенце - Диего усердно пытался сбить жар. Руди отжал полотенце, сложил его валиком и положил Баку на пылающий лоб. Бак хрипло выдохнул и неожиданно открыл сверкающий глаз. Руди даже вздрогнул. Бак несколько секунд удивленно смотрел на него, смаргивая текущие от температуры слезы.  
\- Ты, - прошептал он с усилием. – Руди…  
\- Молчи! – требовательно сказал Руди, который перепугался до чертиков.  
Бак потянулся к нему, но привязанные руки не дали ему подняться. Он гортанно застонал, видимо, решив, что видит очередной горяченный кошмар. Руди торопливо прижал ладонь к его мокрому лицу, нежно погладил по колючей щеке. Бак повернул голову и благодарно поцеловал его пальцы. Губы у него были такие горячие, казалось, из них вот-вот брызнет кровь.  
Руди боялся пошевелиться, но силы Бака иссякли, сияющий голубой глаз закрылся, и Бак снова провалился в беспамятство.

Хлопнула дверь, Диего отряхнул снег с волос и поставил на стол пакет с лекарствами. С его куртки текло, видимо, к ночи опять разыгралась вьюга.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - сказал Руди. – Вы можете идти.  
Он встал и принялся деловито копаться в упаковках и флаконах. Диего изумленно заморгал.  
\- Куда идти? – спросил он.  
\- Куда хотите, - равнодушно ответил Руди, разбирая блистеры. – Я вас больше не держу.  
\- А как же он? – удивился Диего, кивнув в сторону Бака.  
\- Я о нем позабочусь, - ответил Руди.  
Диего даже рот приоткрыл.

\- Э-э, - сказал он. – Я чего-то не понимаю, наверное…  
Руди остановился и поглядел на него почти враждебно.  
\- Я позабочусь о Баке, - повторил он медленно и раздельно, как для полоумного. – Теперь он мой пациент.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Диего. – Выходит, вам все-таки не наплевать?  
\- Нет, - согласился Руди. – Мне не наплевать.  
Он набрал в шприц лекарство, чуть надавил, выпуская воздух, и умело сделал укол. Диего скривился.

\- Поставьте чайник, - приказал Руди, и, больше не обращая на него внимания, вытащил таблетки-леденцы и принялся бесцеремонно пропихивать их Баку в рот.  
Бак щелкнул зубами. Руди молча треснул его по лбу. Щелканье прекратилось, Бак послушно проглотил таблетки и затих. Диего фыркнул и ушел на кухню, рассудив, что белобрысый доктор-альбинос, кажется, отлично справляется.

Чайник вскипел, Диего притащил его в комнату.  
Тут, к счастью, больше не пахло жаром и болезнью, теперь пахло лекарствами и ментолом. Руди укутал Бака до подбородка в одеяло и отвязал его руки. Бак больше не метался, а спокойно спал, дыша сипло, но ровно. Руди стоял у приоткрытого окна, длинный и черный, на фоне белой метели, и курил. Руки у него подрагивали.

\- Не знал, что вы курите, - заметил Диего.  
\- Только когда нервничаю, - ответил Руди. – А где… где же Сид?  
\- Не знаю, - растерялся Диего. – Я думал, что он у Бака живет.  
Они оба принялись оглядываться, пытаясь обнаружить какие-то следы периодического присутствия второго человека, однако берлога Бака выглядела холостяцкой, без всяких признаков совместной жизни.

\- Вы мне говорили, что они вместе, - прищурившись, сказал Руди.  
Диего не ответил, только пожал плечами.  
\- Я видел их сегодня, - вдруг сказал Руди.  
\- Где? – спросил Диего. – Вдвоем?  
\- Ну да, - ответил тот и посмотрел на спящего Бака. – Они приходили ко мне на прием.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Диего.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Руди, он чувствовал себя очень глупо.  
Диего заморгал, глядя на него.  
\- Как так? – непонимающе спросил он. – Пришли на прием, но не дошли, что ли?  
\- Долго рассказывать, - вздохнул Руди. – Но надо было мне их выслушать... я был неправ.

Он выбросил сигарету в окно, закрыл его и задернул занавески. Диего взял телефон, набрал номер, дождался, пока ответят и спросил:  
\- Мэнни, ты, случаем, не в курсе, зачем Сид сегодня поперся в больницу?  
Он выслушал ответ и рассердился.  
\- Раз спрашиваю – наверное, это важно! Ты заебал читать мне морали! Не знаешь, так и скажи, блядь!  
Потом он долго слушал ответ, и лицо у него стало странное, словно он хотел засмеяться, но одновременно поражался.  
\- Мда, - сказал он наконец с нежностью. – В духе Сида. Спасибо, Мэнни.  
Потом он запихнул телефон и посмотрел на Руди с неподдельным интересом.

\- А вы что, правда, владеете гипнозом, доктор?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Руди. – С чего вы взяли?  
Диего помассировал переносицу.  
\- Сида мучают кошмары, - сказал он. – Сид у нас вообще мастер попадать во всякие дурацкие ситуации. Он… кое-что увидел недавно. Кое-что страшное.  
Руди с любопытством смотрел в его изменившееся лицо. Когда Диего говорил о Сиде, - что б того черти побрали, - у него и голос становился мягче, и глаза меняли выражение. Диего был по уши влюблен в Сида, но, кажется, сам об этом пока еще не знал.

\- А я тут причем? – спросил Руди.  
\- Бак решил, что вы сможете вылечить Сида гипнозом, - ответил Диего и зафыркал, увидев, как у Руди отвисла челюсть.  
\- Но… я хирург вообще-то, а не психотерапевт, - сказал тот. – Что за чушь?  
\- Ну вот так, - подсмеиваясь, ответил Диего. – Эти два придурка вместе чудят в десять раз больше, чем каждый по отдельности.  
Он вдруг погрустнел, сообразив, что значит это «вместе».

\- Возможно, вам стоит съездить к Сиду, проведать его? – предположил Руди. – Раз его мучают кошмары. Ночи сейчас темные…  
\- Он меня не пустит, - хмуро ответил Диего. – Я пытался.  
Руди с нежностью посмотрел на спящего Бака. Этот безумец два года пытался, не теряя надежды.  
\- А впро-о-очем, - протянул Диего, тоже глядя на Бака. – Попробовать стоит.  
Он решительно застегнул куртку и поглядел на Руди.

\- Я вам больше не нужен, доктор?  
\- Нет, - ответил Руди. – Я позвоню ему на работу и предупрежу, что Бакминстер заболел.  
Диего кивнул. Лицо у него изменилось, он понял, что обозначает это «позвоню на работу». В глазах мелькнули какие-то огоньки, и он поглядел на Руди с куда большей теплотой.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я могу утром заехать, если вас нужно сменить.  
\- Меня не нужно менять, - с раздражением ответил Руди, который хотел, чтобы Диего уже побыстрее свалил и оставил его наедине с Баком.  
\- Как знаете, - улыбнулся Диего, позабавленный его реакцией. – Всего хорошего.  
Он ушел, тихо закрыв дверь.

Руди, приказав себе не торопиться, сначала сделал для Бака теплый чай. Губы у Бака запеклись и пересохли. Руди заставил его выпить две чашки, заботливо выпаивая с ложечки. И лишь потом, убедившись, что Диего точно ушел, Руди осторожно лег рядом, поверх одеяла, и принялся поглаживать Бака по каштановым, промокшим от пота волосам. Густые темные ресницы Бака подрагивали, губы снова пересохли, так что Руди торопливо поднялся и сделал еще теплого питья.

Пока Бак спокойно спал, Руди было нечем заняться, поэтому он принялся исследовать эту берлогу. Его поразили пустые, белые стены. Было что-то ненормальное в этом, какая-то неправильность, которую Руди не мог себе пояснить.  
Он зашел на кухню и поставил чайник на плиту. В шкафу обнаружилось несколько чашек. Два тарелки стояли в раковине. Руди нахмурился, сразу поняв, что Сид тут все-таки относительно недавно был, наверное, утром, до посещения больницы. Почему же тогда не приехал? Странное отношение к любовнику.

В холодильнике было пусто. Это Руди как раз не удивило – Бак выглядел как человек, который о еде и сне думает в последнюю очередь. Он себя загнал, истощил, и поэтому его свалила какая-то инфекция. А вот на самом холодильнике, на дверце, Руди обнаружил любопытные записки и визитки – служба доставки цветов, какие-то телефоны… и собственное рабочее расписание. Это все было так трогательно.  
Над закрытым ноутбуком Руди стоял несколько минут, не решаясь включить. Это уже нельзя было назвать случайным интересом, это было целенаправленное нарушение чужой приватности. Так что он пересилил себя и отошел проверить своего пациента.

Бак спал. Он снова вспотел и скинул одеяло на пол, повернулся на бок, ткнувшись лицом в подушку. Руди сменил воду в миске, отжал полотенце и обтер крепкую шею, плечи, грудь и живот. Бак захрипел, попытался что-то выговорить осипшим голосом, но не проснулся. Руди, замирая от сладкого ужаса, погладил кончиками пальцев его горячий бок.  
Бак был просто нереально горячий, во всех смыслах. Он него несло таким жаром, хоть руки грей.

Руди опустился перед кроватью на колени. Он осознавал, что переступает через всякие этические нормы, что это недопустимо, и если кто-то узнает – это станет огромной проблемой. Но удержаться он не мог – прикоснулся языком к плоскому, коричневому соску, прижался щекой к груди и несколько секунд, греясь, слушал, как стучит сердце и как хрипит в легких.  
Я тебя вылечу, - подумал Руди, у которого от волнения путались мысли. – Я тебя спасу. Я тебя не отпущу. Я убью Сида, если он хоть раз появится рядом с тобой. Ты мой. Ты мой.

Ему казалось, что сердце Бака согласно выстукивает «Твой. Твой. Твой. Твой». Руди, забывшись, широко лизнул его живот, смакуя солено-горький вкус пота. Бак простонал и дернулся. Руди тут же опомнился и так резко отшатнулся, что шлепнулся на задницу, замахав руками.  
Ему стало неописуемо стыдно - как низко он пал, позволив себе поддаться низменной страсти! Бак в данный момент был его пациентом, беспомощным и недееспособным. Как гадко, как низко было пользоваться его состоянием!  
Руди поспешно накрыл его одеялом и отошел подальше, чтобы не поддаваться искушению.

Он остановился у книжного шкафа, решив отвлечься какой-нибудь книгой, и случайно заметил, что на самом верху шкафа, в тени, лежит какая-то неаккуратная стопка. Руди снял ее – и окаменел, рассмотрев, что это такое.  
Это были большие и маленькие фотографии, и на всех, на всех до единой, был он сам, снятый украдкой. Руди перебирал эти фотографии и не знал, что ему об этом думать. Открывшиеся масштабы одержимости Бака его испугали.

Руди заметил, что некоторые фотографии надорваны на уголках. Он тут же понял, что это значит, и почему стены в комнате такие пустые. Видимо, раньше тут все было оклеено этими снимками, но кто же их снял? Сид? Бак?

Диего, - вдруг понял Руди. – Диего срывал их со стен в большой спешке. Должно быть, он испугался, что доктор, заметив это безумие, испугается и уйдет. Наверное, Руди бы так и поступил. Эти снимки его пугали даже в таком виде, бог весть, что он бы подумал, увидев со всех сторон свою физиономию.  
Он положил фотографии обратно и теперь уже безо всякого смущения включил чужой ноутбук. Бак без зазрения совести нарушал его приватность, так что и Руди стало интересно узнать, чем Бак живет.

Ноутбук был почти пустой. Бак даже в игрушки не играл, видимо, на это у него не было времени. Но папку с порно он не прятал. Да и от кого ему было прятать?  
Руди фыркнул, пощелкал несколько роликов и убедился, что все они на одну тему – тему траханья худых блондинов. Ни одного альбиноса там не было, все парни были сплошь крашенные, но общее направление Руди уловил.  
Насколько он мог судить, трахающая сторона Бака вовсе не интересовала, эти мужики были совершенно разные, а многих вообще не было в кадре целиком, но вот принимающая сторона всегда была однотипная – высокий, худой блондин примерно тридцати-тридцати пяти лет.  
Некоторые ролики оказались достаточно жесткими - с игровым насилием и принуждением. Руди только головой покачал и обернулся к спящему Баку. Ему неописуемо льстил такой интерес к своей персоне. И пугал. Но льстил больше.

Он, помявшись, открыл чужую почту и с интересом прочитал последнюю переписку. К счастью, любовных писем от Сида не было. Бак в основном, общался со службой доставки. В последнем письме он ругался из-за желтоватого оттенка роз, напирая на то, что он заказывал белые. Еще он договаривался с каким-то американским приятелем о поставке шоколадных конфет с миндалем. Иногда Баку писали люди, которых он спас, и таких писем тоже было много. Руди смутился, закрыл ноутбук и присел на край кровати, рассматривая спящего Бака с нежностью.

Как в любом человеке, в Бакминстере совмещалось и грубое, и нежное, и хорошее, и плохое, и возвышенное, и плотское. Не было ничего необычного в том, что один и тот же человек смотрел, к примеру, порно с изнасилованием, и заказывал цветы ровно в тон волос любимого человека.  
И все-таки, это было странно. Руди помнил, что Бак мог быть развязным, грубым и наглым. Помнил его дерзкий, жаркий поцелуй. Но еще отлично помнил нежность на его бандитском лице со вздернутым носом, и восторг, и благоговение, когда Бак на него смотрел.

\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Руди.  
Он не желал обманывать себя, как обманывал себя, к примеру, тот же Диего. Он знал, что любит. И знал, что любим. И еще знал, что не сможет сказать эти слова Баку, когда тот не будет валяться без сознания. Это было слишком опасно, слишком уж сильно для этого пришлось бы выворачивать беззащитное розовое нутро. Руди так не мог. Не умел он орать всему миру о своих чувствах. Даже признаться отдельно взятому человеку было такой проблемой.  
Но пока Бак спал…  
Руди положил ладонь на его горячую щеку, покрытую короткой щетиной, погладил шершавую, колючую кожу. Бак неосознанно повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к его ладони, хрипло вздохнул и пробормотал:  
\- Руди.

Руди лег рядом, на край кровати. Ему было неудобно, но он терпел и слушал, как гулко и быстро стучит сердце Бака. Самый лучший на свете звук.


	12. Chapter 12

Элли зашла в кабинет и остановилась на пороге, заинтересованно наблюдая за происходящим. Сид с преувеличенным вниманием смотрел в монитор компьютера. Диего свирепо ходил вокруг него кругами и пытался как-нибудь добиться внимания. Мэнни читал со смартфона и не обращал на них внимания. Под глазами у Мэнни проступили темные синяки, словно он плохо спал, волосы на затылке взъерошено торчали.

Что, здоровяк, - мстительно подумала Элли. – Совесть нечиста?

\- У меня их нет! – заявил Диего. – Значит, они у Сида.  
\- Мэнни, - сказал Сид, щелкая по клавишам и глядя только в экран. – Скажи Диего, что у меня их нет. Пусть ищет лучше.  
\- Диего, Сид послал тебя нахрен, - равнодушно сказал Мэнни.  
Элли фыркнула. Ну и детсад они тут устроили! Вроде и состоявшиеся мужики, в возрасте, а ведут себя как дети.

\- Да мне вообще похер, - рассердился Диего. – Я без накладных ничего грузить не буду. Я должен гадать на кофейной гуще?  
\- Мэнни, - напряженно сказал Сид. – Скажи Диего, чтобы искал лучше. Я отдавал ему накладные!  
\- Мне? – спросил Диего. – Ты – мне? И как же это выглядело?  
\- Я зашел, положил на стол и ушел, - ответил Сид.  
\- Это не считается, - Диего тут же записклявил, пытаясь подражать французскому акценту Сида, - я отдал Диего, я такой профессионал, я не несу на работу личные обиды, я же такой взрослый человек…  
\- Мэнни, - сказал Сид, сдерживаясь из последних сил. – Скажи Диего, что бы отвалил от меня.  
\- Диего, отвали от него, - послушно сказал Мэнни. – Но вообще-то вы уже достали, голубки. Дайте мне спокойно прочитать новости.

Он поднял взгляд и заметил молчавшую Элли.  
\- А тебе чего? – тут же настороженно спросил Мэнни.  
Мог бы, наверное, вздыбил бы шерсть, как кот.

 

\- Есть разговор, - сказала Элли. – Только… наедине.

Сид тут же повернулся к ней и уставился на нее с интересом.

\- А о чем? – любопытно спросил он.  
\- Наверное, если я хочу поговорить наедине, то это не для всех тема, - сказала Элли.  
\- Дурень, - фыркнул Диего.  
Сид покосился на него, потом повернулся и снова уткнулся в монитор. Диего, ожидавший от него более бурной реакции, разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Ладно, - сказал Мэнни. – Но сначала я выпью кофе. Я тебя, стерву, не могу так рано с утра воспринимать адекватно.  
\- Плохо спишь, здоровяк? – сладко спросила Элли. – Что же так?  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Мэнни. – И я отлично сплю!  
\- Кстати, давно не видела твою рыжую шлюшку, - заметила Элли. – Девочка взялась за ум?  
Сид вдруг издал странный звук, метнулся к мусорной корзине, и его бурно стошнило. Мэнни побледнел. Диего тут же оказался позади Сида, схватил его за плечи, потом отвел волосы с глаз и принялся несмело поглаживать по спине.

\- Что я такого сказала?! – испугалась Элли. – Сид, ты чего?  
\- Она умерла, - сказал вместо него Мэнни. – Эта девочка, которую ты так не любишь. Она недавно умерла.  
Элли замерла с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- Ой, - сказала она виновато. – Я… я не знала.  
\- Еще бы! – буркнул Мэнни. – Можно подумать, таким, как ты, есть дело до других.  
Элли хотела было возмутиться, потому что бессердечной она никогда не была. Но тут Сид сел ровно и хрипло сказал:  
\- Диего, убери от меня свои руки.  
Он брезгливо дернул плечом, Диего отстранился. Лицо у него на секунду стало таким странным, словно ему было очень больно. Но потом он широко улыбнулся и выпрямился.  
\- Ты у нас такая слабонервная барышня, - сказал он, ухмыляясь.  
Только его глаза не смеялись.

\- Короче, - проговорила Элли. – Манфред, мне нужно поговорить.  
\- Я тебе что, психоаналитик? – огрызнулся Мэнни. – Ты видишь где-нибудь кушетку?  
Элли, которой это окончательно надоело, повернулась и вернулась на склад. Она забралась в выключенный погрузчик и принялась мысленно прикидывать дальнейшие шаги. Бежать дальше на Север нельзя, там только индейские поселения, там не примут ни ее, ни мальчиков. Значит, нужно повернуться к северу спиной и бежать на юг. Они с мальчиками выгадали почти полгода, но осталось еще полтора, и нужно как-то их пережить.

\- Что ты хотела? – спросил Мэнни, который невесть как оказался сбоку.  
Элли даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности и звучно стукнулась локтем о стальную рампу погрузчика.  
\- Ох, черт! – прошипела она, растирая ноющую косточку на локте.  
Мэнни сложил руки на груди и неприязненно глядел на нее. После того раза, когда они… когда они занимались сексом, он стал относиться к ней совсем плохо… впрочем, и она к нему не лучше.  
Ну и что, что она все еще хотела его. Мэнни был редкостным мудаком, хоть и привлекательным физически. И почему-то, со всеми остальными он себя не вел как мудак. Но это были уже не ее проблемы – почему Мэнни такой козел и скотина.

\- Ну так? – спросил он. – Чего тебе?  
\- Помнишь, ты как-то предлагал мне оружие? – спросила Элли. – Мне нужен двуствольный дробовик. Ремингтон подойдет. Обрез – тоже, если у тебя найдется.  
Мэнни несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее.  
\- Нет, - наконец ответил он. – Для тебя у меня ничего не найдется.  
Это не должно было так больно ударить ее, но ударило.

Элли, ссутулившись, уставилась на свои ладони, с мозолями, с широкими, короткими ногтями. Не женские ладони, если по справедливости.  
Значит, все-таки придется бежать. Забрать мальчишек и сматываться, набрать фору хотя бы в неделю, пока Сото их не нашел. Жаль было оставлять неплохое место. Не считая холода, снега и чертового Манфреда, ей тут все нравилось. Да и мальчишкам было хорошо, они даже друзьями обзавелись.

\- Хорошо, - услышала она, как со стороны, свой неживой голос. – Ясно.  
Мэнни все не уходил, смотрел на нее и о чем-то напряженно думал. Наверное, он ждал, что она будет упрашивать и умолять, но Элли не собиралась унижаться.  
\- Зачем тебе оружие? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Тебе какая разница? – огрызнулась она и выпрямилась, собираясь вернуться к работе.  
\- Ты что, дура? – поморщился Мэнни, даже не думая отодвинуться. – Я тебе отдам обрез, а ты им прикончишь кого-нибудь. Меня посадят, или, по крайней мере, без проблем не обойдется.  
\- Угу, - ответила Элли.  
У нее жгло глаза и горело лицо от безнадежного отчаяния.

\- Так, - проговорил Мэнни, схватил ее за плечи и бесцеремонно вытащил из погрузчика, встряхнул так, что у нее клацнули зубы. – Ну-ка рассказывай все.  
Его темные, шоколадные глаза стали встревоженными, Мэнни нахмурился и глядел на нее требовательно, но без злости.

\- Я видела Сото в городе, - прошептала Элли, глядя в сторону. – Он выследил нас.  
\- Как? – спросил Мэнни.  
\- Да откуда я знаю?! – рассердилась она. – Нам нужно бежать.  
\- Нда? – хмыкнул Мэнни. – А ничего, что у тебя есть работа?  
\- Ты что, идиот? – удивилась Элли. – Он заберет моих детей! Чхать я хотела на твою работу, и на тебя самого!  
Она сжала кулаки, стиснула зубы, пытаясь сдержать испуганную истерику. И дернулась, когда Мэнни вдруг положил ладони ей на плечи. Она не ожидала от него такого нежного поступка, скорее, ждала, что он ей затрещину влепит.

\- Ты что, собралась пристрелить своего отчима? – спросил Мэнни.  
\- А что мне еще делать? – спросила она тихо. – Или так, или бежать. Я устала бегать. И мне…  
Она замялась, опустила глаза и шепотом созналась:  
\- Мне страшно.  
\- Хм, - ответил Мэнни.  
Элли опомнилась и рывком освободилась из кольца его рук.  
\- Ладно, не бери в голову, - сказала она, пытаясь беспечно улыбнуться. – Это мои проблемы, сама справляюсь.  
\- Ага, - согласился Мэнни, взял ее за локоть и потащил за собой.  
\- Что… что ты делаешь? – спросила пораженная Элли.  
\- Разберемся с твоим отчимом, - пожал плечами Мэнни.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – изумилась Элли. – Он бандит. Он вообще не станет с тобой разговаривать!

\- Диего, - позвал Мэнни. – Поехали.  
\- Куда? – тут же спросил Диего.  
Судя по их с Сидом хмурым лицам, они только что успели снова поругаться.  
\- Сид, ты остаешься за главного, - приказал Мэнни.  
\- А вы куда все собрались? – обалдел Сид. – Вы не охренели?  
\- Надо разобраться с одним парнем, который угрожает Элли, - сказал Мэнни и поглядел на Диего.  
Тот выпрямился и посерьезнел, в зеленых глазах блеснули хищные искорки.

\- Что за парень? – спросил Диего.  
В его голосе на секунду проступил испанский акцент.  
\- Мой отчим, - буркнула Элли.  
\- О, - ответил Диего. – Пацаны мне о нем рассказывали. Редкая сволочь, судя по всему. А что, ты его видела?  
\- Видела, - неохотно ответила Элли.  
\- Здесь?! – пискнул Сид.  
Элли кивнула  
\- Но я не представляю, как вы собрались с ним разбираться, - сказала она. - Я не знаю, где его искать.  
\- Найдем, - улыбнулся Диего. – Город маленький.  
Он поглядел на Мэнни. Тот кивнул на молчаливый вопрос.

Диего зашел в его кабинет и вышел оттуда, держа обрез. Элли похолодела. Сид тоже взволнованно вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Диего.

\- Пошли, - просто сказал Диего. – И начнем искать с бара.  
\- Почему с бара? – удивилась Элли.  
\- Там всегда собираются парни, которые присматривают за порядком в городе, - ответил Диего. – И те, кто этот порядок нарушает. Там проще всего узнать о ком-то, вроде твоего папашки.  
\- А ты там что делаешь? – не удержалась Элли.  
\- А я там, в основном, бухаю, - усмехнулся Диего.

Пока Мэнни застегивал куртку, Диего подошел к Сиду и потыкал того рукоятью обреза в плечо.  
\- Справишься один?  
Сид фыркнул и отпихнул от себя гладкую полированную рукоять.  
\- Отвали от меня, - сказал он. – Отъебись, Диего.  
\- Что, ты не будешь ждать нас со слезами на глазах? – показательно удивился Диего, вскинув брови.  
Он был Сида еще за косичку подергал, придурок.  
\- Тебя – точно не буду, - холодно и тихо сказал Сид. – Надеюсь, тебе башку прострелят!  
Диего даже отшатнулся и несколько секунд молчал, уставившись в пол. Элли его пожалела: Диего был той еще мудилой, но тут ей стало его жалко. Не стоило Сиду такого говорить, учитывая, что они собирались на опасное предприятие.  
\- Надейся, - наконец ответил Диего, повернулся и вышел.  
Мэнни прошел вслед за ним, и поманил за собой Элли. Она оглянулась на Сида – тот присел на край стола и глядел им вслед огромными серыми глазами, грустными и испуганными.

\- Скажи, Эл, - спросил Диего после долгой паузы, когда Мэнни вырулил на более-менее расчищенную дорогу. – А этот твой отчим – как он выглядит?  
\- Рыжий, мерзкий и татуированный, - выплюнула Элли. – По роже видно, что говнюк и мразь.  
\- А, тогда – это наш Диего, - засмеялся Мэнни. – И искать не пришлось.  
\- Очень смешно, - обиделся тот.  
\- У тебя есть татухи? – удивилась Элли.  
\- Есть, - неохотно ответил Диего. – В тюряге мне было скучно, знаешь ли.  
\- Ты сидел? – поразилась она, потому что от холеного, красивого Диего такого совсем не ожидала.  
\- Недолго, - скромно ответил он. – Ну что ты пристала? Думаешь, ты одна сматываешься на север подальше от закона?  
\- Он тебе сейчас такой лапши на уши повесит, - предупредил Мэнни. – О разбое и налетах, и воровской жизни…  
Элли пожала плечами.  
\- Я не люблю разбойников и налетчиков, - сказала она равнодушно. – Мне нравятся хорошие парни. На плохих я уже насмотрелась, пока Сото не посадили.  
\- Сото? – спросил Диего. – Хм, кажется, я знаю твоего отчима. Я видел его вчера.  
\- Где? – встревожилась Элли.  
\- В баре, - усмехнулся Диего.  
Из его глаз ушла та мрачность, которая появилась от злых слов Сида. Он повеселел.

Элли много раз представляла встречу с Сото. Иногда – с ужасом, иногда – с надеждой, и в таких фантазиях в ее руках была винтовка. Или топор. Иногда она малодушно надеялась, что его прикончат в тюряге. Но никогда она не думала, что впервые за долгие годы увидит Сото именно в компании с мальчишками.  
Ее захлестнуло волной ужаса, когда она поняла, что эти темноволосые вихрастые макушки напротив него – это Крэш и Эдди.  
\- Погляди, - негромко сказал Диего, обращаясь не к ней, а к Мэнни.  
Тот угукнул.

Бар был пуст. Время было раннее, большая часть завсегдатаев еще пропадала на работе. Бармен протирал стаканы, в воздухе плясали пылинки, иногда попадая в лучи солнечного света. Денек-то в целом был хороший: солнечный и безветренный. Стаканы тихонько позвякивали. Сладким блюзом мурлыкало радио.

Сото поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Элли ядовито-зелеными глазами. Он постарел, но все равно оставался крепким. И страшным.  
\- Моя малышка, - протянул он с издевательской интонацией. – Моя дочурка. Ты рада видеть папочку?  
\- Ты мне не папочка! – выплюнула Элли, дрожа от гнева, страха и возмущения.  
\- Но мог бы стать им, - двусмысленно ответил Сото и раздвинул полные губы в гадкой улыбке.

Элли разом перенеслась лет на десять назад, в свои шестнадцать. В свою маленькую комнату, светлую, выходящую на людную улицу. Все эти люди просто шли мимо, некоторые даже смеялись, и никто не знал, что она тут, наверху, над их головами, отчаянно сражается за свою невинность, за свое тело, за свои честь и достоинство. Сото намотал ее рыжие длинные волосы на ладонь и, тихо рыча, пытался раздвинуть ей колени сильной ладонью. Элли кусалась и хрипела, лягалась и стискивала его пальцы худыми костлявыми коленями. Сото уже потерял надежду подкупить и уговорить ее, он пытался заставить, но шуметь не смел, и боялась она, потому что маленькие Крэш и Эдди спали в этой же комнате, в своей кроватке, обнимая друг друга пухлыми детскими ручонками, и было очень важно не разбудить их.

\- Никогда! – рявкнула Элли, усилием воли заставив себя вспомнить, что она уже взрослая женщина. Ей двадцать шесть. Она не боится мужчин. Она выросла, сумела переступить свой глубинный ужас, даже заводила любовников, доказывая себе, что с ней все в порядке. Она больше не худющая рыжая девочка, которую можно было запугать. Она коротко обрезала волосы и больше никогда их не отращивала ниже плеч, чтобы никто больше не смог намотать их на кулак. Она справится. Всегда справлялась.

\- Элли, - каким-то неживым голосом сказал Крэш, глядя перед собой. – Мы уезжаем.  
\- Да, - поддакнул Эдди, у которого в глазах застыли странные огоньки. – Мы уезжаем… с папой.  
Он так это сказал, и голос у него так задрожал, что стало понятно - мальчишки вне себя от страха.

\- Никто никуда не едет, - спокойно сказал Мэнни и взял себе свободный стул.  
Он бегло посмотрел на Элли, но она заметила в его взгляде понимание. Мэнни сразу все понял - и про нее, и про Сото, и то, чего она ему сразу не сказала.

\- А ты кто такой? – прищурился Сото. – Парень, тебе лучше идти по своим делам.  
Мэнни поглядел на Диего.  
\- Уведи их отсюда, - сказал он спокойно.  
Диего кивнул, решительно взял мелких за шкирки и поставил на ноги.  
\- Нет! – выдохнул Эдди. – Нам надо уехать.  
Он попытался сесть обратно, но Диего встряхнул его. Крэш бросился к Элли, сжал ее руку и прошептал.  
\- Так будет лучше, Эл, иначе…  
\- Иначе что? – спросил Диего. – Земля укатится с орбиты?  
\- Он сказал, - зашептал Крэш. - Он сказал, что иначе к Элли наведаются ребята Гатта… и сделают ей собственных детей, чтобы она не кудахтала над чужими.  
Диего передернулся, скривив красивое лицо от отвращения.  
Мэнни молча смотрел на Сото. Элли видела только его плечи, странно спокойные и расслабленные, и медно-рыжий затылок с торчащими вихрами на хохолке.

\- Как интересно, - сказал Диего, потом сгреб одной рукой вырывающихся близнецов, а другой взял Элли за плечо, и потащил наружу.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – испуганно спросил Крэш. – Ты слышал, что они сделают с Элли?  
\- Я же не глухой, - ответил Диего. – В машину залезли живо!  
\- Но… - начал было Эдди.  
В этом момент в баре что-то так грохнуло, что зазвенели стекла. Диего моментально затолкал их в джип Мэнни, перестав церемониться, захлопнул дверь и пошел обратно в бар, на ходу вынув из-под куртки обрез. Близнецы охнули и прижались к Элли.  
У нее самой внутренности смерзлись в ком ужаса. Под крышей бара, похоже, все ходуном ходило – звенело, взрывалось, грохотало и трещало. Потом раздались выстрелы.  
\- Мамочка, - простонал Эдди.  
Крэш что-то согласно пропищал, зубы у него постукивали. Элли обняла их и прижала к себе. Она не знала, чем все закончится, и ужасалась тому, какую кашу заварила.  
И в какой-то момент этот грохот, ор, вой и треск прекратились. Стало очень тихо, если не считать нестройный хор сигналящих на парковке машин. Видимо, от шума везде сработали сигналки.

\- Элли, - спросил Крэш. – Что теперь? Что нам делать?  
\- Ждать, - ответила она. – Что же еще?  
\- Мы не хотели, - пискнул Эдди. – Мы не хотели уезжать с ним, но он угрожал тебе…  
\- Я поняла, - сказала она. – Все будет в порядке, мои хорошие.

Близнецы прижались к ней, как щенята, и так они сидели и ждали в тишине, пока, наконец, из бара не вышел Мэнни, на ходу утирая руки мокрым полотенцем. Мэнни, почему-то был полуголый, шея и борода у него были перемазаны в крови, но Элли видела, что он цел.

\- Так, - проговорил Мэнни, остановившись у машины. – Вы тут целы?  
\- Мы-то? – спросил Эдди. – Мы да.  
Элли вылезла из автомобиля. Она не знала, что сказать. В голове просто не укладывалось, что Мэнни устроил мясорубку ради нее.

\- Переночуйте у меня, - сказал Мэнни. – Лучше вам сейчас не высовываться, детки. Эти гады, как тараканы – кто-нибудь да ускользнет. Не хочу, чтобы до вас кто-нибудь добрался, пока мы зачищаем.  
Он достал ключи из кармана и протянул Элли. Она взяла его ладонь, мокрую и все еще окровавленную, сжала его пальцы.  
\- Не нужно было для меня, - сказала она, не зная, как сказать правильно.  
\- Нужно, - просто ответил Мэнни. – Да и вообще, давно пора было выставить Гатта из города. Езжай, Эл. У меня еще много дел.  
Элли решилась и поцеловала его в щеку, мазнув губами по бороде. Мэнни усмехнулся.  
\- Никому не открывай, - предупредил он. – Но если будет страшно – позови Сида. Больше никого не пускай.  
\- Ладно, - Элли шмыгнула носом. – Мы справимся.  
Мэнни фыркнул себе под нос и ушел обратно.

Элли завела черный джип, и он взревел в ее руках послушным, прирученным зверем. Близнецы притихли на заднем сидении. Элли пыталась поверить, что угроза, что висела над ней всю жизнь, исчезла. Теперь она сможет дышать спокойно. Теперь не нужно будет прятаться, бегать и ждать шагов в ночной тишине. Она сможет жить, как нормальный человек.

Она знала, где живет Мэнни, но никогда не была у него дома. Мэнни жил в двухкомнатном коттедже с подземным гаражом. У него такая же планировка, как и у них, правда, его дом был обжитым. Мэнни-то как осел, так и жил на одном месте, не скитался по стране. Ей было немного неудобно… мало ли что можно найти у взрослого мужика?

Близнецы сразу нашли видеоприставку, расхватали джойстики. Элли не стала их одергивать, им требовалось хоть как-то отвлечься.  
Она прошлась по комнатам. Несколько минут рассматривала светлую, просторную спальню с большой, двуспальной кроватью. Кровать была разобрана, смятое одеяло свисало с края постели. Элли вышла в гостиную, мельком отметив, что близнецы сидят тихо. Он рубились в какую-то видеоигрушку, но не спорили, как обычно, и не орали друг на друга. Видимо, очень уж перепугались.

Элли зашла на кухню, включила кофеварку и сделала себе крепкую порцию. Теперь, когда эйфория сходила, она задумалась – что же ей делать дальше? Получается, она толкнула Мэнни и Диего на убийство. Как они теперь выкрутятся? Как выкрутится она сама? Хотя что она? Все видели, как ее и детей выставили прочь, их руки остались чистыми.  
\- Ох, Мэнни, - прошептала Элли, зажмурившись.  
Он вел себя как настоящий козел, но сделал для нее такое, чего не делал никто. Защитил ее.

На улице быстро стемнело. Элли разложила диван и уложила безропотных близнецов спать, сама легла в спальне, расправив одеяло. От волнения ее клонило в сон – и Элли быстро заснула, надеясь, что когда проснется – будет новый день, и тревоги останутся позади.

Она проснулась посреди ночи, сквозь сон ощутив чужое присутствие. Села, испуганно вскрикнув, и заметила у кровати громадную тень.  
\- Спи, - утомленно сказала тень голосом Мэнни. – Я только подушку заберу.  
Элли включила прикроватную лампу. Мэнни прищурился и прикрыл лицо. Он даже пошатывался от усталости. Под ногтями осталась кайма, которая казалась черной в этом свете.  
\- Спи, - повторил он. – Я себе разобрал диванчик на кухне.  
\- Ты… закончил с этим? – спросил Элли, задыхаясь от волнения.  
\- Закончил, - согласился он. – Больше тебя никто не тронет.  
Элли встала, обняла Мэнни за шею и прижалась лицом к его груди. От Мэнни пахло снегом, свежей кровью, порохом и горьким одеколоном.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должна, - сказал Мэнни.  
Элли встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его сухие, горячие губы. Мэнни дрогнул, но его губы разомкнулись, он углубил поцелуй, обнял ее за талию, поцеловал в шею, скользнул губами за ухом и несколько секунд дышал запахом ее волос.

Элли потянула его за руку и уложила на кровать. Мэнни не сопротивлялся, он слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Он молча гладил своими огромными ладонями ее грудь и бедра. Элли торопливо стащила его же рубашку, которую надела с вечера, как пижаму, и поставлялась под прикосновения.  
Мэнни притянул ее к себе, застонал, ощутив прикосновение ее обнаженной груди. Элли оседлала его, уперлась руками в его широкую грудь, заросшую курчавыми волосами, и двинула бедрами, насаживаясь на его твердый, скользкий от выступивших капель член. Мэнни охнул.  
Элли, покачиваясь на нем, пыталась подсчитать, какой у нее день цикла. Мысли сбивались, цифры путались, Элли перестала соображать, особенно, когда Мэнни положил руки на ее бедра и помог ей двигаться.  
Он шумно дышал, но боялся громко стонать, и Элли тоже кусала губы – в соседней комнате спали близнецы, а у подростков сон имеет обыкновение исчезать без следа, когда этого совсем не требуется. Элли, обессилив, склонилась и прижалась ко лбу Мэнни влажным от пота лбом.

Мэнни напрягся и повернулся вместе с ней на бок. Теперь он двигался, целуя и покусывая ее горло, щекотал густой бородой. Элли вцепилась ногтями в его широкое, сильное плечо, вытянулась стрункой и затряслась, едва не теряя сознание от сладких спазмов. Мэнни прикусил мочку ее уха, начал дышать с хрипом, и наконец, тоже задергался. Откатился в сторону, раскинув руки.

\- Ну? – сказала Элли шепотом. – Если ты собрался говорить какие-нибудь глупости – давай сейчас, пока я к этому морально готова.  
\- Сто лет без резинки не ебался, - прошипел в ответ Мэнни. – Забыл, как это охуенно.  
\- Ну, поздравляю, - хмыкнула она. – Куда ты дел… где… куда ты дел Сото?  
\- Какая его часть тебя интересует? – невозмутимо спросил Мэнни.  
Элли захихикала. Потом она перевернулась, уткнулась лицом в подушку и расхохоталась. Она смеялась долго, до истерики, а под конец почему-то расплакалась. Мэнни подвинулся к ней и поцеловал в плечо.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Элли, утерев лицо ладонью. – Спасибо, Мэнни.  
\- Без проблем, - фыркнул он. – Знаешь, ты не обижайся, но я бы поспал часиков десять.  
\- Спи, - согласилась Элли и устроилась у него под боком.  
Мэнни, наверное, ждал, что она захочет уйти, поэтому растерялся и после паузы обнял ее, погладил по бедру.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Эл, - сказал он в темноте. – Не уверен, что для этого подходящий момент. Мне вообще плохо даются признания…  
\- Я заметила, - кивнула Элли. – Тогда помалкивай – сойдешь за умного.  
\- А я? – помолчав, спросил Мэнни, который кричал, что спать хочет – умирает, и все не мог уняться. – Я тебе хоть нравлюсь?  
\- Неописуемо, - процедила Элли, которая не могла из-за него спокойно уснуть.  
\- Я не понял, шутишь ты или нет, - признался он.  
\- Мэнни! – прорычала Элли, села и отвела с глаз растрепавшиеся волосы. – У меня, ты уж извини за подробности, между ног аж хлюпает от твоей спермы. Как ты думаешь, нравишься ты мне или нет?

\- Наверное, да? – с непривычной робостью предположил Мэнни.  
\- Какой ты умница, - ядовито восхитилась она. – Манфред, ты просто гений. И, кстати, надеюсь, ты готов в перспективе стать папой?  
\- Угу, - ответил Мэнни. – Готов. А что, есть вероятность?  
\- Тьфу на тебя, - выдохнула Элли, когда поняла, что он говорит совершенно серьезно. – Спи уже, а то я сама уйду на кухню спать. Болтун!  
\- Я?! – шепотом возмутился Мэнни.  
Элли треснула его подушкой, устроилась поудобнее, обняв его руку, подтянула колени к животу, и уснула раньше, чем придумала, что сказать утром близнецам, если они проснутся раньше и застанут ее в постели с Мэнни.


	13. Chapter 13

Руди покосился на Бака и едва заметно улыбнулся. Бак не заметил его взгляда, он сиял на всю улицу широкой и светлой улыбкой. Ему для счастья было нужно всего ничего – Руди просто взял его за руку. Интересно, что же дальше-то будет?

Руди, честно говоря, уже утомился от целомудренности их свиданий. Бак, наверное, усиленно пытался исправиться, переиграть самое первое и неудачное свидание, то самое, которое вбило между ними клин.  
Бак теперь вообще больше помалкивал: говорить ему было еще сложно, он покашливал и иногда срывался в сип. Руди заставил его носить шарф постоянно, и Бак с готовностью послушался, поэтому шел на поправку. Руди тоже большей частью молчал, он не умел поддерживать легкую беседу. Но в тишине все равно было хорошо и спокойно, как-то все обходилось без напряжения. Они поужинали вместе, один раз сходили в кино. И теперь вот снова сходили ужинать. Прошлый раз Бак на прощание поцеловал ему руку. Руди стало любопытно, что он позволит себе на этот раз. Он предпочел бы уже что-то существенное. Он хотел Бака. Он желал его, как мужчину, в своей постели и в своем теле. А Бак, наверное, боялся все разрушить.

Руди не знал, как дать ему понять, что он не против перевести их отношения в горизонтальную плоскость. Сказать прямо «Останься на ночь» он не мог, стеснялся. А Бак не спешил - возможно, в этом тоже заключалась его охотничья тактика. В любом случае, Руди от этого устал. Он решил, что на этот раз он как-нибудь изменит ситуацию. Возможно, ему тоже стоило побыть хищником.

Бак робко погладил его пальцы, затянутые в черную перчатку, и спросил:  
\- Ты не мерзнешь?  
\- Мерзну, - честно ответил Руди.  
Бак тут же остановился и принялся стаскивать шарф.  
\- Не вздумай, - спокойно проговорил Руди и зашагал дальше.  
\- Мне не холодно, - сипло проговорил Бак, догнав его. – Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз.  
\- Но мы почти пришли, - возразил Руди. – Я потерплю.  
Он, не слушая возражений, повел Бака за собой и остановился только у своей двери.  
\- Ну… - растерянно и смущенно проговорил Бак, пока Руди доставал ключи. – Это был хороший вечер… да?  
Он смотрел исподлобья, и на его лице, треугольном, симпатичном и бледном после тяжелой болезни, читались страх и неуверенность. Руди ужасно льстил этот трепет, так что он окончательно решился.

\- Да, - согласился Руди. – Отличный вечер.  
Он открыл дверь, молча взял Бака за край шарфа и затащил в дом. Густая темная бровь удивленно приподнялась, Бак поглядел на него почти с ужасом.  
\- А что… что ты делаешь, мой драгоценный? – спросил он неуверенно.  
Руди захлопнул дверь, толкнул Бака в плечи, загнав в ловушку между собой и твердым дверным полотном, и наклонился.  
\- Ох, - только и успел сказать Бак.

Руди, шалея от собственной смелости, поцеловал его в теплые губы. Он понятия не имел, чем закончится его порыв, и сам боялся, и трепетал, и наслаждался ощущением этих шершавых губ, которые стали горячими, и млел, когда они раскрылись, и Бак коснулся скользким языком его языка.  
Поцелуй, нежный и сладкий, тянулся и тянулся, у Руди слабели колени. И наконец, когда он оторвался, то понял, что почти висит на Баке, обнимая его за шею. Вот и все, на что хватило его агрессорского порыва.  
Бак смотрел так, словно не верил собственному глазу.

\- Ты, - неуверенно проговорил Бак. – Ты… тебе понравилось?  
\- Очень, - согласился Руди и принялся снимать пальто.  
Бак заметно запаниковал: зрачок у него расширился, в лицо бросился румянец, губы дрогнули.  
Руди повесил пальто на крючок, потом решился и одним движением стащил водолазку. Под ней была черная майка. Он вдруг сам взволновался – майка некстати подчеркивала его белизну и худобу. Возможно, Баку это не понравится. Возможно, настоящий Руди отличается от его фантазий. Возможно, он зря все это затеял. Он отступил назад и шумно сглотнул, испугавшись до самых глубин души.

Взгляд у Бака потяжелел, глаз хищно прищурился.  
\- Драгоценный мой, - сказал он протяжно, шагнув следом. – Лучше тебя выгнать меня сейчас. Потом я… я не смогу остановиться. Прости.  
Руди криво улыбнулся. Этот идиот еще и извиняется!

Он выдохнул и снял майку, оставшись в джинсах. Бак молча размотал шарф, потом стащил куртку. Сдернул свитер, и неаккуратно выпутался из зеленой, застиранной майки.  
Руди почему-то испытывал прилив нежности. Значит, Бак, в самом деле, не собирался его соблазнять в эту ночь как опытный ловелас, он готов быть вести осаду по всем правилам, долго и изматывающее. Это было… трогательно.  
Бак сбросил одежду кучей и выпрямился. На его голой груди, смуглой, покрытой родинками и темными волосами, болталась цепочка с жетоном. Руди невольно облизнулся, не сдержал животный порыв. Бак был очень привлекательный, но не картинно, как его рыжий друг: у него хватало и мелких старых шрамов, рассыпанных по телу, одна ключица, видимо, когда-то сломанная, была чуть выше другой, волос тоже было многовато, на эстетический вкус Руди. И все равно Бак был очень горячим - он был такой живучий, ловкий, жилистый, выносливый. Настоящая зверюга.

Бак шагнул к нему, схватил Руди за бедра и притянул к себе. И когда они соприкоснулись плечами и обнаженными животами – застонали оба.  
\- Погоди! – спохватился Руди, дрожа от возбуждения, упираясь ладонями в чужие плечи, не зная – отпихнуть или вцепиться.  
\- Неа, - твердо ответил Бак. – Я предупреждал, мой хороший. Теперь уже все, теперь ты мой.  
Он властно погладил Руди по спине, нежно провел по бокам, и пососал розовый сосок. Потом пытливо заглянул в лицо голубым глазом, убеждаясь, что не напугал.  
\- Я не передумал, - тихо ответил Руди, даже не пытаясь вырваться. – Я тебя хочу.  
Его очаровала перемена, произошедшая с Баком – только что был галантнейший из рыцарей, и тут внезапно такое жадное хищное животное. Попробуй только дернуться – горло перекусит.

\- Бак, - сказал он, сжав ладони на горячих, сильных плечах, не устоял перед искушением и вонзил ногти в мякоть. – Ты так снова простынешь. Лучше пойдем в постель.  
Бак даже застонал, услышав такое предложение, смягчился и снова стал послушным. Руди взял его за руку, переплел пальцы и повел за собой. Его трясло нервной дрожью, но Бак положил другую ладонь, мозолистую и горячую, ему между лопаток и сказал:  
\- Не бойся, сладкий. Я буду нежным. Мы не будем спешить, верно?  
Руди сглотнул.  
\- Тебе придется начинать со мной с нуля, - сказал он почти шепотом, не оборачиваясь. – Таким я никогда не занимался. Как-то, знаешь, не приходилось.  
Бак не выдержал, зарычал и схватил его в охапку, вжался лицом в его спину и принялся горячечно и благодарно целовать лопатки и загривок. Руди обмяк.  
Он позволил уложить себя на спину, и даже послушно приподнял бедра, позволяя Баку раздеть себя полностью. Бак отступил и несколько секунд глядел на него, но теперь Руди в себе не сомневался. Он видел, что нравится. В штанах у Бака топорщился бугор, а взгляд был влюбленный и плотоядный.

\- Тебе не нужно ничего делать, мой драгоценный, - наконец ответил Бак. – Я все сделаю сам. Я хочу, что бы ты получал удовольствие.  
Руди кивнул.  
\- Но ты ведь хочешь сделать мне больно? – угадал он, заметив мучительно-жадный взгляд Бака.  
\- Очень, - признался тот. – Но я никогда тебя не обижу. Я обещаю, я никогда…  
\- Заткнись! - приказал ему Руди, у которого от волнения и желания вспотели ладони, а шея зачесалась, так ему хотелось ощутить на коже прикосновения этих горячих губ. – Заткнись и иди сюда!  
Бак моментально выбрался из штанов. Руди видел его член мягким и невозбужденным, а теперь увидел и в полной готовности. Его передернуло, но не от страха, а от сладкого предвкушения, но Бак, наверное, понял его неправильно. Бак все-таки боялся его напугать или оттолкнуть. Лицо у него страдальчески искривилось, губы изломались в оскале боли, он попятился.

Руди, не зная, что сказать, просто раздвинул ноги. Бак остановился и заинтересованно посмотрел между его бедер.  
\- Видишь? – тихо сказал Руди, кивнув на свой возбужденный, твердый член. – Видишь, я тебя очень хочу. Ты займешься со мной любовью?  
Бак окончательно перестал изображать джентльмена, тут же лег сверху, устроившись между разведенных длинных ног, поймал ладони Руди и пригвоздил их в подушке. Он был ниже почти на голову, но как-то эта разница скрадывалась, Бак везде успевал, и, казалось, касался везде. У Руди перед глазами все кругом пошло, под закрытыми веками вспыхивали красные пятна

\- Мой прекрасный, - хрипло сказал Бак. – Мой сладкий Руди.  
Руди обнял его ногами за бедра. Он не знал, как еще показать свое желание и удовольствие. А Бак вдруг с силой вцепился ему в горло. Руди закричал и выгнулся. Он даже сексом толком не начал заниматься, но уже плавал на грани эйфории – горячий Бак грел его своим телом, Руди прямо по-вампирски тянул с него жар. А укус послал по всему телу волны боли и удовольствия.  
Бак, дурень такой, тут же отстранился и испуганно заглянул ему в глаза, попытался сползти в сторону, но Руди сгоряча отвесил ему звонкую пощечину, вцепился в волосы и притянул обратно кусачим ртом к своему горлу.

\- Вот как, - помолчав, сказал Бак, то и дело легонько покусывая его кадык и ключицы. – Иначе и быть не могло… ты, блядь, просто идеален. Ты мой долбанный идеальный Руди. Моя, блядь, идеальная детка.  
\- Пока еще не твоя блядь, - простонал Руди. – Но, может, ты это уже поправишь?  
Бак вместо ответа так его укусил, что у Руди потемнело перед глазами. Он задышал с присвистом, чувствуя, что еще один укус – и он кончит, как мальчишка, даже не касаясь себя.  
\- Ты будешь лежать тихо и смирно, правда? – спросил Бак, нависая над ним на напряженных руках. – Будешь принимать, как послушная детка, да?  
Руди поспешно закивал. Бак лениво ухмыльнулся, глаз у него сиял, верхняя губа то и дело вздергивалась, показывая острые белые зубки.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Бак.

Ты, скотина кусачая, - хотел было сказать Руди. – Я старше тебя, в три раза умней, и ты мне не хозяин.  
Вместо этого он послушно сказал:  
\- Да, да, пожалуйста!

Бак сполз с него, порылся в кармане сброшенных штанов и достал резинку.  
\- Что? – спросил он, увидев взгляд Руди. – Да, я всегда их с собой таскаю. Знаешь, какая полезная штука эти презервативы?  
\- Знаю, - буркнул Руди. – Я достаточно взрослый для этого.  
\- Неа, - усмехнулся Бак. – Я не про то. Их можно по-разному использовать.  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал Руди. – Ты используешь его по прямому назначению раньше, чем я засну от скуки.  
Бак даже вздрогнул и поглядел на него с восхищением.  
\- Ты меня провоцируешь, мой сладкий? – спросил он, натягивая резинку. – Не нужно.  
\- Почему же? – Руди прищурился.  
Бак только зубасто улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Руди, с каменным лицом, дотянулся до тумбы, достал из верхнего ящика запакованный тубус и бросил Баку.

\- Хм, - начал было тот. - А я вижу, ты…  
\- Еще одно слово – и ты отправишься домой, - перебил его Руди.  
Бак широко ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что никуда не пойдет, и ему нравилось видеть смущение Руди.  
Вот же скотина.

\- Давай не будем спешить, - посерьезнел Бак. – И ты должен говорить мне, если тебе станет больно, понимаешь? Не молчи.  
Руди послушно кивнул. Бак смазал пальцы, устроился между его ног и принялся поглаживать скользкими пальцами мошонку.  
\- Я начну с одного пальца, - сказал он. – Если тебе не понравится, то…  
\- О, Господи Боже! - Руди даже глаза закатил. – Ты не мог бы поменьше болтать?  
\- Неа, - спокойно сказал Бак. – Я буду болтать столько, сколько посчитаю нужным. И я буду растягивать тебя, пока не решу, что ты готов. Так что заткнись и получай удовольствие.

\- Ты мне больше нравится, когда боялся меня, - прошипел Руди, прямо светясь от удовольствия. – Ты нахал!  
Бак нежно улыбнулся.  
\- А ты просто чудо, - влюблено сказал он.  
Руди хотел было ответить, но в этот момент Бак вставил в него палец, медленно и осторожно, повернул его внутри, и Руди, к своему ужасу и кошмарнейшему стыду, бурно кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к члену.  
Он заморгал и закрыл руками пылающее лицо, не зная, что теперь сказать и сделать. От стыда он даже дышать не мог, сперма стыла на животе лужицей. Руди понял, что сейчас натурально заплачет, настолько он был унижен реакцией собственного тела. Но вдруг к его пупку прикоснулись горячие требовательные губы, потом влажно скользнул язык – и Бак жадно слизал всю лужицу, царапая щетиной и щекоча бородой. Руди наблюдал за ним расширившимися глазами.

\- Знаешь, - помолчав, сказал Бак, облизнув губы. – Это такой комплимент на самом деле.  
\- Но мне стыдно, - шепотом ответил Руди.  
До сих пор боялся выражать эмоции. Ему иррационально казалось, что Бак сейчас издевательски рассмеется, оденется и уйдет.  
\- Не надо, - мягко ответил Бак. – Не стыдись, ты охуительный.  
Он лег рядом, обнял Руди и притянул к себе, баюкая его, словно маленького, в объятиях. Руди осторожно взял его за твердый член, ощупал оттянутую крайнюю плоть, но Бак отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Не переживай, - сказал он просто. – Я могу потерпеть.  
\- А я не хочу, что бы ты терпел, - сказал Руди. – Я хочу, что бы ты кончил.  
Он помолчал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и добавил:  
\- Мне на лицо.  
Бак даже охнул.

Его сперма была такой горькой, что у Руди свело рот. Его, вообще-то, никто не заставлял пробовать ее на вкус, но ему было интересно, и хотелось сделать приятно, так что когда Бак застонал сквозь зубы, а его бедра мелко задрожали, Руди приоткрыл рот и поймал языком белесую струйку. Тут уж Бак просто взвыл и затрясся всем телом. Его член выплюнул еще одну струйку, уже слабую и более густую, и Руди позволил эти каплям упасть на свое лицо, размазаться по губам, щеке и подбородку.

 

\- Боже, - простонал Бак и упал рядом. – Нихуя себе! Рехнуться можно!

Он вспотел и покраснел. Руди, встревожившись, потрогал его горячий, мокрый лоб.  
\- По-моему, у тебя поднялась температура, - сказал он.  
\- Ну и хер бы с ней, - отмахнулся Бак. – Не переживай, детка.  
Но Руди сел, вытащил из-под себя одеяло, расправил его и накинул на них обоих. Бак повернулся на бок, притянул Руди к себе, обнял его, обхватив сильными руками.  
\- Детка, - промурлыкал он. – Мой сладкий.  
Руди тоже обнял его за плечи. Ему было лениво двигаться, он просто впитывал чужой жар и наслаждался льющимися на него восхищением и обожанием.

Он даже задремал на несколько минут, но проснулся, почувствовав, что на колено легла настойчивая ладонь и пытается добраться ему между ног.

\- Что ты делаешь? – невинно спросил Руди.  
\- Тсс, - прошептал Бак.  
Он поймал губами губы Руди и навязал ему долгий, тягучий поцелуй. Видимо, вкус собственной спермы Бака не смущал.  
Руди вдруг подумал – интересно, а Сида он целовал?

И эта мысль его разом отрезвила. Он сел и раздраженно отпихнул от себя жадные руки.  
\- Что? – встревожился Бак. – Детка, что такое?  
\- Ничего, - процедил Руди, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, пытаясь не скатиться в пошлую ревность. – Я просто…  
Бак тоже сел, ровно заглянул ему в лицо и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Скажи мне, - попросил он. – Что тебя тревожит?  
\- Меня тревожит твой любовник, - сдался Руди, мысленно назвав себя истеричкой и убожеством.  
Лицо у Бака поглупело, густая бровь приподнялась дугой.

\- В смысле? – спросил он. – А что не так?  
\- Ну, в самом деле! - саркастично ответил Руди. – Что не так? Ты ведь у нас такой энергичный, правда, Бакминстер? Сразу двоих ублажишь!  
\- Каких двоих? – поразился Бак. – Ты мой любовник, и других у меня нет.  
\- Да что ты говоришь?! – рассвирепел Руди, которого это наглое вранье возмутило. – А как же Сидни?!  
\- Сид? – удивился Бак. – А причем тут Сид? Сид мой друг.  
Руди молча влепил ему звонкую пощечину за вранье. Бак только облизнулся, ничуть не обидевшись. Для него видимо, это было в норме вещей - что Руди имеет право капризничать, стервозничать, давать по физиономии и закатывать скандалы. Эта превентивная индульгенция на все Руди немного обескураживала.

\- Детка, - сказал Бак рассудительно. – Что ты завелся? Я уже давно не сплю с Сидом. Я, в принципе, с ним не сплю. Сид много лет любит другого. Я люблю тебя. Ты мой любовник, и другого мне не надо.  
Руди помолчал.  
\- Ладно, допустим так, - сказал он наконец. – Но если я когда-нибудь услышу, что ты мне изменяешь, Бакминстер, я…  
Бак захохотал.  
\- Драгоценный мой, - сказал он с нежностью, отсмеявшись. – Мне очень приятно, что ты меня ревнуешь. Но ты зря беспокоишься.  
Он обхватил ладонями скулы Руди и легонько поцеловал его в губы. Руди ответил, сначала неохотно, но потом начал получать удовольствие от поцелуя, от влажного танца языков. Бак целовался грязно и мокро, очень страстно, и у Руди от его поцелуев кружилась голова и слабели ноги.  
Он вдруг подумал, что это как-то странно. Он всегда предпочитал контролировать все происходящее и самостоятельно все решать, но в постели, - в постели с Баком, - он почему-то запросто отдал контроль, отдался, и получал огромное удовольствие именно от того, что его так властно и хищно берут.

\- Хочешь еще, детка? – спросил Бак, нежно поглаживая его щеку. – Принцесса распробовала?  
\- Принцесса распробовала, - послушно согласился Руди, решив, что психовать по поводу дурацких прозвищ он будет потом, после оргазма, а пока можно и побыть покорным. Покорной, то бишь.  
\- М-м, - немного растерянно протянул Бак. – Тогда придется подождать, я схожу вниз за резинками. Или могу поработать ртом, как хочешь?  
\- Не надо, - тихо сказал Руди. – Тебе не надо никуда ходить. С тобой я готов и так.  
Бак уставился на него в полнейшем шоке.  
\- Правда? – спросил он, сияя от счастья.  
\- Залечу – женишься, - хладнокровно ответил Руди, у которого было мрачноватое чувство юмора.  
\- Да хоть завтра, - улыбнулся Бак.  
Он нежно раздвинул Руди ноги, лег сверху и внимательно посмотрел. Зрачок у него был огромный, а вокруг застыло яркое синее кольцо. Наверное, когда у Бака было два глаза, он был почти красавчиком.

\- А ты готов, мой хороший?  
\- Слушай, мы ведь это уже проходили, - утомленно сказал Руди, закинув ногу ему на бедро. – Я вполне представляю себе, какой дискомфорт меня ждет. Я к нему готов.  
\- А если нет? – упрямо спросил Бак. – Я боюсь сделать тебе больно, понимаешь? Не хочу тебя обижать, детка  
Руди молча потыкал себя пальцем в ноющую от укусов шею.  
\- Это другое, - тут же сказал Бак.  
\- То же самое, - спокойно возразил Руди. – Нарушение целостности кожного покрова.  
\- Тьфу ты черт, - сдался Бак. – Ладно.  
Он снова достал смазку, смазал член, потом осторожно огладил скользкими пальцами Руди между ног. Несколько раз вставил кончик пальца, но вынимал каждый раз, когда Руди уже готов был двинуть бедрами и насадиться сам.

Когда он, наконец, вставил член и принялся двигаться, медленно и аккуратно, Руди закусил губу, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Это было больнее, чем тот же палец, но и приятнее. Руди примерно представлял, где находится его простата, так что подвинулся и закинул ноги на бедра Бака, устраиваясь под оптимальным углом. Бак дал ему привыкнуть, и толкнулся резко и сильно. Руди предвидел, что трение члена о простату будет приятным, но совершено не ожидал, что у него брызнут слезы. Физическое ощущение было настолько сильным и чистым, что от каждого толчка у Руди темнело перед глазами.

Он хрипло дышал и поджимал пальцы ног, но когда попытался прикоснуться к собственному члену, Бак сжал его руку стальными пальцами.  
\- Нет, принцесса, - твердо сказал он. – Без рук. Пока попробуй так.  
Руди тихонько застонал. Это было мучение какое-то – так близко витать на грани оргазма, и не иметь возможности кончить. И Бак, кажется, все это отлично понимал, судя по его зубастой, самодовольной ухмылке.  
\- Пожалуйста, - слабо попросил Руди, плавясь от жара, от этого безумного, сладкого, горячего траха. – Пожалуйста…  
Бак наклонился, сгибая его почти пополам, подхватил его щиколотки, дав возможность немного развести ноги. Никогда еще Руди не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным.  
\- Моя маленькая принцесса готова кончить? – промурлыкал Бак, глядя в его лицо.  
Руди торопливо закивал. Бак осклабился, поцеловал его, прикусив за губу, и снова вцепился в горло, оставив кровоточащую метку. Руди закричал. Ему казалось, что орет он громко и бесстыдно, на самом деле он скорее хрипел Баку в плечо.  
Все его тело било судорогами, и каждая была слаще предыдущей. Он так наслаждался собственной кульминацией, что даже не заметил, как кончил Бак. И лишь когда тот отстранился и лег рядом, Руди понял, что все закончилось.

\- Боже, - прошептал он, глядя в потолок и ощущая себя легким, словно воздушный шарик. – Боже мой.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, сладкий, - ответил Бак. – Ты просто нереальный!  
А ведь Руди все это время просто лежал на спине, Бак сам все сделал.

Руди подозревал, что этим все не кончился, слишком уж задумчиво Бак на него посматривал своим голубым глазом. Но все равно Руди не ожидал, что Бак стащит с него одеяло и устроится между его ног.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Он уже понял, что сопротивляться этому чокнутому бесполезно.

\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - посоветовал Бак.  
Руди хотел было заметить, что он не пылкий любитель орального секса, но Бак раздвинул его ноги еще шире и принялся играть с мокрой от спермы приоткрытой дыркой. Руди просто дар речи потерял от его наглости и бесстыдства. Он так быстро захлопнул колени, что едва не прищемил кое-кому уши.

\- Ну чего ты? – нежно спросил Бак. – Перестань загоняться, детка.  
\- Знаешь, это уже чересчур, - ответил Руди, пытаясь уползти подальше от его настойчивых рук.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Бак. – Ну не упрямься, дай мне посмотреть.  
\- Тебе не пора домой? – спросил Руди, лягаясь.  
Бак замер, поймав его щиколотки. Его плечи напряглись, на перекрученной цепочке позвякивали жетон и крестик. Темная бровь нахмурилась, из синего глаза ушел свет.

\- Ты меня выгоняешь? – напряженно спросил Бак. – Тебе надоело?  
\- Нет, - ответил Руди. – Не выгоняю, но… но…  
Не успел он придумать что «но», как Бак снова развел его ноги, вернулся обратно и принялся нежно и бесстыдно лизать, собирая свою сперму языком. Руди задохнулся от смущения и удовольствия.  
Он и не подозревал, что у него там есть такая чувствительная эрогенная зона. Хотя, возможно, дело было не в зоне, а в том, что с ним делали, кто делал и как. Руди зацепился взглядом за смуглые, усыпанные родинками, мускулистые руки Бака, обнимающие его под коленями. Контраст молочно-белой и загорелой кожи был таким сильным, что Руди как-то неуместно подумал, что они с Баком странная и нездоровая, но, наверное, эстетически привлекательная парочка.

\- Детка, - недовольно сказал Бак, оторвавшись. – Мне кажется, ты отвлекаешься и слишком много думаешь. А ты должен просто получать удовольствие.  
\- Я тебе что-то должен? – показательно удивился Руди, поддразнивая его. – По-моему, я тебе ничего…  
Он осекся и зашипел, когда Бак укусил его за внутреннюю часть бедра.  
\- Детка, - с нежной угрозой проговорил Бак. – Просто будь послушным, ладно? Расслабься и чувствуй.  
Руди кивнул.

Он инстинктивно чувствовал, что за пределы постели Бак не потащит эти свои собственнические замашки, а все, что происходило в постели, ему пока очень нравилось. Хотя, конечно, так бы и пнул этого доморощенного садиста, только жалко отрывать его талантливые нежные губы от дела. А так бы – непременнейше.


	14. Chapter 14

Диего только откусил приличный кусок сэндвича, даже прожевать не успел, как в дверь поскреблись. Диего устало вздохнул.  
\- Да входи уже, - громко сказал он. – Чего ты выебываешься?  
Сид остановился на пороге и, глядя в сторону, проговорил:  
\- Мне нужно достать ящик с документацией.  
\- М-м, - проговорил Диего. – У меня, вообще-то, обеденный перерыв.  
\- Мне нужно срочно, - ответил Сид. – Надо поднять доку… впрочем, неважно.  
\- Ну, тогда погоди двадцать минут, - сказал Диего. – Дай мне поесть, я с утра на ногах.  
Сид подозрительно покосился на него. Диего показательно прожевал сэндвич и откусил снова. Отхлебнул чай.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Сид, сморщив нос.  
Видимо, он пришел к выводу, что Диего выглядит достаточно голодным. Он замер на пороге, сложив руки на груди.

\- Не понял, - прохрипел Диего, у которого кусок в горле застрял. – Ты собираешься стоять у меня над душой?  
Сид кивнул, упрямо задрав нос. Его густые серые волосы отрасли ниже плеч, кудрявились. Местами проглядывала седина. Диего рассматривал его с тоской и жадностью. Он очень соскучился по Сиду и по ощущению его теплой гладкой кожи. По его взгляду – но не этому жесткому и равнодушному, а по тому, прежнему, когда Сид на него смотрел – и глаза у него светились и смеялись. 

\- Ну тогда садись и пообедай, - улыбнулся Диего и подвинулся, надеясь, что Сид присоединится.  
Но Сид лишь брезгливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, не голоден, - чопорно ответил он.   
Диего вздохнул.  
\- Ну, может, хватит уже сучиться, а? – спросил он негромко. – Пообедай со мной.  
Серые глаза Сида сверкнули.  
\- Обойдусь, - сказал он, снова высокомерно задрав нос. – Я знаешь, обедаю только с друзьями.  
Диего отложил сэндвич, ему как-то разом расхотелось есть.

\- Да? – спросил он, прищурившись. – А ты в курсе, что твой драгоценный друган все-таки сошелся с доктором-альбиносом? Кто ж теперь тебя утешать будет?  
\- Представь себе, я знаю! – вспыхнул Сид. – И к твоему сведению, я за него очень рад! Потому что я хороший друг, не то, что некоторые.   
\- Какие, например? – уточнил Диего, прищурившись. – Какие такие?  
\- Ну такие, как ты, - рассердился Сид. – Такие гребанные эгоисты, у которых нет совести!  
\- Пошел ты нахер! – рассердился и Диего. – Я не эгоист! У меня есть совесть!  
Сид издевательски расхохотался.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - протянул он. – Только не заметно.  
\- Знаешь что, - сказал Диего, дрожа от ярости. – Тебе там нужен был какой-то ящик со склада? Ну вот сиди и жди, пока у меня обед не закончится. Другу я бы помог, но раз мы не друзья, то справляйся сам.  
\- Ну и справлюсь! – ответил Сид. – Я отлично без тебя справляюсь, если ты не заметил. Для меня, вообще, знаешь, ничего не поменялось, что ты был рядом, что не было. И знаешь почему?!  
\- А мне не интересно! - рыкнул Диего.  
\- Да потому что ты бессердечный, самовлюбленный ублюдок, вот почему! – выкрикнул Сид. 

Диего, не сдержавшись, схватил надкушенный сэндвич и так швырнул его в дверь, что Сид испуганно вскрикнул. Диего вовсе не хотел в него попасть, он был уверен, что Сид увернется. Но тот как-то неловко дернулся, поэтому бутерброд ударился ему прямиком в лоб и рассыпался, оставляя на одежде и волосах жирные пятна от кетчупа и майонеза. 

\- Ты… - тихо проговорил Сид, часто моргая.   
\- Ох, прости, - испугался Диего. – Я не хотел.  
\- Да ты совсем охренел?! – завопил Сид. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!   
\- Я не хотел, - виновато ответил Диего. – Я нечаянно.   
Он встал, обогнул стол и снял с плеча Сида веточку зелени. Сид рассвирепел, задышал с присвистом и влепил Диего такую пощечину, что у того даже в ушах зазвенело. 

\- Я ведь тоже могу в ответ, - пригрозил Диего.  
\- Давай, - сказал Сид. – Ударь меня, у тебя же с этим никогда проблем не было!   
\- Да что за херня?! – обиделся Диего. – Я тебя никогда не трогал.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Сид. – Ну, это правда, ты меня физически не бил.  
\- А как я тебя бил, психически, что ли? - фыркнул Диего. – Тебе не кажется, что это уже перебор?  
\- Не психически, а… - Сид замялся и отмахнулся. – А, что тебе рассказывать, ты не поймешь.  
Он повернулся и хотел уйти, но Диего поймал его за руку и дернул к себе.   
\- Поясни, - потребовал он.  
Сид несколько секунд смотрел на его крупные пальцы, с рыжим пушком на костяшках, сжатые на его тонком, белом запястье. 

\- Отпусти, - приказал Сид. – Немедленно отпусти меня!  
\- Поясни, - повторил Диего. – Я хочу понять. Если я был неправ, расскажи.  
\- Мне некогда, - огрызнулся Сид. – И мне нужны мои документы. Так что отпусти меня и отвали.  
Диего неохотно разжал пальцы, увидев, что Сид, в самом деле, нешуточно злится.   
\- У меня обеденный перерыв, - ответил он твердо. – Если тебе что-то надо – иди и доставай сам. Раз ты без меня отлично справляешься – ну и вперед, с песней.   
\- Козел, - прошипел Сид и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Диего собрал разбросанные по полу овощи и разломившийся хлеб, выбросил все за окно, зная, что птицы порадуются. Потом достал второй сэндвич, невольно прислушиваясь к разговору за стенкой. Стеклянная дверь звуки не глушила, поэтому Диего слышал все отлично.  
Сид все-таки не сдался, он выпросил у Элли лестницу. Элли сначала упиралась и настаивала, чтобы Сид дождался Диего, но Сид очень громко и выразительно ответил, где он видел Диего, куда Диего может пойти, и что там с ним пускай делают.  
Диего усмехнулся. Элли рассмеялась, потом велела Сиду не выпендриваться, достала ему лестницу и попросила быть осторожным. Сид пообещал ей, что будет осторожен, как сапер.

Потом лестница заскрипела. Диего вдруг вспомнил, что ей не пользовались уже давно, и когда он видел ее последний раз, нижние ступеньки чуть тронуло ржавчиной.   
Он почему-то заволновался и решил сам проследить, как Сид покоряет вершины. И только он подумал об этом, как его захлестнула беспричинная тревога. Диего отложил обед, встал и поспешил к двери. Но он не успел дойти. Раздался неприятный, металлический скрежет, Элли вдруг закричала, и что-то глухо грохнуло о пол. 

Диего одним прыжком бросился к двери и едва не вынес ее вместе с рамой. Лестница сама собой наполовину сложилась, две верхние ступеньки оборвались и болтались туда-сюда, царапая шурупами по металлу. Сид лежал на полу, как-то странно запрокинув голову. Элли, белая, словно мел, уже стояла над ним. Она посмотрела на Диего полными ужаса глазами, руки у нее затряслись. 

\- Сид! – заорал Диего и моментально очутился рядом.  
Сердце у него прыгнуло в горло и тут же рухнуло к пяткам. Сид смотрел в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, под его затылком, по бетону, медленно растекалась темно-красная лужа, густая и непрозрачная.   
\- Сид, - выдохнул Диего, которого тоже начало трясти от ужаса.  
Он прижал два пальца к шее и прослушал пульс – и к своему огромному облегчению почувствовал пульсацию.  
\- Звони в скорую! – рявкнул он на Элли.  
Она молча пнула его в бедро; она уже набирала номер, не дожидаясь его криков. Диего склонился над Сидом и увидел в его блестящих глазах собственное отражение, крошечное, рыжее и взъерошенное.  
\- Сидни, - простонал Диего и осторожно взял Сида на руки. – Сид, Сид, пожалуйста!  
Голова у Сида бессильно запрокинулась, волосы на затылке промокли от крови.  
\- Пожалуйста, не умирай! – взмолился Диего. – Сид, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь умереть! Что я буду без тебя делать?! Сид, держись!

Он слышал, как Элли дрожащим голосом разговаривает со службой спасения. И слышал, как слабо бьется сердце Сида. Поскрипывали ступеньки, с которых Сид сорвался, они никак не могли остановиться.  
\- Не умирай, - глухо сказал Диего, прижимая Сида к себе. – Ты мне нужен. Сид, я же тебя люблю!   
\- Положи его на место, - сказала Элли, договорив. – Ты только хуже делаешь. Ты его трясешь.  
\- На полу холодно, - ответил Диего. – Он замерзнет.  
Элли тут же притащила брезент и расстелила. Диего положил Сида и склонился над ним, держа его за прохладную ладонь обеими руками. Брезент под затылком Сида тоже намок, рубашка Диего перемазалась в крови, руки – тоже. 

\- Как он упал? – спросил Диего хрипло.  
\- А почему у него глаза открыты? – шепотом спросила Элли, у которой постукивали зубы. – Диего, он ведь…  
\- Не знаю, - огрызнулся Диего.   
\- Надо закрыть ему глаза, - сказала она.  
\- Нет! – тут же рявкнул Диего, которого пробило холодной дрожью от ее слов.  
\- У него так глаза пересохнут, - терпеливо проговорила Элли. – Он ведь не моргает.  
Она была права. Диего осторожно закрыл Сиду веки, пытаясь отогнать мысль, что делает это последний раз.   
\- Он потерял равновесие, - сказал Элли, помолчав. – Кажется, он неудачно повернулся. Я не поняла, почему он оступился.

Диего отвел ворот задравшейся рубашки Сида, и принялся расстегивать верхние пуговицы. Он заметил что-то странное – под рубашкой и под майкой у Сида были намотаны свежие белые бинты.

\- А это что такое? – поразилась Элли. – Что это с ним?  
Диего вытащил карманный нож, осторожно поддел край бинта и вспорол перевязку. Элли выругалась, ее чуть не стошнило, но она удержалась.  
\- Это что такое? – спросила она.  
Диего сначала показалось, что под кожей у Сида корчатся длинные розовые черви. Его самого замутило. Но потом он понял, что это просто рубцы – свежие, неглубокие и тонкие рубцы от какого-то очень острого лезвия.

\- Что это за гадость? – спросила Элли. – Диего, что это с ним?  
\- Он резал себя, - сообразил Диего. – Сид себя резал.   
\- Зачем? – не поняла Элли.  
Диего промолчал. Ему стало горько, он-то сразу понял – зачем. Наверное, Сид пытался заглушить душевную боль физической.  
\- Боже, сколько же их? – прошептала Элли.   
Диего распахнул на нем рубашку и увидел, что эти извилистые шрамы тянулся от шеи до живота, и по рукам, и через плечи. Сид был достаточно умен, чтобы не оставить следов на видном месте, и живот тоже не трогал, боялся, наверное, прорезать глубже, чем можно. 

\- Сид, - вздохнул Диего. – Сидни, что ты наделал.   
\- А что ты наделал? – прошипела Элли, до которой тоже дошло. – Это же из-за тебя!  
Диего не спорил, он поцеловал бессильные пальцы Сида, подышал на них, пытаясь согреть их дыханием.  
\- Когда там прибудет скорая? – спросил он устало.  
Сид пока еще дышал, но очень медленно и тихо.   
\- Вот-вот, - ответила Элли. – Сейчас будут.  
\- Позвони Баку, - попросил Диего. – Пусть, на всякий случай, тоже приедет. Бак знает, что в таких случаях делать.  
\- Ладно, - ответила Элли. – Ты бы накрыл его чем-нибудь, тут ведь холодно.  
Диего застегнул серую рубашку Сида, притащил свою модную оранжевую куртку и укутал Сида, как ребенка, не боясь испачкать куртку в крови. Плевать он хотел на тряпку.  
Сиду каждый вдох давался с трудом, так что Диего снова взял его за руку, надеясь, что Сид ощущает его поддержку.


	15. Chapter 15

Руди делал вид, что увлеченно читает новости с планшета, но Бак заметил, что Руди то и дело косится в его сторону. Бака забавляла эта скрытность, сам-то он обычно пялился на Руди, не стесняясь. И еще ему было приятно, действительно радовало то, что Руди хочет на него смотреть. Бак приосанился и расправил плечи.  
\- Тарелки протереть не забудь, - тут же сказал Руди, отложил планшет и принялся рассматривать его широкую, загорелую спину открыто.  
\- Ладно, протру, - миролюбиво ответил Бак. – У тебя какие планы на вечер, мой драгоценный?  
\- У меня - никаких, - спокойно ответил Руди. – И я не собираюсь никуда идти, если ты намекаешь на это. Я хочу отдохнуть.  
\- Ну, ты можешь отдыхать на своем страдательном диванчике, - улыбнулся Бак, - а можешь…  
\- Страдательном? – перебил его Руди. – Почему это он страдательный? Отличный диван!  
\- Отличный, - согласился Бак. – И ты на нем всегда красиво страдаешь, детка.

И Бак тут же изобразил томную усталость от жизни, прикрыл глаз ладонью и показательно вздохнул, как бы говоря «ах, как я утомлен». Он улыбнулся и вовремя пригнулся, когда мимо него пролетело полотенце, шлепнувшись о стекло кухонного шкафчика.  
\- Ты наглый, примитивный паршивец, - сказал Руди. – Невоспитанный, бесцеремонный…  
Бак закивал, ухмыляясь до ушей.  
\- Куда уж мне понять тонкую, чувствительную натуру, - сказал он слащаво и жеманно, и захохотал, получив еще одним полотенцем по загривку.  
Руди остановился позади него, помедлил секунду, потом обнял сзади Бака за голые плечи и положил острый подбородок ему на макушку.

Руди не знал, придет ли Бак к нему после ночной смены. Иногда Бак приходил, но иногда он слишком уставал, а его квартира была ближе. В этот раз он не стал дожидаться, лег спать – и проснулся через пару часов, глухой ночью, когда Бак тихонько открыл дверь выданными ему ключами.  
Руди лежал в темноте и терпеливо ждал, пока Бак хлопал дверцей холодильника, потом шумел горячей водой. Потом на цыпочках зашел в спальню, сел на край кровати и несколько секунд тихо сидел, обнимая себя руками за плечи. Руди слушал его мерное, усталое дыхание. До него, наконец, дошло, почему Бак колеблется – тот не знал, будут ли ему рады утром. Бак так устал, что задремал через пару минут, ссутулившись и уронив голову. Руди бесшумно сел и несколько секунд дышал запахом его волос – запахом табака, одеколона, снега, пота, какого-то лекарства, и характерным, крепким и горьким запахом самого Бака.  
Потом он осторожно положил ладони на теплые плечи. Бак вздрогнул и проснулся.  
\- А, что? – пробормотал он. – Я…  
Руди потянул его к себе, уложил рядом, обвил своим длинным, холодным телом и крепко обнял. Бак ткнулся лицом ему в шею, лениво поцеловал, сцепил руки на его пояснице и уснул. И Руди тоже быстро заснул, совершенно счастливый и согретый.

\- Но я все равно никуда не пойду, - сказал он, наблюдая, как Бак занимается грязной посудой. – Сегодня я хочу остаться дома.  
\- Конечно, - тут же согласился Бак. - Ну что ты, принцесса, я бы не стал тебя заставлять! Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь вместе?  
Он запрокинул голову, Руди быстро и смущенно коснулся губами его щеки.  
\- Ты знаешь, какие о нас ходят слухи? – спросил он.  
Руки Бака быстро и ловко перемывали и перетирали посуду. Руди завораживали уверенные движения этих крепких пальцев. Бак все делал ловко, быстро. И возбуждающе. Пальцы у него во всем были умелые и нежные.

\- О нас ходят слухи? – удивился Бак. – Никогда не замечал. А что говорят?  
\- Всякое, - уклончиво ответил Руди. – В основном… что я нашел себе молодого любовника.  
\- Но это же правда, - подумав, сказал Бак. – А что тебя смущает?  
\- Ничего, - фыркнул Руди. – Только вот… мне не очень нравится, как все это звучит. Можно подумать, я какой-то престарелый извращенец, которого потянуло на молодое мясо.  
\- Молодое мясо, - повторил Бак, задумавшись. – А, я понял. Все думают, что ты меня потрахиваешь, а не наоборот?  
Руди кивнул.  
\- Ну и что? – улыбнулся Бак. – Молодому мясу, знаешь, наплевать на эти глупости.  
\- Перестань говорить о себе в третьем роде, - попросил Руди. – Звучит странно.  
\- Принцесса боится? – осведомился Бак, расплывшись в улыбке.  
\- Бакминстер, - обреченно попросил Руди, зная, что Бак, скорее всего, не уймется.  
\- В этом что-то есть, - Бак пошло подвигал бровью.

Он повернулся, вытирая руки, обхватил Руди за бедра и притянул к себе.  
\- А что, - спросил он. – Принцесса хочет побыть сверху?  
\- Нет, не хочет, - возразил Руди. – То есть… тьфу, не хочу, чтоб тебя.  
\- Но я не против, если что, - сообщил Бак. – На тот случай, если принцесса однажды захочет.  
Руди только глаза закатил.  
\- Ты невозможный, - сказал он.  
Бак закивал.  
\- Ох, детка, - сказал он гордо, - люблю, когда ты меня заслуженно хвалишь.  
\- Это был не комплимент, - ответил Руди, пытаясь выпутаться из его цепкой хватки.

Взгляд у Бака поменялся, потяжелел и пропитался страстью. Он воспринял эти попытки вырваться как игривую строптивость, и тут же воспылал желанием показать свою власть. Руди боялся, что когда-нибудь он Баку надоест, потому что теперь он не знал, как жить без его внимания, одержимого и безудержного. Руди никогда еще так не хотели, и не любили с такой частотой.

\- Отпусти меня, - сказал он, упираясь ладонями в горячие плечи Бака. – Убери руки, животное.  
Бак что-то неразборчиво проурчал, привычно ткнувшись лицом ему в шею, оставил мокрый и болезненно ноющий засос – у Руди едва колени не разъехались. Шея за эти недели превратилась в чувствительнейшую эрогенную зону. Стоило Баку обновить свои метки, как Руди загорался, словно спичка. Правда, приходилось расплачиваться за удовольствие высокими воротниками и шарфами - зубы у Бака были острые, кусаться он обожал.  
\- Я сказал – отпусти! - севшим голосом потребовал Руди, позорно ощущая, что проигрывает.  
Интонация была ну просто «Уложи меня на кухонный стол и оттрахай так, что бы я забыл собственное имя». Бак в этом отношении был настоящим животным – интонации он воспринимал безошибочно, не обращая внимания на слова, которые произносились из вежливости или ради приличий.

Руди ахнул, когда его рубашку задрали до подмышек. Горячие губы принялись бродить по его груди, покусывая соски и оставляя на ребрах влажные следы. Бородка Бака щекоталась, но это было приятно и возбуждало.  
\- Детка, - низким, нежным голосом проговорил Бак. – Моя драгоценная детка…  
Руди обнял его за шею, раздвинул колени, позволяя Баку прижаться бедрами – и подпрыгнул, когда потертый и поцарапанный мобильный на кухонном столе вдруг заорал и принялся неистово вибрировать.  
\- Твою мать, - с чувством проговорил Бак. – Ладно, не отвлекайся.  
\- Ответь, - сказал Руди. – Вдруг что-то важное.  
Бак окинул его жадным взглядом, продемонстрировав, что самое важное тут, перед ним, с задранной рубашкой и раскрасневшимся лицом. Руди польщено улыбнулся.

Бак взял телефон, прижал его плечом к уху и рассеянно угукнул. При этом его ладони блуждали по телу Руди с ленивым интересом. Однако похабные огоньки в голубом глазу погасли. Бак посерьезнел и нахмурился, выпрямился и свои загребущие лапы убрал.  
\- Понял, - сказал он – Сейчас буду, не вопи.

\- Детка, - сказал он виновато, оборвав звонок. – Мне срочно надо идти.  
\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил Руди, заметив, что Бак помрачнел. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Сиду нужна моя помощь, - ответил Бак, отстранившись. – Я съезжу и разберусь, что там стряслось.  
У Руди разом потемнело перед глазами. Он отлично знал, что это обозначает, он про такие ситуации читал и слышал. Наверное, в глубине души он чего-то такого и ждал.

Сид наконец осознал, как много он потерял, отпустив Бака, какое сокровище он упустил, поэтому начал действовать. Сейчас Бак поедет к нему разобраться с какой-то пустячной проблемой, и сам не заметит, как неожиданно окажется в постели с бывшим. Как же, все произошло само собой и никто не виноват.  
Руди ведь не сможет конкурировать с Сидом. Руди вообще ни с кем не сможет конкурировать. Он ничего не смыслит в отношениях, он-то и секс распробовал только с Баком. Он потеряет Бака.

\- Нет! – рявкнул он, не сдержавшись.  
\- Что? – спросил Бак, натягивая свитер. – Детка?  
\- Ты никуда не едешь! - ответил Руди, едва не задыхаясь от страха и волнения.  
Бак остановился.  
\- Почему? – спросил он. – Сладкий, я быстро. Разберусь, что они там натворили – и вернусь.  
\- Нет, - повторил Руди. – Ты остаешься.  
Бак замер и поглядел на него растерянно. Румянец возбуждения все еще не сошел с его скуластого лица, Бак был очень красивый. Сид наверняка оценит. Руди вот оценил.

\- Детка, - вразумляюще, спокойно начал Бак. – Не нужно тревожиться, я вернусь быстрее, чем ты успеешь заскучать.  
Он посмотрел в окно.  
\- Видишь, и бурана нет. Я быстро.  
Видимо, он решил, что Руди беспокоится из-за погоды.

\- Если ты сейчас к нему поедешь – можешь обратно не возвращаться! – заявил Руди, плохо соображая, что несет. Он всегда презирал ревность, но тут чувствовал, что должен удержать Бака любой ценой, даже ценой собственного позора.  
Бак даже рот приоткрыл, настолько он такого выпада не ожидал.  
\- Да что ты завелся? – спросил он недоуменно. – Это же моя работа, я должен помогать, понимаешь?  
\- Валяй, - ответил Руди, дрожа всем телом. – Если поедешь к нему – тогда сразу собирай свои вещи.  
Он сложил руки на груди и с силой вцепился ногтями в свои бицепсы, чтобы унять дрожь.

Бак недоверчиво глядел на него и моргал.  
\- Ты мне условия ставишь или что? – спросил он наконец очень спокойно. – Это что за шантаж такой?  
Руди понял, что потерял его. Он как-то глубинно понял, что Бак уедет. Значит, не держится за их отношения. Не держится за Руди. Зачем тогда его держать, если ему это все не нужно.  
\- Вали отсюда, - устало сказал Руди, ощутив жуткую слабость. – Катись, а то опоздаешь.  
Он ушел в гостиную, устроился на своем диване, «страдательный» диван - так Бак сказал, и схватил книжку, уставившись в раскрытые страницы невидящим взглядом.

\- Руди, - позвал его Бак, остановился рядом и книжку выдернул, отбросив подальше.  
Все-таки, жестокий он был парень, хоть так сразу и не скажешь.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – спросил Бак, заглядывая ему в лицо. – У меня есть друзья, им нужна моя помощь. Я не могу отказать, понимаешь?  
\- Почему не можешь?- спросил Руди. – Можешь. Только не хочешь.  
\- Знаешь, - раздраженно ответил Бак. – Если бы у тебя был хоть один друг – может быть ты бы меньше сучился!  
Руди вздрогнул, как от удара, и затравленно отвел взгляд. Бак замолчал и отрывисто сказал:  
\- Прости. Это я зря сейчас.  
\- Уходи, - тихо попросил Руди. – Оставь меня.  
У него жгло веки. Шпилька Бака была острая и попала в цель. Бак всегда говорил, что считает его особенным, не ущербным, а просто другим, не таким как все. А тут косвенно, но дал понять, что Руди ущербный. У него нет друзей, потому что дружить с ним никто не захотел.

\- Я вернусь – и мы поговорим, - смягчился Бак. – Мы все обсудим, ладно? Это просто недопонимание, но мы разберемся, правда, детка?  
\- Нет! – заорал Руди, не сумев пережить обиду молча. – Мы не разберемся! И я тебе не детка! Ты думаешь, я за тебя держаться буду, ты, урод одноглазый?! Да чхать я на тебя хотел! На тебя и твоих чокнутых друзей! Катись к ним, я плакать не стану!  
Бак даже отшатнулся.

\- Урод? – спросил он тихо. – Вот так, да?  
\- А ты как думал? – процедил Руди. – Ты что, в зеркале себя не видел?  
Бак побледнел, его голубой глаз засверкал так ярко, что Руди едва язык себе не прикусил. Он понял, что теперь он переборщил, больно ранил Бака.

\- Какой ты все-таки гад, - холодно сказал Бак.  
Он развернулся и ушел в спальню, там загрохотали ящики, скрипнула дверь шкафа. Руди, задыхаясь, вцепился ногтями себе в грудь, процарапав до крови. Ему было тяжело дышать, хотелось выцарапать ноющее сердце. В прихожей зашуршала куртка, потом дверь с силой хлопнула, и стало тихо. Руди заскулил, как брошенный щенок.  
\- Не уходи, - сказал он в пустоту. – Прости меня.  
Но теперь все это было не нужно. Он опоздал с извинениями.

Руди съежился, обняв себя за колени. Он долго смотрел невидящим взглядом на свои длинные пальцы с накрашенными ногтями. Сначала он лихорадочно думал, как все поправить, но потом просто опустошенно смотрел черные ногти и терпеливо ждал, когда вернется Бак. Но тот все не возвращался. И, наконец, за окном окончательно стемнело, завыла вьюга.  
Руди понял, что ждать бесполезно.

 

Бак смотрел на Сида.  
Тот лежал на больничной кровати, такой тонкий, худенький и уставший. Сид спокойно спал под попискивание приборов. В его серых волосах добавилось еще немножко седины. Бак его давно не видел – он как-то закрутился между работой и наладившейся личной жизнью, и теперь терзался угрызениями совести.

\- Ты знал? – хрипло спросил Диего, помятый и взъерошенный.  
Он выпустил безвольную руку Сида, встал и растер утомленное, осунувшееся лицо.  
\- Знал, что он режет себя?  
\- Да, я в курсе, - честно ответил Бак. – Почти сразу. Я видел.  
\- Почему ты никому не сказал? – со злостью спросил Диего.  
\- Сид не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, - ответил Бак. – Особенно ты.  
Диего даже затрясло. Он подошел к кровати и отодвинул одеяло, расшнуровал завязки больничной рубашки. Бак присвистнул, увидев, сколько порезов и рубцов добавилось на Сиде.

\- Ого, - сказал он ошеломленно. – А вот этого не было.  
\- Он мог себя прикончить однажды, - с тихой ненавистью сказал Диего, глядя на Бака зелеными, сверкающими глазами. – А ты играл в героя?  
\- А какого хера ты на меня шипишь? – возмутился Бак. – На себя шипи. Это все из-за тебя.  
Диего помрачнел и неохотно кивнул.  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Я знаю.  
Голос и лицо у него были такие, что Бак сразу понял – по Диего это очень сильно ударило. Ох, Сид.

\- Когда он проснется? – спросил Бак, сунув руки в карманы.  
Диего пожал плечами.  
\- Без понятия, - ответил он. – Надеюсь, что скоро.  
\- Будешь здесь ждать? – спросил Бак.  
Диего кивнул.  
\- Я могу тебя сменить, предложил Бак. – Тебе бы поспать.  
\- Нет! – рыкнул Диего. – Ты точно тут сидеть не будешь. От тебя одни проблемы, чувак.

Бака даже встряхнуло. Бродившая в нем ярость нашла выход. На Руди он сорваться не мог, а вот на Диего – вполне. Так что он схватил Диего за воротник, вытащил в тихий и слабо освещенный больничный коридор. За темными окнами начала кружиться метель.

\- Слушай ты, урод! – рявкнул Бак. – Ты можешь себе представить, блядь, что такое – живьем сдыхать от одиночества, а?!  
Диего открыл рот, но Бак так тряхнул его, что тот прикусил язык и выругался.  
\- Когда Сид проснется – спроси у него, что такое годами безнадежно сохнуть, ага?! Годами, сука! Без шансов на взаимность!  
\- Ладно, - смиренно ответил Диего, которого проняло от бешеного вида Бака.  
\- Так что заткнись, - приказал Бак. – Сид мой друг. Ну трахал я его, и что?! Потому что тебя с ним не было, чтобы трахать! Потому что ты, пидор, развлекался со всеми блядями в округе, пока Сид тебя годами ждал! И тебя ведь это так веселило, правда?  
\- Я не… - начал было Диего, но Бак врезал ему в плечо.  
Диего охнул и отпихнул его.  
\- Иди к нему, - приказал Бак. – И когда он проснется – не дай ему уйти, даже если он дрыгаться будет. А он будет, он очень на тебя обижен.  
\- Отличная идея, - фыркнул Диего. – Начать отношения с насилия. Хороший совет.  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- Я Сида отлично знаю, - сказал он. – Если дашь ему уйти – ты его никогда больше не вернешь. И тебя я тоже хорошо знаю, когда это ты брезговал насилием?  
\- Ну знаешь ли?! – возмутился Диего. – Ты меня за кого принимаешь, блядь?  
Бак молчал.  
\- Ладно, - упавшим голосом ответил Диего. – Спасибо.

Бак хлопнул его по плечу, вернулся в больничную палату и склонился над спящим Сидом. На фоне белой простыни Сид казался мальчиком, которого кто-то безжалостно изрезал и отшвырнул, словно сломанную куклу.  
\- Сид, - позвал Бак. – Просыпайся скорее.  
Писк приборов не изменился. Диего сел рядом с кроватью, взял ладошку Сида в свои лапищи и принялся растирать пальцы. Бак постоял еще немного и ушел.

Руди спал на диване, забыв выключить свет. Он как-то компактно свернулся клубочком, натянув на плечи плед. Бак несколько минут рассматривал его худое лицо, которое даже во сне не потеряло страдальческого выражения. Бак тихонько выключил настольную лампу и вышел в соседнюю комнату.  
Ему было больно дышать. Но он достал из шкафа сумку и принялся запихивать туда свои вещи. И вещей-то было совсем немного, пара футболок, носки и белье. Но его тряпки как-то прижились тут, и бритва нашла свое место в стаканчике в ванной, и чашке нашлось место на полке. Как же больно и горько было уходить.

Бак знал, что не отступится. Залижет раны и попробует снова. Злые слова Руди ничего не меняли. Бак не мог его разлюбить, не мог от него отказаться. Не теперь, когда он распробовал семейную жизнь с этим хладнокровным, умным, интеллигентным, жестоким и ехидным крокодилом, который одновременно был его трепетной, застенчивой принцессой. Двухметровой и красноглазой.  
Какая жизнь - такие и принцессы, что уж.

Бак наклонился, застегивая сумку, повернулся и едва не подпрыгнул, увидев, что проснувшийся Руди стоит на пороге, завернувшись в плед до шеи. Подкрался тот совершенно бесшумно.  
\- Не уходи, - вдруг сказал Руди. – Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста. Я… я тебя умоляю, пожалуйста.  
Он пошатнулся, и Бак с ужасом понял, что Руди хочет опуститься на пол. У него в голове все помутилось, он бросился к Руди, но удержать не успел – опустились они вместе, столкнувшись коленями.

\- Детка, - взволнованно сказал Бак. – Ну что ты, детка.  
Руди уткнулся лицом ему в волосы.  
\- Все, что я тогда сказал, это все было со зла, - глухо сказал он. – Ты лучшее, что у меня в жизни было. Не уходи, прошу тебя.  
\- Я тебя никогда не брошу, - сказал Бак, поймав его острые скулы в ладони и заглядывая во влажные красные глаза. – Даже если ты меня выгонишь - я вернусь. Ты же моя детка.  
\- А как же Сид? – хрипло спросил Руди. – Он ведь такой умелый… и он всем нравится.  
\- Сид лежит в больнице с пробитой башкой, - сказал Бак. – И Диего вокруг него кругами бегает. Детка, ну что ты прицепился к Сиду? У него своих проблем хватает.  
\- Чхать я хотел на Сида, - сказал Руди. – Мне нужен ты.  
\- Но я твой, - твердо сказал Бак. – Ну что ты, принцесса. Я твой.  
Руди притянул его к себе и так крепко обнял, что Бак даже захрипел.  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня принцессой – я тебе и второй глаз выну, - пообещал Руди.  
Бак только фыркнул на эту жалкую угрозу и принялся гладить Руди по белым волосам.

\- Я, кстати, хотел тебя попросить посмотреть на Сида, - сказал он задумчиво. – Но теперь уже боюсь тебя к нему подпускать.  
\- Что на него смотреть, - буркнул Руди. – А что с ним?  
\- Свалился с лестницы и голову себе разбил, - вздохнул Бак. – Сид у нас большой умелец падать с крыши на чердак.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Руди и спросил:  
\- Так ты что, меня стесняешься, что ли?  
Руди едва язык себе не прикусил от неожиданности.  
\- С чего ты взял? – спросил он ошеломленно. – Нет, конечно  
Бак пожал плечами.  
\- Мне так показалось, - ответил он коротко.  
\- Это неправда, - твердо сказал Руди.

Он встал, одернул рубашку и протянул Баку руку. Тот тоже поднялся на ноги, взгляд у него был задумчивый и немного напряженный.  
Руди хотел было что-то сказать, как-то разрядить напряжение, но понял, что сказать ему нечего. Он не попадал в такие ситуации, и не знал, как они решаются. Бак сверкал глазом, о чем-то думая, и в его взгляде была и нежность, и жестокость.

\- Задел ты меня, детка, - наконец сказал Бак. – Ты мне больно сделал, знаешь. Ты сомневаешься во мне…  
Руди приоткрыл рот от удивления. Он сразу не понял, что Бак имеет в виду, и собирался извиниться еще раз, но понял, что потерял нить разговора.  
\- Я не…  
Бак громко щелкнул пальцами, обрывая его.  
\- Не надо, сладкий, - сказал он. – Слова сейчас ничего не поменяют. А причинять тебе боль я не хочу.  
\- Почему это? – спросил Руди, склонив голову набок.  
\- Ну, - Бак пожал плечами. – Мне не в радость, когда ты мучаешься, знаешь… кроме отдельных случаев, конечно.  
\- Пошляк, - фыркнул Руди, у которого от сердца отлегло.  
Бак подвигал бровью.

\- То есть, на самом деле ты хочешь сделать мне больно? – догадался Руди. – Хочешь меня наказать?  
\- Очень, - сознался Бак, у которого даже голос охрип. – Ты проявил себя исключительно капризной сучкой. И я на тебя зол, мой драгоценный.  
Руди усмехнулся. А потом принялся расстегивать ремень на штанах.  
\- И что ты со мной сделаешь? – спросил он, раздеваясь. – Мне, правда, будет больно?  
\- Ты будешь кричать, - пообещал Бак. – Начнешь плакать и умолять. Спать на спине не сможешь дня два, а может, и больше.  
Руди сглотнул и остановился. Бак терпеливо ждал его решения. Руди подумал о Сиде. О том, что Сид бы… да какая, нахрен, разница, как бы поступил Сид? Сид – в прошлом. Как поступит он сам?  
Он окончательно разделся, выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной.

\- Что мне делать? – спросил Руди, облизнувшись от возбуждения и предвкушения. – Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
Бак медленно стащил теплый свитер, потом выдернул кожаный ремень из джинсов.  
\- Ты все-таки решился, мой сладкий? – спросил он негромко и тягуче. – Ты понимаешь, что я не шучу?  
Руди кивнул. Его член, длинный, бело-розовый, в лиловых венах, дернулся и окреп.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Бак и похлопал по краю кровати. – Ложись лицом вниз.

Руди послушался. Бак даже подсунул ему под живот подушку с издевательской заботой. Поцеловал в поясницу, пощекотав бородкой.  
\- Ты моя отважная принцесса, - сказал он. – Ты мне все нервы вымотал нахуй. Какой ты все-таки… какой ты охуительный, детка.  
Руди не успел ничего ответить, свистнул ремень – и его ягодицы взорвались горячей болью. Руди вцепился зубами в скомканное одеяло, вздрагивая от каждого свиста и каждого удара. Бак, как и обещал, бил в полную силу – по ногам, заднице и лопаткам.

Я выдержу, - пообещал себе Руди. – Я все выдержу.

Но он не выдержал, и после десятого удара начал кричать, громко и со страданием в голосе. Бак не остановился и не смягчился, наоборот, его удары стали хлесткими, он бил с оттяжкой.  
\- Хватит, - взвыл Руди, витая на грани обморока. – Хватит, пожалуйста!  
Он вцепился в одеяло и попытался уползти – и за это получил ремнем по рукам, прямо по пальцам. От боли потемнело в глазах. Это был уже изощренный садизм, у Руди даже слезы брызнули из глаз. Он провыл что-то неразборчивое, но больше не пытался избежать наказания. Бак хлестнул еще пару раз, закрепляя урок, и отбросил ремень.

\- Как же ты меня взбесил, мой драгоценный, - сказал он, прижимаясь обнаженной грудью к горящей спине Руди. – Как ты мог подумать, что я тебя брошу? Я тебя люблю. Да я жить без тебя не могу!  
\- Прости, - проскулил Руди, заливаясь слезами.  
\- Не-е-ет, - протянул Бак. – Мне такие извинения не нужны, ты же у нас бросаешься словами и даже не думаешь.  
Он погладил Руди по загривку, потрепал белые волосы и отстранился.  
\- Перевернись.

Руди послушался. Он взвыл в голос, когда исхлестанная спина и ягодицы коснулись шершавого покрывала. Бак стоял перед ним на коленях и внимательно всматривался в его лицо. Наверное, он нашел там то, что искал, потому что улыбнулся, показав белые зубы.  
Бак, вообще-то, в жизни был очень ласковый и послушный, но в постели в нем просыпался зверь – неистовый, кусачий, опасный и свирепый. А Руди раздразнил этого зверя, потыкал горящей палкой в морду – и теперь получил по полной программе.

\- Ты должен быть сверх-послушным, понимаешь? – спросил Бак.  
Руди кивнул. Бак снова ухмыльнулся, улыбка у него была прямо-таки демоническая, он достал из шкафа новенький кляп, который они толком и опробовать не успели, и бросил его Руди.  
\- Надевай, - приказал он.  
Руди тут же послушался. Пальцы у него распухли и дрожали, он перепугался, потому что чертов ремешок не желал застегиваться на нужную петлю. Бак несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, потом смягчился и заулыбался. Наверное, ему польстило, что Руди перед ним трепещет, как осенний лист на дереве.

\- Давай, я помогу, - сказал он и сам затянул кляп.  
Он толкнул Руди в грудь, уложил на спину и принялся смотреть ему в лицо своим пылающим голубым глазом.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - сказал он наконец. – Ты лучше всех.  
Он склонился и слизнул соленый след от слезинки. Медленно провел языком до подбородка и очертил линию челюсти. Потом широко лизнул кляп, задев нижнюю губу Руди. Ноги у Руди сами разъехались, он и сообразить не успел.

 

Руди никогда еще не ощущал себя таким слабым, таким зависимым. Это была такая глубокая пассивность, возведенная в квадрат, и Руди на полном серьезе на несколько секунд ощутил себя женщиной. Он, конечно, не знал, насколько правдиво это сравнение, но тем не менее, он не чувствовал себя мужчиной, да и вообще человеком, он был ценной добычей, лучшей самкой, честно завоеванной в драке насмерть. Потом это чувство прошло, Руди погладил Бака по щеке, показывая, что он не против и его все устраивает.

Бак небрежно мазнул ему между ягодиц, потом смазал член и уложил ноги Руди на свои плечи.  
\- Драгоценный мой, - сказал он тихо. – Я не обещаю, что тебе это понравится.  
Руди поглядел на него со смирением. Баку, наверное, это понравилось, он оскалился, верхняя губа вздернулась, показав полоску белых зубов.  
\- Мой славный, - проурчал он. – Мой послушный.

Потом он взял Руди за бедра и так резко засадил, что Руди замычал и взвился на лопатки. Так жестко с ним еще не обращались. Он испугался, вцепился Баку в бедра, но тот даже не заметил его робких касаний. Он порывисто и эгоистично двигался, вбивая Руди в матрас, и Руди начало протаскивать по кровати от его напора. Ему стало больно, заныли мышцы на широко раздвинутых ногах. Руди попытался дернуться, но Бак, такой нежный и внимательный обычно, наклонился, сбросив его ноги с плеч, и принялся кусаться.  
Грыз он от души. Руди орал и мычал в кляп, но не смел пошевелиться, придавленный тяжелым Баком. Шея пульсировала горячей острой болью, укусы на плечах распухли, но Бак не унимался, раз за разом впиваясь острыми зубами и оставляя кровоточащие метки. Казалось, он хочет сожрать Руди, или вырвать у того кусок из горла.  
Руди беспомощно застонал. Плакать и просить было бесполезно, он и пошевелиться не мог, что бы его тут же за это не искусали. Между его ног жестко и резко двигались узкие, мускулистые бедра, вколачиваясь в него в стремительном победительном темпе.

Бак приподнялся на ладонях, заглянул ему в лицо – губы у него были в крови, оскаленные зубы – тоже.  
\- Ну что, сука? – спросил Бак, низко и хрипло. – Чей ты, а? Чей?  
У Руди потекли слезы. Это была инстинктивная реакция, и ему даже не было стыдно за слабость. Бак сдернул кляп, отбросил его в сторону и требовательно спросил:  
\- Ну?  
\- Твой! – простонал Руди. – Твой! Твой!  
Бак осклабился, наклонился и поцеловал Руди в губы, жадно, мокро и кроваво. Руди ответил на поцелуй, погладил Бака по щеке, огладил его широкие, мускулистые плечи. Бак мимолетно расцеловал его ладонь и припухшие пальцы.  
\- Мой! – требовательно сказал он. – Ты понял?  
Руди кивнул.

Бак снова лег на него и вцепился в истерзанное горло. У Руди перед глазами все окончательно помутилось. Он крепко обхватил Бака ногами за бедра, закричал и забился под ним, жалобно и отрывисто постанывая.

  
И даже когда Бак скатился с него и позволил дышать – Руди долго не мог прийти в себя. У него кружилась голова, а перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. Он отстраненно подумал, что, кажется, вот-вот упадет в обморок, хотя ниже падать уже было некуда, он и так всего себя отдал на поругание и растерзание. На поклонение и обожание.

\- Драгоценный мой, - встревожено сказал Бак и положил его голову себе на колени. – Ты как?  
Руди что-то прохрипел, сам не понимая, что говорит. Ему было так хорошо и так плохо одновременно, что он бессильно лежал и позволял гладить себя по волосам.  
\- Как тебя пробрало, - улыбнулся Бак. – Я молодец?

Сука ты, - хотел было сказать Руди. – Где ты взялся, такой зубастый, на мою голову? И где ты был раньше все эти одинокие годы? Все мои долбанные одинокие ночи и бессмысленные дни?

\- Ты молодец, - прошептал он вместо этого. – Только что ты с моим горлом сделал?  
\- Перестарался, - виновато ответил Бак. – Прости, мой сладкий. Я просто не мог сдержаться.  
Руди прикоснулся к кадыку – и зашипел от боли. На кончиках пальцев осталась кровь.  
\- Животное, - выругался он. – Скот!  
Бак кривовато улыбнулся. Руди заметил, что кровь так и осталась на его губах, размазавшись сухой пленкой. Он запустил руку в густые каштановые волосы, притянул Бака к себе и поцеловал. Бак охотно ответил на поцелуй. После секса он всегда становился ласковым котиком.

Руди попытался сесть и не сдержал крика. Бак, однако, сдержал все свои обещания.  
\- Сво-олочь, - простонал Руди и треснул по сияющий физиономии ладонью, он чувствовал, что ему теперь все можно.  
Бак засиял еще радостней, сгреб его в охапку и закинул себе на плечо. Руди повис вниз головой, и пока Бак тащил его в ванную, задавался вопросом – как он дошел до такой жизни? В какой момент все пошло таким образом, что его молодой любовник, его молодое мясо, таскает его, словно пойманную тушу? И почему это ему так нравится?

\- Давай мы тебе устроим теплый душик? – заботливо сказал Бак, усадив его в ванну. – А потом смажем тебя пенталгином, да?  
\- Пизда, - огрызнулся Руди, который до плотного общения с Бакминстером в принципе не ругался.  
Бак замер, а потом расхохотался.  
\- Моя ты прелесть, - еле выговорил он. - Мой ты ненаглядный зайка!  
Руди никогда в жизни не был зайкой, но, подумав, решил, что его репутации, чести и достоинству уже нанесен такой урон, что теперь нет смысла протестовать.

Он принялся рассматривать Бака, и так откровенно им любовался – смуглым, загорелым, жилистым, крепким, что Бак смутился. Руди протянул мокрую руку и погладил его по плечу, зарылся тонкими пальцами в курчавую поросль на груди, потом оцарапал ногтями плоский живот и, наконец, хозяйски ощупал опустошенную мошонку. Бак улыбался, ему нравился этот животный, жадный интерес.

Руди ополоснулся, ощутив, что от прохладной воды ему стало легче: жар ушел, но тянущая боль никуда не делась. Он остановился перед зеркалом и осмотрел сначала истерзанную шею, а потом, изогнувшись, спину и ягодицы. Отделал, конечно, Бак его на совесть. Всю душу вложил. Наказал так наказал.  
Руди покосился на него и заметил, что Бак, нахмурившись, напряженно следит за ним взглядом. Тоже, наверное, понимал, что переборщил.

\- Ну и что ты застыл? – лениво спросил Руди. – Тащи сюда мазь, садист.  
Бак кивнул, умчался к аптечке и вернулся обратно. Руди требовательно притянул его к себе, обнял со спины. Несколько минут они молча рассматривали свое отражение в зеркале – контраст белого и смуглого, красные глаза и яркий синий глаз. Руди был на голову выше, зато Бак – шире в плечах и массивней. Он был, если рассуждать объективно, вовсе и не красавец, особенно со своими шрамами и с длинным рубцом на лице, на месте закрытой глазницы. Но в обаянии Руди не мог ему отказать.  
Руди в принципе не мог ему отказать. Он любил Бака со всеми его шрамами, с его хищным голубым глазом, с его торчащим вздернутым носом с облупившимся загаром, с его каштановыми вихрами, широченными плечами и длинными ногами. Бак был самый чокнутый, самый упрямый и самый обаятельный парень из всех, кого Руди только знал.

\- Детка, ты не простынешь? – встревожился Бак, заметив, что Руди покрылся мурашками. – Давай, я тебя разотру?  
\- Э, нет, - тут же отмахнулся Руди. – Давай я как-нибудь сам, на это я еще способен.  
Он взял полотенце с сушилки и принялся осторожно промакивать капли, стараясь не задеть вспухшие следы. Бак смазывал его ранки, и его руки, те самые, что так безжалостно шлепали, были нежными и заботливыми.  
\- Бедная детка, - промурлыкал Бак. – Мой бедный ненаглядный зайчик.  
Руди щелкнул его по макушке, но Бак только сморщил нос в улыбке.

\- Тебе сегодня лучше спать на животе, - сообщил он.  
\- А тебе - на диване, - невозмутимо ответил Руди.  
Лицо у Бака стало настолько неописуемым, что Руди не удержался от гаденькой улыбочки.  
\- Я пошутил, - сказал он. – Будешь греть меня, как послушный мальчик. Ты ведь у нас тоже послушный мальчик?  
\- Ну, мне конечно далеко до твоего послушания, - скромно ответил Бак. – Но я постараюсь.  
Руди треснул его по затылку за наглость, потом вернулся в спальню, аккуратно устроился на животе и благодарно зажмурился, когда Бак осторожно накрыл его легким покрывалом. Бак погасил свет и лег рядом.

\- Нет, серьезно, - помолчав, спросил Бак, видимо, это его до сих пор грызло. – Ты думал, что от меня можно так легко отделаться?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - ответил Руди. – Я боюсь тебя потерять.  
Он плохо видел в темноте, поэтому такие эмоциональные, откровенные вещи давались ему лучше, когда перед глазами висела черная пелена, и не было ничего вокруг, кроме ощущения мягкой кровати под ним и горячего тела сбоку.  
Бак держал его за руку. Его пальцы сжались сильнее и тут же разжались, не причиняя боли.  
\- И я тебя, - шепотом ответил он.  
Руди улыбнулся, ощутив, что его поцеловали в щеку, царапнув щетиной. Он тоже пожал Баку пальцы, и через несколько секунд тот заснул, дыша ровно и мерно. Бак вообще умел засыпать, словно по часам.  
Руди слушал его сонное дыхание и был так счастлив, что готов был закричать об этом на весь город.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Спасибо, что подвез, - вежливо и равнодушно проговорил Сид.  
Он как будто разговаривал со случайным знакомым, которого встретил на пороге больницы, а не с Диего, который просидел у его постели почти неделю.

\- Я тебя провожу, - сказал Диего, и отцепил ремень безопасности, не слушая возражений.  
Сид неохотно выбрался из машины и посмотрел на него почти с неприязнью. Холодный, сырой ветер трепал расстегнутые полы его серой куртки. Диего хотел было, как обычно, сказать, чтобы Сид застегнулся, пока его не тундру не унесло, но потом подумал и решил, что момент для этого неподходящий. Пока следовало молчать.  
Он подхватил сумку Сида, легкую, почти пустую, и понес ее наверх. Сид шел за ним и тоже помалкивал.

\- Я заезжал сегодня утром, - пояснил Диего, когда Сид зашел домой и удивленно приподнял брови, заметив, что в квартире тепло. – Включил отопление и закинул тебе в холодильник еды на первое время.  
\- Спасибо, - с той же холодной вежливостью ответил Сид. – Сколько я тебе должен?  
Диего даже отшатнулся, настолько ему больно и гадко стало от этого вопроса.  
\- Нисколько, - ответил он.  
Раньше он бы сказал «мы же друзья», но теперь все было неоднозначно.

Сид пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда тебе пора, - сказал он. – Я хочу побыть один.  
Как бы не так, - подумал Диего. – Если я уйду – я тебя больше никогда не верну. А ты тут себе вены порежешь рано или поздно.

\- Знаешь, я выпил бы чаю, - сказал он. – Пить ужасно хочется, и что-то я замерз.  
\- А, - ответил Сид, потеряв к нему интерес. – Пей и уходи.  
Он распотрошил сумку и запихнул грязную одежду в корзину для белья. Потом включил горячую воду и, пока ванна набиралась, побрился. У Сида щетина росла сизоватыми клочками, и без бороды ему было намного лучше. Диего терпеливо ждал, но Сид забрался в ванну, закрыл дверь на задвижку, и плескался там, наверное, целый час.

Диего перешел в спальню, сел на край кровати и задумался. То, что он хотел провернуть, было на грани фола, и могло как починить их треснувшие отношения, так и разломать их окончательно. Но он точно знал, что не может уйти просто так, так он только захлопнет за собой все двери, и потеряет Сида.  
А без Сида, без его заботливой дружбы, без его беззлобно-ехидных замечаний, без его взгляда и теплых рук – Диего жизнь была не мила.  
Так что он встал, решившись, стащил рубашку, выдернул из брюк ремень и сделал петлю. Чувствовал, что пригодится.

Сид вышел из ванной в длинном теплом халате. Он, должно быть, решил, что Диего уже ушел, так что смело прошлепал босыми ногами по холодному полу и зашел в спальню. Диего терпеливо ждал, сдерживая дрожь, остановившись у дверей. Это была охота, а охоту он любил. Сид скинул халат и потянулся всем телом. Потом повернулся – и только тогда заметил, что он в спальне не один. Вскрикнул и дернулся, но Диего накинул петлю ему на горло и затянул.

Сид сражался, как обезумевший. Диего даже не ожидал от него, обычно миролюбивого и дружелюбного, такой прыти. Он боялся Сиду повредить, боялся его покалечить нечаянно, но потом понял, что еще чуть-чуть - и Сид выцарапает ему глаза, так что осторожничать перестал.

Сид глухо охнул, свалившись на кровать вниз лицом, попытался перевернуться, но Диего оказался быстрее – он уперся коленом в гибкую, худющую спину и с силой затянул болтающийся конец ремня. Сид захрипел и обмяк на несколько секунд. Диего выдернул из его халата длинный пояс, перевернул Сида и туго связал его безвольные кисти. И вовремя успел – Сид опомнился и щелкнул зубами, едва не отхватив кусок из его щеки.

\- Ах ты зубастый гаденыш, - с восхищением проговорил Диего и усадил Сида на подушку.  
Тот посмотрел на него исподлобья и оскалился. Его густые серые волосы от всей этой возни растрепались, седина, хоть ее и было немножко, очень уж выделялась.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – холодно спросил Сид. – Зачем тебе это?  
\- Мы поговорим, - пояснил Диего. – Спокойно и разумно поговорим. Потом – займемся любовью, а когда ты кончишь – поговорим еще раз. Как тебе такие планы?  
Сид несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на него, потом запрокинул голову и презрительно расхохотался.

\- Да я скорее под пса лягу! – сказал он. – Нам не о чем говорить.  
Диего только усмехнулся.  
\- Какие у тебя экзотические фантазии, - сказал он, подался вперед и нежно провел пальцами у Сида за ухом. – Мой маленький распутный французик.  
Сид снова щелкнул зубами, Диего успел отдернуть руку.  
\- Какой ты бешеный, - сказал он одобрительно.  
\- Я вызову копов, - пообещал Сид. – Я скажу, что ты меня изнасиловал. Тебя посадят. Мэнни тебя прибьет. Бак тебя прикончит!  
\- Бак? – усмехнулся Диего. – Бак счастлив со своим крокодилом-альбиносом. А у Мэнни скоро будет ребенок. Им не до тебя, крошка.  
\- Они мои друзья! – заявил Сид, хотя глаза у него стали неуверенные.  
\- Я – тоже твой друг, - заметил Диего.  
\- Ты? – спросил Сид, поморщившись. – Ты мне стоил двадцати лет жизни, Родригес. И ты собрался меня изнасиловать. Ты мне не друг.  
\- Кто говорит о насилии? - удивился Диего, которого больно царапнула собственная фамилия из уст Сида. – Все будет по любви.  
Сид начал часто дышать и покраснел.  
\- Какая ты скотина все-таки, - сказал он с горечью. – Мне все говорили, что ты скотина, но я в тебе увидел хорошего человека. Ну и поделом мне.

Разговор этот пошел куда-то не туда, так что Диего решил его досрочно прекратить. Он устроился на краю кровати, подхватил легкого, худого Сида за бедра и усадил верхом на свои колени, лицом к лицу, перекинув связанные запястья через собственную шею. Вообще-то, дерни Сид как следует руками - мог бы сломать ему позвонки. Но Диего был уверен, что Сид и не подозревает, что так можно. И у Сида, только-только перенесшего болезнь, все равно не хватило бы силы на полноценный рывок.

\- Я не скотина, - тихо сказал Диего, поглаживая голые бока Сида. – Я по тебе соскучился.  
Сид закрыл глаза и отвернул лицо в сторону, всем видом показывая, что Диего может его снасильничать, как угодно, но Сид останется непреклонным.  
Диего притянул его к себе и выдохнул сквозь зубы, прикоснувшись обнаженной кожей к голой и горячей коже Сида. Рубцы ощущались странно, но скорее приятно. Диего принялся целовать тонкую шею, за ушами, спустился к ключицам. Он нежно растирал торчащие лопатки Сида, поглаживал кончиками пальцев его поясницу, с глубокой, как у мальчишки, впадинкой.  
У Диего просто тормоза сорвало. Он так давно не трогал Сида, и это после недели-то полной вседозволенности. Конечно, он был сам виноват, но сейчас он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии – покусывал треугольный подбородок и жадно лапал худые бедра, с крепкими мускулами под горячей гладкой кожей.  
Сид застонал, закусив губу. Этот стон – полный отчаяния и отвращения, отрезвил Диего. Он потряс головой, опомнившись от наваждения. Сид смотрел в сторону, глаза у него сверкали от непролитых слез. Диего просунул ладонь между их животами и убедился, что член у Сида мягкий и съеженный.

Я потерял его, - с отчаянием подумал Диего. – Я ему больше не нужен. Надо прекращать, пока, в самом деле, не дошло до насилия.  
Бак посоветовал довести дело до конца, но Диего так не мог. Это было не игровое насилие, когда Сид подмахивал, попискивал «тигр, животное, скотина, самец», но кончал так, что едва не терял сознание. Это было всерьез.  
Надо извиниться, развязать его и уйти, - решил Диего. – Потом придумаю, что делать дальше.

Он снял с шеи связанные запястья Сида, осторожно уложил его на спину на кровать и отодвинулся. Рубашка упала на пол, Диего потянулся за ней – и даже дернулся, когда Сид вдруг засмеялся горьким, лающим смехом.  
\- Не такая уж и ценная добыча, да? – спросил он.  
\- Что? – спросил Диего, повернувшись к нему.  
\- Я тебя сто лет знаю, - сказал Сид, рассматривая его снизу вверх. – Ты когда чего-то хочешь, землю будешь грызть, но своего добьешься. Но не ради меня, верно? Я не слишком ценная добыча.  
\- Ты самая ценная добыча, - возразил Диего. - Ты не какая-то случайная шлюшка. Ты мой Сид!  
\- О-о-о, - поморщился тот. – Громкая патетика. Ты мой Сид, я твой Тарзан. Знаешь, что, Диего? Давай я скажу тебе на твоем языке, может так до тебя дойдет. Моя оставаться, твоя – уходить!  
\- Смешно, - согласился Диего. – Развязать тебя? Ты будешь себя хорошо вести?  
\- Я тебе глаза вырву! – кровожадно пообещал Сид.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Диего. – Лежи так.

Сид нахмурился и попытался сложить связанные руки на груди. Диего несколько минут молча рассматривал его, потом провел пальцами по выпуклому рубцу.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебя через это пройти, - сказал он негромко. – Я поступил как мудак. Мне было очень хорошо с тобой, поэтому я испугался.  
\- Мне плевать, - сообщил Сид.  
\- Я знаю, что ты злишься, - продолжил Диего, поглаживая и другие рубцы, - но… дай мне шанс, а? Мы можем быть счастливы вместе.  
\- Я тебе все эти годы давал миллион шансов, - возразил Сид, ерзая на спине. – Ты все проебал. Ты не заслуживаешь.  
\- Ладно, пусть так, - согласился Диего. – Но ты заслуживаешь.  
\- Не понял? – Сид поглядел на него и приоткрыл от удивления рот. – Ты совсем охренел?! По-твоему, я еще и радоваться должен, что великий Диего снизошел до меня?  
\- Не, я не это имею в виду, - улыбнулся Диего, мысленно выругав себя за косноязычие. – Ты заслуживаешь нежного бойфренда. И что бы тебя любили.  
\- Ну а ты тут причем? – ехидно спросил Сид. – Ты, что ли, нежный бойфренд?  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Диего. – Ты меня любишь, Сид. И я тебя. Тебе со мной будет хорошо. Я сделаю тебя счастливым.  
\- М-м, - протянул Сид. – Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что я еще не проснулся на самом деле и брежу. Диего, это ты вообще?  
Диего закатил глаза и ущипнул Сида за сосок. И тут он заметил, что пока он задумчиво поглаживал рубцы – член у Сида отвердел и начал подтекать прозрачными вязкими капельками.

Ну конечно! – сообразил Диего. – Должно быть, эти шрамы зверски чувствительны.

\- Диего? – опасливо позвал Сид. – Мне не нравится твой взгляд. Что ты задума-а-ах!  
Диего устроился рядом, опираясь на локти, и начал лизать и посасывать эти упругие, толстые рубчики. Сид заволновался, попытался вцепиться пальцами ему в волосы, но его потряхивало и выгибало, и, наконец, он, ругаясь, сдался и откинулся обратно на спину.  
Теперь-то его член гордо и твердо торчал, пачкая живот Диего в предэякуляте. Сид ругался со страшным акцентом, потом начал всхлипывать и поскуливать.

Диего с одной стороны были неприятны эти шрамы – каждый из них был физическим напоминанием того, какой он мудак. Но с другой стороны, Сид, кажется, мог кончить только от одних этих ласк, а все, что доставляло ему удовольствие, имело значение и для Диего.

\- Скотина, - простонал Сид. – Гад, ну же!  
\- М-м? – спросил Диего. – Ты чего-то хочешь, Сидни?  
\- Гори в аду, - прошипел Сид, расставив ноги.  
Диего хмыкнул, отстранился и нашарил под одной из подушек тюбик со смазкой. Он сел, усадил Сида спиной к себе, смазал два пальца и принялся играть с эластичной, тугой, судорожно сжимающейся дыркой. Сид, в общем-то, мог трахаться и без прелюдий, но Диего решил обходиться с ним, как с девственником. Ему нравилось, как Сид вздрагивает всем телом, когда кончики пальцев проходятся по выпуклому бугорку простаты.

Сид, подвывая, запрокинул руки и сам закинул связанные запястья за шею Диего, выгнулся тугим луком, широко расставив ноги.  
\- Как ты там говорил? – невинно спросил Диего, ритмично трахая его двумя пальцами. – Скорее ляжешь под кобеля?  
\- Да ты и есть кобель! - огрызнулся Сид. – У тебя все мысли только об этом!  
\- А, ну да, - согласился Диего, медленно вытащил пальцы и ухмыльнулся, услышав разочарованный вздох, крепко взял Сида за бедра и одним толчком насадил его на себя.  
Сид задрожал.  
\- Н-нет, - выдавил он. – Нет, не надо!  
\- Тебе больно? – обеспокоился Диего, у которого, вообще-то, перед глазами было темно от удовольствия.  
\- Не смей! – бессильно приказал Сид. - Не смей, скот! Не надо снова…  
\- Тогда ладно, - сам себе ответил Диего и принялся двигать Сидом, подхватив его поперек живота.

Сид обмяк. Диего терзал его соски, припухшие и твердые, поглаживал его чувствительные рубцы, но не прикасался к члену. У Сида был очень чувствительный член, а Диего хотел растянуть это удовольствие надолго.  
В какой-то момент Сид сдался, начал вскрикивать, уронив голову Диего на плечо. Его всего трясло, и когда Диего случайно задевал ладонью его лобок или член, то чувствовал, что там все насквозь мокрое от текущего предэякулята.

Диего и сам едва держался. Наконец он стащил Сида, бросил его животом вниз на подушку и навалился сверху. Сид просунул руки под живот, оттопырил задницу, принимая быстрые, глубокие толчки.  
\- Давай уже! – приказал Диего и вцепился ему зубами в загривок.  
Сид заорал и задергался, словно его било током.

Все-таки кончил, - подумал Диего, сам содрогаясь. Он чувствовал себя победителем.

\- Слезь с меня, - хрипло приказал Сид. – У меня руки онемели.  
Диего послушно перевернул его на спину и развязал узел. Сид глядел в сторону и массировал ладони, остывая после оргазма. Диего попытался обнять его, но Сид соскользнул с кровати, пошатнулся, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, и ушел на кухню.  
Диего ждал его, лениво раскинувшись на кровати, но Сид все не приходил и не приходил. И в какой-то момент Диего глазами души своей увидел, как Сид берет нож и чикает себе вдоль вен.  
Он моментально вскочил на ноги и бросился на кухню. И остановился на пороге.  
Сид ничего не чикал, он сидел на стуле у кухонного стола и горько беззвучно плакал, уронив голову на скрещенные руки.

\- Сид! – испугался Диего. – Сид! Ты чего? Я сделал тебе больно?  
Сид от неожиданности подпрыгнул и стукнулся локтями о столешницу. Он недоверчиво обернулся и поглядел на Диего мокрыми глазами.  
\- Я думал, что ты давно ушел, - сказал он, шмыгнув. – Получил, что хотел, и свалил.  
Он тут же прикусил язык, сообразив, что сказал больше, чем собирался.  
Диего улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, пытаясь обнять Сида. – Я от тебя не уйду, крошка.  
Сид растопырил локти, защищаясь, выскользнул из объятий и отошел в сторону, поглядывая настороженно.

\- Не надо, - после тяжелой паузы проворил Сид. – Я знаю, чем все закончится. Я тебе поверю и прощу, и какое-то время мы, может, и будем счастливы. Но я же тебя знаю, Диего, тебе нужна какая-нибудь непредсказуемая штучка… а мне тебя заинтересовать нечем.  
Диего терпеливо слушал, хотя больше всего ему хотелось схватить Сида в охапку и зацеловать его треугольное лицо.

\- Второй раз я не переживу, - серьезно сказал Сид. – Если ты… если я для тебя хоть что-нибудь значу – оставь меня в покое.  
Диего почесал затылок. Потом медленно опустился перед Сидом на колени, обхватил его худые бедра и прижался лбом к его животу, заросшему тонкими, почти бесцветными серыми волосками. Сид даже пошатнулся от неожиданности, уперся ладонью Диего в лоб и попытался отпихнуть. Он выглядел таким ошеломленным, и Диего в глубине души понял, что поступает правильно.

\- Сид, - мягко сказал он, касаясь губами теплой кожи. - Ты мне нужен, я не могу жить без тебя.  
У Сида даже губы задрожали, он задышал прерывисто, невольно вцепившись себе в горло.  
\- И я люблю тебя намного сильнее, чем свое непомерное эго, - сознался Диего. – Прости меня за то, что я был таким гадом.  
\- Откуда… откуда ты знаешь? – пропищал Сид и вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, сообразив. – Вот сука! Ну как он мог?  
\- Знаешь, Бак может и не одобряет мое поведение, - улыбнулся Диего. – Но он уже тысячу лет мой лучший братан. Он тебе добра желает. Да и мне тоже.

\- Нда? – спросил Сид. – Ну тогда знай – я с ним спал. И до тебя, и после – тоже.  
\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Диего.  
\- Ты догадывался, - фыркнул Сид. – А я тебе точно говорю. Я с ним трахался.  
\- Он мне сам рассказал, - буркнул Диего. – Ну трахался и ладно. Я тоже один разок грешен, так что я тебя прощаю.  
Сид заморгал.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Да ты шутишь!  
\- Это было очень давно, - сознался Диего. – И мы так ужрались, что еле стояли на ногах.  
\- И кто кого? – заинтересовался Сид.  
Диего молча подвигал ладонью, изображая дрочку.  
\- Утром было очень стыдно, - сказал он интимным шепотом. – Поэтому мы оба сделали вид, что ничего не помним. До сих пор жутко стыдно.  
Сид фыркнул.

\- Слушай, - сказал Диего. – Мне на полу холодно, а ты вообще весь в мурашках. Давай будем ругаться хотя бы в постели?  
\- Мы не будем ругаться в постели, - тут же отреагировал Сид. – Ты одеваешься и уходишь!  
\- А ты остаешься, рыдаешь и режешь себе живот, - дополнил Диего. – Нет, это мне не нравится.  
\- А мне не нравится, что ты из меня душу тянешь! – сердито ответил Сид. – И задрало, что ты за меня решаешь, хорошо мне с тобой или нет. Так вот, Диего, мне с тобой нехорошо! Я с тобой на целую жизнь вперед устал! Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел и оставил меня в покое! И нечего мне в уши вливать свои истории. Мне плевать.

Диего встал. Он исчерпал все свои аргументы. Секс не помог. Разговор по душам – тоже. Ругань – тем более. Он не знал, что теперь сделать.  
\- Ладно, - сказал, он помолчав. – Ты, правда, так хочешь?  
\- Тебе что, на транспаранте написать метровыми буквами? – разозлился Сид.  
Диего развернулся и ушел в спальню, быстро собрал одежду и торопливо оделся. Сид тоже бочком зашел, цапнул свой халат и закутался по самую шею.

\- Сид, - позвал Диего.  
\- Что еще? – огрызнулся тот. – Ты свалишь, наконец, или нет?! Ты заебал!  
\- Свалю, - буркнул Диего. – Успокойся.  
Он остановился перед Сидом и поглядел в его порозовевшее лицо, которое так стремительно повзрослело за эти тяжелые месяцы.  
\- Пообещай мне, что не будешь себя резать! - потребовал Диего. – Можешь меня выгонять, можешь себе кого-то другого найти, хер с тобой, живи как хочешь, твою мать, только ничего с собой не делай!

Сид растерялся. Он, наверное, думал, что Диего будет за него зубами цепляться. Но Диего, что бы там о нем не говорили, понимал «нет».

\- Ладно, - проговорил он.  
\- Нет, не ладно, - настойчиво сказал Диего. – Пообещай, что ты ничего такого снова не учудишь! Я приду, если ты меня позовешь, Сид. Не нужно плакать ради меня.  
Сид вздернул нос и буркнул:  
\- Вот уж точно, ты этого не стоишь.  
Хотя сам же ревел, аж давился тут слезами.

Диего накинул куртку, быстро поцеловал Сида в щеку. Сид, конечно, отвернулся и поморщился. Дверь за Диего захлопнулась.  
Он медленно пошел вниз, чувствуя себя раздавленным и растоптанным. Сид с ним поступил так, как он и заслуживал, вернул обиду. Но как это было тяжко и горько. Диего не умел проигрывать, а вот пришлось научиться.  
Он спустился к машине и несколько секунд стоял в сумраке, позволяя колючему снегу бить себя по лицу. В голове было мутно. Диего уже думал сесть в машину, как телефон в кармане вдруг завибрировал.

\- Да? – глухо сказал Диего, даже не посмотрев, кто ему звонит. Он не особо хотел слышать вообще хоть кого-нибудь.  
\- Поднимайся обратно, - велел Сид. – Пока не уехал – топай сюда.  
\- Я что-то забыл? – сообразил Диего.  
\- Ты – нет, я забыл, - ответил Сид и отключился.  
Диего поспешил обратно. Он боялся надеяться, и не мог понять, что случилось.

Сид, так и не сняв халата, схватил его за полы куртки и втащил в квартиру, толкнул, прижав спиной к двери.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Диего, смаргивая снежинки с ресниц.  
\- Вот что! – рявкнул Сид, неумело сложил кулак и стукнул Диего по лицу.  
И сам же зашипел, тряся ладонью.  
\- Большой палец не закладывай внутрь, - посоветовал Диего. – Сломаешь.

Сид диковато взглянул на него, потом отвесил такую пощечину, что у Диего в ушах зазвенело. Может, драться по-мужски Сид и не умел, зато пощечины раздавал мастерски.  
\- Валяй еще, - сказал Диего. – Не сдерживайся.  
Сида и упрашивать не пришлось, он треснул с другой стороны. Диего стукнулся затылком об дверь и сунул руки в карманы, чтобы ненароком, инстинктивно, не зашибить Сида.

\- Как ты мог?! – крикнул Сид и снова хлопнул его по морде до звона. – Как ты мог так со мной поступить?! Со мной!  
\- Прости, - смиренно попросил Диего. От следующего удара у него заныли зубы.  
\- Прости? – разъяренно спросил Сид. – Что ты о себе возомнил тут? Думал, можно явиться, оттрахать меня, постоять на коленях – и я размякну?  
\- Ну… да, - предположил Диего. – Я надеялся, что поможет.  
Сид так хлестанул, что Диего снова стукнулся головой о дверь. Он ощутил щекочущее прикосновение у рта, глаза у Сида вдруг расширились.

\- Ой, - сказал он с ужасом.  
Диего утер текущую из носа кровь.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал он. – Такое бывает, когда даешь кому-нибудь по морде.  
Сид выдохнул. Диего запрокинул голову, чтобы не закапать куртку.  
\- Или ты хочешь продолжить? – спросил он, сглатывая кровь, затекающую в горло. – Я не хрустальный, знаешь, выдержу.  
\- Нет, - слабо проговорил Сид. – Достаточно.  
Диего подождал, но больше Сид ему ничего не говорил.  
Не выгонял, но и не звал за собой.  
\- Ну… ладно, - сказал Диего. – Я пойду, пожалуй. Уже поздно, а тебе надо бы выспаться…  
\- Да куда ты собрался, придурок?! – не выдержал Сид, схватил Диего за рукав и потащил на кухню. – Пойдет он… тридцать три несчастья!

Он силком заставил Диего сесть на стул, снял с него куртку и подступил с бинтом, смоченным в холодной воде.  
\- Ну-ка! – скомандовал Сид.  
Диего, вместо того, чтобы подставить лицо, обхватил Сида за бедра, прижался к его обнаженной груди горящим лицом и глухо сказал:  
\- Я тебя люблю. Прости меня, малыш.  
Сид шумно вздохнул.  
\- Какой ты… мудак ты, Диего, ты в курсе?  
Диего кивнул. Сид склонился и поцеловал его в рыжую макушку.  
\- А теперь давай сюда свою физиономию, - сказал он строго. – Некрасивого любить не буду! Мне красивого подавай!  
Диего только фыркнул, поймал его ладонь и нежно поцеловал пальцы.


	17. Chapter 17

Руди остановился так внезапно, что Бак стукнулся носом о его твердую, длинную спину, обтянутую черной, колючей и плотной тканью пальто.

\- А? – спросил Бак, заглянув сбоку. – А что случилось, мой хороший?  
Руди мучительно поглядел на него и закусил губу, он нахохлился, словно ему было холодно, хотя вечер как раз был теплый, оттепель, с крыш капала талая вода.

\- Ты боишься? – догадался Бак.  
Руди молча кивнул. Бак взял его ладонь, затянутую в перчатку, и пожал пальцы.  
\- Тебя никто не обидит, мой драгоценный, - сказал он. – Но если хочешь – мы можем пойти домой прямо сейчас.  
\- Но ты ведь хотел встретиться с друзьями, - нерешительно проговорил Руди. – Ты давно запланировал…  
\- Перетопчутся, - отмахнулся Бак. – Уходим?  
\- Нет! – помолчав, решил Руди.  
Он гордо вскинул голову, выпрямился и толкнул тяжелую дверь бара. Бак потрусил за ним следом, обтряхивая куртку от налипшего мокрого снега и искоса наблюдая за своим любовником.  
По Руди и не скажешь, что ему бывает страшно, неудобно или стыдно. На людях у него такая непроницаемая, злая физиономия, только тронь – голову откусит. Но Бак знал, что Руди – тонкая натура, глубоко чувствующая, возвышенная, настоящий интеллигент. И обидеть его может любая сволочь. Ну, для этого и существовал Бак – чтобы защищать свою принцессу от нападок. Бака, как раз ничего не могло прошибить, и за Руди ему было не лень и в морду дать, и в ответ получить, лишь бы принцесса была довольна.

\- О! – сказал Бак, помогая Руди снять пальто. – Смотри, Диего и Сид уже тут как тут.  
Руди скривился. Бак усмехнулся и подвел его к дальнему, обособленному столу, стоявшему в темном уголке. Маленькая настольная лампа бросала на лица оранжевые отблески.  
\- Здорово, кошак, - сказал Бак доброжелательно. – Привет, Сид.  
Диего обнимал Сида за плечи и что-то шептал ему на ухо, что-то такое, от чего Сид краснел и смущенно хихикал. Диего резко выпрямился и лениво улыбнулся.  
\- Здорово, - сказал он, пожав руку Бака. – Здравствуйте, доктор.  
Руди тоже кивнул. Сид что-то приветственно пропищал и потупился, опустив голову.  
Бак запихнул Руди в самый угол, подальше от всех, быстро поцеловал в щеку и смылся делать заказ. Руди поддернул рукава пиджака и принялся рассматривать парочку напротив. Диего, томный, самодовольный и поразительно красивый, совершенно отличался от того взъерошенного, полубезумного рыжика, который однажды ввалился в его кабинет с идиотскими требованиями. Диего красовался и хищно улыбался, и то и дело посматривал шальными зелеными глазами в сторону Сида. Присматривал.

Бак несколько раз рассказывал про Сида. Вроде бы Сид был неплохим парнем, добрым и совершенно простецким, но Руди никак не мог забыть, что Сид спал с его Баком, раздвигал для него ноги и кончал под ним. Руди иррационально ненавидел его, хоть и понимал, что это уже бессмысленно. Сид держался за рукав Диего и так смотрел на него своими большими серыми глазами, в которых как будто свечки горели, что любой бы понял – кроме Диего Сид никого больше не видит.  
Правда, Руди быстро сообразил, что эта парочка что-то затеяла. Веяло от них каким-то нездоровым возбуждением. Сид то краснел, то бледнел, ерзал и нервничал, хватал Диего за руку, жался ему в бок и не мог усидеть на месте.

\- Держи, сладкий, - сказал Бак и поставил перед ним бокал с красным, густым напитком. – Это вишневое вино.  
Руди вскинул бровь, удивившись такому выбору, но все-таки притянул к себе бокал и попробовал. Ему понравилось, так что он глотнул еще раз. Бак шлепнулся рядом, по-хозяйски обнял его за талию и протянул Диего свой стакан с виски через стол. Диего стукнул своим стаканом и допил остатки.  
\- Крошка, принесешь мне еще выпить? – спросил он, ущипнув Сида по плечо.  
\- Нет! – огрызнулся тот. – Я тебе что, официантка?  
Диего ухмыльнулся и что-то прошептал Сиду на ухо. Тот покраснел так, что глаза засверкали. Губы у него были темные и распухшие, зацелованные почти до крови.  
\- Давай, - наконец, сказал Диего, потом, не слушая возражений, схватил Сида в охапку и поставил на ноги. Сид покачнулся, жалобно посмотрел на него, но собрал бокалы и ушел к барной стойке. Его чуть покачивало, словно пьяного, по лицу и шее расползся горячечный румянец.

\- Что происходит? – удивился Бак, машинально поглаживая чувствительное местечко на боку Руди. – Что это вы тут творите?  
Диего загадочно улыбнулся, но все-таки разжал кулак и показал тонкий, прямоугольный розовый пульт управления с двумя кнопками. Бак открыл рот. Потом сообразил и закрыл.

\- Да вы охренели! - сказал он с восхищением в голосе, помолчав пару секунд. – Ты совсем стыд потерял, мужик!  
Диего снова сжал кулак, перегнулся через стол и покровительственно похлопал Бака по щеке, заросшей с утра черной щетиной.  
\- Послушай, мой кусачий друг, - хамски сказал Диего. – Я ведь не мешаю тебе развлекаться, правда? Ну вот и ты отъебись!  
Бак побагровел и собирался ответить, но тут вернулся Сид, споткнулся почти у самого стола и чуть не выронил поднос. Диего успел поймать и Сида, и поднос.  
\- Я постою, - буркнул Сид. – Я что-то насиделся.  
Диего белозубо, хищно улыбнулся и насильно затащил Сида к себе на колени. Сид зашипел, игриво хлопнул его по щеке, потом нечаянно перевел взгляд на Руди и съежился, разом перестав улыбаться и невербально кокетничать.

Руди глядел на него с брезгливой жалостью, как на что-то мерзкое и недостойное, жалкое и постыдное. Сид вздрогнул и спрятал лицо у Диего в шее. Диего моментально перестал корчить из себя расслабленного альфа-самца, встревожился и проследил взгляд. Его лицо посуровело, улыбка пропала, словно и не было, хищно выступили скулы.

\- Не надо так на него смотреть, доктор, - попросил Диего, у которого в лице даже проступило что-то звериное, свирепое.  
\- Это не мое дело, - пожал плечами Руди.  
\- Вот именно, - тихо, но с яростью проговорил Диего.  
Сид дернул его за рукав и попросил:  
\- Успокойся. Перестань.  
Диего погладил его по макушке, заросшей серыми, кудрявыми волосами, и расслабился. Бак помассировал переносицу, он-то уж думал, что без крови не обойдется. Руди поймал застенчивый, испуганный взгляд Сида и неохотно сказал:  
\- Прошу прощения.  
Сид кривовато улыбнулся. Диего пощекотал его, отвлекая, укусил за ухо. Он совсем не стеснялся демонстрировать привязанность, наоборот, наверное, если бы мог – написал Сиду на лбу маркером – «Это мое».

Руди невольно покосился на Бака, но тот, к счастью, не смотрел на парочку напротив, а задумчиво наблюдал за парнем с сигаретой у стойки. Бак хотел курить.  
Руди достал из кармана парочку дополнительных пластырей, молча повернул Бака к себе, отодвинул край его клетчатой рубашки, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу, и наклеил никотиновый пластырь чуть ниже горла, где было выбрито местечко специально для этого.

\- Бросаешь курить? – удивился Сид, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями.  
\- Пытаюсь, - честно ответил Бак.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Диего, поглаживая Сида за ухом.  
\- Потому что я так хочу, - спокойно ответил Руди. – Вот почему.  
\- Подкаблучник, - ухмыльнулся Диего, глядя на Бака.  
\- Иди нахер, - ответил тот, не обижаясь.  
Диего улыбнулся. Сид сполз с его колен на соседнее подушку, дернул Диего за локоть и что-то прошипел ему на ухо. Брови у него поднялись жалобно и очень трогательно.

\- Ну и в чем проблема? – негромко удивился Диего. – Я тебе не запрещаю.  
Сида бросило в краску, он дернул за руку еще раз и зашипел настойчивей. Диего задумчиво поигрывал с пультом, делая вид, что слушает его. Бак, который его уже давно знал, видел, что по губам Диего блуждает почти незаметная жестокая улыбочка. Сид, может, и верил, что сумеет уговорить, умолить и выпросить снисхождение, но это было не так. Диего любил играть, как кошка, жестоко и неотвязно, и до полной победы.

У Сида задрожали руки. Он сильно побледнел, вцепившись Диего в плечо, затравленно оглянулся и поймал любопытные взгляды Бака и Руди. Им было интересно, чем все закончится, даже Руди, который не одобрял таких развлечений, заинтересовался как далеко все может зайти. Сид начал краснеть, пятнами и не очень красиво. Бессильно ткнулся лицом в руку Диего и тихо простонал сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Диего обнял его за плечи, вроде бы и покровительственно, но при этом отгородил собой от всего бара, спрятал в крепких объятиях. Поцеловал за ухом и тихонько сказал.  
\- Давай, малыш. Ты ведь тоже хочешь.  
\- Что б тебя черти побрали! – выругался Сид.  
От волнения он говорил с таким акцентом, что Бак скорее по его губам прочитал, чем понял сказанное.  
Сид дрогнул, его пальцы легли на золотистый затылок Диего, сжались, пытаясь уцепиться за короткие волосы, оставили царапины. Потом Сид задрожал всем телом, приоткрыл рот, но Диего тут же поцеловал его, глотая крик, и целовал, пока Сид сам не отпихнул его.

\- Мне так стыдно! - простонал Сид и уткнулся сияющим, порозовевшим лицом в ладони. – Боженьки, что ты со мной творишь!  
В этот момент он был таким хорошеньким и юным, и смущенным, и довольным, что Бак тоже залюбовался. Все-таки ужасно приятно было видеть, что вокруг все счастливы.  
И стоило ему об этом подумать, как когти Руди больно вонзились ему в бедро. Руди напоминал, что не стоит так пялиться на чужого любовника.

\- Да ладно тебе, - негромко сказал Диего. – Никто ничего не заметил.  
\- Отвали от меня, - попросил Сид, все еще закрывая руками лицо. – Дай мне спокойно сгореть от стыда.  
\- Ну, удачи, - улыбнулся Диего. - Скажешь, как прекратишь.  
Сид поглядел на него с возмущением; глаза у него сияли, губы то и дело порывались сложиться в широкую улыбку.  
\- Ты ужасный человек, - с чувством сказал Сид.  
\- Ага, - согласился Диего и отдал ему пульт. – И тебе понравилось, крошка.  
\- Тьфу! - выругался Сид, прополз мимо него, одернув длинный, почти до колен, растянутый зеленый свитер, и ушел в сторону туалетов, прихватив потрепанный жизнью рюкзак.

\- Что? – спросил Диего, увидев, что на него глядит три задумчивых глаза, два красных и синий.  
\- Однако, - хмыкнул Бак. – Развращаешь Сида?  
\- Я?! – поразился Диего. – Да этот малыш способен развратить весь этот городок, и на соседний останется!  
Он гордо улыбнулся.  
\- К счастью, он ограничивается мной, - сказал Диего, с хрустом потянулся и зевнул.  
Руди осторожно выбрался мимо Бака, погладив того по колену, и ушел к кабинкам.

Сид курил у раковин, стряхивая пепел в водосток. Он даже подпрыгнул, когда Руди зашел.  
\- Я не хотел курить там, - пояснил Сид. – Раз Бак бросает… я тоже бросал, это не очень приятно, когда рядом курят.  
Руди кивнул. Он зашел в кабинку, отлил, прислушиваясь к шуршанию Сида за стенкой. Потом вышел и принялся мыть руки. Сид вытащил вторую сигарету, прикурил от первой и снова затянулся.  
\- Нервишки шалят? – ехидно спросил Руди.  
Сид кивнул. Руки у него, в самом деле, подрагивали. Он стащил свитер и запихнул в рюкзак, расстегнул рубашку, наверное, ему стало жарко. Руди видел, что из-под белой майки кое-где выглядывают краешки бледно-розовых полосок.

Руди остановился рядом и посмотрел на Сида сверху вниз. Сид доставал макушкой ему хорошо, если до груди.  
Интересно, - отстраненно подумал Руди. – Как же Диего с ним спит, с таким маленьким?  
Хотя Баку, например, разница их роста совершенно не мешала. Бак, хоть и был ниже на голову, таскал Руди и на плече, и на руках, как женщину. И в постели тоже знал, что делать и как его положить.

Сид запрокинул лицо и вопросительно вскинул брови, заметив интерес.  
\- Хотите сигарету, доктор? – спросил он. – Я никому не скажу.  
Руди усмехнулся. Он, в целом, понимал, почему Сид нравится людям. Сид был некрасивый, но своеобразный, обаятельный и забавный. А после того, что Руди увидел несколько минут назад, он понял, почему Сид нравится мужчинам определенного склада. В нем были какие-то скрытые черты, похотливость, например, и бесстыдство.  
Руди глядел на него и понимал, что в других условиях, при другом развитии событий, он бы и сам с удовольствием Сида помучил. Было в том нечто виктимное, нечто вызывающее желание оставить на нем следы, больно сжать за руки, укусить до крови или заставить плакать.

\- Давай, - сказал он. – Но только одну.  
Сид кивнул и протянул ему сигарету, Руди наклонился и прикурил от сигареты Сида. Глаза у того расширились, Сид вжался спиной в стенку, не ожидал, наверное, что молчаливый и отстраненный Руди подойдет так близко.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Руди.

\- Бак оторвет мне голову, - вздохнул Сид. – Он так о вас заботится, доктор…  
\- О тебе так не заботился? – усмехнулся Руди, прищурив глаза.  
\- Что? – удивился Сид. – Причем тут я?  
Руди молчал. Сид сбил пепел и немного подумал.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, наконец. – Так не заботился. То есть... он отличный друг, конечно. Но это совсем другое.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Зря вы в нем сомневаетесь, - сказал он. – Бак вас любит. Я точно знаю, что он никого так не любил.  
\- Я в нем не сомневаюсь, - спокойно ответил Руди.  
Я в тебе сомневаюсь, - чуть было не сказал он. – Ты, смазливый французишка с комплексом жертвы и привлекательной задницей. Ты же в этом чертовом городе гребаный маяк для всех зубастых.

\- Вот и ладно, - обрадовался Сид.  
Он с силой потушил сигарету о раковину, выбросил в урну, повернулся и собирался свалить, но Руди крепко схватил его за плечо. Сид охнул и примерз к месту. Руди склонился и заглянул ему в глаза: серые, широко поставленные и раскрытые от неожиданности. Сид глядел на него с непониманием и изумлением. Руди провел большим пальцем по его распухшим, темно-розовым губам.  
\- Ой, - пропищал Сид и тяжело задышал, кажется, он так перепугался, что готов был просочиться сквозь стену.  
Руди погладил черными ногтями его щеку, покрытую почти незаметным серым пушком. Подергал за неожиданно жесткую прядь волос, пронизанную ниточками седины.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста! – жалобно попросил Сид. – Доктор, вы чего?  
\- Успокойся, - фыркнул Руди. – Я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать. Я просто хотел… посмотреть на тебя.  
Сид заморгал. Руди отстранился.  
Он мне не соперник, - впервые подумал он с абсолютной уверенностью. – В нем совершенно нет ничего, что привлекло бы моего героя. Он простенький и обычный ебливый мальчик. Он совсем не то, что нужно Баку.  
Руди широко улыбнулся.

\- Прости, - сказал он легко. – Иди обратно, пока сюда не снарядили спасательную экспедицию.

Сид кивнул и моментально выкатился прочь, должно быть радовался, что ноги унес. Руди докурил и выбросил сигарету. Поглядел на себя в зеркало – на свою тонкую, высокую, черно-белую фигуру. Бесцветные волосы растрепались, глаза сверкали от дыма. Руди усмехнулся, рассматривая свое отражение.  
Он… он нравился себе. Может, большую часть своей жизни он и прожил выродком, мутантом, но нашелся человек, который полюбил его именно за это. И теперь все его черты, которых он раньше стеснялся и ненавидел, все это стало значимым и ценным, потому что у Бака рвало крышу от его волос, от его глаз, ногтей, бровей, от его худого, злого лица.

Руди пошел обратно в зал, заметив, что за их столом добавилось народа – пришел Мэнни со своей рыжей и беременной подружкой. А с ними притащились черноволосые мальчишки-близнецы, с которыми Бак возился в свободное время. Руди их даже не различал, но заметил, что один из близняшек, - знать бы какой из них, - влюблен в Бака неистовой щенячьей любовью. Наверное, первое сильное чувство, прекрасная юношеская любовь. Бак, - что Руди тоже заметил, - даже не подозревал об этом. Бак вообще был слеп и глух к тому, что не касалось его лично, или его персонального альбиноса. Должно быть, мальчишке неописуемо обидно.  
Руди, сладко улыбнувшись, сел рядом с Баком, взъерошил его каштановые волосы и привалился плечом к плечу. Это было немного невзросло, но Руди мог себе это позволить, поэтому позволил с огромным удовольствием.

Левый близнец и бровью не повел, он ничего не заметил. Правый помрачнел и нахмурился, уставился на Руди неприятным взглядом. Руди допил вино, холодно поглядывая на мальчишку поверх бокала красными глазами. Мальчик не выдержал, отвел взгляд и ссутулился. Руди остался очень доволен. А Бак, как обычно, ничего не заметил, он для таких интриг был слишком прямодушным парнем. Руди любовно погладил его ладонь под столом. Бак тоже был его лучшей добычей, драгоценным призом, за который Руди готов был драться. Ему особо не приходилось показывать зубы, но он готов был и показать. Бак того стоил.

-… а я только со смены, - рассказывал Бак. – И детка тоже. Короче, мы оба злые и уставшие. А Диего таким истеричным голосом говорит…  
\- Что? – возмутился Диего. – Я не говорю истеричным голосом!  
\- Говоришь, - отмахнулся Бак. – В общем, он завывает, что Сид умирает, Сид чихнул целых три раза, в общем, приезжайте скорей, погибает любовь всей моей жизни…  
Сид мучительно застонал и закрыл ладонью лицо. Мэнни и его девушка, Элли, слушали эту душещипательную историю с интересом, посмеиваясь. Диего краснел от возмущения. Руди мимолетно кивнул всем и тоже принялся слушать, хотя отлично знал эту историю изнутри. Но Бак умел смешно рассказывать.

\- Ладно, мы приехали, - продолжил Бак. – Значит, представьте картину, Сид лежит под тремя одеялами и только-только пытается вылезти, как его тут же закатывают обратно. Диего мечется кругами вокруг постели, заламывая руки…  
\- Пиздеж! – фыркнул Диего. – Ничего подобного!  
\- …Детка осматривает Сида, - не сбился Бак. – Сид умоляет отпустить его на свободу. Диего на всякий случай держит йод в зубах. А я смотрю на это все и думаю…  
\- Вранье на вранье, - вмешался Диего. – Вообще ни слова правды!  
\- Дай дослушать, - прикрикнула на него Элли. – И что же это было?  
\- Сид подавился косточкой вишни, - сказал Бак.  
Элли рассмеялась.  
\- И тут детка говорит, - продолжил Бак, - «Еще раз вы меня без повода дернете – я приеду сразу со скальпелем. Не думаю, Диего, что вам пойдет скальпель в горле».  
\- Ты называешь деткой чувака, который способен кому-то воткнуть нож в шею? – буркнул Диего. – Ну и кто из нас ненормальный?  
Бак ухмыльнулся, перегнулся и нахально похлопал оторопевшего Диего по щеке. Сид фыркнул.

\- А я ничего смешного не вижу, - вдруг сказал Мэнни. – Я лучше тоже перестрахуюсь.  
Он погладил Элли по выпуклому, круглому животу, который уже не могли спрятать ни свободный длинный свитер, ни вязаная шаль.  
\- Мэнни, не будь занудой, - попросила Элли. – Вот всегда он так!  
\- А ты как думала? – удивился Мэнни. – Это же мой драгоценный малыш! Мой маленький Чарли.  
\- Чаплин? – хмыкнул Диего, вскинув бровь.  
Мэнни поглядел на него очень недружелюбно. Диего только улыбнулся.

\- Нет, - отрезала Элли. – Это девочка.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Сид. – Вы проверяли?  
\- Нет, - ответил Мэнни, сморщив нос. – У нее, знаешь ли… чутье.  
\- Предчувствие, - поправила Элли. – И если ты, мистер, еще раз скажешь об этом таким тоном – отправишься ночевать на диван. На всю неделю!  
Мэнни вздохнул.  
\- Бабы, - сказал он беспомощно.  
\- У тебя их, кажется, теперь будет сразу две, - посочувствовал Диего. – Запасайся терпением.  
Он посмотрел на Элли, поймал взгляд ее зеленых, сердитых глаз, и прикусил язык. Сид рассмеялся. Диего как-то не везло весь вечер, что он ни говорил – все было не то.

Руди молча слушал эту шутливую перепалку и поглядывал на мальчишек. Тем стало скучно слушать взрослые разговоры, поэтому они косились шаловливыми глазами в сторону барной стойки. Бак вот, вроде, мальчишек усиленно воспитывал, но Руди подозревал, что он их больше балует, чем воспитывает.  
Близнецы поймали внимательный взгляд сестры и присмирели, временно отложили свои коварные планы, но не отказались от них полностью. Руди усмехнулся и снова принялся слушать разговор.

\- … а вот был бы цыпочкой, - сказал Диего и подергал Сида за ухо. - Я бы тебе уже пятерых малышей заделал.  
\- Как же хорошо, что я не цыпочка, - с облегчением сказал Сид. – Куда столько? Как ты их прокормишь?  
\- Ну знаешь, - Диего пожал плечами. – Всевышний дал зайку, даст и лужайку.  
\- Лучше бы он тебе мозгов дал, - искренне сказал Бак и резко отодвинулся, едва успев увернуться от оплеухи.  
Диего поглядел на него разъяренно, но Мэнни и Сид начали хохотать.  
\- Придурки, - буркнул Диего. – Не смешно.  
Руди тоже улыбнулся.

Он еще немного послушал этого бреда, наслаждаясь покоем и дружелюбной атмосферой, но в тепле и красноватом полумраке, от крепкого алкоголя, его начало тянуть в сон, поэтому он легонько потрогал Бака за бедро. Бак повернулся и взглянул на него голубым глазом, молча кивнул, поняв намек, и встал.  
\- Сваливаете? – спросил Сид, привалившись к Диего.  
Тот приобнял Сида за плечи.  
\- Мы с работы, - пояснил Бак, он зевнул и подал Руди пальто.

\- В горы не собираешься? – спросил Диего.  
\- Тебе так не терпится выставить меня на собачий мороз? – удивился Бак. – Нет, от командировок я отказался.  
\- Что так? – поддел его Диего. – А как же комплекс героя? А как же спасение невинных людей?  
\- Отъебись, - фыркнул Бак. – Пусть в горы молодые ездят, а я теперь семейный человек. В рот я ебал такое счастье.  
Элли громко кашлянула. Бак покосился на мальчишек и виновато вздохнул.  
\- В общем, я лучше дома посижу, - сказал Бак.  
Руди торжествующе улыбнулся.

Бак распрощался со всеми, несколько секунд задержался у Диего. Они обменялись какими-то быстрыми репликами, кивнули друг другу и похлопали по плечам.

\- Ну и о чем вы шептались? – спросил Руди, когда они с Баком вышли на улицу.  
После прокуренного бара весенний воздух казался сладким, только сильно щипал за нос.  
\- Спросил, где они берут игрушки, - улыбнулся Бак. – Диего все такие места в городе знает.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я позволю проделывать с собой то, что позволяет эта шлюшка… - начал было Руди, но прикусил язык.  
Бак молчал и шагал рядом.  
\- Ну, я подумал, вдруг тебе станет интересно, - сказал он наконец. – Или, может, ты захочешь со мной поиграть, там ведь разные штуки есть.  
Он не ругался, помалкивал, но Руди ощутил себя виноватым. Вот Сид, сучка развратная, позволял всякие шалости, и они с Диего были счастливы. Даже почти постороннему было заметно, насколько они счастливы вдвоем. Руди не хотел, что бы Бак был с ним несчастлив. Бак заслуживал всего, чего только мог получить.

\- Подожди меня здесь, - попросил Руди, поравнявшись с освещенной витриной.  
Бак поглядел на него с удивлением, потом перевел взгляд на вывеску.  
\- А что ты хочешь…  
\- Я же сказал – подожди, - нетерпеливо ответил Руди.  
Бак кивнул и остановился.  
\- У нас будет хомячок? – крикнул он вслед. – Щенок? Мы возьмем котенка? Змейку? Птичку?!  
\- Бобренка, - фыркнул Руди, не оборачиваясь.  
Он вышел через несколько минут с пустыми руками, загадочно улыбаясь.  
\- И что это было? – заинтересовался Бак. – Мой сладкий, что ты задумал?  
\- Пойдем домой, - ответил Руди, взял Бака за ладонь и повел за собой.  
Бак послушно шагал рядом и бросал на него любопытные взгляды.

Отопление с утра выключили, поэтому в комнатах было стыло. Руди повозился с термостатом. Бак юркнул на кухню и включил чайник. Он согревался быстрее, поэтому уже через несколько минут стащил рубашку и штаны, оставшись в темно-зеленой футболке-хаки и черных шортах. Руди, который замотался в плед до самого носа, наблюдал, как Бак ходит по комнате, собирая ужин на столике у дивана.

От Бака несло здоровым жаром взрослого, крепкого мужика. Руди откровенно любовался его смуглой кожей, мускулистыми руками и широкими плечами. Цепочка покачивалась на волосатой груди, тихо позвякивали жетон и крестик.  
Бак поставил перед ним чашку с горячим чаем, сел на край дивана и невинно спросил:  
\- Согреть тебя, мой драгоценный?  
Руди молча распахнул плед и показал Баку черную полоску расстегнутого ошейника на ладони. Бак замер, его голубой глаз расширился, зрачок стал тонким, как иголка.

Руди занервничал. Он вдруг подумал, что идея была дурацкая. И, наверное, он Бака этим здорово обидел. Это все-таки была не эротическая игрушка, а настоящий собачий ошейник, а кому же понравится, когда его…  
Он облизнул губы и хрипло выдохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы извиниться и пояснить свой идиотский порыв. Но Бак подполз к нему и благодарно потерся колючей щекой о его ладонь.  
\- Застегнешь? – спросил он, заглядывая Руди в глаза. – Сам застегни, ладно?  
Руди кивнул и застегнул кожаную полоску на шее Бака. У него моментально отвердело между ног. Баку ошейник шел, как-то распутно подчеркивал его яркий голубой глаз и твердый подбородок с контуром черной бородки.

\- Вот оно что, а я-то думал…- промурлыкал Бак, улыбаясь. – Ты мой сладкий ревнивец.  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Руди, положив ладони на его горячие плечи.  
Он не удержался, притянул Бака к себе, обхватил его руками и ногами, по-вампирски греясь его жаром.  
Бак тихо усмехнулся и поцеловал его за ухом.  
\- Я буду носить его, - пообещал он. – Вместо кольца.  
Руди улыбнулся. Бак отлично понял его посыл, то, что Руди пытался ему этим сказать.  
\- Мой драгоценный, - хрипло сказал Бак, поглаживая его белые волосы. – Детка.  
Руди протянул руку и выключил свет, натянул плед на них с Баком, огораживая их от холодного мира. Бак дышал ему в шею, ласкал губами истерзанное горло, спрятанное под высоким воротом водолазки.

\- А ты, герой-спасатель, - вдруг спросил Руди, вспомнив обрывок разговора. – Ты тоже заделал бы мне кучу малышей, будь я цыпочкой?  
\- Что? Нет, конечно, - лживо ответил Бак, посмеиваясь.  
Он помолчал и признался.  
\- Я бы и десятком не ограничился. Ты представь только, выводок черно-белых детишек – и все наши!  
Руди представил и даже передернулся.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы с Диего так хорошо ладите, - пробормотал он, поморщившись. – У вас у обоих с головой непорядок.  
\- Мы просто семейные парни, - усмехнулся Бак. – Разве не заметно?  
Руди укусил его за подбородок, он предпочел такую форму ответа.

\- Твой чай стынет, - предупредил Бак. – Тебе холодное нельзя.  
Сам вот переболел ангиной в тяжелой форме, едва не погиб, а больше заботился не о себе, а о Руди. О себе как раз Бак вообще почти не заботился, Руди приходилось его чуть ли не с ложки кормить, что бы Бак снова не загнал себя до истощения.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Руди, выбрался из-под теплого пледа, включил свет и взял чашку.  
Бак устроился рядом, устало привалился к его боку и задремал, ткнувшись носом Руди в плечо.


	18. Chapter 18

На кладбище жил местный бомж-смотритель. Крэш говорил, что раз у него есть конура, то он формально не бомж, а просто смотритель бомжеватого вида. Но выглядел смотритель именно как бомж. И вонял так же.  
Правда, мужик он был гостеприимный и близнецов никогда не гонял, наоборот, привечал, как мог.  
Он даже пригласил их зайти и выпить чайку, но они торопились, поэтому отказались. Алые цветы, в шуршащей блестящей упаковке, от мороза немного поникли, срезанные стебли подмерзли. 

\- Чай с коньячком, мальчики, - сказал им старик, поиграв густыми, кустистыми седыми бровями. Он, наверное, догадывался, что пацанам их возраста уже охота попробовать взрослого бухла.   
Эдди замялся, потому что спиртное перепадало им нечасто, но Крэш покачал головой и вежливо ответил:  
\- Спасибо, но мы, правда, торопимся. Цветы вот вянут.

\- Ну и чего ты сучишься? – спросил Эдди, когда они отошли подальше и побрели между рядами почти одинаковых могил.   
Это была старая часть кладбища, тут людей уже не хоронили, зато густо разрослись деревья, и даже посреди белого дня было немного не по себе. Деревья и снег скрадывали звуки, и тишина висела такая, что уши резало.

\- Ты головой вообще думаешь или, как обычно, хуем? – ласково спросил Крэш. – Откуда у него коньяк? Сам же, наверное, варит из клея и вишневого растворителя.   
\- И что? – Эдди фыркнул. – Я не гордый!  
\- Ты дурной, - вздохнул Крэш. – Охота тебе говном травиться…  
Он подумал и предложил:  
\- Давай лучше у Диего сопрем виски из бара? Вот него полно отличного пойла, сам видел.  
Крэш не был уверен, что все то пойло, что стояло в баре Диего, отличное, он пока еще как-то не очень разбирался в выпивке, но Диего был мужик крутой, и наверняка собирал только хорошее спиртное.   
\- Диего заметит, - авторитетно сказал Эдди. – И нахуй убьет.  
\- Не заметит, мы осторожно, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Одним мизинчиком. 

Близнецы задумались над планом похищения и, пока они думали, успели дошагать до конца аллеи, свернули в новые ряды. Здесь могилы были относительно свежие, и дорожки еще не успели зарасти низкими, мрачными деревьями, так, торчали из-под смерзшегося снега оледеневшие сиротливые кустики без листвы.   
Кладбищенские камни казались облитым густым сахарным сиропом, ветки, покрытые наледью, тяжело клонились к земле.

Зима выдалась коварная. Казалось, она уже совсем было ушла, все вокруг таяло и превращалось в грязно-белую кашу, и в воздухе носились весенние запахи свежести. Близнецы уже подумывали было сменить куртки на короткие жакеты, как у Диего. Но вдруг, всего за одну ночь, зима вернулась, сковала городок морозом и засыпала метелью. Вчера еще все ждали первых цветов из-под рыхлого снега, а к утру все к хуям замерзло. 

Почти сутки над всем городом висел перестук – это, матерясь и злясь, сбивали наледь с крыш, антенн, кондиционеров и проводов, пытались завести замерзшие машины. Близнецы сначала помогли Мэнни почистить крышу. Потом Мэнни подло продал их Диего, в обмен на ящик пива, и они помогали Диего чистить крышу. Им пива не досталось, что было обидней всего. Потом Диего, гнусный ублюдок, передал их Баку, и они помогали ему помогать тем, кто жил одиноко и не мог помочь себе сам. Всяким сирым и убогим, короче.  
К ночи вымотавшиеся близнецы ненавидели все население города поголовно. 

А рано утром Крэш проснулся и, глядя в окно, сказал:  
\- Надо сходить… надо почистить ее могилу.  
\- Иди на-а-ахер, - простонал Эдди, зарывшись под одеяло с головой. – Я не пойду!  
\- Я один пойду, что ли? – удивился Крэш. – Вставай, пока нас снова не запрягли.  
Он стащил с Эдди одеяло и предусмотрительно отошел подальше. Эдди лягнулся, перевернулся на спину, с чувством выругался и почесал ногу.  
\- Оно тебе надо? – спросил он, чувствуя, как болят натруженные руки.  
\- Думаешь, хоть кто-то еще о ней помнит? – тихо спросил Крэш, глядя в окно. – К ней никто не ходит.

Эдди замолчал. Он знал, что Крэш был по уши влюблен в рыженькую Скрэтти. Даже когда узнал, что она проститутка – он все равно ей бредил. Денег, чтобы снять ее, у них все равно не было, а подойти просто так Крэш стеснялся.   
Потом, когда она умерла, он даже плакал, Эдди несколько раз слышал ночью. И Крэш до сих пор приходил к ней на могилу.  
Так что Эдди перестал выпендриваться, неохотно сполз с кровати и принялся одеваться. 

На улице, судя по ясному голубому небу, стоял собачий холод. В такую рань еще все спали, Мэнни так точно храпел, аж двери тряслись. Но Элли, растрепанная, сонная и закутанная в большой бордовый халат Мэнни, поймала их на пороге. Элли последние дни плохо спала, ее мучил малыш, пинался и не давал заснуть. 

\- Куда? – спросила Элли, зевая в кулак. – И что вам не спится?  
Она заметила в руках Эдди лом, а Крэш торопливо спрятал лопату за спину, но Элли как-то сразу все поняла.  
\- Ну-ка погодите, - сказала она, ушла на кухню и там позвенела копилкой, куда все скидывали мелочь.  
\- Держи, - сказала она, глядя на Крэша зелеными проницательными глазами – Купишь цветов.   
Наверное, Элли тоже все с самого начала знала, только молчала. 

\- Пришли, - сказал Крэш, остановившись у одинокой могилы, засыпанной почти до верха могильного камня.   
Он воткнул лопату в снег, снял куртку и повесил ее на соседнюю могилу. Эдди тоже разделся, взял лом и принялся осторожно оббивать наледь, пока Крэш ожесточенно, закусив губу, откидывал снег в сторону. У обоих жутко болели натруженные руки, но кто-то же должен был сделать эту работу. 

Сид настоял, чтобы Скрэтти и Скрэта похоронили вместе. Мэнни его поддержал, и вдвоем они как-то это пробили. Эдди не вникал, ему было, по большому счету, наплевать.   
Но сейчас он порадовался, что приходится чистить только одно надгробие. Он то и дело косился на Крэша и пытался понять, о чем тот думает. Лицо у Крэша было злое и замкнутое, но лопатой он махал ритмично и уверенно, слежавшийся снег разлетается белым веером.   
Интересно, - подумал Эдди. – А как он относится к тому, что тут лежит и Скрэт?  
Он уже собирался было спросить, но передумал.   
Через пару часов они управились, расчистили дорожки и убрали наледь. Розы совсем пожухли и потемнели. Крэш растерянно поглядел на них и заколебался.  
\- Она бы не обиделась, - уверенно сказал Эдди, хотя он совершенно не знал эту девушку, и вовсе не был так уверен.   
Девчонки вообще обижались на всякую ерунду. Но мертвые девчонки, как правило, не обижались ни на что.  
\- Думаешь? – спросил Крэш дрогнувшим голосом.   
\- Ну да, - ответил Эдди. – Ты ее помнишь, цветы ей притащил… наверное, она была бы рада.  
Крэш вздохнул и понурился.  
\- Подожди меня у входа, ладно? – сказал он хмуро. – Я сейчас приду.  
Эдди хотел было съязвить – не собирается ли Крэш орошать могилу слезами, но сообразил, что именно это Крэш и собирается сделать. Тупо и гнусно было бы его высмеивать. Так что он кивнул, забрал лопату и лом, и ушел. Крэш, молчаливый, с покрасневшими глазами, догнал его через несколько минут. 

Они забросили инструменты в гараж и отправились бродить по городу, пока Мэнни не проснулся и не припахал их к какой-нибудь работе. Школу они, не сговариваясь, решили прогулять - все равно ничегошеньки интересного там не намечалось, а шататься по городу было куда интересней.   
И в заснеженном сквере, между церковью и длинным рядом продуктовых магазинчиков, они увидели Бака.

Бак торчал у памятника основателю городка. У Основателя была смутно знакомая, носатая и узкая физиономия. Эдди через пару минут сообразил, кого ему напоминает Основатель – Скрэта, вот кого. Наверное, Скрэт был потомком первопроходцев. И чем это ему помогло? И сам загнулся, и свою девчонку погубил.  
Бак запрокинул голову, расстегнул ворот куртки, потрогал никотиновый пластырь на горле, потом отодрал его и бросил в мусорную урну.   
\- Пошли подойдем, - предложил Крэш.  
\- Не, - покачал головой Эдди. – Он ждет кого-то, не видишь?  
\- Да доктора наверное, - предположил Крэш.  
Эдди едва не зашипел.  
\- Доктора, - выплюнул он. – Хуектора!

Крэш взял его за плечи и прижал к дереву, пока Бак их не заметил.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, заглядывая в лицо брата. – Ты же всегда понимал, что Бак не для тебя, да?  
\- Ну да, - огрызнулся Эдди. – И что теперь?  
\- Ну и чего ты злишься? – настойчиво спросил Крэш. – Даже если не доктор, Бак бы все равно на тебя не посмотрел… ты малолетка, а он старый уже.  
\- Нихрена! – возмутился Эдди. – Ему всего тридцать!  
\- А я тебе о чем, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Ему уже дохрена, а тебе даже восемнадцати нет. На что ты надеешься?  
\- На чудо, - буркнул Эдди. – Доктор этот стремный, что пиздец. Он меня пугает.  
\- Он всех пугает, - пожал плечами Крэш. – Но вроде бы он нормальный, не злой.  
Эдди хохотнул.  
\- Проверь зрение, - сказал он. – Да он, сука, самый злобный типчик в этом занюханном городе. Ты что, не видишь?   
Крэш помотал головой.

\- Только Бак его не боится, - задумчиво сказал Эдди. – А доктор ему никогда слова доброго не скажет, он даже с Баком ужасная злюка. Как с таким крокодилом можно жить?  
\- Ну, ты на самом деле не знаешь, как он с Баком живет, - заметил Крэш. – Или ты к ним в гости бегаешь по ночам?  
Эдди готов был ругаться еще долго, но заскучавший Бак принялся лепить снежки и метко бросать их в фонарный столб. У него была очень точная рука, снежки ровно налипали один под другим аккуратной цепочкой.  
\- Красавчик, - завистливо сказал Крэш, наблюдая.  
Эдди толкнул его локтем в бок. 

В скверик свернул доктор-альбинос, в своем черном пальто, без шапки, в длинном темном шарфе. Бак его не заметил, он расстреливал боеприпас. Доктор остановился, сложил руки на груди и улыбнулся. Его худое лицо, нервное, бледное и довольно злобное, вдруг изменилось, став почти застенчивым и нежным. Эдди чуть язык не прикусил от неожиданности. Снежки у Бака закончились, он оттряхнул ладони и едва не подпрыгнул, когда доктор ему похлопал.

Близнецы прятались далеко, поэтому не расслышали, о чем там говорили. Но Бак подошел ближе к доктору, широко улыбаясь, запрокинул голову, а доктор зарылся черной перчаткой в его волосы и поцеловал Бака в губы.  
\- Видишь, - тихо сказал Крэш. – Доктор не такой уж и злюка.   
Эдди выругался и понурился. Он и сам знал, что влюбленность в Бака ему принесет одни неприятности, и все-таки…   
\- Пошли отсюда, - сказал он мрачно. 

Крэш кивнул, повернулся… и подпрыгнул, когда из сквера донесся дикий крик. Близнецы, едва не стукнувшись лбами, высунулись из-за дерева – Бак, дьявольски хохоча, опрокинул культурного, интеллигентного доктора в чистый белый снег, доктор орал и едва не визжал, извиваясь и пытаясь выползти. Бак навалился на него сверху и пытался поцеловать, но доктор, громко и неприлично ругаясь, уперся ладонью ему в лицо, исхитрился и перевернулся. Бак свалился в снег, забарахтался, но доктор так его зажал, что Бак только и мог вздымать снежную пыль ногами. Эдди подозревал, что Бак может освободиться… только не хочет. Доктор наклонился и принялся целовать ржущего Бака, периодически пытаясь затолкать снег ему за шиворот.  
\- Очень злой и стремный чувак, - заметил Крэш и поежился, когда Бак заорал и расхохотался, видимо, доктору удалось запихнуть снежок ему за шиворот. 

Эдди схватил Крэша за рукав куртки и уволок подальше.  
\- Слушай, - помолчав, позвал Крэш. – Ты не думал, что нам пора съехать?  
\- Куда съехать? – мрачно спросил Эдди, все еще переживая неудачу на любовном фронте. – С катушек?  
Крэш фыркнул.  
\- Ну сам подумай, - сказал он. – У Элли и Мэнни скоро появится ребенок. А тут еще мы… мы им мешать будем.  
\- Ты сдурел? – спросил Эдди, остановился и постучал костяшками Крэшу по лбу. – Появится ребенок – Элли на работу вернется, она сама говорила. А у Мэнни и так дел полно, он с ног сбивается. Кто будет с маленьким сидеть? Мы.   
Крэш задумался.  
\- Не хочу быть нахлебником, - грустно сказал он. – Бесит у Элли на шее все время висеть.  
\- Ну так не виси, - пожал плечами Эдди.  
Крэш искоса посмотрел на него и погрустнел.

 

\- Тебе хорошо говорить, - пробормотал он. – Ты на складе крутишься, Диего тебя учит, а мне это нифига не интересно.  
\- А что тебе интересно, дитя мое? – спросил Эдди. – Тебе интересно крутиться возле нашей молоденькой химички и под юбку ей заглядывать?  
\- Что? – оскорбился Крэш. – Нет! Она не в моем вкусе.  
Эдди ехидно вскинул брови.  
\- А что ж ты тогда такое делаешь, падаван?  
\- Мне интересно с малявками возиться, - покраснев, признался Крэш. – Я хотел им пару уроков провести… если получится.   
У него даже глаза заблестели и уши стали малиновыми. Эдди растерялся.  
\- Как думаешь, - робко спросил Крэш, не дождавшись ответа. – У Мэнни можно попросить денег на колледж?  
\- Нет, - ответил Мэнни, вынырнув из-за машины. – Ну-ка стоять!  
Дернувшиеся было близнецы замерли на месте. Мэнни был обвешан пакетами, как рождественская елка, но все равно мог их догнать и по ушам надавать. 

\- Привет, Мэнни, - кисло ответил Крэш.  
Мэнни вместо ответа всучил ему пакеты с продуктами.   
\- Тащи домой, - сказал он. – А ты, пупсик, идешь со мной. Диего там зашивается, будешь помогать.  
Эдди кивнул. Мэнни положил ладонь ему на плечо, но потом обернулся к Крэшу, внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Но Мэнни вполне может одолжить на колледж. Если ты, конечно, не собрался поступать на какого-нибудь менеджера по туризму… или модельера-дизайнера.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Крэш. – Я хочу попробовать педагогику.  
\- Ты? – удивился Мэнни. – Учителем? Детишек учить?  
Он расхохотался, но потом заметил, что Крэш огорчился, и с трудом заткнулся.  
\- Прости, малой, - сказал Мэнни. – Мне нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью.  
Он снова ухмыльнулся, затолкал Эдди в машину и сел за руль.  
\- Зря ты так, - сказал Эдди. – Не надо над ним смеяться.   
\- Не надо, - неожиданно согласился Мэнни. – Ты прав, зря. У парня хорошая мечта.   
Эдди растерялся, но Мэнни больше ничего не сказал. 

\- О-о! – обрадовался Сид, увидев Эдди. – Крошка, дуй на склад! Диего тебя искал с утра, но вы куда-то смылись…  
Мэнни молча отобрал у него пачку распечаток и ушел в кабинет.   
\- Я тебе, если хочешь, чай сделаю, - пообещал Сид. – А то у тебя нос белый.   
Эдди улыбнулся ему, отрицательно помотал головой, повесил куртку на крючок и ушел на склад.  
Взмыленный Диего моментально взял его в оборот, отправил на старенький погрузчик Элли, и целый час Эдди не разгибал спины, работая в поте лица своего. Он тоже, как и Крэш, уже задумывался о том, что они висят у Элли на шее обузой. Так что пока он мог помочь хоть так – он учился и помогал.   
Хотя, в общем-то, ему было интересно этим заниматься – изучать погрузчик. Правда, пару раз после изучения пришлось экстренно осваивать навыки ремонта, но Диего, как ни удивительно, вообще не ругался, а помогал и пояснял. 

\- Парни, - позвал Сид, остановившись на пороге склада. – Сделаете перерыв?  
Эдди посмотрел на Диего. Диего поглядел на него и кивнул. Эдди отогнал погрузчик в угол, выключил его и выдернул ключ. Диего почему-то усмехнулся, поймал его в захват и покровительственно потрепал по волосам. 

\- Как же я заебался, - грустно сказал Диего, устроившись бедром на столе Сида.  
Сид только посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Только обед, - заметил Мэнни из своего кабинета.  
\- Только обед, а я уже заебался, - с чувством поддакнул Диего.   
Эдди и Сид прыснули.   
\- Малой, - вдруг сказал Диего. – Заканчивай быстрее школу, мы тебя отправим сертификат получать.   
\- Можно подумать, это от него зависит, - сказал Сид. – Ему волю дай – он хоть сейчас побежит через тундру босиком.   
\- Не умничай, - улыбнулся Диего.

Сид встал, с чувством потянулся, взял свою лейку и принялся поливать разросшийся садик на подоконнике. Диего молча смотрел на него и взгляд у него был необычный, странный какой-то. Эдди никогда не видел, чтобы Диего так на кого-то смотрел. У него даже глаза отливали желтизной, хотя обычно были ядовито-зеленые.

Эдди тоже посмотрел на Сида – и задумался. Раньше Сид таскал какие-то безразмерные шмотки, блеклые свитера чуть ли не до колена, огромные рубашки, ну Эдди как-то к нему не присматривался. А теперь заметил, что у Сида офигенная крепкая маленькая задница, и красивые бедра, и длинные стройные ноги. Эдди вдруг заметил, что Сид очень симпатичный, и фигура у него отличная, просто он не здоровенный, как окружающие его мужики, а мелкий и гибкий. Узкие джинсы и тонкий черный свитерок это как-то непристойно подчеркнули, что Сид очень гибкий, податливый и очень… ну привлекательный, что ли. Наверное, Диего так его одевал. Диего-то в тряпках хорошо разбирался.

Эдди покосился на Диего, но тот ничего не видел, он жрал Сида глазами и едва не облизывался. Эдди беспомощно посмотрел на Мэнни, но Мэнни уткнулся в планшет и тоже ничего не замечал.  
Твою мать, - с тоской подумал Эдди. – Все вокруг по парам, один я неудачник.  
Ему стало очень себя жалко, так что он побыстрее допил чай, сжевал пару шоколадных конфет и вернулся обратно на склад.

\- Малой, - негромко спросил Диего, заглянув через несколько минут. – Что с тобой творится?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Эдди. – У меня все хорошо.  
Диего несколько секунд глядел на него, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Без проблем, - сказал он. – Но ты говори, если что. Я помогу.  
\- В любом случае? – любопытно спросил Эдди.  
Диего кивнул.  
\- А если я, например, человека убью? – спросил Эдди, начав дурить.  
\- Братана своего? – усмехнулся Диего. – Тогда хуево, пропажу заметят.   
Он рассмеялся, увидев какое у Эдди стало лицо.  
\- Да в любом случае говори, - улыбнулся Диего. – Не ссы, в общем. Поможем.  
\- Ну ладно, - ответил Эдди, вздохнув. – Я еще немного подумаю и скажу, хорошо?  
Тебе уж точно ничего не скажу, - решил он.   
Диего был отличный мужик, но дразнил беспощадно. Для таких откровений нужно было найти кого-то молчаливого и умеющего слушать. 

\- Эдди, - позвал Сид.  
Эдди потер усталые глаза и выпрямился. Он и не заметил, как стемнело.   
\- Молодчина, - похвалил его Сид. – Только Мэнни час назад уехал, поэтому мы тебя домой завезем. А то Элли звонила и сказала, что всех передушит за эксплуатацию детского труда.  
Эдди чуть не вывалился из погрузчика. Ноги у него замерзли и онемели, а он и не заметил. Зато склад, утром захламленный и заваленный паллетами и упаковками, преобразился, стал чистым и пустым. И даже казался больше, чем был на самом деле.

\- Малой отличный помощник, - поддакнул Диего, потягиваясь. – Мы тебе выбьем у Мэнни премию.  
Эдди кивнул и широко зевнул. Он заглянул на кухоньку и выпил крепкий кофе, пока Диего и Сид закрывали склад, негромко переговариваясь. Глаза у него слипались, в голове шумело от усталости, но Эдди, пожалуй, ощущал себя на своем месте. Крэшу вот было скучно копаться в гремящих железяках, а ему – отлично и интересно.

\- Поехали, крошка, - сказал Диего, заглянув в закуток, где Эдди сиротливо устроился с чашкой у заснеженного окна.  
\- Вьюга разыгралась, - огорченно сказал Сид.  
Диего подхватил одной рукой Эдди, другой Сида, запихнул их в машину и закрыл офис. Сид законопослушно пристегнулся, Эдди привольно развалился на заднем сидении. Джип у Диего был попроще, не такой крутой, как у Мэнни, но тоже ничего так. 

Диего осторожно выехал на дорогу. Снег швыряло прямо в лобовое стекло, даже фары дальнего света не помогали. Эдди начал дремать, его клонило в сон от шуршания и мерного гула, и даже кофе не спасло. Диего и Сид начали лениво спорить. Диего предлагал заехать поужинать в какой-нибудь кабак, Сид упирался. Дома его ждала кастрюля тефтелек по бабушкиному рецепту, поэтому он время от времени взывал к совести Диего, который оскорблял светлую память бабули. Диего доказывал, что бабулю он безмерно уважает, но тефтельки не хочет, и этот диалог крутился заново. Эдди понял, что им просто нравится спорить. А еще Эдди понял, что о нем забыли. 

На светофоре Диего притормозил, поглядел по сторонам и положил ладонь Сиду на колено.   
\- Перестань, - тут же ответил Сид. – Веди себя прилично!  
\- А я не хочу вести себя прилично, - промурлыкал Диего, хищно улыбаясь. – Я тебя хочу.   
\- Нда? – спросил Сид, задышав взволнованно. – И что же ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
Блядь, - только и успел подумать забытый всеми Эдди. – Ну пиздец. Вот вляпался. 

\- А что ты хочешь, что бы я с тобой сделал? – спросил Диего, интимно понизив голос.  
\- Делай со мной, что захочешь, - кокетливо отозвался Сид и сам полез щупать Диего за член. Нашелся тут скромник, однако.  
Эдди покраснел.  
Диего повернулся и принялся жадно целовать Сида, а тот застонал и обхватил Диего за шею.  
\- Ребята, - несчастно сказал Эдди. – Ребята, я все еще тут.  
Диего резко отдернулся, больно стукнулся локтем о руль и выругался. Сид захихикал, смутился и тоже покраснел.

\- Ох, прости, - сказал он виновато. – Мы… увлеклись.  
\- Черт, - прошипел Диего и завел машину. – Прости, мелкий. Мы не покусились на твою невинность?  
\- Нет, - ответил Эдди. – Я примерно представляю, что пчелки делают с пестиками и тычинками.   
\- Неудобно получилось, - посмеиваясь, сказал Сид. – Диего, а все ты и твоя похоть!  
\- Моя похоть? – удивился Диего. – Это ты меня за хер схватил!  
Эдди горестно вздохнул. Сид шлепнул Диего по плечу.

\- Малыш, - сказал он мягко, обернулся и присмотрелся к Эдди. – Ты уже переболел свою влюбленность?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Эдди, уставившись в окно.  
\- В кого? – удивился Диего. – Ты в кого-то влюблен? Я ее знаю?  
\- Ты ее знаешь, - согласился Сид. – Это Бак.  
Диего чуть в столб не въехал.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он. – Малой, это очень неудачный выбор, Бак у нас моногамен, как лебедь.  
\- Я знаю, - сердито ответил Эдди, и обиженно посмотрел на Сида.  
\- А почему Бак-то? – не унимался Диего. - Почему не я? Разве я не клевый? Я что, не заслуживаю?  
\- Начина-а-ается, - фыркнул Сид. – Диего выгуливает свое эго.   
Он нахмурился, перестал улыбаться и принялся смотреть в окно, словно в той пурге было что-то занятное. 

\- Да ладно тебе, - тихо сказал Диего. – Я же шучу. Ну перестань.   
Эдди понял, что про него снова забыли.  
\- Ты так шутишь-шутишь, - буркнул Сид. – А потом малой вот подрастет, стукнет ему восемнадцать, и тебя поминай, как звали.   
\- Не дури, - мягко сказал Диего. – Малыш, не дури, хорошо?   
\- Нет, я буду дурить, - упрямо сказал Сид.   
Диего помолчал.  
\- А хочешь, поженимся? – вдруг спросил он.  
Эдди чуть не свалился с сидения. Сид охнул и стукнулся коленом о приборную панель.   
\- Черт, - поморщился Диего, обернувшись и заметив Эдди. – Малой, ты еще здесь?  
\- Можете меня высадить, - робко предложил Эдди. – Я пешочком дойду. Не буду мешать.  
\- Да сиди уж, - улыбнулся Диего. – Тут ехать пара минут.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил Сид, глядя на него огромными, сияющими глазами. – Прямо серьезно-серьезно?   
\- Ну да, - кивнул Диего.   
\- Совсем серьезно? – как-то по-детски уточнил Сид.  
\- Серьезней не бывает, - подтвердил Диего. – Хочешь, на мизинчиках поклянусь?  
\- О-о-о! – протянул Сид. – О-о-о… нет, ты, правда, серьезно?  
\- Уже передумал, - фыркнул Диего.  
Сид дотянулся и шлепнул его по затылку.  
\- Передумывать нельзя! – заявил он, улыбаясь до ушей.

Диего остановил машину у освещенного коттеджа.   
\- Топай, - сказал он, покосившись на Эдди.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил тот. – Ну и поздравляю, типа. Вы ж меня пригласите?  
\- Ага, - сказал Сид.   
Он так смотрел на Диего, и казался таким красивым, что Эдди даже приуныл.   
Его идиотски тянуло к чужим мужикам, прямо беда какая-то. Эдди – первый в мире гомоидиотосексуалист. 

\- Непременно, - поддакнул Диего. – Будешь невесте шлейф нести.  
Сид зафыркал. Эдди тоже улыбнулся и свалил побыстрее, пока ему еще каких-нибудь дурацких обязанностей не придумали. 

\- И что случилось? – спросила Элли, поставив перед ним тарелку.   
Мэнни уже спал, дверь в спальню была плотно закрыта. Крэш тоже дрых, свалившись лицом в подушку. Наверное, Элли его тоже припахала к домашней работе, раз его так сморило.   
Элли поглаживала крупный, круглый живот и периодически морщилась.

\- Сид и Диего поженятся! - выпалил Эдди.  
Элли улыбнулась.  
\- Серьезно? – спросила она. – Персик, не пинайся!  
Эдди понял, что про персики – это не ему. Он закивал.  
\- Ну и здорово, - сказала Элли. – А ты чего такой мрачный?  
\- Эл, ты любишь Мэнни? – спросил Эдди.  
Она подумала и кивнула.  
\- А что?  
\- Ничего, это хорошо, - сказал Эдди. – А ты влюблялась неудачно?  
\- В семнадцать лет? – спросила она. – Регулярно. И каждый раз неудачно, знаешь ли.   
Эдди улыбнулся.  
\- Пойду я, пожалуй, спать, - сказал он, помыв посуду. – День был долгий и я страшно устал.  
Элли поймала его за ухо, притянула к себе и поцеловала в макушку.  
\- Ты умница, - сказала она. – И все будет хорошо, перестань загоняться.  
\- Ага, - послушно ответил он.

Крэш посапывал, дергал во сне ногой и время от времени хрипло стонал. Ему часто снились дурацкие сны. Эдди повернулся на бок, натянул одеяло до ушей и вдруг, почему-то, подумал про доктора Барионикса.   
Вот кто умеет молчать и не язвит. И кто, наверное, смог бы его понять. Только как к нему подступиться-то? Не скажешь ведь «Доктор, я без памяти люблю вашего парня, дайте мне таблетку». Доктор, наверное, даст не таблетку, а скальпелем в глаз, он тот еще ревнивец.

Эдди вздохнул, перевернулся на живот, подтащил к себе подушку и только собрался сладко заснуть, как в гостиной зажегся свет, а Элли вдруг встревожено заорала:  
\- Ребята, подъем! Кажется, у нас сейчас будет ребенок. Просыпайтесь, мать вашу!


End file.
